


Chasing a Seeker

by smg55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 81,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smg55/pseuds/smg55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods, has a secret, many secrets, and Clarke tries to figure them out. Only between prefect and Quidditch duties, who has the time? Meanwhile, in between harboring her secrets, Lexa harbors a crush for a certain blonde Seeker and prefect. But will Lexa open up and allow the Clarke in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Eleven-year-old Tris Rain gripped the cart tightly. Platform 9 and ¾? She couldn’t believe her day had finally arrived! But her stomach twisted in anxious knots. Her parents smiled next to her. “It’ll be alright sweetheart. You can do it.” Her mother said eternally proud of her young daughter.

“I don’t know if I can,” Tris said timidly. Then she heard a voice give a greeting from behind her.; Turning around she saw a blonde teenager with a trunk of her own, wearing a bright smile.

“My name is Clarke.” Clarke extended her hand. Tris shook it back and saw Clarke had a white owl in her cart. “Is this your first time trying to get onto the platform?” Tris nodded timidly. “That’s alright, sweetie. All you have to do is walk straight into the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best to give a bit of a run if you’re nervous.” Tris looked wide-eyed at Clarke and Clarke responded with a slight chuckle.

“I was especially nervous my first time around too.” Just then a loud voice echoed through the platform.

“Hey, Griffin!” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Hello, Raven,” Clarke greeted, “I don’t think they heard you in Liverpool,” Raven grinned in response.

“Who’s the munchkin?” Raven asked though her tone was light and joyful and caused Tris to smile.

“This is Tris, and she’s a little bit nervous about getting onto the platform. Care to go first?”

“No problem. My name’s Raven, kid and you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Just then Raven took her trunk and walked onto the platform, watching Raven disappear before her very eyes.

“Awesome!” Tris exclaimed excited, and Clarke smiled wide.

“Ready to give it a try?” Tris nodded enthusiastically. She took a deep breath before running straight into the wall. But she didn’t crash. Instead, Tris made it and she before her, in its magnitude, the Hogwarts Express. Clarke went after her, and her parents joined her.

“Good job, Tris!” Clarke exclaimed. “Now get your stuff on board and then get on yourself. Try to find some other first years to sit with. You’ll make your best friends on this train; I know I did. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to come ask for help.”

“Thank you, Clarke.” Tris gushed. Tris’s parents turned to look at Clarke.

“Thank you, Clarke.”

“My pleasure, ma’ams,” Clarke responded politely. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must get on the train myself.” With that, Clarke left and boarded the train to Hogwarts.  

 

Alexandria (Lexa) Woods exited the car and went to the trunk to get her things. Mercifully, she was allowed to stand up. The long car ride was killing her.

“Now, Alexandria,” Nia, her foster mother, said, “I expect you to behave and to keep your grades up.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa said, not making eye contact with her. Ontari rolled her eyes. If only everyone at school saw how Lexa interacted with their foster mother, she wouldn’t be so feared. Though to be fair, she couldn’t really blame Lexa, not that Ontari would ever admit it.

“I better not get one bad report, or there will be consequences. Clear?” Nia’s eyes bore into Lexa and Lexa returned the glare.

“Crystal, ma’am,” Lexa said, not allowing to show Nia any weakness. Nia nodded before leaving Lexa alone to go speak with Ontari. Lexa made her way through the station, leaving Ontari back at the car and walked through the barrier and onto Platform 9 and ¾. She and Ontari were not friends. They were foster sisters, but they never interacted unless forced. No one knew of their connection at school, and both preferred to keep their home lives private. Lexa boarded the train, ready to start her fifth year.

Lexa Woods was unlike any other student. She not only garnered respect but also commanded it. Lexa, the youngest Quidditch captain in Hogwarts history, having ascended in only her third year, was the most talented seeker the school had seen in years. When her teammates started calling her ‘Commander’ rather than ‘Captain’ the title spread like wildfire and nearly all of the student body addressed her as such, not that she minded. Her elevated social status did not make her popular, though, respected and revered, but not popular. Lexa spent most of her days alone; not that she minded.  

When she received the letter that she’d been made a prefect, it was not surprising; though Nia did throw a small party for her and the other foster children in celebration of Lexa’s accomplishment. Nia was not a sadist; she just had high standards, and both positive and negative reinforcement were regularly used in her home.

Lexa delayed making her way to the prefect carriage. It sat at the head of the train, but she boarded at the end of the train, preferring to eye new students and take advantage of the ability to stroll the train. Once they departed, she wouldn’t be allowed to walk until the end of the train ride. The train ride for prefects was spent preparing for the upcoming year. The two Head Students would lead the discussion, and the upper-level prefects would give tips and advice to the new prefects as well as create schedules for patrol and other various duties. She made her way to the carriage just as the train was about to depart. She was still only the third person there, behind Head Boy Tristan Taylor and fifth-year Finn Collins.

Both Tristan and Finn played for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as a beater and chaser respectively. Finn was a laid back, easygoing guy but a little too idealistic. He had great ideas but never thought any of them through too well. Finn attracted the attention of both men and women, and while he did not fancy the same sex, he was never disgusted by the attention some of the male students gave him. He preferred to be honest about his sexuality and let them off easy. Lexa guessed it was the floppy hair and genuine smile that turned on his admirers.

Tristan, on the other hand, was much harder to get along. He was fierce and straightforward. It did not stop him from being popular amongst the students, hence being Head Boy, but there was a reason he was a beater. Nevertheless, he was a nice enough guy and willing to help out others in his house. Though make fun of the alliteration in his name and you’d be cleaning bathrooms like a muggle for a week.

“Commander,” they both addressed as Lexa made her way into the carriage.

“Gentlemen,” Lexa greeted. “Good holiday?”                

“Yes, Commander. Yourself?” Finn answered and asked.

“Absolutely,” Lexa said, sliding into the far end of the carriage. She sat stiffly on the seat and neither student noticed the clenching of her fists. Soon the rest of the prefects filed in. Lexa could recognize most but knew the names of only the ones in her house or if they played Quidditch. Three Gryffindor prefects walked in, and Lexa knew two: fifth-year chaser, Harper Brooks and sixth-year keeper, Nathan Miller. She did not know the third prefect, other than she was a sixth-year. The second to last prefect to arrive was fifth-year Slytherin seeker, Clarke Griffin. Clarke was an exceptional student and an even more astounding seeker. While Lexa was no doubt the greatest seeker at Hogwarts, Clarke was a close second and games between the two were always intense.

Clarke greeted everyone before taking a seat. Lexa admired the blonde from afar. Lexa admired the blonde for her excellence in both sports and academics, but Clarke’s compassion and thoughtfulness made her stand out amongst the rest in Lexa’s mind. Not that she had a crush on the blonde. Lexa could never have a crush on Clarke Griffin. Only one person in the world thought Lexa fancied the blonde seeker and that person was wrong. Clarke met Lexa’s eyes and gave a small smile, and Lexa smiled in return, though turning a slight red at being caught.

“Sorry I’m late,” everyone turned to see Head Girl and Ravenclaw Quidditch captain and keeper, Anya Woods, enter the carriage. Anya saw Lexa smile at Clarke and her tinted cheeks. _Oh yeah. Lexa is crushing hard on Griffin._ Anya smirked in Lexa’s direction, knowing she had been caught. Lexa turned a darker red before schooling her features into their standard neutrality.

Despite the shared last name, Anya and Lexa were not related. Nevertheless, Anya was Lexa’s only friend. “Commander,” Anya nodded to Lexa, “Prefects,” she nodded to everyone else. “Let’s get started,” Anya said as she took her seat next to Tristan. “My name is Anya Woods, and I’m Head Girl as well as one of the seventh-year prefects for Ravenclaw.”

“My name is Tristan Taylor, and I am Head Boy as well as one of the seventh-year prefects for Hufflepuff.”

“Tristan _Taylor_?” laughed the fifth-year prefect from Ravenclaw. “Did your parents even think when they were naming you?” Lexa realized this was going to be a long train ride. Though most of the fifth-years were unaware of Tristan’s hatred towards anyone who made fun of his name, Lexa was lucky to have learned early on that there is no making fun of Tristan’s name. Tristan was bright, though, and he decided to wait to punish the unsuspecting fifth-year. Anya smiled slightly despite the prefect being from her own house, he would have to learn not to mess with Tristan.

“Moving on,” Anya said, “during this train ride we’ll discuss your duties for this year, answer any questions you may have, and set up a patrol schedule.”

Anya and Tristan pounded into their brains everything they needed to know to be prefects. Though it was not particularly difficult information, rather a lot of information. Near the end of the train ride, everyone felt confident for the upcoming year.

“Alright, fifth-year prefects get into your robes and patrol the train. Make sure everyone is getting into his or her robes. Sixth-years, you’ll be leading the new first-years to their common rooms after dinner.“ Anya looked around. “Any questions?” People gave various versions, both verbal and non-verbal, of ‘no’. “Very well then. Everyone dismissed.”

The prefects moved to leave. “Commander, a minute?” Anya asked. Lexa nodded and remained in the prefect carriage though decided to remain standing rather than sit again. One they were alone, and the blinds were drawn, and the room soundproofed and locked, Anya raised an eyebrow at Lexa. Lexa remained silent, unmoving.

“You were fidgeting, Lexa,” Anya said, and Lexa’s jaw clenched slightly. “Must I remind you?”

“No, Anya. I’m well aware of the stipulations, I am fine.”

“No, you’re not. But this time, I’m letting the lie slide because you don’t have to say you’re in pain, I’ll see it for myself.” Anya responded coldly. The two girls were in the midst of a stare down with neither willing to back off. Eventually, Anya won because Anya was right; Lexa owed it to Anya.

Four years previously Anya discovered Lexa’s secret on the first night at Hogwarts. Lexa had been in an abandoned part of the building crying. Anya, then only a third year, wandered up to the crying girl and attempted to comfort her. What it brought was a hiss of pain from the eleven-year-old. Anya took the girl’s hand and led her to the prefect’s bathroom.

“A friend of mine gave me the password. We’ll be safe in here.” Anya led her in and shut the door, preventing anyone else from coming in. “It’s just us now. Please, let me help you.” Lexa nodded her consent. Anya decided to start a bath for Lexa. Once the tub was filled, Lexa proceeded to get undressed. Remaining in her undergarments, Anya took one look at the abused and battered body of the eleven-year-old and swore she’d protect the girl.

However, Lexa proved to be quite stubborn, and finally, a deal was made. Anya would swear to never tell a single soul of what happened to Lexa, provided that Lexa never hid the abuse from Anya. Anya mentored Lexa into the intelligent and determined person she was today. Training her in every way possible so that when Lexa became a captain two years later, she would be able to lead her team to victory. Lexa owed Anya a lot, and so Anya held special privileges over the Commander. But even she did not know Lexa’s full story.

Lexa took off her blue button up and the black tee-shirt underneath, leaving her in just her bra on top. Her stomach and arms were covered in various stages of bruises. Anya schooled her features at the black and blue body in front of her. Only when she was alone would she allow herself to feel her emotions.

“Turn around, Lexa,” Anya ordered quietly, and Lexa swallowed. “Now, Commander,” Anya’s voice was deadly and Lexa nodded. Lexa was not afraid of Anya; she just could not handle the pity even though she never once received it from Anya since that day in the bathroom.

Lexa turned around and winced slightly at the gasp that left Anya. Anya cautiously placed her hand on Lexa’s back. Lexa’s back was similar in that it too was caked in bruises. But the scars marring Lexa’s back drew Anya’s attention. She’d seen the scars before, but her back was still raw. “What did she do to you?” Anya whispered, not knowing if she even wanted to know the answer.

Never once had Lexa ever detailed the abuse she suffered and Anya had only ever witnessed its remnants. Nevertheless, Anya could easily guess that Lexa was beaten and whipped recently, probably with some sort of belt or strap. Anya knew Lexa would not answer her potentially rhetorical question. Instead, she shuffled through her bag and gave Lexa the pain medication that Lexa never used but accepted regardless. Lexa proceeded to get dressed, buttoning up her white dress shirt and then removing her pants. Anya saw further abuse that ran up and down her legs. Scars and bruises coated the back of Lexa’s legs, and Anya willed herself to remain stoic. She knew Lexa’s hatred of pity and Anya would never force her to endure it.    

Once Lexa was dressed in her pants, socks, shoes, and dress shirt, she turned to face her mentor. “Don’t say it, Anya. I can’t have this debate again.”

Anya looked at Lexa carefully, eyeing how worn out the young fifth year looked. “Very well, Commander,” Anya said though reluctantly.

The long journey from both Nia’s house, as well as the train ride, must have been excruciating for Lexa and so Anya decided not to push her friend. Lexa continued to get dressed by tying her black and yellow tie with ease before placing the gray V-neck sweater over her head with the black and yellow trim guarding the neckline. Lastly, she put on the black robe with a yellow interior hood. Lexa gave a small smile that was reserved for Anya.

“You look nice, Lexa,” Anya complimented with a smile but her eyes were still sad.

“Thank you, Anya. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Lexa moved to leave but found herself blocked by the Ravenclaw girl. Anya did not even know why she moved in front of Lexa.

“Move, Anya,” Lexa ordered forcefully, slightly using her ‘Commander’s Voice.’ Anya was rarely on the other side of the voice, and she understood why people respected Lexa. Anya moved off to the side, allowing Lexa to pass.

“I beg your forgiveness, Commander,” Anya apologized sincerely. Lexa accepted with a small nod before leaving the carriage. Once the door re-shut, Anya sat down and put her head in her hands, silent tears streaming down her face. She tortured herself on if remaining silent was still the best course of action.

Lexa patrolled the halls and came upon a carriage filled with a mixture of years. They were Clarke’s friends, and they did not accept the Commander’s prestige in the school. Lexa took a deep breath before knocking and opening the door. The laughter stopped instantly and all eyes were turned towards the young prefect.

“How did someone as mean as you even get into Hufflepuff?” Fifth-year Ravenclaw Raven Reyes asked. “I thought you were all supposed to be kind and stuff. Right, Octavia?” It was a low blow dragging Octavia into the mess. Octavia was only a fourth year but the best chaser the school had ever seen. Making the team in only her second year, Hufflepuff benefitted greatly from her young and fresh talent.

Ignoring Raven’s taunt Octavia respectfully greeted Lexa with a quiet ‘Commander’. Lexa refused to put Octavia in an uncomfortable position to choose between her Commander and her friends. She understood why Octavia made no move to defend her, and Lexa did not desire it either. Octavia treated Lexa with respect and that was enough for the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain.

“Octavia,” Lexa nodded at her chaser. “We’ll be arriving soon. You should get into your robes,” Lexa advised.

“Yeah, we’ll get right on that, _Commander_ ,” Sixth-year and Gryffindor Beater and Captain Bellamy Blake sneered, Lexa’s title being used as an insult. Lexa refused the bait and instead left the carriage, continuing her duties.

As she was leaving, she ran into Clarke. Quite literally, actually, and it was only because of Clarke’s seeker reflexes that caused them to remain upright.

“You alright?” Clarke asked with a slight laugh.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I did not see you there.”

“Obviously,” Clarke said with a playful eye roll. Clarke looked towards the carriage Lexa had just exited. “Did they give you a hard time?”

“It was nothing, Clarke. I promise,” Lexa gave not a smile but some sort of facial expression that warmed her features, and Clarke nodded in acceptance of her tale.

“Let me know if they do or say anything, Lexa,” Clarke requested.

“Don’t worry about it, Griffin. Maybe you should worry more about the fact that Hufflepuff is going to kick Slytherin’s ass for the third time in a row.

“Keep dreaming, Woods,” Clarke responded playfully before continuing in the opposite direction on her own patrol.

 

Dinner was simple. Lexa sat surrounded by her teammates while Clarke sat around her limited friends in Slytherin. Sure she had her teammates, but they weren’t that close to each other. Most of Clarke’s friends seemed to be in Gryffindor with only a couple in Ravenclaw and even less in Hufflepuff. Lexa wished she could have eaten and left, but she was forced to remain and assist in any prefect duties that may arise. Mercifully, dinner ended, and Lexa made her way back to the common room, grateful she did not have to escort the first years.

She grabbed her things and made her way to the prefect’s bathroom before locking herself in and starting the bath. She slowly slid her body into the hot water and winced at how the water seemed to aggravate every cut on her body. She was able to relax and allow the hot water rinse off the memories of the summer. When Lexa finished, she made her way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. She delayed returning so she would not disturb the bonding going on with the other fifth year girls.

As the Commander, she was unable to participate in her self-forced exile. _Head over heart_ , she told herself. She did not return until a little after midnight when it was safe to retire to at least the Common Room. She remained there for a little more than an hour before allowing herself to head up to bed. When arriving, she saw that the others were almost ready for bed. She gave them a polite nod before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

 

Clarke, meanwhile, made her way to the Slytherin common room before she started her patrol. Patrol lasted longer as quite a few first years attempted to sneak around the castle to explore but then ended up getting lost. Not wanting anyone to get in trouble on their first night, she led them back to Ravenclaw common room with a stern warning about being out of the Common Room this late at night. Satisfied that her threats paid off, she realized her shift was over and headed back to her own dorm, falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing an AU. First, I know Bellamy and Raven seem like they're being unfair but all will be explained. Just hang in there. I'll try to update every week.
> 
> Also, there was a lot of information so I'll summarize the character information so far. Anytime I add a new character I'll put add their info on the bottom so it's easier to track. 
> 
> Gryffindor House:  
> Bellamy Blake: Sixth-year, Beater, Captain  
> Harper Brooks: Fifth-year, Chaser, Prefect  
> Nathan Miller: Sixth-year, Keeper, Prefect
> 
> Hufflepuff House:  
> Lexa Woods: Fifth-year, Seeker, Prefect, Captain  
> Tristan Taylor: Seventh-year, Beater, Head Boy/Prefect  
> Finn Collins: Fifth-year, Chaser, Prefect  
> Octavia Blake: Fourth-year, Chaser
> 
> Ravenclaw:  
> Anya Woods: Seventh-year, Keeper, Head Girl/Prefect, Captain  
> Raven Reyes: Fifth-year
> 
> Slytherin:  
> Clarke: Fifth-year, Seeker, Prefect


	2. Captain's Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain's Practices are in full swing at Hogwarts. Clarke suffers through hers while trying to figure out Lexa's first secret...how does Lexa manage to get every single Hufflepuff to attend? Also, Clarke comes out to Lexa, accidentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you to everyone who Kudoed (is that even a word?) and commented. They make my day and I'll respond to every comment. Let me know about anything. Also, I do my best to edit but I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. If you see any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them.
> 
> Forgot to mention this last time, for the uniforms, think first movie uniforms but with third movie robes. Also, girls can wear pants.

The first few weeks of school went smoothly enough. While Quidditch tryouts had not happened yet, the captains’ practices were still ongoing. Anyone who wanted to try out for the team was able to attend. At the very least, it helped people get into shape.

The Hufflepuff practices were the most interesting. First off, it happened twice per day. The morning was mandatory for people trying out for the team. One had to attend every single practice to be considered for the team. Only valid exemptions from a teacher or a doctor were permitted as an excuse for missing them.

The evening practices were equally mandatory for everyone trying out for the team. Where they differed was they were also unofficially compulsory for every first and second year and highly encouraged for third and fourth years as well. Fifth years and above were not required to participate, but all attended the practice regardless. In fact, the only ones who did not partake in the practices were the prefects, except those on the team, who guarded the entrances to the doors. Seventh-year volunteers, not on the team, took over for the prefects as guards.

No one knew except Hufflepuffs what went on during evening practices. It occurred all on the ground, out of sight of prying eyes. This system was introduced when Lexa became captain. This year, Lexa realized that maintaining the mandatory attendance would be easier since she was a prefect. Now she could assign detention as opposed to forcing Tristan to do it, which she had to do for the past two years. Of course, Lexa could not assign detention for students failing to attend a non-mandatory practice; that would against the rules. But Lexa was nothing if not creative and determined. Her word was obeyed, and students were punished when they failed to serve their commander.

 

Clarke saw practically all of Hufflepuff leave the Quidditch pitch as Slytherin was just about to start its Captain’s practice. “How does she do that?” Clarke wondered aloud to seventh-year Echo Winters and sixth-year Dax Coleman, two fellow Quidditch members.

“No idea. But I wished my Captain’s practices got that kind of attendance,” Echo said. Echo was the Slytherin’s Captain and one of the beaters while Dax was one of the chasers.

“Couldn’t you ask your friend in Hufflepuff?” Dax asked. Clarke snorted in response.

“As if I haven’t tried. Octavia would never go against the Commander. All I found out is that there is something called ‘Captain’s Practice’ and something called ‘Commander’s Practice.' But then Octavia realized she had already said too much and made me promise never to ask her again.” Clarke sighed. “I’m going to find out what goes on in there,” Clarke said determinedly.

“You’d have to fight your way past the guards.”

“I’m a prefect, I could so get in.” Echo rolled her eyes in response.

“Clarke, they put prefects as guards, and I’m pretty sure that the Commander got Anya to guard this year. They made some sort of deal for the Commander would never allow just any non-Hufflepuff guard the best-kept secret in Hogwarts history.”

“Captain, I can so do this. We can’t lose again to them like we did last year.”

“Clarke, the answer is no. If I find out you’ve been trying to sneak in, you’re off the team. Clear?” Echo was strict and fair but could not hold a candle to the discipline the Commander held over her team. Nevertheless, the Slytherin team was a solid unit, despite not being friends. They worked well together and respected Echo as their leader.

“Yes, Captain.” Clarke sighed in defeat. As much as she desired to know what happened in Hufflepuff’s training, she liked being on the team more. “Whatever, it’ll be more fun to kick their ass fair and square.” Dax and Echo laughed in response. Just then more and more Slytherins started to arrive, so Echo turned into Captain Echo and schooled her features. Everyone settled down pretty quickly.

“Welcome everyone!” Echo yelled. “My name is Echo, and I’m this year’s captain. This is my second year, and I don’t take any crap. So, address me as ‘Captain’, work hard, and obey my commands,” Echo glared at Clarke, who smiled innocently at Echo, “and you’ll survive this practice.”

 

Clarke walked into the Prefect Common Room and plopped face down on the couch, barely able to move her body. The Prefect’s room was a relatively new addition that gave a meeting place for prefects. It also came stocked with food, a fireplace, tables, chairs, and several comfy couches. It allowed a quieter place to study and meet up with other prefects that were not the Great Hall. Here it provided her safety from Echo’s smirks because unlike the bathroom; only prefects were allowed. Clarke heard a quiet chuckle from above her. Groaning she turned and saw Lexa smirking at her.

“Come to torture me?”

“Seems someone already did it for me. The hell happened?” Lexa asked, taking a seat on the coffee table.

“Captain’s practice. I may or may not have said a thing or two and Echo may or may not have had to put me back in my place.”

“You didn’t say, ‘You may be the Captain, but I’m in charge’ again, did you?” Lexa said with a laugh. Clarke glared in response.

“I said it as a joke!” Clarke exclaimed with exasperation for the millionth time since that fateful day last year.

“Didn’t stop Echo from punishing you for a month straight,” Lexa countered with a smile.

“I was going to make some sort of joke about me not being straight, but I’m too exhausted,” Clarke said as she closed her eyes. “Furthermore, it was totally worth it for the look on her face.” Lexa, however, barely heard her afterthought as she took a quick intake of breath. She didn’t realize that Clarke herself was lesbian or rather fancied women. Lexa smiled before quickly stopping herself. She couldn’t let herself drive down this path.

“Are you going to be okay?” Lexa asked, and Clarke grunted in response. “I’m not sure what that means.”

“I'll be all right, go,” Clarke said, not moving. “I’m shooing you away with my hand.” Lexa laughed at Clarke’s antics before leaving the room.

 

Clarke, after her nap and bath, meandered back to the Slytherin Common Room where Echo and Dax were sitting. Clarke just glared at Echo, and the two older Slytherins laughed. “Tough practice, Griffin?” Echo asked with a broad smile.

“My crazy ass captain thought she’d like to try being an evil dictator for the day,” Clarke deadpanned.

“Oh honey, I’m sure it won’t only be for the day,” Echo said, her sweet tone contrasting the threat of her words. Clarke’s eyes widened at the implication. Though Clarke knew she sort of deserved Echo punishing her for her insubordination, doesn’t mean she had to welcome it.

“What do you want?” Clarke asked relenting, and Echo grinned.

“Oh no, your ass is mine. Besides, I’ve got to make a point: no one crosses me.”

“Your just jealous that no one goes against the Commander.”

“I’m not jealous but envious.”

“If you let me sneak in, you wouldn’t have to prove it by me being your punching bag,” Clarke muttered under her breath as she walked past the two.

“If you quit challenging me in front of everyone you wouldn’t have to be my punching back,” Echo countered. Clarke muttered some choice words under her breath. Echo didn’t exactly hear what was said but had a reasonably good idea on what Clarke grumbled.

“What was that, Clarke?” Echo asked with a smirk.

“Nothing, my beautiful captain,” Clarke said sweetly and sarcastically. Dax laughed while Echo rolled her eyes.

 

Echo didn’t punish her teammates for what was said and done off-pitch, so long as it didn’t screw up them playing a match or attending practice. She let herself relax and have fun with her teammates. Some addressed her only by her first name, like Dax, and others only addressed her as ‘captain,’ like Clarke, and others varied in-between. On the pitch, she was always ‘captain’. Anyone who forgot that quickly learned or in Clarke’s case had to be often reminded.

The three Slytherins, Clarke, Dax, and Echo, plus Ontari were the only people still on the team from the year before. Technically only Echo was on the team, but Clarke and Dax had guaranteed spots on the team, as they were excellent in their respective positions. Ontari too had an easy shot at the team, but her talent was not as natural as Clarke’s and Dax’s. She was a good player, just not the nicest of company.

While the term friend would be a stretch, Clarke, Dax, and Echo did genuinely enjoy each other’s company, and spent some time together off the pitch. But the age difference and varied interests left limited in common between the three Slytherins. So, no, they were not friends, but they looked out for one another. Echo thought Clarke had a real shot at being captain after Dax, but Clarke had to learn how to take orders before she could give them. Nevertheless, Echo thought that Clarke had excellent leadership skills. It was no wonder that Clarke made prefect.

The three, when together, enjoyed giving each other a hard time. It was easy, laid back, and fun. Rarely did anyone ever cross a line and the only times it did was when Slytherin lost a match. But that was not banter, rather being passive aggressive, which wasn’t in their nature. Usually, they just bantered back and forth. Granted Echo did drive her team relentlessly and would punish anyone severely for insubordination.

Echo did not hurt any members of her team, despite what Clarke might think. Rather she used some muggle workouts that were physical in nature as punishments as they tended to get her point across quite effectively. She used a variety of physical exercises as punishments though suicides were Echo’s favorite and Clarke found herself running them frequently.

“Well I’m off to bed,” Clarke announced, standing up, “so goodnight Dax,” nodding to Dax, “Captain Satan,” nodding to Echo and left for her dorms.

“Goodnight, Griffin,” Dax responded with a hearty laugh.

“Goodnight, Princess,” Echo said, brightly smiling when Clarke cussed her out for using then nickname Clarke despised.

 

Clarke made her way up to her room and was about to fall asleep when she remembered she was on patrol tonight. Silently cursing her luck, she stood up and got dressed in her uniform. Clarke was sore and tired, but she would remember this practice well. She also figured she probably shouldn’t cross Echo again, not that she’d ever apologize to the Captain. Where’s the fun in that? Clarke stumbled back downstairs answering she had patrol when asked by Echo and Dax. They laughed at her expense and wished her luck before Clarke wandered around the dungeons.

She figured by now that first-years would not be so lost anymore, but I guess she was wrong. Helping three different groups of first-year Slytherins back to the Common Room, Clarke forced herself up towards the second half of her patrol. She hoped she wasn’t this obnoxious as a first year.

She thought about the Commander and how she was able to command the respect that she did. They never had a bad relationship. Lexa was distant but not cold. When Clarke was alone with Lexa, Clarke could see some of the tension and formalness leave the brunette. She seemed to be more herself, open and relaxed, when it was just the two of them. Clarke would like to say it was because Clarke was an easy person to talk to but the fifth year Slytherin was not self-centered enough to think that about herself. Clarke walked by the Great Hall when she stopped short.

“I just came out to Lexa Woods,” she whispered to herself, slightly horrified. “Damn it, Echo!” She stomped her foot.

It was not a secret that Clarke was bisexual. But she did not date often, and she did not feel the need to tell everyone. It wasn’t even if it was anyone’s business; Clarke just believed it was not all that interesting. Some people found it interesting, but Clarke legitimately did not care, at least, until now. Not understanding why she cared so much that Lexa knew she liked girls, Clarke continued her patrol before mercifully being allowed to crash. Not bothering to take off her clothes other than her robe and tie, Clarke fell asleep on top of her bed and again drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin:  
> Echo Winters: Seventh-year, Beater, Captain  
> Dax Coleman: Sixth-year, Chaser


	3. Quidditch! Quidditch! Quidditch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch tryouts...Quidditch Matches...oh and an escape prisoner...just a normal day at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll be able to post on Tuesday so I gave you this chapter early. Please enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed, kuddoed, and reads this story. It really makes me happy. Let me know if you have any suggestions or questions.

After two weeks of captain’s practices, it was time for tryouts. Clarke headed to Slytherin tryouts confident that she’d make the team but not cocky. They split up based on desired positions while Echo led each section through basic drills. Chasers would practice throwing, catching, and shooting. Naturally Keepers defended their hoops and practiced control throws. There was only one beater position open, and so the competition was fierce. Beaters practiced not only hitting the bludger, but also defending their chasers. In Echo’s mind, it was more important to ensure they did not lose a chaser rather than knock out an opposing team’s chaser. Echo would release a snitch, and the seekers would go searching for it and whoever brought it back won points for the day. But seekers were also tested in good broom control from coming up short on dives, quick turns, anything to get an advantage during the game.

On the last day of tryouts, Echo had purposefully narrowed it down so to six chasers, two seekers, four beaters, and two keepers. She wanted to have a match and see how the players interacted as a team. She was lucky that there were enough people to allow her to do this so she could watch the match rather than be forced to play or ask a different player to step in.

The scrimmage lasted a decent while. The snitch was hard to find, but Clarke came back victorious with the snitch, guaranteeing her the spot as the seeker. Meanwhile, Echo had been impressed with Ontari’s skills as a beater and granted her the place. “Congratulations Miss Caldwell, you’re officially the second beater for Slytherin.” Ontari cracked a rare smile, and Clarke congratulated the sixth-year as well.

Dax easily secured himself his chaser spot alongside a fourth and third year that Clarke did not know. The keeper was a seventh-year that Clarke had seen around but couldn’t remember her name.  

Echo told the students who did not make the team if they were the second or third string. Should any of the current players quit or become ineligible to play, they’d be called up. There was practice three times per month for them so they could keep up their skills. After they had left, it was just the members of the Slytherin team.

“Congratulations everyone. This year, we’re going to work hard and play hard. There will be no excuses. Last year, we got our asses handed to us. I will not let that happen again. Prepare to give your all 100% of the time. Practice schedules will be posted. Great job everyone. Dismissed.”

 

Clarke entered the Great Hall with an extra bounce in her step when she ran into Octavia. “Hey, Octavia!” Clarke said with a broad smile.

“You made the team,” Octavia said, deducting Clarke’s over enthusiastic greeting was from Clarke’s successful tryouts.

“Yes!”

“Congratulations! You deserve it!” Octavia complimented genuinely, pulling her friend in for a hug.

“What about you?”

“Results aren’t posted until tonight. I’m so nervous about them. What if I don't make it?”

“I’m sure you have nothing to worry about,” Clarke said. “You’re the best chaser at the school. Lexa would be a fool not to put you on the team.”

“I’ve been called many things, Clarke, but a fool has never been one of them.” Clarke jumped at Lexa’s voice; turning she saw Lexa smirking at her. Clarke just grinned in response.

“There’s a first time for everything, Lexa.”

“Such as your instance on addressing me as Lexa?”

“Clarke’s just like that, Commander,” Octavia piped in though she was not nearly as warm with her words.

“Like what?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah, O, like what?” Clarke asked with mock hurt. Octavia shook her head, refusing to answer.

“If you’ll excuse me, Commander, I think I need to eat away my worries,” Octavia said and left the two prefects alone.

“Octavia has nothing to fear from me,” Lexa answered Clarke’s raised eyebrow.

“So she made the team?” Clarke asked.

“I can’t answer that because it would be unfair to the other players. She will find out tonight, like everybody else.” Lexa responded, and Clarke was forced to agree with her logic. “If you’ll excuse me as well, Clarke, I need to eat; making other people run suicides is so exhausting.” Lexa turned to leave before she turned and Clarke saw Lexa’s mischievous glint.

“How are those suicides going, Clarke? I hope Echo is using my techniques well,” Lexa smirked, and Clarke’s jaw dropped.

“It was you! You’re the source of my pain!”

“I admit nothing,” Lexa said before walking off. Clarke was finally able to make her legs move again and went to sit next to Echo in the Great Hall.

“You got the idea from Lexa!”

“Care to start from the beginning of a sentence, Griffin?” Echo asked though she had a pretty good idea to what she was referring.

“Suicides, the physical punishments! That was Lexa’s idea!” Clarke exasperated.

“The Commander gave me some ideas, yes. But I think they’re working splendidly, wouldn’t you agree Dax?” Echo said to Dax and the chaser smirked in response.

“I think they’re excellent, Captain, helps insubordinate seekers remember their place.”

“Oh real subtle, Dax,” Clarke rolled her eyes. Dax smiled.

“There’s no need to remind anyone of the infamous speech of your third year, do you?” Echo said with a raised eyebrow.

“No, ma’am,” Clarke answered dutifully. Echo nodded in acceptance and decided not to torture her seeker further. The rest of dinner was spent discussing the new team and their upcoming match against Hufflepuff, which would take place in three weeks time. They had the honor as the first and second place houses of last year to play the opening match of the season.

 

The next three weeks went by too slow.

Clarke was excited to get back on the pitch and play a real match. She was looking forward to playing Octavia again even though as a byproduct of Clarke’s revenge on Lexa, meant she’d have to destroy her best friend’s team. It was just a sacrifice Clarke was willing to make.

After learning that Lexa had been the one to suggest exercise as punishments, Clarke wanted to show Lexa she messed with the wrong seeker.

However, Clarke was forced to admit, not to Echo or Lexa obviously, that the new system was working, and they played better as a team. Nevertheless, she wanted to show that Slytherin would not be humiliated like they were last year.

One week before the match, Headmaster Marcus Kane stood up at dinner for an announcement. “Students, settle down.” Silence engulfed the Great Hall.

“I have some news that concerns us all. Earlier today there was a breakout at Azkaban. At the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will until further notice will play host to the dementors of Azkaban, until such a time the prisoner is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I’ve been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day actives, a word of caution: Dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you, to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in a dementor’s nature to be forgiving.” Headmaster Kane’s word sucked the noise out of the room, and no one dared move. “But you know, happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times-” he waved his hand, extinguishing one of the candles floating near his head, “when one only remembers to turn on the light-” waving his hand again, reigniting the flame.  

Once dinner was served, people were still relatively quiet, all too focused on tonight’s announcements. Lexa contemplated how to best comfort her house. She could see the worry and fear from her first years to her seventh years. Making an executive decision she turned to her team, “Mandatory House meeting at nine tonight. Spread the word, please.”

“Aye Aye, Commander,” they each responded and Lexa nodded in acceptance. Making quick eye contact with Anya, she gave a slight nod and Anya nodded back, ensuring that the other was okay.

 

At nine, all the members of Hufflepuff gathered in the Common Room. Lexa stood before her house. No one questioned her right to lead Hufflepuff, not even Tristan, the Head Boy, questioned his place compared to hers. She was THE Commander, and Lexa earned her place.

“I understand everyone is scared. We are all scared. There’s a killer on the loose, and some of the most vicious creatures are sent to guard us. But listen to me very carefully; we will not let fear control us.

So, two things, one, watch each other’s back. Be there for each other and no one walks alone at night. First, through fourth years will be escorted by a fifth year or above between nine pm and six am. This is not up for debate, clear?”

“Yes, Commander,” everyone said in near unison.

“Second, anyone who does not know how to produce a Patronus will be taught. I need volunteers who can produce patronuses to volunteer and teach others how to do so. This will be one on one tutoring. So those who wish to volunteer to teach, please see me and we’ll work out a schedule. We’ll have a sign-up list. By the end of this week, I will either see a produced patronus or your name in a slot. Understood?”

“Yes, Commander,” everyone said again.

“I understand the severity of the situation. I understand how important it is to feel safe and to feel like you can do something. Any questions?” Everyone shook their head but one first year. He raised his hand.

“Silver, right?”

“Yes, ma’am, Jacob Silver,” he said standing up, quite nervous.

“Well, Mr. Silver, what is your question?”

“I just wanted to say, thank you, Commander. For everything.” He said simply before he sat down with a big exhale.

“It’s my job, Jacob. One I gladly do every day. You’re my people, and I protect my people. You’re all my people.” Lexa eyed as many people as she could. Satisfied she nodded. “If there are no more questions, everybody under curfew should be in his or her dorms in ten minutes. Rounds will be done, dismissed.” Lexa concluded the meeting, confident that she comforted her house. “Jacob, come here,” Lexa called over the boy. He made his way to his Commander.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded. Lexa smiled.

“First off, save the ‘ma’am’ for the professors. Secondly, you know I’m here for you? This whole house is here for you. We look after each other, alright?”

“Alright,” he nodded, accepting her words. After one long stare, Lexa lifted her gaze to the dorms before returning to his eyes.

“Off the bed now, young one.”

“Yes ma’am-eh I mean, Commander,” Jacob said, and Lexa nodded once before he ran off.

“You did well, Commander,” Tristan said from behind her. He walked off too, and Lexa smiled inwardly, proud of her accomplishments.

 

The first match of the season brought inclement weather. A thunderstorm occurred, but Slytherin and Hufflepuff were ready to play. The respective captains huddled their teams together and gave one final pep talk before making their way to the pitch. Entering the pitch flying around, they got in formation. Clarke and Lexa made their way higher than the rest of the team. Looking at the other, each girl gave a nod in respect before the game started.

Both seekers thought that the faster the snitch was caught, the better. In weather like this, the storm would cause more mistakes. Best to get the 150 points quickly to prevent as many mistakes as possible. Lexa and Clarke immediately took after the snitch. The snitch took them high above the pitch.

Meanwhile down below, Octavia threw a pass to Finn, who immediately scored it on the Slytherin keeper. Hufflepuff fans jumped for joy. As the game restarted, Dax retook possession but was hit by a bludger sent by Tristan. The fourth-year Slytherin Chaser recovered it and sent to soaring through Hufflepuff’s lowest goal post.

The game restarted again as Hufflepuff took control but Hufflepuff’s third chaser, Niylah, had it stolen in a tag team by all three Slytherin chasers. Both Ryder and Tristan sent bludgers and hit the third year chaser who had possession. One, though no one knew which one, knocked the player in the head, and she fell unconscious to the ground. The game continued to play, and Echo ordered her team into a power play formation while Tristan did the same. Since Lexa was off looking for the snitch, and Tristan as Lieutenant was acting Captain during games.

Ryder though went to check on the injured Slytherin. Determining her to be more or less alright and seeing Nyko, one of the healers, make his way onto the field, Ryder remounted his broom and rejoined the game. Unfortunately, the fourth-year chaser for Slytherin was struck by lightning and sent him crashing towards the pitch, taking Ryder out with him. Ryder was knocked unconscious. Then Niylah and Tristan collided in midair, sending both of them to the pitch with broken brooms.

This left Slytherin without two chasers and Hufflepuff down two beaters and a chaser.

Making an executive decision, Echo ordered her keeper, Alex, to move forward and play chaser because there was no way they’d win in a two on one chaser match for long. Both Echo and Ontari stayed close to each chaser so as they wouldn’t lose any more players. This seemed to even out the control time. Though Hufflepuff started to lead by thirty points as while only half of Slytherin’s shots went in, Hufflepuff made each and every one of them. The score was 50-80 when the cannon sounded, indicating the end of the game. 

The cannon was inducted to games so that everyone knew when the exact moment a snitch was caught. After the Quidditch World Cup incident where a snitch was caught but it was unclear if a Quaffle went in before or after the catch, which would determine who won the game, the cannon was added so there was no debate. Sometimes there was a "cannon beater" but for the most part, it simplified the match.  

The game was hard and long. The two teams immediately took for the pitch. Echo ran over to her injured players. She ordered the two groups to assist in carrying the five injured players back to the Hospital Wing.

Lincoln and Finn took Tristan and Niylah respectively. Dax helped Ryder while Ontari and Alex each took one of the Slytherin Chasers. Nyko assisted in making stabilizing each of his patients. The only people who remained on the field were Echo and Octavia, who waited for their seekers; though they did move into a shelter. The pitch had emptied out quickly as the fans could find out who won from inside the warm school. However, Bellamy and Anya made their way on to the pitch and found the two huddled Quidditch players. Bellamy hugged Octavia on a job well done, and Anya congratulated Echo with a handshake. The four of them waited for the return of the two seekers.  

However, after twenty minutes, neither seeker had returned. Bellamy and Anya made eye contact, and they both sprinted out of the shelter and into their locker rooms to find their brooms.

Octavia and Echo glanced at each other, nervously wondering what the hell happened to their teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things, I promise this is not going to be some Prisoner of Azkaban where the escaped person is the godfather of one of the characters or anything. It's not going to get that deep I promise. So as always here's the list of people. Honestly, I couldn't think of some names for some of them so let me know if you have any suggestions! 
> 
> Hufflepuff House:  
> Niylah: Seventh-year, Chaser  
> Ryder: Sixth-year, Beater  
> Lincoln: Fifth-year, Keeper
> 
> Slytherin House:  
> Ontari Caldwell: Sixth-year, Beater  
> Alex: Seventh-year, Keeper  
> Undetermined Male: Fourth-year, Chaser  
> Undetermined Female: Third-year, Chaser


	4. Quidditch! Quidditch! Quidditch? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke hang out...literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a second chapter in one day? Who knew?! Anyways I hope you enjoy it. It's shorter than normal but I hope you like it!

As soon as the Quaffle was released, Clarke and Lexa took off for the snitch. The snitch took them high off the pitch. The rain beat down on them, and the thunder and lightening surrounded them. Visibility was low, and neither girl could see very far. Soon, though, neither girl could figure how far away from the ground nor how far away from the pitch they were. They just flew up and down and tried not to get thrown from their brooms. For most of the match Clarke and Lexa had been in the same general vicinity. They could feel the closeness of the snitch as if it emitted energy. At some point, they drifted further apart.

Clarke looked around for her target and instead felt a chill in the air. A distinct cold that made her freeze to her broom. Looking behind her she saw a black cloak, and Clarke took off away from the dementor. She tried to lose it before she one surprised her. It started to attack her. She felt herself lose the grip on her broom as she lost consciousness.

 

Lexa was looking for the snitch when she felt chills and recognized the immediate presence of a dementor. She searched around her and off in the distance she could make out a green jacket and a dementor. “Clarke!” Lexa screamed because only seekers ever ventured this far off the pitch. Lexa rushed toward her and pulled out her wand which she kept in a special pocket of her Quidditch cloak.

“Expecto Patronum!” She yelled, and her spell worked perfectly, her Patronus causing the dementor to leave. But quickly Lexa realized that Clarke was not conscious and saw Clarke fall off her broomstick. Lexa flew after her, not even bothering to pocket her wand.

She reached towards Clarke’s body and tried to grab the Slytherin seeker around the waist. But the force of Clarke hitting Lexa’s arm caused her wrist to break and her wand to fall. Clarke continued to descend but Lexa, using her broken wrist, grabbed Clarke’s wrist. The force dragged Lexa off her broom, and she grasped desperately at it. Her left hand connected with the shaft and death gripped the broom.

The two seekers hung in the air. Lexa screamed in pain, but the howling wind drowned her out. Lexa tried to pull herself up, but not even the adrenaline coursing through her could give her enough strength to succeed.

The wind and rain beat down on the two girls, hovering over who knows where. Lexa couldn’t tell how far away from the ground or the pitch they were. She could not hear the stands anyways due to the thunderstorm raging around her.

“Clarke!” Lexa screamed again. All of Clarke’s weight was on Lexa’s broken wrist. Lexa didn’t dare to let go of Clarke, in case she couldn’t remount her broom and grab Clarke in time. So she held on with all her might and prayed either Clarke would wake up or someone found them (preferably both).

Time passed and Lexa’s arm holding her up was screaming in pain and Lexa felt like crying. The pain was becoming too much but like a miracle, Clarke began to stir.

“Clarke!” Clarke looked around and realized she was hovering in midair and saw Lexa grabbing her wrist. Immediately Clarke grabbed on to Lexa with both hands.

“I’ve got you, Clarke! Just stay still!” Clarke only nodded, afraid to even open her mouth. Clarke looked to see the predicament of Lexa holding on to her with one hand while one hand grabbed her broom. Clarke could also feel Lexa’s wrist was broken, but there was nothing Clarke could do to relieve the pressure. If Clarke dared to try and climb or shift positions, she would surely fall and take Lexa down with her. The best Clarke could do was try to stay as still as possible and not let her grip slip.

 

Lexa looked in front of her and her eyes widened. Coming right towards them was the snitch. “Clarke!” She screamed down, and Clarke looked up at her.

“Snitch! Three o clock! Grab it!” Lexa ordered.

“This isn’t the time to worry about Quidditch, Lexa!” Clarke yelled back in annoyance.

“It’ll end the game, and people will come look for us! Grab the snitch!” Lexa yelled in response and Clarke nodded in agreement.

Clarke saw the snitch and indeed it was coming right towards them. She swung to get some momentum and using her dominant hand, the hand not being held by Lexa, grabbed the snitch. Lexa heard the cannon, indicating the end of the game.

“Okay! So they’ll come find us soon!” Lexa yelled, and Clarke smiled slightly.

Neither mentioned that they’d probably be hanging for another 20 minutes before anyone thought to come look for them. Then they’d had to be found in this mess.

Lexa’s silent tears fell from her face, but no one would be able to tell due to the rain. Her entire body hurt and for the first time she thought about it was lucky she knew how to manage pain. Then she chastised herself for the thought. Finally, their saving grace arrived in the form of Bellamy’s voice.

“I found them!” They heard him scream.

Clarke looked in his direction to find Bellamy and Octavia flying towards them, with Anya and Echo close behind. The four of them huddled around the two girls. Bellamy and Echo quickly grabbed Clarke’s waist and she threw her arms around the two of them. Situated between the two captains, they flew her away. Meanwhile, once free of Clarke, Lexa hoisted herself onto her broomstick. Anya flew next to her while Octavia flew behind her to ensure her safe arrival to the hospital wing. Lexa clutched her broken wrist to her chest as Anya directed her to ignore the pitch and fly straight to the hospital.

As soon as Lexa landed, she collapsed to the ground. Octavia and Anya followed suit and discarded their brooms on the ground next to the discarded brooms of Bellamy and Echo. Anya grabbing under Lexa’s knees and back and carrying her bridal style to the hospital, Octavia ran ahead to let the healers know about Lexa’s condition.

“Where’s Lexa?” Clarke demanded as soon as Octavia stepped through the door. Clarke was already being treated for hypothermia.

“Anya’s bringing her in, she’s fainted!” Octavia told the doctor as Anya put Lexa on the bed. Nyko immediately started treating Lexa for hypothermia, her broken wrist, and checking to see why she fainted. Though the best bet would be exhaustion.

Clarke looked around and saw the five injured players from the match. “What the hell happened?” Clarke asked Echo and Echo shook her head.

“Too much to explain right now, Clarke. Just know that everyone is fine and they said they’ll all make a full recovery. They just need some rest. They’ll all be discharged tonight.”

Clarke nodded and fell back onto the bed in relief. The match had certainly been unique, and her experience with the Dementor made her shake. She drifted off to sleep, passing out from pure exhaustion.

Nyko ushered everyone out of the hospital wing so that they couldn’t disrupt his work anymore. He promised they could see their friends as soon as they had a chance to rest. Anya was the most reluctant to leave but eventually the Head Girl left, confident in Nyko’s ability to heal them.    

 

Lexa and Clarke woke up at the same time to find Headmaster Kane and all four heads of houses talking with Nyko. Nyko looked up and saw his two patients were awake. As he walked over to them, the seekers made eye contact and were both relieved to find the other unharmed.

“What happened?” Headmaster Kane asked.

“Dementor, sir,” Lexa answered. “It attacked Clarke and rendered her unconscious. I got it away, but she fell off her broom. I caught her and then we hung there until we were rescued,” Lexa answered formally, “sir,” she added at the last minute.

“Why didn’t you hoist her back up or use your wand, Miss Woods?”

“My wand is lost, sir, for it fell out of my grasp when I caught Clarke. Clarke doesn’t carry hers during matches. Plus, I was holding her with my broken wrist. I wasn’t able to pull both of us up and so I hung on for dear life.”

“Well, you saved both of your lives, Miss Woods. Well done,” he commended her and Indra gave her a rare smile.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Miss Griffin, the dementor just attacked you?” Headmaster Kane questioned but not accusing her of anything.

“Yes, sir,” Clarke answered. “One was chasing me and then the second appeared out of nowhere. The next thing I remember is Lexa’s arm holding on to me.”

“Well don’t you worry, we’ll find out exactly what happened here to ensure it doesn’t happen again.” Headmaster Kane vowed. “I apologize for this.”

“It’s alright, sir,” they both said.

“Who caught the snitch?” He asked. “I’m sorry to ask, and I know it’s not the most important thing but…” he trailed off, not needing to explain his rational to the two seekers because they understood.

Immediately Clarke answered, “Lexa did,” while Lexa responded with, “Clarke did.” The two girls glared at each other. The five professors narrowed their eyes, but the two girls did not notice.

“Clarke, how could I possibly have grabbed the snitch?” Lexa asked, and Clarke realized that the likelihood of Lexa catching it was near impossible.

“You grabbed it with your mouth,” Clarke answered, satisfied she came up with an idea.

“Clarke, there is no way that’s possible. Besides Bellamy, Octavia, Echo, and Anya would have noticed if I had a snitch in my mouth.” Lexa answered, and Clarke refused to respond. “Besides, I will not take credit where it is not due. You caught the snitch so the win is yours, Clarke.”

“You saved my life! You deserve it!”

“No, I don’t, Clarke. There is no honor among thieves.” Turning to the teachers, Lexa said, “The Snitch is in Clarke’s robe. I told her to catch it to end the game. The 150 points go to Slytherin. I will not lie nor accept the points that I do not deserve.” Lexa stated adamantly, and Indra gave her a slight nod in approval.

“Very well, ladies,” Headmaster Kane said. “Slytherin wins the match, and we’ll inform the school. But Lexa I am awarding Hufflepuff 120 points for your bravery. That’ll tie the points.”

“No, sir, I won’t-“ Lexa started to say but was cut off by the headmaster.

“It’s not up for discussion, Miss Woods. I will not allow your actions to go unrewarded. I would have given you more, but I respect your stubbornness. It doesn’t give you the win, but it awards you the tie you earned. I will hear nothing more on this matter.”

“Yes, sir,” Lexa said reluctantly. The five teachers wished the girls well before heading off. Indra remained behind a moment longer.

“You did excellently, Commander.” Indra complimented, and Lexa smiled at her head of house’s praise.

“Get some rest, Woods,” Indra ordered kindly.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa replied before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep. She did not purposefully ignore Clarke, but she was wiped. When Lexa awoke, Clarke had been discharged. Lexa was released and made her way to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Since it was still dinner, she quickly made her way upstairs and fell asleep, still exhausted from her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments and suggestions are always appreciated. Until next time.


	5. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke asks Lexa to teach her to defend against Dementors, only problem is Lexa's wand is still missing.

~~~~Late the next day, Lexa made her way to the common room to find the entirety of Hufflepuff waiting for her. Everyone stood silently, in respect for their commander. She made her way to the middle where Octavia and Tristan were waiting. She raised one eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

“Everyone wanted to see if you were alright, Commander,” Tristan explained. “Yesterday’s match was tense, and when everyone heard that you were injured, they wished to rush to the hospital wing at once.”

“Only Indra was able to keep everyone at bay,” Octavia added.

“Well thank you,” Lexa said. Turning to everyone she continued, “I am fine. Dementors attacked Miss Griffin and myself. I defended her and myself, but Miss Griffin was injured far greater than I was.

“I must thank my fellow teammates for not only caring for the wounded on our team but of the Slytherin team in escorting the injured players to the hospital. Further, Octavia Blake of Hufflepuff, Bellamy Blake of Gryffindor, Anya Woods of Ravenclaw, and Echo Winters of Slytherin, deserve our gratitude because it was the combined effort of the four of them that helped save Miss Griffin and myself. If that is not an example of inter-house cooperation, I do not know what is. Learn from them and this event, we can work together with others that are different.

Now, I believe everyone should be doing some studying, no?” The Hufflepuffs grumbled their way back to their studies. The Quidditch team stayed behind, and Lexa looked at her teammates.

“I’m glad to see each and every one of you standing here today. Are you all alright?”

“Yes, Commander,” Niylah answered on behalf of everyone. “We’re okay. Are you?”

Lexa nodded in the affirmative and then gave them a headshake that dismissed them. She sat in her chair and looked around the Common Room. Students were studying and helping each other out. Students with questions came up to various members of the house. Lexa had a particular skill for Defense Against the Dark Arts while Lincoln was the expert in Herbology and Potions. Sometimes, the older students asked, the younger students for help because occasionally the answer needed a fresh brain not muddled with advanced magic.

 

Lexa managed her way to dinner and found Clarke sitting at the Slytherin table. She made her way over and saw the seeker surrounded by her team. Echo saw Lexa first.

“Commander!” She greeted, standing up. The rest of the team followed suit. The rest of the Great Hall slowly turned their attention to the two Captains. “How are you doing?”

“I am excellent, Captain Winters, thank you. I’m glad to see your team is doing better as well.”

“Thank you, for saving Clarke.”

“I’m right here, you know. I can thank her myself!” Clarke said but in a joking tone.

“Well then get on with it,” Dax said, and everyone gave a slight chuckle.

“Clarke, it’s unnecessary. I did what anyone else would have done.”

“Do not downplay what you did, Commander-” Clarke choosing to address Lexa by her title, acutely aware of the attention on them- “you saved my life.”

“It was my honor, Miss Griffin,” Lexa said sincerely.

“We are looking forward to a rematch, Commander,” Echo said. “It’s only fair after the draw.”

“Capta-“

“That game wasn’t fair, and you know it, Commander. Unfair external forces dictated the game. And just so everyone knows, the Commander ordered Clarke to catch the snitch to prevent their deaths. Slytherin may have technically won, but I cannot accept the win and nor should anyone else. We will have a rematch,” Echo declared, coming dangerously close to sounding like an order.

“You better watch what you say, Captain,” Lexa warned evenly but a light sparkle indicating it was a mixture of a joke and being serious.

“Yes, Commander,” Echo responded though with a sarcastic bite and a smile.

“Miss Griffin, may I speak to you privately for a moment?” Lexa asked. Clarke nodded, and the two seekers left the Great Hall. They made their way to the Prefect’s Room and were relieved to find it empty.

“Lexa, I’d like to go first.” Lexa nodded her agreement, and the two sat on the couch, facing each other. “I wanted to say thank you. You saved my life more than once. You rescued me from the dementors, and you stopped me from falling to the ground. What you did was nothing short heroic. So thank you.”

“I will always save you, Clarke,” Lexa said. Neither knew how to respond after that, but Lexa recovered quickly. “I just wanted to make sure you were really okay.”

“No, Lexa, I’m not. When the Dementor attacked me, I felt-I felt-so powerless. I couldn’t outrun it and it just-“ Clarke took a deep breath, “I never want to feel like that again.”

“Let me teach you,” Lexa said quickly. “I’ll teach you how to defend yourself from them.”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course, that’s what friends are for,” Lexa said. “We are friends, right?” Lexa asked, and her voice was small and timid.

Clarke looked carefully at Lexa and never once has she seen the Commander so vulnerable. It broke Clarke’s heart to realize that Lexa was quite friendless. Immediately Clarke took Lexa’s hand.

“Yes, Lexa. We’re friends,” Clarke answered, sincerity dripping from every word. Lexa smiled genuinely, the first in a long while and which caused Clarke to involuntarily mimic Lexa. Lexa’s pure smile was contagious. Clarke supposed to comes from when you never see someone smile; theirs can light up a room.

“I need to acquire a wand first. Mine was lost.”

“How did you—wait! Lexa? Because of me?”

“No! Of course not! No! It wasn’t your fault, Clarke.”

“But it was because you caught me,” Clarke stated.

“Clarke, I’d choose your life over a wand any day. It is replaceable, but you are not.”

“I will find it, Lexa.”

“Don’t bother; I’ll get a new one.” Though Lexa worried how she would afford it. If she had to ask Nia for money, there’d be hell to pay come Christmas.

“I’m going to look right now.”

“It’d dark out, Clarke. Even if it weren’t against the rules, it’d be impossible for you to search. Besides, you don’t even have a broom.” Lexa countered, and Clarke was forced again to agree with her logic.

“Are you sure you’re not meant to be in Ravenclaw?” Lexa laughed but didn’t answer with anything more than a shrug. “I think I’m going to head back to my common room and finish some homework. Do you need me to escort you back to Slytherin’s dorms?”

“I can manage, thank you.”

“Well, I bid thee good evening, Miss Griffin,” Lexa said, and while the formality was over the top, it was intentional, and Clarke’s goofy smile never left her face, so Lexa thought mission accomplished.

Clarke made her way back to Slytherin’s Common Room and saw that her entire team was on the couch.

“How’d it go with the Commander?” Dax asked.

“It was nice. We talked and yeah. Say, Echo, would you mind if I borrowed your broom tomorrow?”

“Why?” Echo asked.

“Lexa’s wand is gone. She dropped it when she caught me, and I want to find it for her. She said she’d pay for a new one, but I feel bad.” Clarke looked at her team.

“The Commander will probably need it for her morning class. If she shows up to class without a wand, they’ll call her family,” Ontari said, and everyone looked at her. Clarke nodded in agreement.

“We’ll help you look,” Dax said. “Tomorrow morning we’ll get up at dawn and have a look around.”

“Yeah, worse comes to worse, they call her family, and they’ll send money for her to get a new wand,” Echo said. “It’s not as she can get in trouble for it. While Clarke shrugged in response, Echo saw Ontari frown at the news, but Echo said nothing.

“I guess you’re right. Well, perhaps I can take a spare broom and help look. That way we have seven people searching instead of six.”

“Agreed,” Echo said. “But Clarke, you’re going to have to be our wake-up call. If you don’t get us up, we won’t get up. Agreed?” Everyone nodded in acceptance before deciding to retire slightly early.

 

Clarke woke up just as dawn broke. She looked over to her bedside table to see a wand, that was not hers, sitting there. Clarke stared at it, trying to get over the morning fog in her brain before the seeker sat up quickly; taking the wand in her hand, she had to assume it was Lexa’s because who else’s wand would be sitting there? She looked around her dorm and saw nothing out of place. All of her roommates were still asleep. Amazed, she got up and wrote a quick note to each of her teammates and set them near each of their beds, just in case any of them woke up on their own and worried they missed the search. Clarke then wandered back to bed.

At breakfast, she walked up to the Hufflepuff table to see Lexa eating alone. “Good Morning, Commander. May I sit down?” Clarke asked, overly excited. Lexa, on the other hand, could not understand how anyone could be as chipper as Clarke, let alone this early in the morning.

“Please do,” Lexa said with an inviting gesture of her hand. “What can I do for you?”

“I think it’s more what can I do for you?” Clarke said with a grin and Lexa furrowed her brows.

“I don’t understand.”

“I have a present for you,” Clarke said.

“A present?” Lexa asked, suspicious.

“Close your eyes and open out your hands,” Clarke said giddily.

“I don’t trust you, Griffin,” Lexa said.

“Just do it, Woods,” Clarke ordered, and Lexa rolled her eyes but complied. Clarke reached into her robe and took out Lexa’s wand, placing it in her hands. When Clarke put the object into her hands, Lexa’s eyes shot open.

“How did you find this?”

“I have my ways,” Clarke said mysteriously.

“Clarke, you’re fantastic. Seriously, this is marvelous!” Lexa gushed, and Clarke felt a little distressed for lying.

“Okay, I have a confession. I was going to search for it-“

“After I told you not too,”

“After you told me not too. But you were right; seeking at night was not going to productive. Anyways, I went back to the common room, and my teammates were going to help me search in the morning before class. But when I woke up, it was just sitting there on my bedside table! I have no idea how it got there, honest.”

“That’s incredibly weird.” Lexa eyed her wand warily. “Do you think it’s safe?”

“I’d assume so,” Clarke said, but Lexa decided to check in with Indra to be on the safe side.

“Regardless, thank you, Clarke,” Lexa said graciously. Clarke got up from the table and went to sit with the rest of Slytherin. Lexa looked across the Great Hall and made brief eye contact with Ontari. Ontari saw Lexa had the wand in her hand and casually went back to eating her food. Lexa thought she saw a glimmer of a smile because despite them not liking each other, Ontari knew what Lexa would have gone through had her wand not been found. Lexa would like to think that not even Ontari would relish in Lexa getting punished like that. Nevertheless, Lexa knows that Ontari would not have helped her like that. So whoever returned Lexa’s wand is still a mystery other than it had to be someone in Slytherin. Lexa shrugged and decided to talk to Anya about it.

 

After leaving Charms, Lexa went outside and found Anya sitting in the grass, studying. “Hey, Anya,” Lexa greeted, and Anya looked up from her book.

“Commander, hello. To what do I owe the honor?” Anya said, and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Cut the crap,” Lexa said with an eye roll before sitting down. “Someone found my wand.”

“ _Someone_ ,” Anya said suggestively, and Lexa pushed her.

“Yes, someone.”

“I saw Clarke return it, Lexa.”

“Yeah, but she said when she woke up it was just sitting on her bedside table.”

“That’s sketchy. Is it possible she was lying?”

“Why would she?”

“I don’t know. Maybe so that you don’t feel like you owe her anything.”

“I don’t think that’d be it, Anya. She already feels like she owes me.”

“You did save her life.”

“I think it’s a weird thing to lie about,” Lexa asserted and then was quiet for a few moments. “I think Ontari found it.”

“Ontari Caldwell?” Anya said slowly, and Lexa nodded. “Why would she help you?”

“She knows what Nia would do if she found out I lost my wand,” Lexa whispered, and Anya stiffened.

“And what would happen, Lexa?”

“Doesn’t matter anymore. I have it,” Lexa said and regretted bringing it up.

“Lexa-“ Anya started but was quickly and sternly cut off by the Commander.

“Don’t, Anya.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Anya muttered, and the tension was thick. Anytime Anya tried to bring the abuse up, Lexa would shut her down quickly and sternly. Anya only got the train ride after break to see the injuries. There was never any discussion.

“I’m not okay with this, Lexa.”

“I know,” Lexa said. “But you will keep your word,” Lexa ordered, and Anya glared at Lexa.

“Yes, Commander,” Anya gritted out. “When I graduate I will-“

“Do what, Anya? Get me out?” Lexa asked harshly, and Anya could only nod. “Unless you’re willing to take in eight foster kids, the answer is no.”

“Lexa-“

“I will not leave them alone in the hands of Nia, Anya.”

“If you told someone then you’d go back to the group home!”

“I had just come from the group home when you found me, Anya! Or have you already forgotten?”

“No, Lexa, I have not. But can it be any worse?” Anya yelled, and Lexa stood up suddenly.

“Remember your place, Captain. I will not hear another word on this matter,” Lexa said deadly serious. Anya glared at her, and Lexa stared her down. Anya finally submitted and nodded. Lexa walked away and went back to the Hufflepuff dorms, unable to be around anyone for the moment.

 

Off to the side, Clarke and Ontari watched separately the events that took place. Though neither girl knew what was said, it was clear that Lexa was pissed at Anya. While Clarke had no idea what was about, Ontari could easily guess.

Ontari quickly followed Lexa and found her just before she was to enter the Hufflepuff dorms.

“Commander!” She called, and Lexa turned around surprised as to who addressed her. “Your wand is safe to use,” Ontari said, and Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Don’t say I never did anything for you,” Ontari said harshly before stalking off.

“How long?” Lexa asked, and Ontari refused to answer. Ontari refused to answer she had been out all night looking for the wand. Ontari refused to tell Lexa that she was desperate to save Lexa from enormous pain and torment should Nia find out. Ontari turned her back on Lexa, not desiring gratitude.

Lexa watched Ontari walk away and felt guilty for how she thought of Ontari. But then again, it wasn’t her fault Nia favored the girl.  


	6. Ontari Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Ontari's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few of warnings. First is this chapter does detail some events of Lexa's and Ontari's past abuse. While I do not think it is explicit in detail, others might. There are lines that denote the flashback so if that is what you want to skip, feel free. 
> 
> Second, it's not a warning so much as a note, the italics indicate Ontari's personal thoughts.
> 
> Third, there is explicit language used in this chapter.

Ontari sat with her teammates in the Slytherin Common Room when Clarke walked in.

“How’d it go with the Commander?” Dax asked. Ontari shifted slightly.    

“It was nice. We talked and yeah. Say, Echo, would you mind if I borrowed your broom tomorrow?”

“Why?” Echo asked.

“Lexa’s wand is gone,” Ontari looked at Clarke, intently.

_How the fuck did she lose her wand?_

“She dropped it when she caught me,” Clarke answered as if reading Ontari’s mind, “and I want to find it for her.

 _How noble of you,_ Ontari thought sarcastically. _So you can be her knight in shining armor?_

“She said she’d pay for a new one,” Ontari held back a snort, _with what money?_ “But I feel bad.” Clarke looked at her team. Ontari did not know what possessed her to speak.  

“The Commander will probably need it for her morning class. If she shows up to class without a wand, they’ll call her family,” Ontari said, and everyone looked at her. Clarke nodded in agreement.

“We’ll help you look,” Dax said. “Tomorrow morning we’ll get up at dawn and have a look around.”

_There won’t be enough time!_

“Yeah, worse comes to worse, they call her family, and they’ll send money for her to get a new wand,” Echo said.

_Nia will send money and a beating._

“It’s not as she can get in trouble for it.”

_You are so fucking wrong, Captain._

Ontari frowned at the thought of Lexa’s punishment but did not see Echo notice her reaction.

“I guess you’re right. Well, perhaps I can take a spare broom and help look.”

 _The more people looking, the better,_ Ontari thought though she still felt uneasy.

“That way we have seven people searching instead of six,” Ontari heard Clarke say.

“Agreed,” Echo said. “But Clarke, you’re going to have to be our wake-up call. If you don’t get us up, we won’t get up. Agreed?” Everyone nodded in acceptance before deciding to retire slightly early.

Ontari made her way to bed, but as she lied down, she heard Lexa’s screams.

* * *

 

Nia walked into the kitchen where Lexa, Ontari, and Aden were sitting.

“Which one of you did it?” Nia asked, and no one said a word. “I know it was one of you three.”

The three kids knew it too. Aden was the one who broke the rule, but he was just punished a few days ago. According to the unofficial rules the foster kids set up, Ontari or Lexa was going to have to take the blame. But Ontari never followed the rules anyways. Lexa looked at Ontari, pleading. Lexa was punished the day before Aden. Lexa was still in tremendous pain, but Ontari refused to make eye contact. Ontari would not subject herself to Nia’s torment.

“Answer me now!” Nia screamed, and Aden jumped.

“I did it, ma’am,” Lexa answered. Her voice quivered slightly at the thought.

Nia smiled evilly before grabbing Lexa’s arm and thrusting her to the basement. Aden ran to his room, but Ontari stayed in the kitchen. She heard Lexa’s body be thrown to the ground. She heard Lexa’s grunts of pain. Ontari had never been down in the basement. Ontari never understood why Nia favored her. Sure she had been slapped and hit before. Occasionally she was thrown into a bookshelf or a wall, but never had she been sent down to the basement.  

Ontari was brought out of her thoughts when Lexa’s screams penetrated the house. Ontari heard the belt land against Lexa’s back before Lexa shrieked in pain. It was only a matter of time before the begging started. Everyone knew that the only way for punishment to stop was pure begging or going unconscious. Ontari knew Lexa would never beg, but this beating seemed particularly brutal.

This punishment caused Lexa to scream out, “Please stop!” But Nia did not stop. Not until Lexa had begged three more times did the whipping stop. Nia made her way back up and nodded once to Ontari, still sitting at the table. It had taken an hour before Lexa was able to make her way back up the steps. Ontari just stared at her foster sibling, displaying no emotion.

Lexa didn’t have it in her to hate Ontari. She was too exhausted. She merely ignored the Slytherin before slowly making her way back to her room.

Ontari sat there feeling, for the first time, guilty of her inaction. But she had vowed she would never willingly accept another beating. She was not about to back down on her word.

* * *

 

Ontari sat up and felt the guilt picking at her. She moved silently as she got dressed and got her wand. Sneaking out of the castle, she made her way to the pitch in search of her broom. Once finding it, she flew low. “Lumos,” she murmured, enacting a white light from the tip of her wand. Ontari was grateful for the moon’s light as it assisted in her search. She flew for hours, determining the wand to be farther from the castle if the Dementors had attacked them, but not actually off the grounds.

She searched until she saw the lightening of the sky, indicating daybreak was nearing when she found it. She hit the ground and picked up Lexa’s wand nearly reverently. Ontari stared at it and then gripping it tightly, she pocketed her own wand before the Slytherin Beater remounted and flew back to the pitch. From there she ran all the way back to the dorms.

She slipped into her room and silently placed the wand next to Clarke. She saw Clarke turn to the side and Ontari flung herself into her bed and pretended to be asleep. She heard Clarke shuffle around the room and then standing next to the bed before leaving the room. Ontari saw the note Clarke left, and Ontari sighed in exhaustion before falling asleep for a couple of hours.

 

Waking up, Ontari did not let anyone know she was sleep deprived for fear they’d find out who returned the wand. She played dumb with the rest of the Slytherin Team when Clarke informed them of the wand's mysterious arrival. Ontari watched out of the corner of her eye as Clarke went to the Hufflepuff table, giving the wand to Lexa. Ontari was stealthy in her observation, but a ghost of a smile graced her face at Lexa's happy expression. Ontari quickly looked away and attempted to act casual when Lexa made eye contact, hoping she wasn’t caught staring at the Commander.

Ontari admitted she was not like Lexa but also had no desire to be. She was not as self-sacrificing, and Ontari refused to allow herself to believe that made Lexa a better person. Choosing not to be whipped mercilessly for something she did not do did not make Ontari selfish. Yet, everyone at the home hated her, but she could live with that.

 

Ontari knew that Anya knew about Lexa's abuse. She was unclear though if Lexa told Anya that they lived together. Regardless, Anya would obey the Commander and so far, Lexa and Ontari’s secret remained just that. Ontari saw Anya challenge Lexa and for the Commander to quickly put Anya back in her place. Ontari saw Lexa storm away from Anya and out of the corner of her eye, saw Clarke watching the scene with interest.

_She doesn’t have a fucking clue what just occurred._

Ontari followed Lexa, not sure what to prove. Maybe that Ontari was not as bad a person as everyone seemed to make her out to be. Or maybe to knock Lexa down a few steps after what she did to Anya. Whatever it may be, Ontari followed Lexa until the prefect nearly entered the Hufflepuff common room.

“Commander!” Ontari called out. _I don’t think I’ve ever addressed her as ‘Commander’ to her face._ Clearly Lexa had the same thought as her face mirrored Ontari’s surprise. “Your wand is safe to use,” Ontari said quickly, and Lexa raised an eyebrow. Ontari’s eyes turned cold. “Don’t say I never did anything for you,” Ontari said harshly before storming off.

“How long?” Lexa asked, but Ontari would not answer.

_No! You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to talk to me. You blame me for something that is not my fault! You don’t get to do this! And yet I still can hear your screams. I can still hear the whip so forgive me for wanting to spare you some fucking pain! But I refuse to allow you to be all high and mighty anymore. You don’t get to thank me. You don’t have the right._

Ontari’s thoughts screamed in her mind, but her face betrayed nothing as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I went back and edited my chapters again. Nothing was changed, just grammar stuff. The biggest thing changed was I realized that I placed Lexa and Octavia in the same bedroom where that was incorrect. Octavia is a fourth-year while Lexa is a fifth-year. I apologize for my error. Octavia and Lexa are not in the same room. I have fixed my error.


	7. Dementors and Kisses…but you know not from them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patronus practice brings our lovely ladies closer together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, a new chapter nearly a week early! I just started writing and couldn't stop. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

A week and few days after the dementor attack, Lexa led Clarke into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

“Indra gave me permission to teach kids in here,” Lexa explained.

Inside the center of the room was a black chest and Clarke raised an eyebrow but Lexa ignored the unasked question.

“The spell I’m about to teach you is called the Patronus Charm,” Lexa began. “A Patronus is a positive force for the wizard who conjures one, it works like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it rather than him.”

“Or her,” Clarke interjected with a smirk. Lexa mocked glared at her student, and Clarke grinned.

“Or her,” Lexa amended with a small smile. “But in order for it to work, you need to think of a memory.” Clarke nodded in understanding. “Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory.” Lexa eyed Clarke. “Can you do this?” Lexa asked honestly. Clarke nodded.

“Very well, Clarke.” Lexa stepped forward; placing both hands on Clarke’s shoulders and pushing down to help Clarke relax; stepping back she said, “Close your eyes. Concentrate. Explore your past. Do you have a memory?” Clarke nodded. “Allow it to fill you up. Lose yourself within it. Then speak the incantation, Expecto Patronum.”

“Expecto Patronum,” Clarke said calmly. Clarke opened her eyes and saw her tutor smiling, and it brought instant delight to Clarke.

“Wand at the ready,” Lexa ordered, serious once again. Clarke complied. “Are you ready?” Lexa asked.

“Yes,” Clarke said confidently. Saying nothing more, Lexa moved behind the chest, unlocking it with a wave of her wand, she then grabbed the top and pulled it open. Clarke’s eyes widened when a dementor came out.

“Expecto Patronum!” Clarke said, but nothing happened. “Expecto Patronum!” Clarke tried again. “Expecto…Expecto…Expect…”

Clarke fainted.

Once Lexa had closed the chest, she checked on Clarke. Determining the girl to have just fainted, Lexa ran to Indra’s desk to get chocolate and returned to Clarke just as she was stirring.

“Clarke, here. Have some chocolate; it’ll help.” Lexa ordered and handed Clarke the chocolate. Not arguing back, Clarke took it and began eating it.

“That’s one nasty dementor,” Clarke commented, and Lexa shook her head.

“That was a boggart, Clarke. The real thing would be worse, much much worse.” Clarke deflated. “I didn’t expect you to get it on the first try; that would have been extraordinary.”

Clarke felt better about her failed attempt.

“Out of a matter of interest, what memory did you choose?” Lexa asked, and Clarke smiled.

“The first time I caught the game-winning snitch,” Clarke said easily.

“That’s not nearly powerful enough, Clarke,” Lexa said, and Clarke deflated once again. Clarke stood up and walked towards the desk, stroking the phoenix.

“There’s another. It’s not happy exactly. But it is, it’s the greatest I’ve ever felt. But it’s complicated,” Clarke babbled; turning she saw Lexa staring intently.

“Is it powerful?” Was all Lexa asked. Clarke could only nod. “Then let’s give it a try,” Lexa said, and Clarke could feel the faith that Lexa had in Clarke succeeding.

Clarke walked over to stand in front of the chest, her wand already pointing at it.

“Are you ready?” Lexa asked.

“Just do it,” Clarke ordered. Lexa obliged and once again Clarke faced the dementor. Freezing for only a second before Clarke found her voice. “Expecto Patronum!” Nothing. “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Clarke screamed and a silver mist emitted from her wand, forming a shield.

Lexa smiled wide, and Clarke just looked in stunned amazement at her magic. After a few moments, Clarke led the dementor back into the chest, and Lexa closed it, locking it in there. Handing Clarke more chocolate Lexa beamed with pride.

“Amazing job! Well done! That was incredible!” Lexa gushed, and Clarke smiled, exhausted. Sitting down on some steps, Lexa joined her. “I’m proud of you, Clarke,” Lexa said, and Clarke blushed. They sat in silence for a bit.

“What’s your happy memory?” Clarke asked, and Lexa tensed for a second.

“It’s like yours, I suppose,” Lexa answered, and Clarke frowned. “It’s a happy memory laced with pain in the remembrance of someone who is no longer here,” Lexa said but refused to say anything else, and Clarke wouldn’t push her to open up. When Clarke felt like she could stand, Lexa offered her hand, and the two walked to the Great Hall, separating for dinner.

The next two weeks brought classes and homework. Clarke and Lexa began to spend more time together. Spending their afternoons talking underneath a tree in the courtyard while their evenings turned into late nights in the library. They patrolled together, because, despite the fact that Anya and Lexa had not spoken since Lexa yelled at Anya, the Head Girl felt it was her duty to assist Lexa in realizing her feelings for the blonde. Their patrols were filled with laughter as well as comfortable silence.

After a particular patrol, the two prefects snuck off to the astronomy tower where they stargazed for hours. Lexa and Clarke’s hands were dangerously close as they laid on the ground, admiring the millions of constellations visible to the countryside.

Lexa looked over at Clarke and admired the physical beauty of the blonde. Lexa gazed at Clarke and for the first time in a long while, the weight on her heart lightened. Clarke lifted the pressure off Lexa, and it scared Lexa to realize she was falling in love with Clarke. Lexa always knew her crush was there as hard as the brunette tried to deny it. The love she felt for Clarke was sudden, but Lexa couldn’t let herself fall in love.

But for the moment, she let herself ignore the problems of her life and just revel in the knowledge that Clarke Griffin was sitting inches from her under arguably one of the most romantic settings nature has to offer.

Lexa turned her attention back to the stars and let herself have this one moment of pure bliss.

 

Clarke looked over at Lexa stargazing, seeing a stray tear fall from her eye; Clarke leaned over and wiped away the tear. Lexa turned her gaze to Clarke, and their eyes met.

Clarke’s realization washed over like a tidal wave. She was falling in love with Lexa Woods. But Clarke was relieved that she figured out what was missing; why she felt so incomplete. Sure this was sudden and unexpected, but Clarke looked at Lexa’s vulnerable gaze and desperately wanted Lexa to stop looking so scared. Clarke leaned in for a kiss and Lexa responded slowly, tentatively. Neither moved to deepen the kiss, but neither stopped. The kiss was not passionate but still filled with affection and dare say love despite not being in love.

When the desire to breathe arose the two girls broke the kiss but remained close. They did not kiss again nor did they speak again. In tandem, when dawn broke, they moved to stand, and they walked hand in hand back to the castle. Separating as Clarke went to the dungeons and Lexa to the kitchens, both girls wore matching shy smiles.

 

The next day brought the second Quidditch match of the season: Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Ravenclaw won, but Gryffindor played exceptionally well, indicating that this year would be an intense battle for the Quidditch cup.      

Lexa made her way to Ravenclaw tower and snuck her way into Anya’s bedroom (a perk of being Head Girl meant a single bedroom) waiting for the Ravenclaw captain to return. When Anya made her way back to her room, she just raised an eyebrow at Lexa sitting on her bed.

“I kissed Clarke,” Lexa said. The first words either had spoken to each other in two weeks. Anya didn’t respond with words, rather walking over and embracing Lexa in a hug as Lexa broke down, falling to her knees. Anya knew why Lexa was crying. Anya knew that Clarke responded positively to the kiss because the way the two interacted, everyone knew of their feelings for each other.

No, Anya knew Lexa was feeling guilty for the kiss. Anya just held Lexa, knowing nothing she said would comfort her. Eventually, Lexa’s sobs subsided.

“Costia would be proud of you, Lexa,” Anya breathed; afraid this was the wrong thing to say. Lexa stiffened but didn’t break the hug. “She would want you to be happy again, to love again.”

“Love is weakness,” Lexa said, and Anya rolled her eyes.

“Love is not weakness, Lexa. Your love for Costia kept her safe.”

“My love for Costia killed her.”

“You know that’s not true!” Anya said forcefully, tightening her grip on her friend. “You did not kill Costia. Your love for Costia did not kill her.”

“I left her, and she died.”

“You were taken from her, Lexa. It was not your fault.” Anya pushed Lexa back so they maintained eye contact. “It was not your fault,” Anya said, emphasizing each word. Lexa just nodded, still not believing Anya. But Anya could tell she was making progress.

The two girls stayed embraced until Lexa fell asleep. Anya put Lexa on the bed, before falling asleep on the floor, allowing Lexa the much-needed rest. Tomorrow would bring Lexa much torment so Anya figured Lexa should rest while she could.

 

Lexa woke up the next day with the sun. She realized she had been weak in front of Anya.  _Never again_  Lexa promised herself. Removing herself from the bed, she lifted Anya into bed and tucked her in before leaving the Head Girl’s room. Getting dressed she made her way to the lake where she sat, just staring at the water, trying to get her feelings in order.

Clarke found her by the lakeside in the late afternoon and sat down. “We need to talk,” Clarke said nearly inaudibly, and Lexa nodded.

“I’m not ready, Clarke. Not yet,” Lexa said but gave no explanation. Clarke only nodded. Clarke knew that Lexa lost someone close to her. That was evident from when practicing the Patronus. Now, Clarke realized that person was Lexa’s girlfriend or boyfriend.

“It’s okay. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

“Clarke, you don’t have to wait for me. I may never be ready.” Clarke just leaned over and gave Lexa a kiss on the forehead.

“I will always be here for you, Lexa.” Clarke didn’t say whether she would wait for Lexa to be ready romantically, but platonically. Clarke reassured Lexa that they were friends, and nothing would change that between them. Lexa smiled and turned her attention to the lake, lost in memories of Costia. Clarke remained with her, lost in her memories of her dead father. Clarke understood Lexa’s grief of losing a loved one, even though the two pains were different.

The two girls sat in contented silence until the sun set. Lexa, once again, offered her hand to Clarke, and the two walked hand in hand to the castle. Releasing each other at the entrance to the Great Hall, the two went to sit at their respective tables. Clarke and Lexa shot shy glances at the other and sometimes they would get caught. It just brought a blush for both girls.

Meanwhile, Anya watched the two interact and internally smiled at Lexa’s progress. However, down the Ravenclaw table, Raven noticed Clarke and Lexa’s staring and anger began to seethe through her. She needed to talk to Bellamy and Octavia about this, knowing that they couldn’t let their friend get involved with someone as abusive as Lexa.

A week later the third years and above were met with their first trip to Hogsmeade. Excitedly, everyone gathered in the courtyard except for Lexa and Ontari. Nia had refused to sign the permission slip and so they were stuck in the castle. Besides, it’s not like they had any money to spend in Hogsmeade, so it made it easier when they remained at Hogwarts.

Clarke ran into Lexa as the two was leaving the castle.

“Off to Hogsmeade?” Clarke asked, and Lexa shook her head.

“Not today, too busy.”

“Oh come on, Lex, it’ll be fun. Go with me.”

“Thank you, Clarke, but I don’t think you’re friends would appreciate if I came,” Lexa said. Lexa didn’t say it maliciously, rather as a statement of fact that both seekers knew was true. Bellamy and Raven decided to wait to confront Clarke, preferring to see how this new potential romance played out.

“Screw them,” Clarke said, and Lexa raised an eyebrow. “We can hang out, just the two of us,” Clarke said with a hopeful smile, and Lexa felt her heart break a little at having to crush Clarke’s mood.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I can’t go because my permission slip wasn’t signed,” Lexa said, a little embarrassed by the notion. Especially since Clarke’s eyes went wide and she snorted.

“Who doesn’t get their permission slip signed?” Clarke said, and Lexa glared at her with real anger.

“Enjoy your day, Clarke,” Lexa said forcefully and started to leave. Clarke realized her mistake and quickly grabbed at Lexa’s arm.

“I’m sorry. I was cruel. I'm sorry I hurt you. Will you please forgive me?” Clarke asked, sincerity dripping from every word. Lexa couldn’t deny Clarke anything and merely nodded.

“You’re forgiven, Clarke. Today is just not a good day for me right now so I’d like to be alone,” Lexa said, sighing before continuing. “Seriously, enjoy your day. Please have fun,” genuinely wished Lexa.

Clarke nodded reluctantly and gave Lexa a small smile. “If there’s anything I can do-“

“I know where to find you,” Lexa continued before turning and walking towards the lake. Clarke watched Lexa until she went out of sight before joining the rest of her friends.

“Were you talking to the Commander?” Asked Gryffindor fourth-year, Jasper Jordan.

“Yeah,” Clarke answered semi-distractedly.

“What did she want?” Asked Ravenclaw fourth-year Monty Green.

“Nothing, we were just talking.”

“I’d stay away from her, Clarke,” Raven warned. “She’s not a kind person,” Raven said while making eye contact with Octavia and Bellamy.

Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy decided not to disclose how they knew Lexa nor why they’re dislike of her was so strong. Nevertheless, they decided to show Clarke how far their hatred for Lexa went, without divulging their secrets. Octavia managed to balance her hatred for Lexa while maintaining the proper respect for the Commander while the other two felt no such loyalty.

“What is your problem, Raven? She saved my life! She showed me how to protect myself! Why should I stay away from her?”

“You wouldn’t understand, Clarke. But people around her end up hurt, end up dead. Just stay away from her,” Bellamy interjected, and Clarke glared at the two.

“Screw you both,” Clarke shouted before storming away.

Clarke didn’t even realize she was at the lake, too lost in her rage against her friends that she didn’t discover until it was too late that she walked in on Lexa’s private thoughts.

“I miss you every day, Costia. I love you so much,” Lexa said. Clarke tried to back away but like in every cliché, a tree branch broke underneath her foot and alerted Lexa to Clarke’s presence.

Lexa turned around and stared at Clarke, tears streaming down her face, but Lexa tried to stop them.

“I’m sorry. I swear I didn’t follow you. I’ll go,” Clarke said and turned to leave.

“Clarke! Wait.” Lexa motioned for Clarke to sit down and Clarke did.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said again.

“You’ve said that quite a lot today,” Lexa teased though neither laughed. Clarke didn’t think it was her place to ask. “Costia was my best friend. I liked her a lot. I was ten when I met her, and I thought we’d spend the rest of our lives together. I knew then I was going to marry her. When we were, thirteen Costia died. Today is her birthday.”

“I lost my father when I was six,” Clarke whispered. “People kept telling me they were sorry, but it didn’t bring him back. It didn’t make me feel any better.”

“No one knows really what to say,” Lexa said, and Clarke could see Lexa trying to hold back her tears. So Clarke didn’t say anything, knowing nothing she could say could take the pain away.

Clarke leaned over and pulled Lexa into a hug. Lexa leaned into Clarke’s neck and cried for her lost love. Meanwhile, Clarke just sat there, holding Lexa, letting Lexa know that she was not alone.

They stayed like that for a while. Lexa slowly retracted from Clarke.

“Thank you, Clarke,” Lexa murmured. Clarke smiled.

The two girls fell in love with the other a little more after their conversation. Clarke, for her part, respected why Lexa couldn’t be in a relationship right then. She wouldn’t push Lexa, deciding to uphold her commitment to being friends with Lexa and allowing her to pace the relationship.

 

A couple of weeks later, Raven and Bellamy apologized to Clarke for what they said, acknowledging they were unfair. Honestly, they were not sorry at all, but they missed their friend and knew what to say to get her back. Manipulative? Absolutely. But that didn’t erase their history with Lexa and why they hated her so much.

 

Over the next few months, time seemed to move quickly. Hufflepuff was in first place for the Quidditch cup, much to Clarke’s chagrin. Especially since during the most recent Slytherin-Hufflepuff match, Lexa snuck in at the last minute and grabbed the Snitch right out from under Clarke. While an entirely legitimate move, Clarke was not happy and Lexa was put in the doghouse until Clarke stopped acting like a petulant child.

But their friendship only grew. Lexa refused to tell Clarke anything about her home life. It had started out as an innocent question that only blew in proportion. Lexa eventually just told Clarke that she did not get along with the people in her house and it brought back bad memories from Costia. That satisfied Clarke while Lexa felt tremendous guilt for lying to Clarke.

While they were not dating, they did make out from time to time under the stars on the astronomy tower or by the lake. Lexa was not ready to go any further nor put a label on what they were nor tell anyone other than Anya, but Clarke was okay with that. She was willing to go as slow as Lexa wanted.

Raven and Bellamy were still unhappy about Clarke’s newfound friendship and romance with Lexa. But both were reluctant to inform Clarke about their previous home life. Octavia, being the most sensible, said they should give Lexa a chance as she might have changed in two years. Bellamy and Raven seriously doubted that to be accurate and Octavia didn’t care so much, as long as she wasn’t dragged into the mess.

Winter Break was fast approaching which meant for one month, Lexa and Clarke were to be separated. Lexa was nervous about her impending trip home, and knowing if Nia were to find out about Clarke, it would mean a severe beating for breaking several rules. Anya warned Lexa to be careful, and even Ontari had told Lexa she better watch out.

“I’m not stupid, Anya,” Lexa said with an eye roll. “I’m not going to advertise my relationship with Clarke to Nia.”

“Just be careful, Lexa,” Anya ordered, and Lexa nodded.

“I will, Anya. I promise.” That was all Lexa could do. Nodding once and hugging her friend tightly, Lexa let go and watched Anya go through the barrier and onto King’s Cross Station.

Lexa took a deep breath, having given Clarke a long hug on the train before sneaking out. She felt horrible for ditching Clarke, but she couldn’t risk Nia seeing Clarke. Lexa had already sent a letter to Clarke’s, trying to explain the situation without divulging her secrets. Lexa hoped that Clarke would forgive her for the numerous lies she had told.

Stepping out onto the platform, she saw Nia waiting for her. Ontari was already on her way out to the car.

“Hello, Lexa,” Nia greeted coldly.

“Hello, ma’am,” Lexa greeted softly.

“Well, don’t just stand there, get to the car!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa nodded before grabbing her stuff and hurrying to the car, with Nia close on her tail. Lexa turned and saw Clarke exit the barrier with confusion and hurt in her eyes. Lexa didn’t have any additional time to look because Nia hurried her along with a threat of not being able to sit comfortably for the long car ride back.

_I’m sorry, Clarke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor:  
> Jasper Jordan: Fourth-Year
> 
> Ravenclaw:   
> Monty Green: Fourth-Year


	8. The Start of Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break has started and our ladies are having polar opposite experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday, everyone! Again, lines indicate a flashback while italics are a person's thoughts.

Clarke couldn’t understand why Lexa ran off without saying goodbye. _I guess that explains the long hug_. Clarke tried to keep the tears at bay when she made eye contact with Lexa. Lexa had turned to look at her but quickly left the train station without another backward glance.

Clarke made her way to her own parents and hugged them both. Abby and Jake Griffin returned the hug with enthusiasm. Technically, Jake was her stepfather, but Clarke loved him all the same. Both Clarke and Abby fell in love with him so that when Clarke turned ten, the year the two got married, Clarke requested her last name by changed to Griffin like her mother. The three of them talked about it, and it was agreed upon. Clarke can be quite convincing. 

“We missed you, sweetheart,” Jake said, enveloping his daughter into a hug.

“I missed you too, Dad.”

“You’re taking too long,” Abby exclaimed, playfully shoving Jake out of the way to give her daughter a hug. “I missed you, baby.”

“I missed you too, Mom.”

“Come on! Let’s blow this popsicle stand!” Jake said enthusiastically. Abby rolled her eyes, and Clarke groaned.  

 

The car ride did not take very long, and soon the Griffin family arrived home. Clarke exhaustedly left the car and brought her things up to her room. When she arrived, she saw a letter sitting on her bed. Carefully, she opened it and recognized Lexa’s handwriting immediately.

 

 

> **Hello, Clarke**
> 
> **I just wanted to apologize for my abrupt departure. As you know, I don’t get along with my family. There’s something I never told you. They’re quite homophobic. I didn’t tell you because I’m ashamed to be associated with them. I’m sorry I never told you. And I have no doubt that I hurt you and for that I hope you can forgive me. Merry Christmas, Clarke.**
> 
> **Lexa**

Clarke re-read the letter, and while it explained Lexa’s behavior, she didn’t understand why Lexa felt the need to lie to her. Deciding to write a letter of her own, Clarke sat down at her desk and began.

 

 

> **Dearest Lexa,**
> 
> **You don’t have to apologize for your family. You are not them. But you don’t have to lie to me about where you come from. I would never judge you for your family’s thoughts and beliefs.**
> 
> **I forgive you for your actions, Lexa. I understand why you did it, but please, talk to me next time. Okay?**
> 
> **Merry Christmas and know I’m always here for you.**
> 
> **Clarke**

Clarke sent the owl, content in her message. There was so much more she wanted to say but could not figure out how to word them accurately. Rather than making a fool out of herself, she decided to not verbalize them at all.

Making her way downstairs, Clarke smiled at her parents making dinner.

“So tell us about school. Your letters didn’t say anything,” her father said, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“They said plenty.”

“You dating someone?” He asked, and Clarke blushed slightly. “Then they did not say enough,” he said, taking her blush and silence as an affirmative. “What’s their name?” He asked.

Clarke remembered the day she came out and chuckled at her younger self's nervousness.

* * *

 

Clarke paced in her bedroom back and forth, agonizing over her decision. She promised herself that she’d come out to her parents but never thought about actually doing it.

“Clarke!” Abby screamed from downstairs, causing Clarke to jump. “Can you come here for a second?”

Clarke made her way downstairs and saw her parents sitting on the couch. “Yes, ma’am?” Clarke asked, and Abby raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, what has gotten into you?” Her father asked.

“Nothing!” Clarke said, way too quickly.

“You sure?” He asked.

“Yes, sir,” Clarke answered, and her parents gave each other a knowing look.

“Clarke, honey,” Abby made her way over and sat next to her daughter while her father sat down on Clarke’s other side. “Something is clearly bothering you. For once, I don’t think in our lives you have ever called me ‘ma’am’ or your father ‘sir.' Also, you’ve been pacing in your bedroom for the last hour and a half. So please, tell us what’s wrong.”

Clarke looked down, and her hands were shaking. Taking a deep breath. “I’m bisexual,” little 13-year-old Clarke mumbled. Her parents without pause hugged her tight.

“Is that it?” Her father asked, and Clarke nodded. He took his finger and slowly and gently forced Clarke to look at him. “Clarke, we both love you very much. This doesn’t change anything. You’re still our daughter, and we support who you are. Okay?”

“Okay,” Clarke mumbled into his shirt, tears streaking her face. Abby then took over for Jake.

“Honey, you’re the best daughter anyone could ask for. It doesn’t matter to us, we promise.” Clarke nodded, the last of her tears falling. “Besides honey, you just made me five galleons,” Abby said with a smile and Clarke’s jaw dropped.

“Now just wait a second,” Jake said. “You so did not win the bet!” He exclaimed.

“You bet on if I would come out?!” Clarke asked in disbelief.

“Not exactly,” Abby explained. “I said that you would come out as bisexual before New Years, and he speculated you’d come out as gay before Christmas.”

“What are you two? Five?”

“But I was right,” Jake said, ignoring his daughter’s indignation, “she came out before Christmas.”

“Yes, but I got the sexuality right,” Abby countered, “and technically she did come out before New Years.” Jake glared before softening his gaze and turning towards Clarke.

“You sure you’re not a lesbian?” And Clarke had to laugh because he wasn’t asking because he was biphobic; Jake was just incredibly competitive and hated to lose, especially to Abby.

“I’m sure,” she said.

“But boys are so icky, and they have cooties,” he tried, and Clarke and Abby laughed at his attempt.

“Sorry, honey,” Abby said, “pay up.”

“Yeah, Dad, pay up,” Clarke said and high fived her mom. Jake groaned but paid Abby his due before enveloping Clarke in a hug.

“I’m proud to call you my daughter, Clarke. Don’t ever forget that.” Clarke squeezed tighter.

“I won’t.”

* * *

 

“Earth to Clarke!” Clarke blinked and saw a spatula being waved in her face.

“Sorry, what?”

“I asked who the person you’re dating is,” Jake asked again.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it dating per say, but her name is Lexa, Lexa Woods.”

“The one who saved your life?” They both asked in sync and then laughed.

“Yeah,” Clarke confirmed.

“Well she has my vote,” Jake said with a thumbs up to Clarke and Abby echoed the sentiment.

“Will she be able to come visit? We’d love to meet her,” Abby asked, and Clarke paled.

“Oh I don’t think we’re there yet,” Clarke stammered, and Jake laughed.

“Honey, at the very least, we’d like to thank the person who saved your life,” Jake said.

“I’ll ask. Fair?”

“Fair,” they agreed.

 

Lexa entered the house and made her way to the room she shared with her three foster sisters. Lexa and Ontari were both fifteen and were the oldest by several years. Selina and Rachel were both ten.

Across the hall lived Lexa’s foster brothers: Aden, Scott, Castor, and Jamie, who were eleven, ten, nine, and nine respectively.

Lexa hoped Clarke got her owl and didn’t hate her too much. She also hoped that if Clarke were to respond, Nia would not find out. Lexa did not want to give Nia a reason to punish her unjustly. Dating was strictly forbidden, and anything that detracted from her studies was swiftly ended. 

Lexa knew Nia was abusive but couldn’t ever imagine being sent back to the group home; to the place where Costia died. So instead she took it.

Lexa shook her head free of the painful memories and started unpacking. Ontari joined her a second later, but neither said a word. Lexa was grateful for Ontari finding her wand but had yet to find a way to repay her foster sister.

Aden knocked on the door. “Dinner,” he announced, and the girls nodded before heading downstairs.

Together they sat and ate in silence. Nia would ask questions about the year, and they’d answer, trying to give as little information as possible. Once dinner was finished, everyone, minus Nia, helped clear the table and put the dishes away. Though it wasn’t unfair that Nia did not help, she cooked everything, so it was only fair for the kids to do their part.

Lexa tried to rationalize the abuse that Nia did not recklessly mistreat them. There was always a purpose. Lexa never figured she’d become that person who justified violence, but after coming from her previous home, she’d prefer Nia’s beatings over one day living there.

Lexa took a calming breath before assisting in clean up.

“How is school going?” She asked the kids. Unlike most wizarding children, until they started Hogwarts, they attended regular muggle schools.

“Good,” Aden answered. Despite being eleven, Aden was forced to delay starting school due to the accident that lost him his parents and placed him with Nia. “We’re learning about-“ before he could continue he was cut off Selina accidentally dropping a plate, shattering when it hit the ground. Shortly after that Nia stormed in.

“What happened?” She demanded.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. It slipped through my hands,” Lexa said quickly. Ontari mentally face-palmed.

 _Couldn’t even go one day without being someone’s knight_ , Ontari thought.

Nia looked at the shattered glass before turning her icy stare on Lexa. “Come here,” she ordered, forcing Lexa to walk barefoot across the glass. When Lexa stood before Nia, she was greeted with a hard slap across her cheek. “Be more careful, understood?” Lexa’s head had recoiled with the force but knew better than to grab her cheek. Tears started to well but she refused to allow them to fall. She faced Nia again, not meeting eye contact.

“Yes, ma’am. It won’t happen again,” Lexa promised though knew she could never promise anything like that; accidents happened.

“Clean it up, now,” Nia ordered and walked off. Lexa immediately went to the broom and started cleaning up the mess.

“Lexa, I’m-“ Selina attempted to apologize.

“It’s fine,” Lexa cut off. Her voice was sharp, and her tone meant it was anything but fine. _She’s only ten, Lexa. Control yourself_ Lexa scolded herself. Breathing deeply she met Selena’s eyes and saw tears. “I’m sorry. It really is fine,” Lexa said as she cleaned up the mess.

The rest of the cleanup was done in silence. Because what else could be said between eight abused orphans? How could a fifteen-year-old allow a ten-year-old to take a beating for them? How could a single one of them not say a one word to anyone about the abuse they suffered?

Lexa went back to her room and lied down on her bed. Closing her eyes, she knew better than to hope tomorrow would be better.

She couldn’t wait to go back to school. Lexa felt guilty, leaving the kids alone with Nia. Lexa was comforted by the fact that Nia did not beat the kids to the same severity as Lexa. Lexa’s punishments were often cruel and tortuous. The kids did not have a walk in the park, but the basement was only used on the rarest of times where as with Lexa it was nearly guaranteed she and Nia would have a “conversation” down there.

Lexa fell asleep with a particular blonde seeker on her mind and a small smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave me a comment to let me know how you thought this chapter went.


	9. Christmas with the Griffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's celebrates Christmas with her parents while enjoying the present Lexa made her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Surprise update because why? I guess that can be the challenge. Hint: Tuesdays are the best day to get married so you received an extra update.   
> Good luck! 
> 
>  
> 
> Lines indicate flashbacks, as usual. Enjoy.

Clarke ran into her parents’ bedroom, jumping on the bed. “Wake up! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” She yelled, and her parents groaned.

“Clarke you’re fifteen not four,” her father said, “you know better than to walk into our bedroom unannounced.”

Clarke stopped jumping, and her jaw dropped at her Jake’s insinuation.

“Oh Ew! Ew! Ew!” She screamed, sprinting out of the room. Jake burst out laughing, and Abby hit him lightly on the shoulder.

“That was rude,” Abby scolded, though she was unable to keep the smile off her face “We didn't even have sex last night, and we're fully clothed."

“One, she didn’t notice, two, it serves her right for jumping on us in the morning, and three, what she doesn't know won't hurt her,” he countered.

“It’s not like we weren’t expecting it.”

“She doesn’t need to know that,” Jake said with a grin and Abby rolled her eyes but smiled. She gave him a quick kiss before getting out of bed. The two Griffin parents joined their daughter who had parked herself in front of the tree, lost in memory.

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa sat under their tree by the lake. “Are you excited for Christmas?” Asked Clarke and Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“It’s November 1st. Christmas is ways away,” Lexa said, and Clarke shook her head.

“Christmas season has started, Lex. There’s only so much time to prepare. By the way, what kind of present person are you?”

“Excuse me?”

“A present. If I were to hypothetically get you a gift, are you more practical or sentimental?” Clarke asked not noticing Lexa’s fallen face. Lexa quickly adopted a neutral expression, so as not to wreck Clarke’s mood.

“I’ve never really thought about it,” Lexa said. “But Clarke, I don’t need a gift.”

“No one needs one, Lexa,” Clarke said as if it were obvious. “But everybody wants one.”

“I suppose but please, Clarke. Don’t get me anything,” Lexa pleaded.

“What? Why?” Clarke asked bewildered.

“Because….because….” Lexa sighed, “because I can’t afford to get you anything. I would feel greatly distressed if you got me something and I couldn’t get you anything in return.” Lexa admitted. 

She had already spoken to Clarke about how she had no extra spending money to go to Hogsmeade, and that’s why her family didn’t sign her permission slip. It was a partial lie, but it was true, Lexa had no money.

Clarke smiled sadly. “Okay, Lexa, I won’t buy you a gift.”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa apologized sorrowfully, and Clarke just hugged her friend. Clarke pushed her back.

“I’m still giving you a gift, and I’m expecting one in return,” Clarke said with a grin and Lexa started to get mad, but Clarke interrupted the rage building. “I promise I won’t spend a single Knut and neither will you. We are not allowed to spend money on the gift so you better get creative, Woods.”

“Clarke, we’re not all as creative as you,” Lexa countered, but Clarke smiled.

“Sucks to be you then,” Clarke said. Giving Lexa a quick kiss, she left the Commander in a nervous panic as she grinned at her prospects.

 

The night before the train left for Winter Break, Lexa and Clarke met in the astronomy tower. Lexa held behind her back Clarke’s gift. Technically she didn’t pay for any of it. She just sold tutoring services and instead of receiving money, she received the necessary materials to construct Clarke’s present. It was a loophole like none other but was confident her defense would work.

“Close your eyes, Clarke,” Lexa ordered softly. Clarke complied with a smile and sensing that her eyes were truly closed, Lexa produced Clarke’s gift. It was a handmade wizarding chess board and pieces. Outside of the enchantments upon the pieces, no magic was used in actually constructing the board itself.

“Open them,” Lexa said. Clarke opened her eyes and gasped at the beautifully handcrafted gift. “I’m aware this was made using two different types of wood, and I’m aware of that it is a representation of my last name.”

Clarke laughed at the awkwardly explained pun. “You made this?”

“Yes, my lady,” Lexa said, “and I didn’t spend a single Knut,” she said.

“It’s gorgeous, Lexa. Stunning, just like the maker.” Lexa blushed. “Tell me about your namesake materials that went into this beauty.” Lexa laughed.

“The black pieces and squares, as well as the base, are made of Ebony African wood. The white pieces and squares are made of British Elm, which I then painted white.”

“It’s exquisite, Lexa.” Clarke picked up one of the pieces, “these carvings are amazing. You’re exceptionally talented, Lexa.”

“Thank you, Clarke. I’m glad you like it,” Lexa said, and Clarke smiled.

“Alright, your turn,” Clarke revealed a portrait of the view from the Astronomy tower. It started with the moon high in the sky over the countryside.

“It mimics the sky,” Clarke said. “Well, sort of,” Clarke amended and Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever time of day it is here it’ll mimic. So at night, you’ll see a painting of the night sky. During dawn you’ll see dawn, daybreak you’ll see daybreak and then sunrise, and etc.”

Lexa's mouth dropped. “You-but how-what?!”Clarke laughed lightly.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Like it? I love it. This is exceptional and amazing and wonderful and stunning, and I don’t know any other descriptive words, but it doesn’t matter because no words could describe how wonderful this is,” Lexa took a breath and looked Clarke right in the eyes, “how wonderful you are.” Clarke and Lexa leaned in simultaneously and gave each other a slow, passionate kiss.

When they moved back Lexa smiled sadly and shook her head slightly, and Clarke nodded, accepting.

“Ready to have me beat your ass in chess?” Clarke challenged, and Lexa smirked.

“You're on, Griffin.”

Using the new chessboard they began to play. Clarke played white while Lexa played black, because as Lexa said, “Ladies first.” The game was fierce, and it came down to the wire, but Clarke was about to win, only one move away when something strange happened.

Clarke was about to move her bishop to the winning position when all of Lexa’s remaining pieces moved! Suddenly a battle broke out as Lexa’s remaining pawns and rooks cleared a path for her knight to tackle the King. The Knight moved to stand on top of the King, and it raised its sword in victory when the King disarmed itself in surrender.

The two girls were frozen as they watched the battle but when Lexa’s knight started to ride around the board, reveling in its victory, Lexa burst out laughing while Clarke sputtered in indignation.

“What the fuck?!” She screamed, and Lexa laughed louder and harder. “You did this!”

“I swear, I don’t know what happened. I think there’s a bug,” Lexa laughed.

“You think?” Clarke asked sarcastically. Lexa just laughed again, and the laugh was melodic and free, and Clarke was forced to join in.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa beamed, and Clarke waved her off.

“I’ll get my dad to fix it. He’s a genius at these sort of things…although, I think I’ll play one round first,” Clarke grinned and Lexa smiled so hard that her cheeks hurt.

“Now now Clarke,” Lexa mock scolded, and Clarke smiled innocently. Lexa leaned and gave Clarke a kiss. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Clarke leaned into Lexa, and they cuddled. Some would say what Lexa was doing to Clarke was unfair. That it may seem like Lexa was leading Clarke on. But Clarke didn’t believe it. It wasn’t like Lexa was dating someone else. They were moving slow, but they were moving. Sometimes there were worst days than others, but Clarke only wanted Lexa and Lexa only wanted Clarke. Technically Lexa wanted Costia back, and that’s why Lexa refused to officially date Clarke, not while she was still mourning Costia and they’re lost love.

The two girls watched the sunrise before heading back to the castle so they could prepare to leave.

* * *

  

Clarke was brought out of her memory when her parents sat next to her. “Ready to open presents?” Jake asked, and Clarke nodded enthusiastically.

Christmas morning was spent opening presents and eating breakfast in their pajamas, and joking around. At mid-morning, Clarke ran and got the chess board Lexa gave her.

“Hey, dad? Want to play?” She asked. Jake nodded.

“That’s a beautiful board. Where did you get it?”

“Lexa,” Clarke said simply.

“It’s amazing,” Jake admired as Clarke set up. Clarke set herself up as black and her father as white. Abby sat down in the middle, watching the game with interest.

The game went well, but Clarke was about to lose. Abby saw it, Jake saw it, Clarke saw it, and so did Clarke’s knight. Clarke smirked as she saw her knight start to move. In almost identical fashion as Clarke and Lexa’s game, except that Clarke’s pieces attacked Jake’s and soon, Clarke’s Knight was mounted upon Jake’s King, and when Jake’s King surrendered, Clarke’s knight rode around the board, rejoicing in its victory.

Jake and Abby were stunned, jaws dropped, and Clarke was rolling on the floor laughing. She could easily see how Lexa was so happy that night. Soon Abby joined in laughing as Jake was left sputtering about what happened.

“In fairness, I was you just a few nights ago,” Clarke said, and Jake mock glared.

“You knew this would happen?!” Clarke nodded, and Jake leaped across the board and tackled his daughter. He pinned Clarke’s hands together with one hand while he then proceeded to tickle torture his daughter. Clarke laughed and screamed and tried to get way from his “punishing” hand (fingers).

“Mercy! Mercy!” Clarke cried, and Jake paused momentarily.

“Think she’s learned her lesson?” Jake asked, and Abby thought, and Clarke turned to her mother pleading.

“Mommy! Please!” Clarke pleaded, and Abby shrugged.

“I don’t know, Jake, what do you think?”

“Daddy! I love you! And you’re the best father in the world!” Clarke begged, and Jake paused.

“And….” Jake led on.

“And…” Clarke tried to think of what else her father wanted to prevent the resume of her torture.

“And you’ll never trick me like that again,” Jake supplied.

“I promise!” Clarke yelled, and Jake let her up. Clarke quickly pushed her father off yelling “I’ve got to pee” over her shoulder. Abby and Jake laughed in response.

When Clarke returned, she smiled sheepishly at her parents. “Sorry, but I had too,” as an “apology.”

“Oh, I would have done the same thing,” Jake said and the two fist-bumped while Abby rolled her eyes.

“I live with five-year-olds,” Abby joked, and Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry and who was it that bet I’m my sexuality?” Clarke asked, and Abby shrugged.

“I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Still don’t think that was fair,” Jake mumbled, and Clarke gave her father a patronizing hug.

“Watch it, kid, or I’ll tell Lexa how ticklish you are,” Jake threatened and Clarke’s eyes widened. Lexa would full on use it to her advantage. “That’s what I thought,” Jake said.

The three Griffins enjoyed the rest of Christmas watching a Christmas themed movie and ordering Chinese food for dinner.

Clarke fell asleep with a happy smile on her face, hoping Lexa was enjoying her Christmas as much as she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you've got any questions, comments, suggestions! I'm all ears!


	10. Christmas at Nia's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa celebrates Christmas with her foster siblings. Also Ontari and her play Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Everyone! Happy Tuesday! As always, lines indicate a flashback. Please, enjoy.

Lexa awoke Christmas morning and admired the midmorning view from the astronomy tower shown in Clarke’s painting. The blonde seeker had been occupying Lexa’s thoughts frequently. During shifts at Nia’s store, Lexa would often daydream and get lost in memories of her and Clarke. Sure she’d receive a slap on the back of the head when caught, but Lexa thought it was worth it.

“Thinking about Clarke?” Lexa is broken out of her thoughts by Ontari, jumping slightly. Ontari smirked. Standing up, Ontari reached under her bed and brought out a bag of presents. Lexa smiled and brought out hers, and the two crept downstairs to place the gifts on under the lackluster tree.

Lexa got each of her foster siblings a gift, including Ontari and herself. Ontari did the same thing so that there were sixteen presents in total, two for each sibling.

Neither Lexa nor Ontari told the kids who gave them the gifts and instead let it remain a mystery. They wanted the kids to feel like someone else cared for them.

Nia gave the kids the best present, though. She allowed them to have the whole day free from her gaze. She left late Christmas Eve and would not return to until the late in the night on Christmas day. Lexa didn’t know where she went and frankly didn’t care. While this meant that Lexa and Ontari would be forced to care and provide for the kids, being free from Nia was liberating. They weren’t allowed to leave the house, but they could do as they pleased, and that gave everyone the much-needed relief.

“Thank you, Ontari,” Lexa said sincerely.

“I’m assuming it’s not for the gifts,” Ontari said, and Lexa nodded. “It was the honorable thing to do,” Ontari said before trudged back upstairs, not wanting to get caught by the younger kids. Lexa followed and pretended to be asleep until an excited yell resonated through the house. Soon the girls’ room was filled with four young boys; Aden leading them. Each boy went to wake up a girl with Aden jumping on Lexa’s bed as his wake up tactic.

“Get up! We’ve got presents!” He yelled. Soon the youngest residents took off downstairs leaving Lexa and Ontari alone. They both had matching smiles. Christmas was the only time they were allowed to truly be unafraid.

“Hurry up!” Jamie yelled.

“Better go before we get attacked by little monsters again,” Ontari said, and Lexa agreed. The two girls made their way downstairs to see each child had already gathered their presents.

There were still four underneath the tree and so they gathered the ones with their names on it.

They went around in a circle, opening their presents. Lexa and Ontari could not afford expensive gifts. They could barely afford cheap gifts, but it made no difference to the six younger foster siblings. 

Ontari and Lexa realized early on in their school career that they needed additional money, money that Nia would not give them so not some she could know about. 

Ontari was gifted at potions so she sold contraceptives to her classmates. Lexa was gifted at tutoring in nearly any subject. To pay for both the eight gifts as well as Clarke's extravagant present, Lexa sold flying lessons as well to get the needed money. 

Then Lexa asked Anya while Ontari asked Dax to get the necessary gifts for them from Hogsmeade. 

Despite the gifts being cheap, the two eldest worked very hard to provide their foster siblings a decent Christmas.

After opening the gifts, Scott brought out one of the muggle chessboards and started playing against Aden. Meanwhile, Selina, Rachel, Jamie, and Castor started a game of Go Fish while Ontari and Lexa made breakfast.

The two witches worked in near silence, only speaking when necessary. The breakfast created caused the kids’ eyes to widen in hunger and delight. Pancakes, eggs, toast, and orange juice were served, and not a single thing was ever leftover.

While compared to the amount of food at Hogwarts, this was measly but to the six foster children, it was a feast.

They sat down and started breakfast. There were laughter and teasing, mostly at Lexa’s expense. “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Aden,” Lexa had to say frequently which he would just grin innocently. Ontari stayed quiet. She was aware that the kids did not like her, and Lexa tolerated her, understanding the inequality was not Ontari’s fault. Ever since Ontari returned her wand, Lexa felt the need to find a way to thank her foster sibling.

“So, everyone, I have an announcement,” Lexa said, and everyone got quiet. “Ontari here deserves my gratitude. I want everyone to know it,” she said, and no one said a word except for Ontari.

“Lexa, don’t,” Ontari ordered, her voice low.

“Shut it, Ontari. You saved me from Nia,” Lexa said, and that’s all she had to say. Each of the kids looked at Ontari with jaws dropped.

“How?” Castor asked.

“I lost my wand,” Lexa said. “If Nia were to find out and be forced to buy a new one, well let’s say I’d have had to pay for it by time in the basement.”

Lexa did not sugarcoat what would have happened, and every single person but Ontari had been in the basement at least once. They knew what it entailed. Each sibling looked at Ontari as if she saved Lexa’s life.

“Ontari searched all night for it, and she got it back to me before my first class so Nia was none the wiser,” Lexa explained. Lexa stood and raised her glass. “To Ontari!”

“Ontari!” Echoed everyone at the table and Ontari blushed slightly at the recognition. Lexa smirked but didn’t say anything.

 

Christmas passed smoothly. The orphans played games, talked, and enjoyed their one-day off. Eventually, night descended, and Lexa forced the younger kids to bed. Ontari and Lexa sat on the couch, enjoying the quiet before the storm. Lexa held her painting in her hand, admiring the night sky.

“You like Clarke, don’t you?” Ontari asked. Lexa looked up but didn’t say anything. Ontari continued, “I’m impressed that Clarke was able to get back on a broom so quickly. I would have been petrified after that ordeal.” Lexa said nothing but this time so it wasn’t to betray Clarke’s trust.

* * *

 A few days before Clarke’s first Quidditch match after the attack, she stormed into Lexa’s bedroom and ran into her arms. Lexa was happy that she was the only one there after seeing how agitated Clarke was. She got her wand and quickly bewitched the dorms to keep everyone away. “What’s wrong, Clarke?” Lexa asked at the distraught girl.

“I’m scared, Lexa,” Clarke mumbled from the crook of Lexa’s neck.

“Why?” Clarke took a deep breath. “You can tell me anything, Clarke.”

“You promise not to laugh?” Clarke asked, and Lexa looked up at her seriously.

“I pinky promise, Clarke,” and it was said so seriously that Clarke just smiled and lifted her pinky, interlocking it with Lexa’s. Strangely, she believed Lexa that this was a binding oath.

“I’m afraid of being attacked again. I’m terrified of the dementors and falling off my broom, and you won’t be there to catch me.” Lexa didn’t know how to respond. So she sat quietly, waiting for Clarke to continue. “I know it’s silly, but I just can’t shake the feeling.”

“It’s not silly, Clarke,” Lexa said seriously. “I’m scared too. I get it. Being afraid is okay. But you can’t let that fear control you, Clarke. Don’t let it control you.” Lexa said, and Clarke didn’t respond.

“When I saw you fall, I was so scared I’d drop you. That it would be because of me,” Lexa admitted, and Clarke looked up. “that it would be because of me you fell to the ground. When we were hanging there I was petrified, but I knew that if I gave into my terror, I’d kill us both,” Lexa said the last bit quickly. Clarke opened and closed her mouth, unable to form words.

“Clarke, I know you may think it’s not the same, but it is. Fear is relative, like pain. You can be afraid even if others believe that it’s nothing; that doesn’t make it all the less scary. You have a real fear, Clarke, and that is okay. But you have to remember that you can overcome it.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Clarke replied softly. Lexa knew that you could not just talk someone out of fear. They have to realize it on their own.

“If you don’t want to play again, Clarke, no one would blame you. I wouldn’t blame you. You experienced a real trauma.”

“I’m sensing a but here.”

“Buts negate everything said before it, so it’s not a ‘but’ rather an additionally,” said Lexa. “Additionally, Clarke, fears can control you in ways you might not understand. You just have to think, why am I not playing Quidditch? Why am I scared? And if I decide not to play, will I be happy with the decision? If I do choose to play, will it be healthy to my mindset?”

Lexa took a breath before continuing, “I can’t answer these questions for you. Only you can do that. Just know, I will support your decision, and I’ll always be here for you.” Lexa ended with a smile, and Clarke gave her a hug, putting all the thanks she could into that one action.

* * *

 “Clarke's special,” Lexa replied.

“Indeed, she is,” Ontari agreed, and Lexa was unable to determine the meaning behind the words. Neither said anything more because the door opened and Nia walked in. Both girls stood up to greet their foster mother.

“Good evening, Ladies,” Nia greeted.

“Good evening, ma’am,” they both said in unison.

“Do you have a nice Christmas?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa said, “thank you.”

“Did you, ma’am?” Ontari asked, and Nia nodded.

“You should be heading off to bed,” Nia instructed. “You have an early day tomorrow.” Lexa and Ontari moved to the stairs.

“Goodnight, ma’am,” Lexa said, and Ontari echoed the wished.

“Goodnight,” Nia said, watching her eldest leave. Surveying the room, Nia noticed it was perfectly cleaned as was the kitchen and dining room. Satisfied with her inspection, she too went to bed.

 

The next morning Lexa awoke to a tapping on the window. Sitting up, she saw an owl peering in. Lexa darted to the window and opened it to see an envelope addressed to her. Moving to her bed, she hastily opened the letter.

 

> **Dear Lexa,**
> 
> **I hope you had a splendid Christmas. To get straight to the point, my parents would like to meet you. They want to thank you properly for saving my life. I hope you can as I miss your company. Please consider it. Happy New Year!**
> 
> **Clarke**

Lexa read the message and any happiness she had from receiving the letter in the first place, deflated when she realized Nia would never allow her to visit Clarke. This communication with Clarke was against the rules anyways. Lexa moved to the desk in the room where she wrote a quick note to Clarke.

 

> **Dear Clarke,**
> 
> **My Christmas was lovely, thank you. I am unfortunately going to have to decline your invitation. I am unable to be away from my family for the rest of break. Thank you very much for the offer and thank your parents for me for the invitation. Also, please let them know that it is unnecessary as it was my honor to save you. Happy New Year and I’ll see you when term resumes.**
> 
> **Lexa**

Quickly sending the note, Lexa was just able to close the window when a knock was heard followed by the sharp order from Nia to get ready for work.

Lexa sighed and proceeded to wake the other three girls before going across the hall, ensuring the boys were moving as well. Lexa then hid Clarke’s note in one of her schoolbooks, along with the first one she received, hoping Nia would not find them there.

“Ready?” She asked her foster sisters. They all nodded, and they preceded downstairs for a quick breakfast before a grueling day working in Nia’s shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you thought!


	11. New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will our favorite seekers bring in the New Year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Everyone! Hope y'all are doing well. Please enjoy this chapter. Lines denote a flashback and let's roll!

* * *

Lexa looked up from her textbook when she felt Clarke’s eyes on her. “What?” Lexa whispered.

“Nothing, you’re just very distracting,” Clarke smirked, and Lexa blushed. It had only been a couple of days since their kiss in the Astronomy tower. True to her word, Clarke was not pushing Lexa, but that didn’t mean Clarke could help herself from flirting.

“You should be working, Clarke,” Lexa scolded, and Clarke rolled her eyes. A young Hufflepuff coming to their table cut off Clarke’s response.

“Commander?” the young boy asked, and Lexa looked to see a brown haired second year, shyly looking anywhere but at Lexa.

“Yes, Mr. Johnson?” Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa’s formalness but said nothing.

“I need your help,” he said, “please.”

“Of course, Charlie.” Lexa packed up before turning to Clarke, “If you’ll excuse me,” she said, and Clarke nodded.

Clarke watched Lexa lead Charlie out of the library. Clarke shrugged and continued her work, secretly admiring Lexa’s desire to help another student.

 

Clarke ran into Lexa that night on patrol and after an exchange of pleasantries asked with what Charlie had needed help.

“Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Lexa answered, “I’m kind of gifted at it,” she said smugly.

“Wow, cocky much?” Clarke joked, and Lexa smirked, not answering verbally. Clarke took a deep breath, turning serious. “I think it was really sweet that you were willing to help him,” Clarke said, and Lexa nodded.

“It’s not safe with the dementors around and a killer on the loose. We all need to be able to defend ourselves.”

“You’re teaching him to use the Patronus Charm, aren’t you?” Clarke deduced, and Lexa nodded.

“Most of the first and second years in my house have yet to manage it. It’s an incredibly advanced spell, but I’m trying. Charlie was able to succeed tonight.”

“You must be proud,” Clarke said.

“I’m proud of all my house members. They work hard.” They stood silently for a moment before Lexa excused herself to continuing patrolling on her own again.  

* * *

 

Clarke was brought out of her daydream to a tap on the window by her owl. Clarke opened Lexa letter and disappointment flooded through her of Lexa’s inability to meet with her. Sitting down to write a letter back, Clarke hoped she did not sound too desperate to see the Hufflepuff again. Her family celebrated New Year's Eve in style. Clarke invited the Blake siblings and Raven, who lived not too far from them. Clarke had hoped that if Lexa had been able to come, she'd be able to fix the very obvious dislike between her friends and Lexa. 

On New Year's Eve, Clarke greeted Dr. and Mr. Martin, Bellamy and Octavia's foster parents. Dr. Martin was an engineer for one of the best high-tech firm in the UK and Raven would spend hours talking with the matriarch Martin about different designs and how to incorporate magic into them. Raven's own foster mother was a squib, but that did not deter Dr. Chang from being the leading neurosurgeon in England.   

The three families enjoyed playing games and while the Griffins became quite competitive at Charades, it was Raven and Dr. Chang who were able to take the gold. The adults allowed the kids to have some champagne as the New Year was brought in with spectacular fireworks, courtesy of Mr. Martin and Mr. Griffin. The next day was the last day of break before the kids would return to Hogwarts. Clarke's excitement to see Lexa trumped her slight disappointment about the end of Winter Break. As the last of the fireworks ended, Clarke hopped Lexa's year started off as well as her's did. 

 

 

The snow fell lightly as Nia's car carried everyone home from work. The partying of New Year's Eve severely contrasted the silence in the car. Lexa's hoped the pounding in her chest wasn't as audible to everyone else as it was to her. Lexa was, to put it simply, petrified. She had made a mistake. An error that was going to cost her dearly. The register was short $150, and it was Lexa's fault as she was working the front of the house.

Not one of the kids could believe that Lexa had made such a colossal mistake. But nevertheless, come closing time and when Lexa quadruple checked the register, she was short $150 each time. Lexa forced herself to Nia’s office and informed her of the problem, knowing trying to hide it would be reckless. Nia’s face hardened, and Lexa gulped. Nia did not have to say a word. Lexa knew exactly what was to happen.

The car came to a stop inside the garage, and the kids exited quickly and sprinted up to their rooms, all except Lexa. Lexa walked to the basement with Nia’s guiding hand on the small of her back.

Turning to face Nia, Lexa took a deep inhale and exhaled before she saw Nia raise her hand.

 

Aden, being the oldest sans Ontari, huddled around the three other boys. Lexa’s screams penetrated the boys’ room and struck each of them individually. Aden attempted to shield them from the pain inflicted, but he knew nothing he could do would comfort them.

Ontari, meanwhile, gathered the two other girls in her arms, trying to shield them from Lexa’s piercing screams. The other orphans trusted Ontari more ever since learning of what Ontari did for Lexa. They accepted her attempted comfort knowing that nothing Ontari could do could help but took it nonetheless.

Ontari clenched her eyes when Lexa’s started screaming again. It didn’t matter how much time had passed because it had already been too long but Lexa finally stopped tormenting the house with her screams. Ontari quickly shuffled the girls to bed, praying that Aden had the sense to do the same. Ontari waited up for Lexa to come to bed but Lexa never came. Fireworks exploded high above the sky, and Ontari figured it was midnight, but Lexa still had yet to return. Knowing better than going to check on Lexa, Ontari fell into a restless sleep, waking every twenty minutes to check Lexa’s bed.

Morning came, and Lexa still had not returned. Attempting the risk, Ontari made her way downstairs to see Lexa collapsed, writhing in pain, on the floor of the kitchen. Ontari quickly picked up Lexa and brought her to the bathroom. Gently placing her foster sister on the floor Ontari then locked the bathroom door. Gathering a pillow she set it under Lexa’s head. Ontari had the sense to lay Lexa on her side because she figured it hurt the least.

Ontari lifted Lexa’s shirt and saw her broken skin from the belt. Ontari forced Lexa out of her shirt and tried not to stare at the very black and blue abdomen of her foster sister. She quickly grabbed a cloth. “Open,” Ontari ordered, and Lexa complied. Placing the towel in Lexa’s mouth she helped Lexa lean back down on her side. Moving to grab a different cloth, Ontari coated it with disinfectant and straddled Lexa but didn’t put any weight on her body.

“This is going to sting, Lexa,” Ontari said, and Lexa nodded. The muffled screams filled the bathroom as Ontari cleaned and dressed Lexa’s wounds.

Once Ontari was finished, she examined Lexa’s bruises. “You need a doctor,” she murmured. 

Lexa couldn’t say anything in return. But what doctor could they go to? “Are you even able to get up?” Ontari asked, and Lexa groaned into the cloth. 

Taking quick breaths, Lexa forced herself to sit up and nearly fell over when a wave of dizziness washed over her. Ontari helped steady her and soon Lexa was forcing herself to stand, leaning heavily on Ontari. Ontari opened the bathroom door and led Lexa across the hall. All the kids were watching them when Nia appeared out of her bedroom.

Nia took one look at them and said, “We’re leaving in half an hour, and I expect  _everyone_  to be there.” Nia gave Lexa a pointed look before walking down the stairs. Ontari led Lexa into the bedroom before shooing out the younger siblings. Ontari helped Lexa get dressed, and neither said a word.

Lexa limped into the car and hissed in pain every time they went over a bump. They made it into the store where Lexa was put in the back of the shop with the younger siblings while Ontari worked the register and front of the house with Nia.

Aden forced Lexa to lie down underneath one of the tables and Lexa could not fight him. She fell asleep quickly, the pain becoming too much. The day passed quickly for Nia never went to the back, and the kids worked double time to make up for Lexa’s inability to work.

The last dinner together before Ontari and Lexa returned to Hogwarts was silent as usual. Though everyone was shorter with Nia than usual; Lexa’s beating taking a toll on all of them. Nia glared them down, and dinner ended in a standoff before Nia backed down. Leaving after smacking Aden in the back of the head, Nia gave a quick order of clean up and bed.  

“Don’t give her cause, Aden,” Lexa whispered, being nearly the first thing she’s said all day. Aden knew better than to argue and proceeded with cleaning the table. Lexa moved to stand and caught the table leg and fell, sending a plate crashing to the floor.

Nia stormed in and demanded the culprit. “I did it,” Selina said quickly. All the others, minus Ontari, was about to speak up, even Lexa, but Selina beat them to it.

Ontari nearly snorted at the cruel irony but held her tongue. Nia glared at the young girl and figured she was lying but had no proof. Eventually, Nia relented before grabbing Selina and dragging her to the basement. Lexa attempted to go after her, but Ontari and Aden held her back.

“If you go down there, you’ll screw everything up. Let her do this for you,” Aden said. 

“Nia being crueler than normal. She’s doing this to punish me!” Lexa whisper-screamed.

“Lexa, enough,” Ontari ordered. “You’ll get her into more trouble, and there’s no way you can take another round downstairs. Do not let her sacrifice for you be in vain. Get the fuck upstairs,” Ontari ordered. Lexa used her ‘Commander’ glare and Ontari bowed her head slightly but refused to back down even though Aden had submitted quite quickly.

“I’m not above throwing you over my shoulder, Commander,” Ontari said, and Lexa steely gaze met Ontari’s eyes. Sensing the truth behind Ontari’s words, Lexa conceded the battle and marched upstairs to her room.

“Castor, stay with her,” Scott ordered, and Castor nodded. The rest of them cleaned up the broken glass and cleared the table as Selina’s cries penetrated the house. Castor managed to keep Lexa in the room by climbing in next to her bed, begging her to hold him. It was a low blow against Lexa, but Castor did not care, so long as it kept Lexa from moving.

Selina’s beating was not even close to the level that Lexa’s had been. Nevertheless, when Selina emerged a few minutes after Nia went to bed, she was sporting several new bruises across her abdomen and welts on her back. Jamie and Rachel brought her upstairs to tend to her body while Scott and Aden went to check on Lexa. Ontari surveyed the room before heading upstairs as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about this chapter. If there are any mistakes, please let me know. I do edit but I sometimes miss things.


	12. Meet the Griffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke have finally reunited after winter break apart. Lexa's happy to be free of Nia once again.   
> Although when Anya deliberately tells Clarke that Lexa's injured, how will our two seekers react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, who has commented and kuddoed and subscribed! It makes my day when I get these little emails. As always, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! 
> 
> Italic's are Lexa's thoughts.

Lexa had just head through the barrier when an enthusiastic Clarke greeted her. Lexa steadied the two prefects as a shooting pain washed over her. She held back a groan so Clarke was none the wiser.

“I missed you!” Clarke exclaimed, and Lexa returned the sentiment. “These are my parents, Abby, and Jake,” Clarke said bringing them towards the two older Griffins. “Mom and Dad, this is Lexa Woods.”

“It’s my pleasure to meet you, Dr. and Mr. Griffin,” Lexa said, extending her hand. “Thank you very much for the invite for New Years, and I apologize I was unable to attend.”

“It is quite alright, though we missed you. And please call us Jake and Abby,” Jake said. “Anyone who saves my daughter’s life can be on a first name basis with me.”

“We heard such incredible things about you,” Abby said, and Clarke blushed.

“You’ve been talking about me, have you?” Lexa teased, and Clarke pushed her, causing the pain to increase in her body. Lexa bit back a hiss. She did not notice Abby’s concern gaze when Abby saw Lexa’s reaction.

“Well I had to tell them how you gave me the cheating chess board,” Clarke said, and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“I said I was sorry,” Lexa exclaimed, and Clarke laughed.

“Clarke played a game with me, knowing how it worked,” Jake said.

“How’d that play out for you, sir?”

“Clarke was punished for her misdeed,” Jake said with a laugh and Lexa forced a smile. Abby looked on concerned but said nothing.

“You alright?” Clarke whispered, sensing something off with Lexa.

“I’m fine,” Lexa answered. “We should get on the train, though. It’ll be leaving shortly.”

“Yes you should,” Abby said, observing Lexa. Lexa felt the scrutiny so she made herself stand taller and straighter, ignoring the protest of her back.

“It was wonderful meeting you, Dr. and Mr. Griffin,” Lexa said, shaking their hands again.

“It’s Abby and Jake,” Abby corrected softly, and Lexa nodded but made no move to correct herself.

“Commander!” Lexa turned to see Anya coming this way.

“Captain Woods,” Lexa greeted. “This is Dr. and Mr. Griffin, Clarke’s parents.” Lexa introduced, and Anya nodded at them in greeting.

“Pleasure to meet you. Clarke’s one of the best prefects we have. It’s a pleasure working with her.” Anya said, and the Griffins beamed while Clarke looked suspicious but said nothing.

“Commander, will you come with me, please?” Anya asked, and Lexa nodded.

“If you’ll excuse me, sir, ma’am?” Lexa asked, and they nodded though Clarke’s eyes narrowed.

“I’ll see you on the train?” Clarke asked; hating the desperate tone who voice seemed to take.

Anya shook her head slightly. “I’ll do my best, Clarke,” Lexa said. “Anya and I have a lot to talk about so I may not get the chance, but I hope too. If not, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Clarke said dejectedly. She watched the unrelated Woodses leave before turning back to her parents.

“You alright? I know you were excited,” Jake said.

“I’m fine. Anya and Lexa are good friends so it makes sense they’d want to catch up.”

“It’ll be alright, Clarke,” Abby said. “You should get on the train, honey.” Abby directed and with the last round of hugs and goodbyes, Clarke was on the train. As it departed, Abby turned to her husband.

“Did something seem off about Lexa to you?” Abby asked, and Jake shook his head.

“Should there?”

“I don’t know,” Abby said. The two Griffins made their way back off the platform and to their car to head home.

 

Lexa and Anya made their way to the prefect cabin. Anya did quick work of securing the door and blinds. “Tristan won’t bother us here. He’s with his friends.” Lexa nodded and collapsed on the chair. Anya looked over Lexa carefully.

“When?”

“New Year’s Eve,” Lexa answered, and Anya’s eyes widened.

“You’re still in this amount of pain?” Anya asked.                

“She was…especially vicious,” Lexa answered, and Anya sighed in frustration.

“Damn it, Lexa!” Anya exclaimed though was rewarded with a hard look from Lexa. “Don’t give me that,” Anya ordered, nearly immune from the “Commander” glare, but nearly being the operative word.

“What do you want me to do, Anya?” Lexa said back, her tone deadly and even. Anya submitted to her Commander, her head bowed. “You know why I can’t leave! You know why I can’t go back to that group home!” But that last phrase caused some resistance to surge though Anya once again.

“No, I don’t!” She screamed at the young prefect, “You never told me! Perhaps if you did, I’d understand!”

“Costia died there, Anya! How could you expect me to live there again?” Lexa screamed! Anya remained silent. “I’d rather die than return.”

The tense silence remained as both girls breathed deeply.

“What do you want me to do?” Anya asked quietly. Their arguments on the train always ended with Anya relenting.

“There is nothing you can do, Anya,” Lexa responded dejectedly.

Anya knew that Lexa does not exaggerate. She never has because traditionally she’ll understate the problem. So for Lexa to say she’d rather die than return, Anya knew that the group home was a version of hell.

Anya made no mention of the couple of tears that fell from Lexa’s face. Anya did not know if the physical or emotional pain caught up with her but knew Lexa would be embarrassed so she said nothing. Instead, Anya moved to help Lexa undress.

Anya barely kept the vomit down when she saw the state of Lexa’s body but again held her tongue. Pulling out the potions, Anya was genuinely shocked when Lexa forced the sleeping and pain potion down her throat. Lexa slept the entire train ride; only rising when it was time to get dressed.

Anya, during the train ride, thought over everything she could do to help Lexa, which cultivated in making the executive decision to talk to Ontari on what happened at Nia’s. Only if she could understand how Nia’s home was heaven on earth compared to group home could Anya figure out a way to help Lexa

 

Clarke spent the train ride missing Lexa. She wished that Lexa had come with her but then realized how uncomfortable it would have been with Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia. Clarke did not understand why the three hated Lexa so intensely. Clarke hoped, at least for Raven and especially Bellamy, that it wasn’t Quidditch related. But then, where did Octavia’s dislike come from? Clarke figured that since Octavia was able to move past it, shouldn’t Raven and Bellamy?

Also, this animosity did not start until their third year, well Bellamy’s fourth and Octavia’s second, but still. As far as Clarke knew, nothing seemed out of place at the end of the second year so what the hell happened between second and third year?

Clarke pretty much ignored everyone, claiming she was tired and fake slept most of the way. When they mercifully arrived at Hogwarts, they were allowed to their rooms before dinner. Clarke was fortunate enough to not be on prefect duty that evening so she stayed in her regular clothes for dinner.

When dinner was half over, Clarke looked up to see Anya coming to her table. “A word, Griffin?” Clarke couldn’t help but feel annoyed at Anya even though she had no right to feel that way. Lexa’s allowed to hang out with whoever she so desired. Nevertheless, Clarke knew her reaction was childish but did not care enough to correct it.

“What do you want, Anya?” Clarke asked, her annoyance evident to Anya and the Head Girl smirked internally.

“I’m going to let the attitude slide, Griffin because I need a favor.” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“I need you take patrol for the next few nights, tonight included. But this isn’t a switch. This is in addition to your regular shifts.”

“What? No! What the hell? Are you insane?”

“Clarke, please.” Anya does not beg, but this was as close as she was coming.

“Why would I do that?”

“One of the prefects is injured, and they can’t do it. Please, you’d be helping them out.”

“Anya, if they’re injured then I’m sure you can work around it. It wouldn’t be the first time a prefect was injured or sick.”

“Clarke, I would not be asking if I had another choice.”

“My answer is final, Anya. Ask someone else. I’ll take a shift but not all of them.” Clarke replied. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” Clarke moved to walk away, but Anya grabbed her arm to stop her. “Let go, Anya!” Clarke demanded.

“It’s Lexa,” Anya breathed, and Clarke turned towards the Head Girl.

“What?”

“Lexa’s the injured prefect. She doesn’t want anyone to know though so I can’t just have people switch. I need someone to volunteer to do additional shifts. I’ve taken all the ones I can, but I also work nights at the same time.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Clarke asked, and Anya said nothing for a beat.

“She fell off her broomstick,” Anya answered, and internally she couldn’t believe that was the excuse she thought of. “She extremely embarrassed about it and doesn’t want anyone to know, but she fell from a significant height and got pretty banged up in the process. I just don’t want her walking around for significant periods of time.”

Clarke said nothing for a while before realizing something.

“Is that why she didn’t want to sit with me?”

“Of course, that’s what you’d be concerned about,” Anya said rolling her eyes. “She slept the entire train ride,” Anya answered.

“Very well, I’ll do it,” Clarke said, and Anya breathed a sigh of relief.

“Please don’t tell anyone. This isn’t strictly speaking sanctioned. So…”Anya trailed off, and Clarke nodded in understanding.

Anya walked off, and Clarke made her way to the Hufflepuff table, sitting down next to Lexa.

“Clarke Griffin of Slytherin has honored us with her presence,” Lexa deadpanned causing Tristan and Finn to snicker and Clarke to roll her eyes.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Commander,” Clarke deadpanned back and this time, Lexa rolled her eyes, but a small smile graced her lips. “Can we talk in private?” Clarke asked Lexa and Lexa’s small smile disappeared as her ordinarily stoic face made itself present.

After searching Clarke’s face for a meaning behind this Lexa said, “Yes.” Lexa stood up, “This way,” she said and led Clarke out of the Great Hall and into the Hufflepuff common room.

Lexa knew they’d be alone here during the middle of dinner.

“What is it?” Lexa asked, and Clarke sighed, sitting down on the couch.

“Has Anya told you she’s reassigned your prefect duties for the week?” Clarke asked.

Lexa was not surprised though she had remained unaware. Saying nothing she allowed Clarke to continue.

“It seems your duties will be split between myself and Anya while you heal.” Lexa took a sharp inhale, disbelieving that Anya told Clarke she was injured. But Lexa also heard the slight venomous tone Clarke took on. “Why didn't you tell me?” Clarke asked, and Lexa thought of something to say. She wasn’t ready to have this conversation with Clarke.

“Clarke-I-“

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Clarke insisted, and Lexa disagreed.

_I let a ten-year-old take a beating for me just yesterday! How could you say that about me?_

“Look, you’re hurt, and I’m here for you. I took your shifts so we won’t be able to hang out for a while but get better and rest.”

“Clarke, what Anya said, it wasn’t her place,” Lexa said, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“So you fell off a broomstick, big deal.” Clarke said, and Lexa couldn’t stop the disbelieving “what” to fall from her lips. “You fell off a broomstick, and you’re embarrassed because you’re supposed to be the best seeker at Hogwarts or something, not that I agree ‘cause obviously I am, but whatever. I won’t tell anyone if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

“Clarke, I-“ But Lexa had no words.

“You know, my mom’s a healer. I’ve spent quite a deal of time at the hospital, let me take a look at you.”

“No!” Lexa shouted, and Clarke raised her hands and backed away from her. “I’m sorry. It’s just, I’d have to take off my shirt.” Lexa knew that if Clarke saw the state of her body, she’d know it wasn’t from falling off a broom.

“It wouldn’t be like that; strictly medical purposes, Lexa. Do you trust me?”

“I do, Clarke,” Lexa said, surprising herself but plowed through regardless. “It’s just that, when you see my body for the first time, I want it because you want to for you know…” Lexa trailed off, and Clarke got the message. Clarke smiled and leaned forward and gave Lexa a kiss.

“Okay,” Clarke said. The two sat on the couch and made out. The kisses weren’t aggressive, and there was no battle for dominance. It was light and cute and full of love even though neither were even close to being at that point. Clarke was mindful of Lexa’s injuries, even if she was unaware of their true nature. They only stopped when they realized dinner was about to end, and neither wanted to get caught.

 

Clarke left the common room to run back to Slytherin’s dorms to change for patrol. Clarke had missed Lexa and thought their time together ended far too soon. She was comforted as she wandered the halls near Gryffindor Tower as the ghost of Lexa’s lips remained with her for the rest of the evening.

 

As soon as Clarke left, Lexa went to change for bed, deciding on a very early night. The aching pain that had been present for days had all but disappeared when Lexa was with Clarke. While returning now that the blonde seeker no longer occupied her lips, Lexa still felt herself on a Clarke-high and fell asleep quickly, the pain just a dull ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I tricked y'all with the summary. I think we all know that Lexa is not ready yet to disclose that aspect of her life to Clarke. 
> 
> "If I offended you in any way, please forgive me," the author apologized sincerely for the author's intentions were not to cause distress or anger.


	13. Miss Woods Goes to Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Ontari chat,  
> Clarke and Lexa make out (what else is new?),  
> Oh! and Lexa goes to Hogsmeade without permission (that's not very prefect like of her).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday everyone!
> 
> First off, let me say thank you, thank you, thank you, to everyone who kudoed and commented on the last chapter. It really warms my heart to see people taking an interest in this story. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Anya was on a mission, an important one. Operation: Get Food in the Great Hall. She missed breakfast, and now she was paying for it with her stomach screaming at her pretty audibly. When she entered, she was about to sit at the Ravenclaw table when she saw Ontari leaving. This was the first time in two weeks she had seen Ontari, and now this was her only chance. Taking one last longing look at the table, she grabbed a roll and darted towards the door.

“Caldwell!” Anya called out, and Ontari turned, surprised to see Anya coming towards her.

“Woods?” Ontari asked.

“I need to speak with you.”

“About?” Ontari asked, suspicious.

“Lexa,” Anya said. Neither girl was one to use evasive tactics. Bluntness worked in their favor; at least Anya hoped it would this time.

“What about her?” Ontari asked.

“Not here,” Anya said, looking around to see if anyone was within earshot. “Come with me,” she ordered, but Ontari shook her head.

“If we can’t talk about it here then there's nothing to say,” Ontari stated, and Anya rolled her eyes.

“You want me to just announce it to the whole school about what happens with Nia?” Anya whispered angrily at Ontari.

“There’s nothing to say,” Ontari responded, and Anya snorted.

“Do you know about the deal, Caldwell?” Ontari shook her head. “The deal that Lexa is forced to let me examine her on every train ride to school?” Ontari said nothing but her body language gave away the fact that she was surprised.

“If you already know, why do you need me?” Ontari asked.

“Perhaps somewhere quieter?” Anya suggested again and this time, Ontari nodded. Anya led Ontari to the Head Prefect’s office. "This one’s mine. Tristan’s is across the hall."

“They just gave you this?” Ontari asked, admiring the modest office. Small, but there was a desk with a comfyish looking chair, a couple of wooden chairs pushed off to the side, a blue couch and a coffee table.

“They did. It gives Tristan and I the privacy we need to get some of our work done. Alright, let’s get started.”

“What do I get out of this?” Ontari asked, and Anya was thrown.

“What?”

“What do I get out of this?” Ontari repeated.

“Is that how this is going to be?”

“Nothing in the world is free, Anya.”

“What do you want?” Anya gritted out, and Ontari outwardly smiled.

“No need to be so testy, Woods.”

“Caldwell,” Anya’s voice desperately low.

“I need money.”

“What you think I just have some lying around to give to extortionists?” Ontari rolled her eyes, not bothering to respond.

“I want to expand my business. Get me some business in the other houses and you’ve got a deal.” Ontari said, and Anya contemplated.

“Your illegal business?”

“You in or not?”

“Fine. I’ll help, now-“

“Hold up,” Ontari said, holding up her hand. “I have one more demand. I want to get to Hogsmeade.” This time, Ontari was not nearly as forceful so it was more a request and Anya blinked a few times.

“Hogsmeade?” Anya asked slowly, and Ontari nodded. While there were no outward signs, Anya sensed the vulnerability in Ontari’s request that came out more like a plea.

“I’ll see what I can do. But I can’t promise you anything.” Anya said, and Ontari sat quietly before extending her hand. Anya took it, and the deal was done.

“You get one question,” Ontari stated. “For every new customer you bring me, I’ll let you ask, and I’ll answer honestly. You can have one now as a sign of done deal.” Anya was about to protest when Ontari spoke again. “Take it or leave it, Woods.” Anya reluctantly nodded, and Ontari smirked. “What do you want to know?”

 

Lexa felt great. Amazing actually. It was Friday, which meant she had only two more classes after lunch and then she was done until Monday. And for once, she had finished all of her homework. She was slightly saddened when she realized that Clarke would be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, but she didn’t despair on it further.

She sat down at the table, noticing Anya sprint out of the Great Hall and shrugged. Her friend was weird. Gulping down lunch she decided to wander outside. The snow had fallen, and it looked gorgeous and pristine.

“You enjoying the snow, Woods?” Lexa smiled as Clarke came and grasped her hand.

“It’s so pretty. Freshly fallen snow is my favorite,” Lexa said, and Clarke grinned.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“You have a what now for me?”

“A surprise. Tomorrow morning. Meet me at nine outside the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.” Lexa raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“I have to go,” Clarke said and gave Lexa a quick kiss before leaving. Lexa smiled, her fingers gracing her lips at the still tingling feeling.

 

Anya contemplated what her one question could be. She thought and thought before coming up with what she wanted to know most. “Why was Lexa beaten by Nia on New Year’s Eve?”

“She broke the rules,” Ontari answered.

“What rules?” Anya asked.

“Bring me a customer and you’ll find out.,” Ontari countered, and Anya narrowed her eyes.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Anya gritted out.

“I did. You should have been more specific,” Ontari said, and Anya slammed her hand on the table.

“Ontari!” She screamed, and the Slytherin stood up and crossed her arms across her chest.

“What are you going to do about it?” She challenged.

“Honor our deal or else I’ll let the headmaster know of this little business,” Anya threatened with a smirk of her own.

“You wouldn’t,” Ontari said, but Anya could hear the very slight quiver in her voice so Anya pounced. Anya slowly rose in her chair so she was towering over Ontari.

“Try me,” she dared.

“You’ll never get your answers out of Lexa,” Ontari responded, internally panicking, outwardly only minuscule tells were given away the rising fright, but Anya picked up on them easily.

“You underestimate my abilities,” Anya said, moving ever so slowly around the table towards Ontari. “I just don’t want to waste time. You’re the quicker way. Now, Ontari,” Anya was inches away from Onatari’s face, “what do you think will happen when the Headmaster finds out about your little operation?” Anya asked, satisfied with herself.

But it was because Anya had invaded Ontari’s personal space with her eyes locked on Ontari’s that, Anya clearly saw Ontari’s eyes widen in not fear, but absolute, pure terror.

It took Anya only a split second to immediately regret the threat.

 _Ontari lives in Nia’s house too._ Something so obvious and yet Anya didn’t even realize had she ever followed through on her threat, what would happen to Ontari. She could only guess what would happen and feared that she wouldn’t even be close to being accurate.

Anya considered backing down, but the deed was done. She decided to exploit her mistake and move forward. “I won’t say anything if you agree to answer my questions honestly and no evasive answers. I want the full truth,” Anya ordered, and Ontari nodded, unable to speak.

Anya immediately backed out of Ontari’s bubble and moved to sit back behind her desk.

“What happened on New Year’s, Ontari?” Anya asked, and Ontari took a deep breath.

“We work at Nia’s store over breaks. Either Lexa or I work in the front of the house. Nia works in her office and sometimes in the front with us if there’s a bunch of customers. The other seven work in the back doing typical back of the house things: inventory, shipping, stocking, etc.”

Anya nodded for Ontari to continue.

“Lexa was working the front of the house. At closing, she was counting the money in the register. She was short.” Ontari whispered the last part, and Anya strained to here.

“Short?” Anya clarified.

“$150 was missing. We’re not sure how. Lexa’s smart. How could she ever make a mistake like? But, she did.”

“What happened?” Anya prodded.

“She counted four times, her hands shaking more and more each time. She tried to control her fear, for the kids. But, she knew what was coming for her. She knew what would happen.” Ontari took a deep breath. “Finally, she had to go and tell Nia. She was silent. Everyone was. Silence is dangerous. Silence is absolute anger. Silence causes sheer terror in our home. Silence means a very rough night.”

“Ontari…” Anya said but really didn’t know what else to say. She couldn’t comfort her, and Ontari didn’t want Anya’s pity.

“As soon as we got home, Lexa was punished,” Ontari said, quickly ending the story and standing up before Anya could ask anything else. “I answered your question. You can find out more when you honor your part of the deal.” Ontari stood and walked out the room while Anya sat in stunned silence.

“What the fuck now?” Anya asked the empty chair. The chair offered no words of wisdom and Anya leaned back on her own, staring at the ceiling, hoping the answer would fall into her lap.

 

Lexa arrived at nine the next day to see Clarke leaning against the door. “Ready?” Clarke asked and Lexa nodded though was still quite clueless as to what was going on. Clarke reached out her hand and guided her towards the stairs until they reached a statue.

“Clarke?” Lexa said. “Why did you take me to this creeping looking statue?"

“Because, Lexa, this will take you straight to Honeydukes cellar."

“What?” Lexa turned to look at Clarke properly, the hands dropping to their sides.

“The one-eyed witch passage will take us straight there.”

“Clarke, this is a horrible idea. If I’m caught, I’ll be expelled.”

“You won’t get caught.”

“Clarke,” Lexa said.

“We won’t stay in the open part of Hogsmeade. We’ll go somewhere more secluded. I’d just really like to take you. But if you can’t, I won’t be mad and we’ll do something else here in the castle. Okay?” Clarke said, and Lexa contemplated before nodding in agreement. The smile on Clarke’s face was worth it.

 

For the hour walk to Hogsmeade Clarke and Lexa just laughed and talked. Enjoying each other’s company without a care in the world. As they got closer to Hogsmeade, Lexa got quieter.

“Do you want to turn back?” Clarke asked, and Lexa shook her head. They sneaked in through the cellar and quickly made their way into Honey Dukes. Due to the cold, Lexa’s winter hat on her head, winter coat, and a scarf covering half her face made it difficult for her to be recognized without seeming out of place. Clarke bought Lexa a few treats as her eyes widened in what the entire store had to offer.

They walked outside, eating the treats with one hand while holding hands in the other. Clarke was ecstatic at seeing Lexa’s unguarded smile. It was Clarke’s daily mission to see Lexa smile like this because her smile could cure world hunger.

“Be right back,” Clarke said, giving Lexa a quick kiss before dashing into a store. Coming out moments later with a bag, Clarke took her hand and Lexa wordlessly followed. Clarke led her away from everyone and Lexa looked amused.

“Is that the Shrieking Shack I see?”

“Yep,” Clarke said, and Lexa laughed.

“You think this is your idea of a romantic date?”

“First off, we’re not going in. We’re going to observe it from this safe distance and second, is this a date?” Clarke said the last bit quietly, and Lexa said nothing for a while before nodding.

“I’d like it to be one.”

“Then a date it shall be,” Clarke said. The two sat down, and Clarke reached into her bag and grabbed two butterbeers and a bottle opener. Opening up Lexa’s, Clarke handed her the bottle with a charming, “your highness,” Lexa laughed but graciously took the drink.

“You sure you’re not supposed to be in Gryffindor?”

“Because my last name is Griffin? Seriously, all first year I couldn’t escape from that joke. My parents included!”

“Because you’re so chivalrous,” said Lexa, “my, lady,” she added with a smirk.

“Now who’s the chivalrous one?” Clarke said, and Lexa laughed.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Clarke looked over at Lexa. Lexa looked content and happy but could still see some pain hidden in her eyes. Deciding against asking Lexa a question for she merely wanted this date to be one of pure happiness, nothing more. Lexa turned to see Clarke staring.

“What?” Lexa asked when Clarke continued to stare unashamedly.

“You’re beautiful,” Clarke answered immediately. Lexa’s breath hitched, and a lone tear fell down her face at Clarke's bluntness and sincerity. Lexa was unable to make a sound in response.

 Clarke moved forward to wipe the tear. Still caressing her cheek, Clarke leaned in halfway, and Lexa mirrored. Their kiss grew with passion until the butterbeers were long forgotten, as both were knocked over in the haste to bring the other closer. It wasn’t long before Clarke gently pushed Lexa down to the snow, Clarke leaning over her, the kiss never breaking.

 

Neither girl heard the twig snap or the sharp intake of air. Neither girl noticed that someone was watching, glaring. Neither noticed Raven run from them at full speed in pure disgust.

No. The two were in bliss in their own little world. The universe allowing them this brief moment of happiness for it would not be long before everything would come shattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to let you know that I finished two different ten-page papers over the weekend. One double the other 1.5 spaced (who the hell uses 1.5 spacing as a format). Moral of this story is, I started to hate the look of Microsoft Word because I'd been using it for three days straight with like eight hours of sleep over 48 hours. So, let's just say when I remembered that today was Tuesday, and I needed to update, I was so not looking forward to it. But alas, a promise is a promise, and I'll always update at least once a week. 
> 
> Anyways, just wanted to tell someone and since I know at least 158 people read this, I thought that'd be a good number to tell people.
> 
> In any event, I hope you liked it. Please let me know your thoughts, comments, guesses. Whatever you so desire. 
> 
> Also, you will be finding out quite shortly why there's so much animosity towards Lexa. So let that be a preview.


	14. Truth Will Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the Illegal Hogsmeade trip: Clarke runs, Anya lies, Clexa kiss, Bellamy and Raven confront Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented and kudoded the last chapter. It really makes my day to see so many people take an interest in this story.
> 
> As a treat for the amount of comments I got, I've decided to post this bonus chapter. Please, enjoy.

Raven came running into the Three Broomsticks. Quickly grabbing Bellamy and Octavia, she thrust them outside, leaving a very confused Monty, Jasper, Nathan, Gina, Harper, Monroe, and Lincoln behind.

“What the fuck is going on?” Octavia yelled as soon as Raven stopped pulling them.

“Lexa and Clarke were making out,” Raven spat out, and Bellamy’s eyes narrowed while Octavia put her face in her hands.

“We’ve known they have feelings for each other,” Octavia said, but Raven shook her head.

“This is different. I think Clarke is falling for Lexa.”

“What do you want to do?” Bellamy asked Raven.

“Lexa isn’t supposed to be at Hogsmeade,” Raven said, and Bellamy’s eyebrows shot up.

“How do you know?”

“Heard some Hufflepuffs talking about it.”

“She’ll get expelled,” Octavia reminded them, and the Raven and Bellamy shrugged.

“It’s the least she deserves,” Bellamy said.

“You’re not doing this because of Quidditch, right?” Octavia asked, and the two were genuinely offended. “Just checking,” Octavia mumbled.

“What’s your plan?” Bellamy asked.

“I’m going to go inform a teacher,” Raven said.

“They won’t believe you. It’ll be your word against hers,” Octavia said.

“So, we’ll go back there and get evidence. If all of us see her there, then what will they say, we’re all lying?”

“I won’t be involved in this,” Octavia said quickly, and the two looked at her.

“You’re not making me choose between you guys and my commander.”

“O, come on. Have you already forgotten what she did?”

“Of course not, Bel, but I also know that she’s a decent person now.”

“That doesn’t change what she did!” Raven yelled.

“Are you not concerned for Clarke’s safety?” Bellamy asked in a raised voice, and Octavia got mad.

“Of course, I am concerned, and maybe you should just tell Clarke what happened instead because that’s the only way she’ll believe you. So yes, I don’t think Clarke should be with Lexa, but that doesn’t mean we should get her expelled!” Octavia yelled back, and the two were silenced.

“If you want to tell, tell Indra because you have to go to her Head of House, that Lexa was out of the castle, then I’m not going to stop you. Just don’t ask me to be a part of it.”

With that, Octavia walked away.

Bellamy and Raven watched her walk away before silently agreeing to still tell Indra. So Bellamy wouldn’t have to lie, Raven led Bellamy back to where Clarke and Lexa were making out. Furious, Bellamy stormed away.

 

Lexa heard a noise and looked up to see Bellamy and Raven going in the opposite direction of them. Her heart dropped, and she looked at Clarke’s confused gaze.

“I’m about to get in trouble. I have to get back to the castle right now,” Lexa said, standing and helping Clarke to her feet before starting to jog back to Honeydukes.

“Lexa, stop!” Clarke ordered, and Lexa reluctantly did. “What do you mean?”

“Bellamy and Raven saw me, saw us,” Lexa said. “There’s a reason they don’t like me, Clarke. But we can’t talk right now. Right now, I have to get back because if I get caught, I’ll be expelled. So we have to move, right now.” Lexa ordered, and Clarke nodded, and they took off in a run.

They made it into the cellar unseen. Clarke and Lexa immediately took off in a sprint once inside the passageway. While they didn’t sprint the entire time, they managed to return in only twenty minutes.

Clarke was significantly out of breath but had managed to keep up with Lexa, who was also quite breathless.

“Not regretting those workouts now, are you?” Lexa said, and Clarke was too winded to do anything other than flip her off.

The two quickly walked outside where they preceded to get into a snowball fight. That way if caught, it would explain them being breathless as well as look like they’ve been out in the cold. After about half an hour of playing the snow, the two decided to walk indoors.

They were walking to the Great Hall when Headmaster Kane and Indra found them.

“Ladies, a moment?” Headmaster Kane requested, and the two girls nodded and approached the two.

“Headmaster? Professor?” Lexa addressed. “Is there a problem?” She asked.

“We got word that the two of you were in Hogsmeade,” he said.

“Is that so, sir?” Lexa said monotone.

“Indeed. Care to explain?”

“I believe they must be mistaken. I can’t go to Hogsmeade, and I’ve been here in the castle this entire time.”

“Can anyone vouch for that?” Indra asked.

“I can, Professor,” Clarke said, but Headmaster Kane shook his head.

“I’m sorry Miss Griffin, but I need someone a little less…involved.”

“Sir?” Lexa said dangerously. “If you’re implying-“

“Quiet, Woods,” Indra ordered, and Lexa shut her mouth though not happily.

“Is there anyone else who can vouch for you, Miss Woods? And while we’re at it, can you explain to me why I smell alcohol on you?” He asked, and Lexa and Clarke felt their hearts dropped. They forgot they had been drinking and that it had only been so long since they were drinking their butterbeers.

“I can explain that,” a voice said. They turned to see Anya coming up to them. “I brought some back for Lexa to try. It’s not fair she doesn’t get to go to Hogsmeade.

“You know that’s against the rules,” Headmaster Kane said. “And you’re Head Girl! I’m disappointed in you, Miss Woods.”

“Forgive me, Headmaster, it wasn’t meant to be a big deal. I’ll take full blame and accept any and all consequences.” Anya ignored Lexa’s glare.

No one said a word. Finally, Indra sighed. “If the Head Girl is willing to risk her position to vouch for Lexa, I’m inclined to believe her.” Headmaster Kane sighed. “Besides, it’s just some butterbeer. It’s not as she brought back firewhisky for the girl to try.”

“Very well,” Headmaster Kane said. “Anya, you’ll serve detention for the next month, and you won’t be going on the next Hogsmeade trip.”

“Yes, sir,” Anya said.

“But you’ll remain as Head Girl. You’ve done good work, and I’d hate to see it go to waste.

“Yes, sir. Thank you,” Anya said and relaxed a bit.

“Now since the two of you have done nothing wrong but drank a bit of illegal butterbeer, we’ll let you off this one time. But never again, clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Lexa said while Clarke answered with a “crystal, Headmaster.” Headmaster Kane walked away, and the three were about to depart when Indra called them back.

“Anya, I’ll be talking with your head of house on you serving detention with me, alright?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Anya said before Indra nodded, dismissing her.

“Now, as for you two, seeing as you both are such upstanding members of this school, how would you feel about giving back?” Indra asked, and Clarke and Lexa side-eyed each other in confusion.

“Professor?” Clarke said, hoping Indra would elaborate.

“Well, at the end of school day my classroom is always in such disarray, and I know so is your head of house’s, Miss Griffin. But, as you know, we’re quite old. So, do you think the two of you would do your Heads of House a favor and just help keep our classroom in order, for I don’t know the next month?” Indra asked.

Clarke and Lexa’s stomachs dropped as they realized that no one had been able to fool Indra. But honestly, Lexa shouldn’t have been surprised. Nor should she be surprised that Indra wasn’t selling them out. So here they were, serving detention for everyday next month. But Nia wouldn’t find out, and that’s all that mattered.

The two prefects resigned themselves to their fate but held their heads high when they answered, “Yes, ma’am,” in a clear voice. Indra nodded once and gave them a small smile, proud of their easy acceptance of their unofficial punishment.

“Thank you, professor,” Lexa murmured, and Indra nodded before leaving the two prefects alone.

“Well, that was close,” Clarke said, and Lexa laughed, relieved to have survived the inquisition.

Lexa looked around for Anya, but she was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging and knowing she’ll thank Anya later, they two went in to sit together for some food.

 

After eating, Lexa walked Clarke back to the Slytherin Common Room. “Lexa-“

“I know, Clarke. You’re going to ask why Raven and Bellamy hate me so.”

“Yes,” Clarke answered.

“I can’t, Clarke. I just can’t.”

“Lexa, why won’t you trust me?”

“It’s not about that Clarke. But what you’re asking me to do is talk about something that I would much rather forget. It wasn’t a good time for me, and it involves Cos-“ Lexa stopped, “it involves Costia,” Lexa muttered. “I just can’t Clarke, please.”

Clarke’s heart broke at Lexa’s plea that she willingly gave in.

“Alright, Lexa. You can tell me when you’re ready,” Clarke, said. While she was not happy about this arrangement, Clarke wouldn’t force Lexa to talk.

“Thank you,” Lexa whispered. They arrived outside of the entrance. “I did have a really nice date. Even though, all of that happened.” Clarke smiled.

“I enjoyed it too. But you’re right, maybe we shouldn’t leave Hogwarts again.” Lexa laughed at that, and the two leaned in for a deep kiss.

“May we meet again,” Lexa said, and Clarke looked at her.

“Dramatic much?”

“I was talking to your lips, Clarke,” Lexa responded, with a fake eye roll and Clarke snorted at how dorky Lexa was. The two grinned like idiots at Clarke walked into the common room while Lexa’s stayed on until she made it all the way to Ravenclaw tower.

 

Lexa walked through Ravenclaw and up towards Anya’s room. Knocking once and hearing a “come in” she saw Anya sitting on her bed reading.

“Commander,” Anya greeted, standing respectfully.

“Anyone who saves me from being expelled can call me ‘Lexa’ …for now.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Anya said, and Lexa gave her the “really?” look.

“Thank you, Anya,” Lexa said sincerely.

“You can thank me properly by telling me about you and Griffin,” Anya said, and Lexa smiled.

“Very well,” Lexa said sitting down. “Clarke took me on our first date.”

“Yeah?”

“We went to Hogsmeade.”                

“Well, I knew that,” Anya said, playfully shoving Lexa.

“She and I just spent time together. She bought me some stuff from Honeydukes and then we just took a walk. She bought some butterbeer, and we drank that.”

“Then you made out?” Anya said, and Lexa blushed while Anya laughed. “You’re a dork.”

“Hey! Only Clarke get’s to call me that!” Lexa scolded, and Anya laughed harder.

“I’m glad it went well.”

“Yeah, well, it didn’t end well,” Lexa said, and Anya looked concerned.

“How did they find out you were out of the castle?”

“Bellamy and Raven saw us kissing. I saw them, and we ran back. Then we played out in the snow so that if we were caught, we’d have an excuse why we were out of breath and looked like we were cold.”

“Smart,” Anya commended.

“Not smart enough. Indra figured it out,” Anya raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“And you’re not in trouble?”

“Officially? No. Unofficially? Clarke and I have to clean our respective house’s classroom every day after school for the next month.”

“Oh that sucks,” Anya said, and Lexa nodded.

“Could be worse, though,” Lexa said, and Anya looked conflicted before exhaling.

“Nia won’t find out?”

“No,” Lexa said quickly, and Anya let the matter drop.

“Then I’d say congratulations are in order. You’ve got your girl, and you’re not expelled.”

“All in all a great day.”

 

The next day, as Clarke entered the Great Hall, Raven and Bellamy stopped her. “Hey Princess, where were you yesterday?” Asked Bellamy but Clarke just glared.

“What the hell is the matter with you two? Were you trying to get Lexa expelled?!” Clarke asked them in a deadly tone but made sure to keep her voice low.

“Look, Clarke,” Raven said, not bothering to deny it, “Lexa isn’t a good person. We’re just looking out for you.”

Clarke saw red.

“You don’t know a damn thing, Raven.”

“We know more than you think we do, Clarke,” said Bellamy but Clarke would have none of it. Instead, she pushed past them and walked towards the Hufflepuff table. But Lexa was nowhere to be found. She walked up to Finn and Lincoln, who were eating.

“Where’s Lexa?” She asked them.

“The Commander was asked to help some kids with their homework so she’s working with them now. You just missed her actually,” Finn said, and Clarke’s heart melted a little bit.

“Thanks, guys,” Clarke said before walking to the Slytherin table, careful to bypass Raven and Bellamy.

Clarke spent the day in the library catching up on her homework. She finished about an hour before dinner. As she was packing up, Octavia came up to her.

“Hey Clarke,” she greeted.

“Octavia,” Clarke greeted warily. While Clarke knew that Octavia respected Lexa and was in Lexa’s house, she was also Bellamy’s brother and Raven’s best friend.

“Can I talk to you?” Octavia asked. “Please?”

Not one to turn down a friend’s request, Clarke nodded and followed Octavia out of the library. Octavia led her to part of the castle she had never been in. “I know what Bellamy and Raven did,” she said suddenly. “I told them not to, but they didn’t listen.”

“Why do they hate Lexa so much, Octavia?” Octavia didn’t respond. “Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere private where you can talk.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke said, immediately stopping.

“Clarke, Bellamy and Raven have been your best friends since first year, our families are great friends. You owe them to at least listen to them,” Octavia said, but Clarke stood her ground.

“Why should I? They don’t know what they’re talking about,” Clarke said, and Octavia looked at her sadly.

“They know more than you think,” Octavia said. “How much has Lexa told you about her home life?” Octavia asked, and Clarke got defensive.

“That’s none of your business,” Clarke said quickly.

“Does she ever talk about her childhood? Growing up? Anything?”

“What do you want, Octavia?” Clarke demanded, not comfortable at how right Octavia seems to be. Lexa actually hadn’t told her much about her home life. Sure Lexa doesn’t get along with her parents but how could she have nothing to tell?

“Ten minutes, Clarke. Let Raven and Bellamy tell you their story, our story,” Octavia requested, and Clarke nodded.

“Fine, ten minutes,” Clarke said, and Octavia grabbed Clarke’s hand. Then a door just appeared, and they stepped inside, and sure enough, there was Raven and Bellamy, waiting.

“What is this place?” Clarke asked, amazed. Forgetting she was supposed to be mad at the two.

“The Room of Requirement,” Raven said. “No one will bother us here.”

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Octavia said before slipping out.

Clarke watched her go with confusion.

“She doesn’t want to be here when we tell you our story. It’s hard on her, on all of us,” Bellamy said, and Clarke nodded while sitting on the couch.

“You wanted to talk,” Clarke said, crossing her arms across her chest, “So talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....sorry about that


	15. When *Bleep* Hits the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out the truth and *bleep* hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much consideration, I decided to post this chapter early. Enjoy.

_“You wanted to talk,” Clarke said, crossing her arms across her chest, “So talk.”_

Bellamy and Raven sat across from her on the other couch. “Clarke,” Bellamy started, “we promise that everything we tell you is the truth. We swear upon our years of friendship that this is true.”

“We also request that you keep your questions and comments to the end. We want to be able to get through this,” Raven added. “We’re going to say things that you don’t like, but please stay with us.”

Clarke said nothing, merely giving the barest of nods. Bellamy and Raven figured that was the best they were going to get.

Bellamy decided to start. “You know how our mother died right before my first year. We lived in various foster homes and group homes until the Martins fostered us during winter break of my fourth year, Octavia’s second.”

Clarke nodded that she understood.

“The last group home we were in, we were there the summer in-between third and fourth year, for me. It was there that we too learned that Lexa Woods was a foster kid like us.” Raven said, and Clarke couldn’t keep off the shock.

“What?” Clarke said in disbelief. “You’re mistaken.”

“Please, Clarke,” Raven begged. Clarke nodded to keep quiet and allowed Raven and Bellamy to continue.

“I too bounced around the muggle foster care system until before first-year when they then would put me in the magical foster care system. I arrived at the group home at the same time with Bellamy and Octavia, so right before third-year. It was Bellamy, Octavia, Lexa, and I, who were brought to the same group home. No one said a word on the car ride.”

“We weren’t friends with Lexa, as you know, but Octavia knew her because they were in the same house for a year.”

“It was all right for the first week,” Raven said. “Lexa hung around this girl a lot.”

“Costia,” Clarke whispered, and Raven and Bellamy nodded.

“Then after a week, something changed. We’re not sure exactly what,” Raven said.

“What changed?” Clarke asked, and Bellamy sighed.

“Lexa became,” Bellamy paused, “she became violent.”

“What?” Clarke half yelled, and the two across from her looked genuinely sympathetic.

“She would start fights with Bellamy a lot. She’d just walk up to him during dinner and deck him.”

“That’s not her. Lexa wouldn’t do that,” Clarke defended.

“It’s true, Clarke. She’d start fights with me and some of the other guys every single day. For the entire summer, that’s what happened. She’d just start randomly fighting some guy.”

“With magic?”

“No, that would get her expelled. Good ole muggle fighting. And damn, Clarke, she was good,” said Raven.

“Why? Why would she do that?”

“We’re not sure,” Bellamy said. “She got her Captain’s Badge and Octavia cornered her. Threatening her that if she held whatever was going on at the group home over her when she tried out for Quidditch, Lexa would regret it.”

“How’d that go over?”

“Actually, really well. Lexa agreed, and Octavia made the team.”

“Apparently Lexa’s problem was with no one else, only me.”

“Still, after that confrontation, Lexa would still just randomly fight Bellamy.”

Clarke sat in silence for a few minutes. Digesting everything. None of this was making sense.

“I don’t understand why, though.”

“Neither do we, Clarke,” Raven said. The three sat in silence for a few more minutes when Clarke looked up again; tears were starting to well but they were still far from falling.

“Okay, so Lexa would just fight Bellamy. I understand why you wouldn’t like her. I can see why you wouldn’t want me to be around her. But why get her expelled? Why this level of hate?” Clarke asked. It was a fair question, and one Raven and Bellamy had an answer. They were just reluctant to share it.

“Clarke,” Bellamy started, and Raven looked at him sympathetically. “The group home we were in, wasn’t the nicest of homes.” At Clarke’s questioning gaze he continued. “It was abusive,” Bellamy admitted, and Clarke tried to keep the pity out of her stare.

“But it was sexist abusive; you could say,” Raven added, giving Bellamy a break. “The only girls there were Costia, Lexa, Octavia, and myself. Whenever one of the guys got in enough trouble, they’d be physically punished. But this wasn’t a mere spanking a kid gets, Clarke,” Raven explained, casting a sideways glance to see how Bellamy was doing. He nodded for her to continue. “They’d be beaten, severely. Costia, Octavia, and I never got in trouble. Who had time with Lexa fighting every day?”

“Clarke, I’m going to show you something now,” Bellamy said. Standing up, he removed his shirt and turned around to show off his back that was decorated with scars.

Clarke stared in silent horror.

“The guy in charge was an asshole by the name of Cage Wallace. He’d take his belt off and just hit me over and over again. Once he was done, he’d just leave me lying on the ground.”

He put his shirt back n before sitting down.

“Clarke, I could barely move for hours after a session with him. I was not able to function the next day.”

“Meaning, we know that Lexa never punished for her crimes. Sure, we’d see her cleaning the floors or doing dishes, essentially extra chores were her punishment.”

“Any time Lexa fought me, and I fought back, Cage would grab me and bring me to his office. He’d force me to take off my shirt; he’d remove his belt, and then whip me bloody with it.”

“Any time Lexa fought me and I’d fight back, he’d grab me and bring me up to his office. He’d force me to take off my shirt, and he’d remove his belt and just whip me with it.”

“I was only punished if I ever fought back so eventually, I just stopped for the most part. But sometimes I’d get so mad that I’d just punch her back. I always suffered greatly for it.”

“Clarke, it’s not like anyone could plead ignorance. There were ten of us there, and we all knew what happened. She knew what would happen if Bellamy got in trouble. And no offense Bell, but he’s a hot head, more so then, so she knew he’d fight back.”

“So she just-“

“It’s her fault I have these, Clarke.”

“You can’t seriously be blaming her for someone else’s abuse!” Clarke said, and Raven and Bellamy exhaled loudly.

“Clarke, I’m really sorry, but you just don’t understand,” Raven said. “Yes, technically it is that asshole’s fault. But had Lexa not beaten up Bellamy on a near daily basis, this wouldn’t have happened! She was the one causing all these problems! If she wasn’t beating on Bell, it was some other poor bloke!” Raven screamed, and Clarke felt the tears start to fall.

“But, Lexa, she’s always so-“

“It’s an act, Clarke! Wake up!” Bellamy yelled at her. “I’m sorry because she’s your friend and you care for her. I’m sorry because she seemed like a nice person, but she’s not. She tortured me, Clarke! I was constantly whipped that I have these scars decorating my body forever!”

“We care about you, Clarke,” Raven said. “We want you to be safe. Lexa Woods is dangerous. We spent three months with her and all she did was cause pain and destruction wherever she went.”

“Once we got to school, a truce was called. Octavia made sure of it,” Bellamy said. “But then the very first day of winter break when we returned to the group home, she punched me in the face. I punched back. I was whipped and the next day she was gone. Whisked away to some other group home.”

“Just like that?” Clarke asked.

“Just like that,” Raven answered. Bellamy and Raven shared a look and had a silent communication that Clarke caught but couldn’t understand.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Clarke asked through the tears.

“Costia,” Raven said. “Costia killed herself the day after Lexa left.”

“She what?”

“They spent the entire night together and when Lexa was taken, the very next day, Costia committed suicide.”

“Oh dear,” Clarke said.

“A lot of people thought it was because of Lexa.”

“You’re not suggesting Lexa killed her!” Clarke snarled.

“Of course not,” Raven said quickly. “Even we don’t think Lexa would do that. But what we are saying is that it’s not a coincidence.”

“The day after Costia killed herself, Octavia and I were fostered by the Martins and Raven with Dr. Chang.”

“We moved towards you, and the rest is history,” Raven concluded.

“She has a pattern of abusive behavior, Clarke. This isn’t coming out of some stupid jealousy or rivalry. She is actually dangerous and people around her end up hurt, end up dead,” Bellamy said, and Clarke’s tears were freely pouring down her face.

Clarke sat in silence trying to process everything her friends had just told her. But she couldn’t understand. It didn’t seem like Lexa, but Raven and Bellamy wouldn’t lie. They were not lying in the slightest.

“So she just let you be beaten?” Clarke asked with a vicious bite. Raven and Bellamy nodded, seeing the anger rise in their friend. “What the fuck is wrong with her?” Clarke screamed.

Raven and Bellamy saw that Clarke was not sad or upset she was pissed off. She was not just angry but furious. Clarke stood up suddenly.

“I’m sorry,” she said before sprinting out of the room She sprinted all the way to the Great Hall and did not stop until she reached Lexa.

 

Dinner was in full swing. Lexa felt Clarke’s presence and smiled brightly, standing up to greet her.

“I missed you,” Lexa said and leaned in to give Clarke a hug when Clarke slapped Lexa across the face, hard. The sound resonated as the entire hall turned to look at the two. Lexa stood in stunned silence before reacting. She grabbed Clarke and pulled her forcefully from the Great Hall. She did not heed Clarke’s pleas to stop until they were in the Hufflepuff Common Room.

“I know what you did,” Clarke yelled at Lexa. “You let Bellamy be beaten. It is because of you that he has those scars. It is because of you that he was whipped,” Clarke screamed at Lexa.

“Clarke, you don’t understand,” Lexa tried to plead, but Clarke refused to listen.

“No, Lexa! You’re a monster. You willingly beat up my friend every day! Isn’t that true?”

“Yes,” Lexa answered.

“You knew, and you never said anything! You knew why they hated you, and you said it was nothing! You’re a liar!” Clarke accused. “Why would you do such horrible things?” Clarke demanded.

“I was pissed off, Clarke. I had anger issues. I was an orphan who jumped around in the system who no one wanted. I took it out on people who could take it!” Lexa yelled back, losing composure by the second.

“Take it! Bellamy is lucky he’s not dead!” Clarke screamed, she almost made a comment: _like Costia._ But even in the heat of the moment and within her anger, she was able to hold her tongue. “Fuck you, Lexa!” She screamed instead. “Fuck you! You betrayed them! You betrayed your friends!”

“They weren’t my friends, Clarke, and my people always come first,” Lexa responded quickly, but her tone was seeping with anger. “I protect my people.”

“Is that so?” Clarke sneered, stepping into Lexa’s personal space. “Then how did Costia end up dead?” And just like that, the last of Clarke’s self-control slipped away.

“Get out!” Lexa ordered, her tone deadly. Clarke didn’t have time to respond.

Anya and Tristan quickly grabbed a hold of Clarke and started to pull her out. As one last act, Clarke spat on Lexa in front of everyone.

Indra ordered Clarke to be removed from the common room. Clarke was still screaming profanities at Lexa. Lexa turned and wiped the spit off her face and tried to stop her tears.

“Indra,” Lexa pleaded, “please don’t.”

“What of Clarke?” Indra asked.

“Just let her be. No harm will come to her. It is done,” Lexa said before heading upstairs without a backward glance.

Indra turned to address the people who had managed to enter the Hufflepuff common room. She looked at the remaining members of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, the Hufflepuff prefects, and quite a few upperclassmen.

“You heard the Commander, let her be,” Indra ordered. “The password will be changed.” With that, Indra left the room but dragged Octavia, Finn, and Lincoln along.

 

Anya and Tristan had thrown Clarke to the ground when Indra arrived. Anya looked murderous, as did Tristan. Their Commander, their friend, had been disrespected. Indra looked furiously at Clarke, but Clarke could not care less.

“You’re lucky, Miss Griffin. Miss Woods has told me she does not wish you to get into trouble. I suggest you head back to your common room, now.” Indra ordered, and Clarke looked pissed but held her tongue.

“Tristan, Octavia, Lincoln, and Finn, you will escort Miss Griffin to the Slytherin common room. If you won’t listen to me, then listen to the Commander when she said that no harm will come to her.”

The five of them walked in silence; Octavia stunned at what just occurred. Tristan was seething in anger but was not one to disobey his Commander. Finn and Lincoln were just two guys who didn’t like fighting, and the violence struck them at the core of their philosophy of peace.

Tristan commanded Octavia to leave Clarke and Octavia nodded at her orders. Clarke walked into her dorm room, laid on her bed, and proceeded to cry.

****

After Clarke was escorted down the corridor, Anya immediately entered the Hufflepuff common and went straight to Lexa’s room. No one dared to enter near the rooms and let the Commander have her space. Anya knocked once on the door. Hearing nothing she risked entering. Lexa was sitting on the floor, head on her knees, sobbing.

Anya said nothing. She sat down next to Lexa and pulled her in tight so that Lexa was on Anya’s lap and her head was on Anya’s chest. Lexa sobbed gut-wrenching sobs for hours.

Anya heard Clarke’s last comment. Anya knew of Lexa’s guilt, and Anya was confident that she would make the Slytherin pay. She knew it would take no convincing on her part to get the rest of Hufflepuff involved. Clarke Griffin hurt their commander, and there would be revenge.

Blood must have blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to throw a disclaimer out. That Bellamy and Raven are not lying. So everything that happened did actually happen. That is all.


	16. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm spoiling y'all.

Lexa’s sobs finally ceased a little after midnight. Shortly thereafter, Lexa was asleep in Anya’s lap. Anya carefully stood up and put Lexa in bed before tucking her in. Anya was grateful that no one was there to witness this act for both hers and Lexa’s sake.

She went downstairs to see the fifth through seventh years as well as the Hufflepuff Quidditch team still in the common room. When Anya came down, Tristan stood to greet her.

“We sent the little ones to bed with orders to stay quiet.” Anya nodded before she zeroed in on Octavia.

“Little Blake,” Anya addressed, and everyone got deathly quiet. Octavia stood, as expected and made her way over to Anya and Tristan.

“Where do your loyalties lie?” Anya asked. Everyone stared as Octavia struggled with the decision. “Will you fight for your commander?” Octavia’s mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to form a response. Her conflict of duty towards Clarke and Lexa pulled at her, and she found herself unable to decide.

“Anya,” Lincoln called out, “it’s not fair to her to ask this of her. Clarke is her best friend.”

“Why would anyone want to be friends with a person like that?” Anya snapped back. “You have until morning to figure it out, Little Blake,” Anya said before turning her attention to the rest of the room. “Everyone, off to bed. Fifth year-females, find a different dorm to sleep in tonight.” Realizing that this was not her house she turned her attention to Tristan to allow him to have the final word.

“The Commander has ordered no retaliation on Clarke Griffin of Slytherin tonight. Mind your orders, for now,” Tristan said before ushering everyone off to bed.

Turning to Anya, he said, “I know this isn’t the right time, but I got those list of names for you.” He handed her a parchment filled with names of kids who wanted Ontari’s contraception potion. There were at least twenty there.

“Hufflepuffs get around,” Anya admired, and Tristan laughed lightly before turning and heading to bed.

 

Anya made her way to her office, unable to sleep. Imagine her surprise when she found Ontari standing outside her door.

“Ms. Caldwell, you are aware you’re breaking curfew?”

“Cut the crap, Woods. You know why I’m here,” Ontari stated, and Anya nodded.

“Well, let’s get you inside,” Anya said, opening her office door and ushering in Ontari.

Ontari took a seat, and Anya shut the door before sitting across from her on the couch.

“How is she?” Ontari asked quietly, and Anya observed her.

“Handling it,” Anya said, and Ontari rolled her eyes.

“You forget that I live with her, Anya. You forget who is there to help her.”

“What have you done for her?”

“That’ll cost you a name,” Ontari said, and Anya grunted in frustration.

“Don’t you ever do anything for anyone other than yourself?!” Anya screamed at her.

“You don’t know what it’s like, Anya. You don’t do things for others at your own cost. You can’t live like that,” Ontari explained, and Anya sat back down, having stood up to yell at Ontari.

“I’ve got a list,” Anya said suddenly, and Ontari blinked in surprise. Anya proceeded to write down the name of every single student on Tristan’s list on a different sheet of parchment.

Picking up the first one she shoved it across to Ontari who opened it and read the name.

“Nia, how does she punish you, Lexa, and the kids?” Anya asked, and Ontari sighed.

“It depends on what someone did. It can be as simple as a verbal lashing, though those on its own are rare. If someone is really lucky, they get extra chores, but those are rarer the older you get. Apparently the younger kids get them a lot during the school year.”

“Why?” Anya asked, sliding another piece of paper towards Ontari.

“Muggle teachers ask too many questions,” Ontari answered. “There’s only one other official punishment per say. I mean sure, Nia’s just all around physically abusive. She’ll hit you or throw you into a wall, deny you dinner.”

“What’s the one punishment?” Anya asked, but not handing another piece of paper. It was still part of her first question.

“The basement,” Ontari answered directly. “Before you ask, I don’t know exactly what happens down there, I’ve never been.”

“But you can guess?”

“It’s the only time she’ll use a belt. I only know that from when I tend to Lexa.”

“Why have you never been down there?” Anya asked, handing Ontari the third name.

“Nia favors me. I don’t know why and I haven’t been inclined to ask.”

“So the basement is where the severest of punishments occur?” Anya clarified, and Ontari nodded. “I’m assuming Lexa was sent there on New Year’s Eve?” Ontari nodded, not requesting another name to a question Anya already knew the answer. However, Ontari gestured for another name and Anya wordlessly granted her request.

“Lexa is a frequent visitor down there. Can you guess why?” Ontari asked, and Anya thought.

“Because she’s self-sacrificing?”

“Lexa frequently takes the blame for things that were not her fault. Even outside of the system set up, she’ll ignore it, if she can, and take the blame. She tries to protect them all.”

“What system?” Anya asked, and Ontari looked down at the new name she was given.

“If someone is punished, particularly in the basement, and they get in trouble again in a short time frame, someone else will take the blame if they can.”

“Lexa doesn’t like it when the kids do that for her,” Anya guessed, and Ontari nodded. She reached over and grabbed a name.

“The night after, Lexa dropped a plate. Nia came bursting in. Everyone immediately went to claim blame, even her. Selina was the quickest. She was brought down to the basement.”

“For breaking a plate?”

“Nia knew they were lying. She just didn’t have proof. So she went to the extreme. Lexa said Nia was doing it to torture Lexa, and she was right. We had to physically restrain Lexa from going downstairs again.” Ontari said and looked down at her six names. Anya handed her a seventh.

“You said they,” Anya said and Ontari looked up.

“I did,” Ontari confirmed.

“You didn’t rush to Lexa’s defense,” Anya said, and Ontari said nothing though her silence spoke volumes. “Why not?”

“I made a vow to myself never to willingly be beaten again. Part of the reason why I’ve never been to the basement is that I don’t participate in that ridiculous system.”

“So nine-year-olds are braver than you?” Anya spat out, and Ontari glared at the Head Girl.

“Don’t speak as if you know what it’s like. I do what I must to survive. You spend a night living with that fear and then come talk to me.” Ontari stood up and left without another word.

Anya sighed into her hands, exhausted from the day’s events. “Tomorrow is going to be horrendous,” Anya said to herself.

 

True enough, the next day was horrendous. It was Monday and the first day of detention for all three girls. How so much can change in such a short time.

Lexa considered not going down for breakfast but figured it’d make her look weak. So, come breakfast time, she dressed in her uniform, grabbed her bag, and made her way to the Great Hall. Lexa ignored the staring and went to sit between Tristan and Lincoln. She ate in silence but kept her head tall.

She could hear the whispers around her but ignored them. They weren’t worth the time.

She got up, casting a quick glance at the Slytherin table to see Clarke sitting there next to Bellamy and Raven. Evidently they decided not to sit with their house. Lexa spared another moment’s glance at Clarke before turning and exiting the Great Hall.

 

Clarke couldn’t fall asleep all night. Unable to function, unable to process what just occurred. After a few hours in her bed, she decided to pace in the common room.

_I hit Lexa! What the hell is wrong with me? I was just told she came from an abusive home! Granted, nothing like that ever happened to her. But she deserved it! No! No one ever deserves to be hit!_

“AHH!” Clarke screamed in frustration. Clarke continued to pace when she heard someone coming down the steps. She turned to see Echo walking towards her. “Captain,” Clarke greeted, and Echo nodded her own greeting.

“Sit,” Echo ordered softly, and Clarke complied. “Want to tell me what the hell is going on?” Clarke stayed silent. “That wasn’t a request, Griffin.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I want to know why you felt it necessary to slap the Commander in front of the entire Great Hall!” Echo’s anger evident. “First off, we need to talk about how hitting is never okay!”

“Says the beater,” Clarke mumbled, and Echo’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m not going to even dignify that with a response,” Echo said, and Clarke nodded. “I’m still your captain, Clarke, and I’m not against punishing you for this since clearly the school won’t.” Echo paused for a moment as if a thought just occurred to you. “Wait, are you in trouble?” Clarke shook her head. “Why not?”

“Lexa,” Clarke mumbled. Echo laughed bitterly.

“That girl is so far in love with you, she’s risking everything for you. And how do you repay her? By slapping her. You humiliated her in front of the entire school, and she’s still defending you.”

Clarke’s guilt magnified.

“I was just so angry.”

“Why?”

“I found out stuff about her past,” Clarke explained. “I can’t tell you what because that’d be breaking too many people’s trusts.” Echo nodded in agreement. “But the things I found out, she deserved to be slapped!” Clarke said, her voice and anger rising again.

Echo thought for a moment before standing up and walking towards Clarke and delivered a hard slap to Clarke’s left side of her face. Clarke recoiled in shock and pain. Tears welled in her eyes. Clarke couldn’t even talk, just moved her hand to cup her now burning face. Echo calmly sat down on the couch and stared into Clarke’s stunned eyes.

“Did you deserve it?” Echo asked calmly.

“You said hitting was never the answer!”

“Did you deserve it?” Echo asked again. Clarke shook her head but secretly wanted to nod.

“The answer is no. No one ever deserves to be hit. It does not matter what they have done. You never physically or emotionally harm another human being. How did that feel? What was it like to have someone who cares about you hurt you in that way?” 

Echo did not demand a response, allowing Clarke to think in silence.

The silence lasted until they heard the door opening. They turned to see Ontari walking in. One look and Ontari stormed over to Clarke. Echo stood between the two girls.

“If I see either of you throw a punch or physically harm the other, you’ll be off the team faster than you can say Quidditch,” Echo warned, and the two girls nodded. “Besides Ontari, I already gave her the slap she so rightfully deserved.”

Ontari nodded once before heading up to bed without another word. Echo spun around, surprising Clarke at how close she was.

“I don’t think the Commander will want to see you. But you will find a way to apologize. I don’t care what she may have done. You will apologize for your actions.”

“She won’t accept.”

“She may not," Echo agreed. "You will try to seek her forgiveness. When you’re ready, when you sincerely want her forgiveness, you’ll seek it from her. If after three tries she doesn’t accept, then it is no longer on you.”

“So what, tomorrow I just go, ‘Sorry Lexa for hitting you?’ Anya will not let me within a ten-foot radius of the Commander.”

“Are you truly sorry for your actions, Griffin?” Echo asked, and Clarke remained still. “When you are, then you may. When you are genuinely remorseful. Get some rest, Griffin, you have practice tomorrow.”

“I have detention,” Clarke said quickly, and Echo turned to glare at her.

“What did you do?” Echo spat out.

“It’s unofficial detention from the weekend. Talk to Indra, she’ll tell you.”

“Tell her that you have practice and since it’s unofficial she cannot keep you. But tell her you will serve your punishment after practice, and might I warn you, practice will not be fun.” With that, Echo turned and left Clarke in the Common Room.

Clarke remained up the rest of the night. Her guilt and anger swarming inside her prevented her mind a moment’s rest. When morning arrived, she quickly showered before getting ready for class. Willing to skip breakfast and avoid the Great Hall altogether, Echo ruined her plans by escorting her out of Slytherin and did not let go until she entered the Great Hall.

“No teammate of mine will be hiding out in her room like a child,” Echo had said.

Bellamy and Raven met her at the entrance, and the three of them sat together at the Slytherin table.

Breakfast was mostly a silent affair. That is until Raven cleared her throat, and Clarke turned towards her. “What?” She demanded harshly.

“Why did you hit Lexa?” Raven asked quietly and Clarke was thrown.

“I don’t know,” Clarke said after a moment. “I just was so angry at what she did to you and her lying to me and betraying you guys and I just…” Clarke trailed off while Raven and Bellamy shared a look.

“Look, Clarke, we may hate Lexa. We may have wanted to expel her-”

“Still not against that idea,” Raven mumbled.

“However,” Bellamy continued, ignoring Raven’s comment, “don’t hit her again.” Clarke turned to glare at him, but it wilted under his gaze. Here she was feeling guiltier than ever with no one on her side. _No one deserves to be on my side._ She regretted slapping Lexa, and she had no idea how to make this better. She looked up to see Lexa walking out of the Great Hall.

Sighing she stood up and excused herself from the table before chasing after the seeker.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke called. Lexa froze at the voice. Turning around green met blue and everything else faded away.

“Clarke,” Lexa greeted evenly. Clarke noticed Lexa’s exhaustion.

“Can we talk?” Clarke asked, and Lexa’s gaze turned angry.

“Now you wish to talk? I tried to talk to you last night, but instead, you thought hitting and yelling at me seemed to be a more appropriate form of communication." Lexa's tone was calm, and she spoke softly, but neither hid the pure anger that radiated from her intonation. 

Clarke couldn’t refute a single point Lexa had made. Clarke took a step forward, hand out to do something, she wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter because Lexa flinched.

Clarke immediately dropped her hand, horrified in herself. Lexa stood tall and walked away from Clarke.

 

The rest of the day Clarke spent avoiding the deadly glares of the Hufflepuffs and the whispering voices of the students around her. She barely heard a word that was said in her various classes. She made her way to practice where Echo put her through the ringer.

Clarke ran one too many suicides, did one too many pull ups, one too many sit-ups, one too many everything. Echo did not care. Echo wanted to punish her seeker for dishonoring Slytherin house. She hoped that Clarke would think before she acted. By the time practice was out, Clarke was already far too sore.

Clarke was actually grateful for the intense practice. She was equally grateful for her upcoming detention with Professor Pike. Pike taught History of Magic and was the Head of Slytherin.

After dinner, she knocked on his door and was granted permission to enter. He looked up from his stack of papers. “Miss Griffin, please come in.” Clarke did so and stood before him.

“You alright?” He asked, noticing her stiff posture.

“Yes, sir. Intense practice,” Clarke answered, and Pike nodded.

“Let me guess, Captain Winter's personal punishment for yesterday?” Pike asked, and Clarke looked up surprised but didn’t answer. “I thought so. No one would be happy if you got kicked off the team, Miss Griffin. Furthermore, you threatened the honor of Slytherin House.” Pike lectured, and Clarke looked down.

“Yes, sir.”

“Now there is no official punishment as Miss Woods explained to Professor Stockard that she had no desire to get you in trouble for your actions.”

“Professor Stockard, sir?”

“Indra Stockard, she teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, Head of Hufflepuff, she’s been your teacher for five years…ring a bell?” He asked, amused.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard her last name before, Professor,” Clarke muttered, and Pike laughed lightly.

“Very well. In any case, Miss Griffin, I will not be informing your family of this as you are not officially in any trouble. Let this month serve as your dual punishments for whatever it is you did to get sentenced here in the first place as well as for your egregious conduct yesterday.”

Clarke’s mouth opened and closed like a fish.

“Did you really think I was that stupid to buy this as a community service project?”

“It wasn’t my idea,” Clarke mumbled, and Pike laughed.

“Then perhaps Indra thinks I am stupid?” Pike suggested. Clarke, having no good way to answer remained silent. “Wise choice, Miss Griffin,” Pike commended, and Clarke gave him a small smile. 

“Let’s get started. Regardless as to how this came about, I could use some extra help cleaning up. You get to work over there,” Pike gestured to the back of the room. “I have provided a broom, a dustpan, and a mop. I know I don’t have to tell you that there will be no magic.”

“No, sir,” Clarke responded. Setting her stuff down, she moved to the back of the classroom and began her work.

 

After storming away from Clarke, Lexa went to her classes. She ignored the stares and whispers and tried to focus on her classes. But her mind would wander easily from her lessons. _Clarke hit me._ Every time she thought of it, she felt the sting of her cheek from Clarke’s hand followed by the plummet of her heart as she realized what had happened.

_Nia hits me all the time._ One side of her stated.

_Nia doesn’t love you like Clarke does._ The other argued back

_Clarke doesn’t love me because if she did, she wouldn’t have stricken me._

_She was angry!_ Her mind defended.

_It still doesn’t give her the right!_

Her thoughts argued back and forth with each other trying to make sense of it all.

_Why?_ The argument stopped with that single question. Unable to answer Lexa shut down her mind to herself to the outside to everything. It would be a long while before Lexa opened up again.

 

Lexa went through the motions of the day and ended with her detention with Indra. Walking into the classroom she saw Anya hard at work, cleaning like the muggles do. Lexa nodded a greeting towards the Ravenclaw before standing before her Head of House.

“I don’t need to remind you why you’re here, Miss Woods, do I?”

“No, ma’am,” Lexa answered. Indra nodded but looked at her with sad eyes.

“Are you sure?” Indra asked, and Lexa knew she wasn’t referring to her current punishment.

“Yes, ma’am, I’m sure,” Lexa answered more confident than she felt. Indra nodded before gesturing for Lexa to begin. Lexa wordlessly picked up a broom and started cleaning the classroom. After an hour and a half, Indra walked out, telling them they could have a few moments rest.

As soon as Indra left, Anya immediately went to Lexa.

“Orders, Commander?” Anya asked, and Lexa shook her head. “What do you mean ‘no’?” Lexa said nothing. “Commander,” Anya pleaded but was silenced by Lexa’s glare. 

Anya sat in silence next to her for a few moments before speaking again. “I know why Clarke hitting you hurt you so much. It reminded you of Nia. Except nothing like Nia because when Nia hits you, you don’t care because you don’t care about her. Plus you’re usually taking it for one of the other kids.”

Lexa turned sharply towards Anya but said nothing. “But because you care about Clarke, she broke your trust and hurt you far worse than any beating Nia gave you.” Again Lexa said nothing but it spoke volumes.

After a few more moments of silence, Anya spoke again. “There’s talk, Commander. They’re saying you’re weak that you’re not asserting your authority over Clarke.” Lexa said nothing again. “Might I make a suggestion, Commander?” Lexa just looked at Anya, making no indication of her desires. Anya shrugged and continued anyway. 

“A duel. Have Indra set up a dueling match between you and Clarke. I’ll make it mandatory for all prefects. All of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will come I promise. Maybe enough of Gryffindor and Slytherin will come too. Regardless, they’ll see you crush Clarke in a battle, and you’ll regain your honor.”

“I didn’t know I had lost it,” Lexa spoke for the first time.

“You not doing anything is as if saying you allowed yourself to be hit,” Anya said slowly and Lexa’s glare intensified, but Anya did not waver. “I do not believe it, but others do. This is the only way. Unless you command Clarke to be punished either officially or unofficially, this is the only way.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow at the last comment. “Pranking is too juvenile a term, Commander, but that’s what essentially it would be like. No one would dare move against you when they saw you putting the great Clarke Griffin back in her place.”

“No harm will come to Clarke,” Lexa ordered, and Anya sighed. “Captain,” Lexa said threateningly, and Anya bowed her head.

“Yes, Commander,” Anya said, and Lexa relaxed her glare.

“You think the dueling match is a good idea?”

“I do, Commander.” Lexa thought for a moment before nodding her permission. When Indra returned Anya informed her of the match and after making eye contact with Lexa, agreed that it would be best.

In one week’s time, Clarke and Lexa would duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who comments. Please let me know what y'all think. I do respond to every single one and I'm happy to discuss any theories you may have.


	17. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dueling day has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics note a dream

The week passed relatively quickly. Lexa ordered Ryder to follow Octavia not only to ensure where her loyalties lied but also to protect her from anyone who wished to cause her harm. It was no secret that the senior Blake was somehow involved, and Lexa hoped to spare Octavia from any retaliation.

Indra announced at dinner the next night of the upcoming duels that’ll take place on Sunday morning after breakfast. Each person wishing to duel would sign up with his or her Heads of House. If two people wanted to duel, they’d make a special request. Most of the people wanted to duel one of their friends.

As an extra incentive, in contests between houses, the triumphant house would be awarded five points.

The Heads of Houses wished that people would duel people of the same year so that the skills were similar. However, if both agreed, there would be a one-year difference allowed (fifth-year vs. sixth-year, for example).

Additionally, each house would choose one champion of any year to duel in a tournament style duel. Whoever won the first round would be awarded 15 points, and the winner of the final would be awarded an additional 30 points.

The order of the tournament would be decided by coin flip on the day of the matches.

 

The night of the announcement of the duel, Lexa called a house meeting.

“Thank you, everyone,” Lexa called Hufflepuff to order. “As you know, this Sunday will be a dueling day. We will fight for our the honor of house!” While most cheered, Lexa saw that Anya was right and they she had lost some respect for not dealing with the Clarke matter.

After asking for volunteers for whoever wished to duel in the various rounds, the time came to find the champion for Hufflepuff.

The various duelers included all of the Hufflepuff prefects as well as Quidditch team and some second and third years stood around Lexa. Jacob, the first year, looked at Lexa.

“Commander, who will fight for you?” Lexa looked at him before sitting down in the chair at the front of the room, almost as it were a throne.

“I am the Commander. No one fights for me.”

And so, Hufflepuff had their champion.

 

The other houses were not so formal in their decision-making. Gryffindor picked Sixth-Year Nathan Miller because he volunteered first. Anya was the Ravenclaw Champion as Head Girl and Quidditch Captain, she was the most likely to succeed. In regards to Slytherin, Anya and Echo had had a long conversation which cultivated in Echo “suggesting” but actually forcing Clarke to be the Slytherin champion.

Clarke was an exceptional duelist, no one could deny so Slytherin stood a good chance. But really, everyone wanted to see Lexa duel Clarke and who was Echo to stop that interaction?

 

The rest of the week passed with much discussion about the upcoming duel. The various duelers spent time practicing. Lexa spent most of hers helping the second and third years work on their dueling skills.

She avoided Clarke the entire week. Lexa was conflicted like she never had been before. Clarke hurt her like no one had ever had before and yet she desperately wanted to seek comfort from only one person. Every night she served her detention with Anya as Indra oversaw the two. Lexa liked the systematic work of cleaning. It helped focus her mind on the duel ahead.

It was not hard for Lexa to guess that Anya had somehow convinced Echo in making Clarke the champion for Slytherin. Also, unless Clarke lost in the first round against Gryffindor, should that be the matchup, Clarke would be forced to duel either Anya or herself.

Lexa hoped, for Clarke’s sake, that Clarke would duel Hufflepuff or lose against Gryffindor so she could protect Clarke from Anya’s rage.

 

The day of the duels and the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. After breakfast, the prefects went to help set up the arena on the Quidditch pitch to accommodate the students. The first hour was set up for the regular duels between students with a 10-minute time limit. If time expired, Headmaster Kane would decide the winner based on who dueled the best.

The first to go was Luna  **Pond** against Echo. Luna, a sixth-year from Ravenclaw was one of the best duelists in the house, second to Anya. Echo, was the most skilled duelist in Slytherin. The two witches were eager to show who was the best.

Bowing from the waist to each other, the duel started. Both women were exceptionally skilled. Sending stunning and disarming spells back and forth. While some of the hits went through, neither was able to get the other to surrender.

It wasn’t until Luna sent a disarming spell in quick succession after a stunning spell that Luna managed to disarm Echo. While not the first time that Echo had lost her wand, Luna had learned from a previous mistake and quickly muttered, “Levicorpus,” sending Echo flying into the air upside down.

Once Echo shouted she gave, Luna gave the counter-spell and safely lowered Echo to the ground. Even though Echo had already yielded, she did as expected and remained on her knees as Indra declared Luna the winner and awarded five points to Ravenclaw. Only then did Echo rise.

The Ravenclaw students in the stands cheered while their Slytherin counterparts booed. But the two ladies met each other halfway and gave a handshake as a show of sportsmanship.

“Good job, Luna, it was an honor to duel you.”

“Likewise, you're incredible.” The two grinned before fist pounding, “we set the bar so damn high.” Echo laughed, and the two left the dueling mat to allow the next match to start.

For the next hour, several students would duel. Indra would commentate after each one where improvements could be made while also praising all of the duelists.

 

Indra’s voice carried over the Quidditch pitch after the last duel. “The tournament of the Houses is about to begin!” The Pitch gained an excited buzz. “The first round will be played between the Gryffindor champion, Nathan Miller, Sixth-Year,” roaring applause from the Gryffindor section filled the stadium, “and the Slytherin Champion, Clarke Griffin, Fifth-Year.” The Slytherin section roared even louder in support of their seeker.

Miller and Clarke took the mat and bowed to each. Straightening Miller was smirking. “I’ll go easy on you, Miller,” Clarke said, wiping the smirk off Miller’s face. He then grinned, and Clarke smiled back at her friend before turning and walking away from each other.

Miller had the advantage of having practiced silent incantations while Clarke was forced to voice hers aloud.

Nevertheless, come dueling, Clarke seemed to be extremely competent. Preferring to stay on defense, Clarke blocked every spell or curse Miller sent her way. She figured she’d let him tire himself out, and sure enough, he made a small mistake that Clarke exploited. Immediately shouting, “Expelliarmus,” Miller’s wand flew out of his hand and Clarke stepped forward, keeping her wand on him.

Miller tempted to go for his wand on the ground and Clarke yelled, “Stupefy!” Miller went flying back, onto his back and Clarke walked forward. He sat up and glared at his friend before throwing his arms up in surrender and shifting to his knees.

“I yield!” He yelled.

Clarke lowered her wand, picked up his and went to give it to him. Bowing to him and him to her, they ended their duel in a hug. Indra declared Clarke the winner and awarded Slytherin 15 points.

Clarke got a chance to rest as she was escorted off to watch Lexa and Anya’s duel.

The unrelated Woodses bowed to each other but neither made a move. There was tense silence on the pitch. Clarke reckoned it was closer to a western style rather than a wizarding duel. Finally, Anya moved first, and as she started casting her spell, Lexa dropped to her knees and sent her spell towards Anya before lying prone.

The two spells flew past each other, but since Lexa had dropped in height, Anya’s flew over Lexa’s head while Lexa’s hit Anya right in her legs, sending Anya into a face plant. Anya’s wand dropped out of reach. Lexa kept her wand trained on Anya as Lexa got to her feet. Anya moved herself to her knees and realized her predicament. With a smirk, she raised her hands in surrender and Indra announced Lexa as the winner and awarded 15 points to Hufflepuff.

 

Indra asked Lexa if she would like a rest but Lexa assured her she would be fine. Clarke took the stage. The two seekers bowed to one another. As soon as Indra finished the countdown, Lexa sent a disarming spell at Clarke and her wand flew out of her hand. Lexa decided to summon Clarke’s wand, and soon Lexa had both wands in her hand. Clarke stood before Lexa, defenseless and clueless as to what just occurred. The stadium was silent in awe and confusion.

Clarke had lost. Clarke had lost in less than three seconds. Lexa’s face was unreadable, though. Clarke sighed then knelt before Lexa, saying, “I yield.” Indra awarded Hufflepuff 30 points for winning the final match.

Lexa dropped Clarke’s wand at where she stood, bowed, turned, and walked out of the arena. In front of the entire school, Clarke got up from her knees, walked across the pitch, and picked up her dropped wand. Feeling more humiliated than ever, Clarke walked off the pitch to the cheers of the Hufflepuffs.

 

Anya watched Lexa win the final duel easily. During the duel with Anya, everyone saw how good Lexa was, but the fact that Lexa had taken down Clarke in three seconds flat proved that there was no contest.

Anya looked on proud at her protégé having just summoned Clarke’s wand. Anya grinned gleefully as Clarke fell to her knees, surrendering to Lexa. Lexa regained her honor and humiliated Clarke in the process. That was something Anya could get behind.

Anya walked back to her dorms to take a much-needed nap. Anya’s dream was strange, to say the least:

_Anya was sitting at her desk in her office. In front of her sat two versions of herself, one dressed in red and one dressed in white and a halo over her head._

_“You shouldn’t be so hard on the girl,” Halo Anya scolded. Red Anya rolled her eyes._

_“It’s not like the girl doesn’t deserve it!” Red Anya argued back._

_“What good will it do?”_

_“What good won’t it do?”_

_Dream Anya watched the two argue before they realized she was still there._

_“Clarke deserves to pay for what she has done,” Red Anya said._

_“She has already paid for disrespecting Lexa. Let’s not go overboard,” Halo Anya said._

_“Halo version of me is right,” Dream Anya said._

_“Halo version of you forgets that Lexa was hurt physically and emotionally by Clarke Griffin’s hand. She has not paid for her crimes,” Red Anya said._

_“The commander has ordered no harm to come to Clarke for what happened,” Halo Anya said._

_“Then don’t get Clarke back for that,” Red Anya said, and the other two Anyas looked confused. “You can target Clarke and not have it seem it’s for that reason. Sure, they’ll be casualties but in the end, Clarke will pay.”_

_“And how do you suppose I do that?” Dream Anya asked, and Red Anya smirked._

_“Ravenclaw is playing Slytherin this weekend, right?” Red Anya asked, and Halo and Dream Anya nodded. “Nothing wrong with some harmless pranking now is there?” Red Anya suggested. “Just some good old fashioned cross house rivalry.”_

_Dream Anya smiled, and Halo Anya rolled her eyes knowing she had lost._

_“Very well, but when this comes back to bite you in the ass, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Halo Anya said._

_“But you didn’t warn me,” Dream Anya said, and Halo Anya smiled._

_“No one hurts our girl,” Halo Anya declared before disappeared._

Anya slept with a smile on her face and even though she would not remember the dream come the end of the nap, the idea had been planted. Revenge will be had.

Blood will have blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and kudoed! I love hearing what y'all think. I hope you liked this chapter.


	18. Pranking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Pranking War has started. Who will come out victorious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday, Everyone! 
> 
> I have an important announcement. This chapter could not have happened without my amazing XO (Executive Officer) BlarrDeHarr! Thank you so much!
> 
> Alright, please enjoy the chapter!

Captain Echo Winters did not become captain because she was soft. She was a beater for crying out loud! She played tough and was hard on her team because she was determined to win. She also did not get scared. Slytherins don’t get scared.

Yet when an eagle dives bombs you in the middle of a courtyard, you’re going to let out a scream. And boy did Echo let out a scream.

Everyone turned to see an Eagle chasing Echo as she ran after the initial dive bomb. The entire courtyard was in hysterics watching the Slytherin captain scream three octaves too high and ducking from an attacking bird.

Echo sprinted into the castle, not caring where she was going. She ran smack into Anya and fell to the floor. Anya managed to steady herself and remained upright. She gave a small smirk to her fellow captain before offering her hand and hoisted Echo up.

“Thanks,” Echo murmured quietly, and Anya nodded in acceptance.

“You alright?” Anya asked, stifling a smile.

“Yeah, the weirdest thing, an eagle attacked me!” Echo said, and Anya widened her eyes.

“Really? Why?” Anya asked, hoping her surprise was genuine.

“No idea, it…just…” Echo trailed off. Something wasn’t right with Anya, Echo noted. She seemed far too aware and calm. “What do you know?” Echo asked suspiciously, and Anya gasped.

“Me? I know nothing!” Anya denied but did so in such a false way that Echo’s eyes bulged comically. Anya smirked at Echo’s revelation while Echo sputtered nonsense. “Good luck this weekend, Captain. You’re going to need it.” Anya said and walked off leaving a seething Echo.

“War is what you want, Woods, war is what you’ll get!” Echo yelled at Anya’s retreating figure.

 

Word of Echo getting attacked by an Eagle as well as Echo's returning threat spread quickly and by dinner, it was all that could be talked about. The Ravenclaws and the Slytherins were gearing up, ready to fight for their honor while the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were glad to be out of the mess for once.

Lexa glared at Anya from across the tables and Anya just shrugged and grinned lightly; the conversation from only an hour previous playing over and over through Lexa’s mind.

_“Do you play me for a fool, Anya?” Lexa asked, and Anya shook her head._

_“Of course not, Lexa.”_

_“Then answer honestly, why have you started this ridiculous prank war with Slytherin?!”_

_“I have done nothing wrong, and you cannot prove it otherwise.”_

_“I have all the proof I need. You’re seeking revenge on Clarke, something I explicitly ordered you not to do.”_

_“First off, Commander, I may respect your title, and I’d do anything to protect you, but you do not command me. I am Captain of my team, and we did not start this war. Second, this is between the Slytherin team, ALL of the Slytherin team,” Anya emphasized, “and my team.”_

_“What did Slytherin do to you?”_

_“It does not concern you, Commander. Hufflepuff will stay neutral in this battle, you have my word.”_

_“But not the war, Anya,” Lexa pointed out. It was true; sooner or later the other two houses would be dragged into this mess._

_“Then you better prepare, Commander,” Anya said before leaving._

Lexa sat quietly as her team talked around her about the newfound rivalry. Lexa was not going to bring up why this was being fought.

Lexa sighed at her inability to do nothing. Anya was right. Lexa had no control over the other houses. Not in the same way that she led Hufflepuff.

Anya was smart having declared war on all of the Slytherin team. It’d keep people off her trail and to do it right before a match would make it seem professional and not personal. Lexa wondered if Clarke had figured it out.

 

Clarke seethed at her table with her team. Having been humiliated by Lexa only yesterday, she couldn’t believe Lexa was having Anya continue this fight. When news spread of the start of this war, Clarke immediately knew why Anya had attacked Echo.

Attacking herself would have been too obvious. Clarke kept this knowledge to herself. It appeared that the actual warriors in this battle were only between the two teams though it was unclear how much of the other members of the house would be spared.

Echo and Anya would be meeting at midnight to discuss the terms of battle. Echo wished that direct attacks were only against Quidditch members, and prefects were unable to use their prefect knowledge to their advantage.

Clarke figured Anya would agree to the terms. Though that didn’t mean that the common rooms were off limits and if Echo could get into Ravenclaw tower, Clarke had a dungbomb waiting to be used. Clarke smirked at the idea of Ravenclaw smelling like shit for a few days.

“What are you smirking at?” Dax asked.

“If you can find the Ravenclaw common room, I’ve got a great idea for revenge.”

“You won’t be able to use your prefect powers,” Echo warned, and Clarke nodded.

“I won’t use the emergency passcode to get in, Captain. But I can try and help you out with the logic question the portrait asks. That wouldn’t be against the terms of the agreement,” Clarke reasoned, and Echo nodded.

“Perfect,” Echo grinned.

The terms of the agreement were as follows:

  1. Direct attacks are only on Quidditch Players
  2. Prefects may participate, so long as their knowledge is not used as an unfair advantage
  3. Ghosts will be referees 
    1. Ghosts have agreed to alert people of incoming teachers
    2. Ghosts will alert teachers if pranks become too dangerous
  4. Common Rooms are fair game and not considered direct attacks
  5. Classrooms, bathrooms, and dorms are safe zones



 

Throughout the week, the pranking heated up. Slytherin had successfully managed to sneak a dungbomb into the Ravenclaw Common Room on Tuesday. Ravenclaw tower evacuated due to the stench.

Clarke, Echo, and Dax were pelted by paintballs, staining their robes in Ravenclaw’s colors.

Slytherin snuck into the common room again and managed to sneak in little baby snakes that dropped down from the ceiling singing “We Are the Champions.” Anya would deny this, but when a snake landed on her head, she screamed; Clarke and Echo high-fived in celebration of their victory.

The week’s pranks were minor, and while no member of the Quidditch team on either side was spared, the jokes remained civil and lighthearted. However, Clarke was targeted the most out of any member of the Slytherin team and Ontari the least.

Lexa confronted Anya about this but she claimed it was merely a coincidence. The two friends barely spoke most of the week.

 

Come game time, both teams were ready to show off their skills.

The weather was cold, but the skies were clear, and the wind was low. The game started out evenly matched. Both Anya and the Slytherin Keeper, Alex, did a fantastic job at blocking nearly every shot that came their way. The Ravenclaw chasers, however, struggled as the game progressed to maintain possession of the ball.

Soon the only hope for Ravenclaw to win was via the golden snitch. Clarke emerged victorious after a neck in neck race against the Ravenclaw seeker for the snitch.

The final score was 210-40, Slytherin.

The Slytherins partied in their dungeons at the win of the match as well as claiming victory in the war. Anya warned Echo that Slytherin won the battle, but the war was very much still raging. Echo smirked but stated that Slytherin would defeat any challenge that came its way.

 

The next week pitted Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. The two houses were dragged into the war, and the four captains met to discuss the terms of the new war. The same conditions were agreed upon.

Quickly, however, during this week, it was evident that alliances had been made. Slytherin ironically teamed up with Gryffindor while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff made its alliance. The houses assisted in pranking the other houses, but it was all in good fun. Though, it was getting harder and harder to deny that Clarke was the central focus of Hufflepuff’s and Ravenclaw’s rage; especially since the match was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

While no proof was available, Clarke routinely sought refuge in the Slytherin dorms to escape the excessive pranking.

Lexa, meanwhile, was aware of the disproportionate pranking but realized there was very little she could do to stop it. Her team would say that Clarke was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Octavia enjoyed pranking Clarke but realized the excessiveness of it and while it would not cease pranking altogether, tried to curb the attention towards other members of the team. Octavia actually enjoyed pranking Bellamy, and since Raven was a member of Ravenclaw, the two girls enjoyed working together against Bellamy.

 

The week of the Slytherin-Hufflepuff match a week later brought tensions to an all-time high. The ghosts were working double time to stop dangerous pranks. Nearly everyone on the various teams were at each other’s throats.

It got to a point that even non-Quidditch members were participating in the pranks. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team had been thoroughly reigned in by Lexa, but her house was another matter altogether.

Lexa ran a tight ship, but even she could not control every member of her house like she wanted. Lexa would punish her housemates as only the Commander can, but they’d accept their punishment in glee, knowing they had successfully defended their Commander’s honor.

Octavia was getting more pissed off by the second as pranks against Clarke quickly became crueler and crueler. In an attempt to escape, Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, and Raven, decided to head outside and escape the punishing prank war that had started.

As the four walk around the woods Octavia and Clarke decide to play a game, specifically Hide and Go Seek. Raven and Bellamy roll their eyes.

“Not it!” Clarke called out, immediately putting her hand to her nose. Octavia followed in quick succession.

“Not it!” Raven called out last. Bellamy looked around helplessly as three girls grinned like idiots with fingers on their noses. He sighed dramatically before covering his eyes.

“One…two…three…” he started counting. The three girls took off, in an attempt to find a good hiding spot in thirty seconds.

 

Clarke walked around quickly, trying to find a good hiding spot. She didn’t hear a person come up behind her. She didn’t hear them drop something off the ground nor their quick escape. No, instead, when Clarke turned she saw not the tree she had just passed, but her father (not Jake), the one who died when she was six, dead in front of her eyes. The sight then changed to Jake dying followed by her mother. It replayed on repeat over and over and over.

Clarke let out a piercing scream.

 

Octavia ran as fast as she could towards Clarke. When she arrived, she found Clarke staring at a floating dead body. Octavia ran to Clarke and pushed the petrified and hysterically crying Slytherin behind her.

Octavia watched the body morph into two: Bellamy and Cage. Octavia watched Bellamy get beaten by Cage. Octavia watched as Bellamy died at the hands of Cage. Unlike Clarke, Octavia stood in silent horror, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably.

Bellamy arrived into the clearing to see Cage standing over his dead body. “A boggart,” he whispered before moving to stand in front of Octavia. His boggart was no better as he stood in front of Octavia’s dead body. Unable to figure out how any spell would fix this he screamed for Raven.

When Raven arrived, she looked silently at Bellamy before nodding. Raven picked up Clarke from the ground where she had been sobbing, and Bellamy threw Octavia over his shoulder. Raven and Bellamy dragged and carried their respective loads a safe distance away.

They exited the trail where they were and allowed the two weeping girls to cry. Soon their sobs grew quieter and quieter until only a few sniffles were heard.

“What happened?” Raven asked quietly.

“There was a boggart,” Bellamy explained. Raven nodded in understanding. She didn’t need him to explain why a boggart released on any one of them would be traumatic, to say the least.

Raven held her tongue on her theories, well theory. Now wasn’t the time to be throwing blame. Now was the time to be helping her friends. And so she comforted her friends while silently seething. Her anger was directed to one person and one person only. Only she would have been able to pull something like this off.

The two girls managed weak nods when Bellamy asked if they were doing better. Bellamy knew neither were actually okay but hoping they were better.

“Clarke, did you see anyone?” Bellamy asked gently.

“No,” Clarke answered. “I maybe heard someone, but I assumed it was just O or Raven or you.”

“Octavia?” Bellamy prodded, and she shook her head in response. Bellamy sighed. He looked up at Raven and saw the gears turning. He knew exactly what she was thinking but didn’t want to upset Clarke further. He gave the slightest shake of his head, and Raven nodded in understanding. They’d talk later.

The four friends decided to head back to the castle. Dinner was about to start. Clarke managed to have a few bites, but Octavia marched away from the table.

Turning down a corridor, she saw Lexa and a fellow Hufflepuff. Octavia knew his name was Quint and that he was a seventh-year. A big brute of a man, he had quite the temper, but he was a decent guy normally.

“Head back to the common room and wait for further instructions,” Octavia heard Lexa say.

“Commander-“

“Do it, Quint,” Lexa ordered.

“I released the boggart because you ordered me too, Commander. Don’t forget that!” Quint said before carrying out his orders of returning to Hufflepuff.

Octavia watched Quint jog away. Blinded by rage, she stormed over to her Commander. While having more sense than Clarke not to hit her, Octavia came dangerously close.

“What is the matter with you?!” Octavia screamed. “Clarke is sitting in the Great Hall feeling sick because of you!”

“Octavia-“

“No! You don’t get to tell me what to do! Not anymore! I trusted you after everything!” Octavia screamed. “Now, you’re no better than _Him,_ ” Octavia screamed, and Lexa flinched. Before Lexa could open her mouth, Octavia had sprinted from where she stood.

Stunned and feeling betrayed she ran to Bellamy. She had to tell him. She had to tell him that he had been right about Lexa all along.

 

Lexa was cornered by Quint on her way to dinner.

“It is done, Commander,” Quint said, and Lexa looked at him confused.

“What is?”

Lexa was shocked into silence at Quint’s admission before steeling her features. “You released a boggart on Clarke?!”

“Yes, Commander,” Quint said. “She disrespected our house and you. She deserved to be punished.”

“On whose authority did you carry out this order?”

“Yours, Commander,” Quint answered though he was confused as to why Lexa would be asking this question.

“I ordered no such thing, Quint. Did Captain Woods of Slytherin have anything to do with this?” Lexa asked, her tone deadly.

“No, Commander,” Quint answered quickly. “It was all me.” Lexa nodded. “But on your orders,” Quint stressed again, and Lexa shot him a dark glare.

“Head back to the common room and wait for my instructions,” Lexa ordered.

“Commander, I don’t see-”

“Head back to the common room and wait for further instructions,” Lexa ordered again, her tone deadly.

“Commander-“ Quint tried to understand from where Lexa’s anger was originating.

“Do it, Quint,” Lexa ordered finally, and Quint hurried to carry out the orders but not without one final remark.

“I released the boggart because you ordered me too, Commander. Don’t forget that!”

Lexa watched his retreating figure when she heard someone storming up behind her. Turning she saw a pissed off Octavia.

“What is the matter with you?!” Lexa figured Octavia had heard part of her conversation with Quint. “Clarke is sitting in the Great Hall feeling sick because of you!” Lexa had hoped that Clarke hadn’t run into the boggart yet. Lexa felt sick to her stomach at what Clarke had to deal with but didn’t let Octavia know that.

“Octavia,” Lexa tried to get her chaser to calm down so she could explain but Octavia was having none of that.

“No! You don’t get to tell me what to do! Not anymore! I trusted you after everything!” Lexa felt the jab physically even though no contact occurred. Octavia was the only one to have seen that Lexa had changed from their time in the group home even though she never understood why. “Now, you’re no better than _Him._ ”

Worse than any blow Lexa had ever received, Lexa physically flinched at the comparison. Lexa watched Octavia storm off while Lexa was left reeling from the conversation.

 

After a few moments, Lexa stood tall and walked into the Great Hall. She walked straight up to her team and requested that Niylah come with her. Then she nodded discreetly to Indra and motioned for her and Headmaster Kane to walk out with them.

Meeting the two teachers and Niylah outside of the Great Hall, Lexa explained what happened.

“You’re sure?” Indra asked, and Lexa nodded.

“He admitted everything to me, ma’am. Not only that, he seems to be under this misguided notion that I wanted him to do it. But I swear to you I would never.” Lexa said, and both Indra and Kane were inclined to believe her.

“You know he’s going to be expelled, Miss Woods.”

“I do, sir. I want him out of my house,” Lexa said decidedly, and the two professors nodded.

“Where is he now?” Indra asked.

“I sent him to the Common Room,” Lexa said, and both teachers were impressed at the obedience of the Hufflepuff members. The two teachers thanked her before heading off to the Huffelpuff common room.

“Niylah,” Lexa addressed her for the first time, “I want you to become a guard for Clarke until this whole thing blows over.”

“Commander?” Niylah tentatively said, unsure she understood the order correctly.

“No one will attack her while she’s with you. Or, no one in Hufflepuff will. You’re very presence will protect her from the worst of the attacks and should they continue, you’ll be able to stop them.” Lexa took a breath, studying Niylah before proceeding. “You will be with her at all times that you can. The other members will watch out for her as well but during prime ‘pranking hours’ I want you with her.”

“Commander, I-“

“I’m well aware of your attraction to Clarke,” Lexa said bluntly, and Niylah blushed. “If you’re uncomfortable with this assignment then tell me now, and I’ll order someone else to do it. But you’re the best for the job. Tell her, don’t tell her, it’s entirely up to you.”

“I’ll do it,” Niylah said after a moment’s deliberation and Lexa nodded.

“Good, then we’re done here. Will you please inform the House to return to the Common Room immediately after dinner?”

“Yes, Commander,” Niylah said before heading back to dinner.

 

Lexa looked at her house and noticed that Octavia was missing. _Should have made it mandatory with a risk of deduction of points,_  she thought.Lexa knew that Octavia wouldn’t care about a detention but losing house points would have been a great incentive, no matter how mad Octavia was with Lexa.

Everyone, barring Octavia and Quint, was in the Common Room. Lexa stood before everyone and the House silenced.

“This war is over. I’m ending it.” Murmuring was heard throughout the Common Room. “Silence!” Lexa ordered sharply. “You’re direct attacks against Clarke Griffin of Slytherin are over.”

At that moment, Quint was brought down with all of his stuff and forced to walk past everyone and out of the common room. Everyone knew he had been expelled. Lexa glared at him.

Just before he was out of the Common Room Lexa said, “You attack her, you attack me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comment section. I also have a tumblr, not that I use it other than for communicating with my XO but I do respond to comments there as well. Like via the private Messaging thing. It's under the same name so hit me up there if you want.
> 
> Alright, I have two questions and you'll get a virtual cookie if you get them right.
> 
> 1) To make things easy and formal, I'm the Lieutenant Commander and my XO is Lieutenant. Can anyone figure out why? 
> 
> 2) This entire story was thought out based on what thought concept. Others have emerged within but there was one idea I wanted to play out. Can anyone guess?


	19. A Love Most Foul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is slipped a Love Potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday Everyone! 
> 
> A few start of chapter notices I wish to announce. 
> 
> It seems there is some confusion about Clarke's past. Her mother married Clarke's father and he died when Clarke was 6. When Clarke was 10, Abby remarried and married Jake Griffin. Clarke and Abby took his last name and Clarke thinks of him as her father in addition to her first father. So she has two dads.
> 
> Second, I've been asked about triggers. I don't exactly want to spoil anything. I've put abuse as the trigger. But just in case, I'm changing the main one to "Choosing not to Use the Warnings." It is my understanding that that means there may be something triggering but I don't wish to say what exactly. 
> 
> Alright, I'm happy to talk about this further and if you feel like you're nervous about this, message me on my tumblr (smg55) and we can talk privately there. 
> 
> In keeping with that theme, this chapter deals with non-consent (but not in terms of sex) due to a powerful love potion. 
> 
> Alright, that's all for now. Please enjoy the chapter.

The war was not over as Lexa had hoped; though the pranks had simmered down to more regular school pranks. Lexa’s orders of not attacking Clarke had been followed. Sometimes she got caught in the crossfire, but Niylah had done her job well. It was the best Lexa could hope for.

Niylah and Clarke had been spending a lot of time together, and although Clarke was unaware of why Niylah suddenly appeared in her life, the Slytherin seeker enjoyed her company and was grateful for the newfound friendship.

Meanwhile, Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven spent the week trying to figure out how to get their revenge. Clarke refused to participate after they found out about Quint’s expulsion.

“He’s already paid for it, and it’s clear that Lexa had nothing to do with it otherwise she would have been expelled right along with him.”

“You actually believe that crap?” Asked Bellamy.

“Octavia, I can’t believe you don’t!” Clarke said.

“Clarke, I heard her.”

“You heard the end of a conversation. And you heard her order him to the common room and then he was expelled!”

“Why are you defending her?!” Raven asked.

“Look, she lied to me, but she wouldn’t do that.”

“Clarke, you barely know her,” Bellamy reasoned. “We know a side of her you’ve never seen.”

“From two years ago, maybe she’s changed,” Clarke argued.

“Clarke, we saw what Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw did to you. They unfairly targeted you, on her orders.”

“Did Lexa order you to do anything, Octavia?”

“No,” Octavia said. “But she could have easily done so without me there because she knows we’re friends.”

“It’s not her style!” Clarke responded adamantly. “I’m not saying she’s a good person, but I refuse to be a part of whatever it is you’re planning. I’m not getting involved. And if I get word of it again, I’ll have you in detention so fast your head will spin.”

Clarke left with the final threat, and the three former foster siblings looked at each other.

“She won’t be any help,” Raven said unhelpfully.

“You sure you want to do this, O?” Bellamy asked, and Octavia nodded.

“I’ve got your back, bro,” Octavia said, and Bellamy nodded. Raven leaned across and handed her a box.

“Just don’t let her get suspicious. Make sure she eats the red one, got it?”

“Got it,” Octavia said before making her way to Hufflepuff. _Lexa will pay_ , Octavia thought.

 

Lexa walked into the Hufflepuff common room to see a couple of first years. “Shouldn’t you all be at lunch?” She asked. The kids quickly spun around, and Lexa noticed the amount of chocolate they had just consumed. She shook her head good-naturedly.

“Hi, Commander!” One said, and she smiled at his attempt to hide the sweets.

“You didn’t save any for me?” Lexa scolded jokingly, and they looked sheepish before recognizing the joke. Lincoln spoke from the couch.

“Here, Commander,” he said, holding out chocolate. “We’ve got some.” Lexa walked over and saw there was still two in the box. Octavia quickly grabbed one.

“Sorry, Commander, caramel is my favorite,” she said as an excuse and Lexa shrugged. She grabbed the last one, red in color.

“Why is this one still here?”

“It’s coconut,” Lincoln answered with a sneer. Lexa laughed. She didn’t like coconut either but wouldn’t be picky about it like the rest of her house apparently.

“Alright everyone, get over to lunch!” She ordered.

Everyone left with a quick, “Yes, Commander!”

She ate her chocolate and felt something stir inside her. Her eyes opened wide as if she had found the answers to the universe.

 

Clarke sat at the Great Hall with her teammates. She had a magnificent vantage point where she could see Bellamy laughing at something Gina had said. She could see Octavia whisper something into Lincoln’s ear and while she couldn’t see the blush, the look of surprise was funny enough. She watched Raven and Monty animatedly discuss something. What, she couldn’t know.

But she didn’t need her exceptional vantage point to observe the drama that was about to unfold. She didn’t need it, because when THE Commander stands up on a table and walks down it, everyone suddenly has an excellent vantage.

Clarke watched as Lexa stood up at the end of the Ravenclaw table and walk slowly but confidently down the table. Ever single eye was upon her. No one could move. If Clarke had spared a glance, she would have seen Raven stifling laughter, Bellamy’s grin, and Octavia’s somewhat guilty expression. Clarke did not see Anya’s look of pure shock nor the confused glances of nearly everyone in the room.

No Clarke’s gaze was stuck on Lexa. Lexa halfway down the table stopped. Everyone held their breath in anticipation.

“I have an announcement to make,” Lexa declared in a booming voice. Lexa turned so she was facing a member of Ravenclaw. Clarke immediately recognized the girl. She had beat Echo in the duel. “Luna Pond!” Luna stiffened at being addressed. “Luna, I love you. I wish to be yours and you to be mine.”

Everyone’s eyes widened. There were shocked gasps and some people started to whisper but were immediately shushed by the people surrounding them. Everyone was eagerly listening to the Commander’s declaration of love.

Clarke’s hands began to clench.

“You are the most beautiful and amazing girl in this entire school. You’re bright and intelligent; you are as compassionate as you are kind. You’re marvelous and magnificent and magical.”

 

Clarke figured that if Luna had pale skin like herself, she’d be a dark red. Luna’s darker complexion was hiding the immense embarrassment as she looked awkwardly at anywhere but Lexa.

“Will you be mine, Luna Pond?” Lexa asked, her face hopeful and full of love. Everyone sat in stunned silence. Waiting.

Everyone except Raven that is.

Raven began laughing, which turned into cackling. Soon the rest of the school followed suit barring a few exceptions (Anya, Luna, Clarke, and the majority of Hufflepuff).

The teachers sat as if they were transfigured into ice statues.

Lexa, despite the laughing at her expense, remained undeterred in her conquest.

Indra was the first teacher to thaw, and she stood up and started to make her way down the hall.

This sprung Anya into motion, which sprung Tristan. Anya was about to intercept Indra when the unthinkable happened.

Lexa, hoping to prove her love, knelt down onto one knee, grabbed Luna by the neck and pulled her close, and then planted a kiss on Luna’s incredibly stunned lips.

Luna astonished at the action froze for a couple of seconds until she pushed Lexa off of her. Lexa was pushed with such force that she toppled over, her butt landing in the bowl of punch.

Luna then took her own glass and threw the punch in her face before storming off furious. A new round of hysterical laughter rose as Lexa watched with tears in her eyes as her love walked away.

After the most recent disaster to unfold, Anya grabbed Indra by the arm to stop her from moving past her. Indra glared at Anya who quickly dropped her hand but moved to stand in front of Indra.

“Please, professor,” Anya begged. “She’s clearly not herself. Let me talk to her.” They spared a glance to see Tristan running out of the Great Hall. “Tristan is on his way speak with Luna, just please, ma’am.” Anya pleaded with Indra. Indra looked at Lexa still sitting in the punch bowl and the laughter echoing throughout the Hall before nodding once.

Anya took the permission and all but sprinted to Lexa in the middle of the table. Grabbing her hand, Anya forced Lexa off the table, not caring about anything but speed. The bowl went crashing to the floor, and though the plastic did not break, it made quite the sound. Guiding Lexa with a hand at the small of her back, Anya pushed Lexa out of the Great Hall.

Clarke watched in speechless anger. She was almost positive that this was Raven and Bellamy’s doing. While it helped, it didn’t explain the anger coursing through her. _Of course, it does, idiot. You still like her!_ Clarke screamed at herself. Clarke grabbed her head and tried to squeeze out the intense debate her mind seemed intent on having. Feeling the need to yell, Clarke slipped out the back door and ran. Ran with all her might. Ran away from the Great Hall, from her problems, from Lexa.

In all the excitement, no one noticed Clarke slip out. In all the excitement, no one noticed a different Slytherin had slipped out either, following Tristan and Luna out of the Hall.

 

Tristan turned a hallway and saw Luna trying to control the urge to punch something. Just as he was about to call out, he heard, “Luna!” Both he and Luna turned to see Ontari running towards them. Luna started to walk towards Tristan. When the three converged Ontari started speaking.

“It wasn’t Lexa’s fault,” Ontari said. Luna was about to reply when Tristan cut in.

“A love potion,” Tristan explained. In his mind, it was the only explanation as to why his commander acted in such a manner. “By the looks of it, the most powerful one in the world.” Ontari nodded in agreement and Luna sighed.

“I should have guessed,” she said after a beat. “I knew something wasn’t right.” Luna, slightly mad at herself for not seeing through the ruse and immediately felt bad for her treatment of Lexa, who was under a spell.

“She still shouldn’t have kissed you like that,” Ontari said, and Luna looked up. She felt lighter that someone else had validated her feelings. “Spell or not,” Ontari emphasized. “But I have a feeling that the overwhelming urge to show you her love overrode her thought process.”

“It still didn’t give her the right,” Luna countered, and Ontari nodded.

“I know. But I have a feeling that there was more in this potion than love. Perhaps something to make her more aggressive?” She suggested while looking to Tristan for confirmation.

“It’s been known to happen that people under a love spell to go to extreme measures. Things they would never do under normal circumstances.” Luna nodded and started to feel bad.

“Don’t,” Tristan ordered. “It’s not your fault. Whoever cursed her, that’s whose fault it is. You, you were an innocent bystander caught in the crossfire. You did what you had to do, and it’s okay.” Luna nodded once and would seek Lexa’s forgiveness, and when she would easily be granted it, she’d move on. Lexa’s actions, having already been forgiven based on this new information.

“Come on,” Tristan gestured back down the corridor. “Anya is probably fighting with Lexa. It’ll help if you’re there.” Luna looked wary, not keen on interacting with Lexa until the effects of the potion were gone.

“It definitely will,” Ontari said but sensed the real reason why Luna was hesitant. “Anya won’t let anything happen,” Ontari assured, and Luna nodded in agreement.

“Go to the Prefect’s Common Room, it’s the closest to the Great Hall, and we’ll meet you there,” Tristan said.

“We’re going to get the antidote,” Ontari said when Luna raised an eyebrow.

The three split ways. Ontari and Tristan ran to the Hufflepuff dorms where Tristan stored extra ingredients. Between the two of them, they created the antidote quite quickly before sprinting to the Prefect’s room.

 

“Lexa! Come with me, damn it!” Anya yelled, but Lexa had been reduced to a puddle on the floor. Anya had managed to get Lexa out of the Great Hall and around a corner before Lexa collapsed on the floor. Her broken heart made her incapable of doing anything other than crying into her knees.

Anya begged, pleaded, and even attempted to drag Lexa but all attempts at getting her to move failed. Her saving grace was Luna rounding the corner. Saying nothing, Anya watched Luna kneel in front of Lexa.

“Lexa?” Luna said softly. Lexa looked up, tears streaming down her face, and it broke both Anya’s and Luna’s hearts. “Come with me?” She asked with Lexa eagerly nodding in response. Lexa grasped Luna’s outstretched hand and helped Lexa stand. “Ontari and Tristan said to meet in the Prefect Common Room,” Luna said, and Anya nodded.

Anya led the three to the room and made it there with no difficulty. The three sat while Lexa apologized over and over again and how she’d make it up to her “One True Love.”

Luna accepted the words and would accept them again once Lexa’s was given the antidote. Instead, Luna would say that everything was all right, and she understood. Nevertheless, Luna prevented Lexa from moving any closer than the hand holding they were already doing. She didn’t want any further issues to arise and knew Lexa would feel bad once she became aware again.

Within ten minutes of sitting there, Ontari and Tristan had returned with the antidote. It was at first thought going to be difficult to get Lexa to drink, but all Luna had to do was say, “please” and Lexa drank it enthusiastically. Anya would have laughed at how whipped Lexa was if both the word and the situation didn’t cause Anya the feeling to vomit.

Within moments of finishing the antidote, Lexa came to her senses. She dropped Luna’s hand and looked at her in horror. Just as everyone had been stunned in the Great Hall, it was Lexa’s turn.

“I’m so sorry, Luna,” Lexa apologized. Her voice filled with genuine remorse and it cracked slightly. Luna accepted the apology and tried to grasp Lexa’s hands but missed. Lexa had pulled back, not wanting to defile Luna any further.

“It’s okay, Lexa. This wasn’t you. Someone slipped you a potion.”

“I kissed you without permission!” Lexa exclaimed. Luna nearly chuckled at the complete role reversal. “You had every right to do a lot worse than what you did. I’m sorry. I am so so sorry.”

Luna frowned in confusion at Lexa’s words. _What is she suggesting? That I’d hit her like Clarke did? Is that what she thinks I should have done?_ A quick look to Anya and she saw Anya slightly shaking her head, clearly having been on the same thought train as Luna. _I’ll talk to Anya later._

“Lexa, I promise you, it is okay. You are forgiven. I know you wouldn’t have done it had you not been under the spell so it is okay. This is different than had you been drinking and done something. You actually had no control. You truly had no control. It was no different had someone put you under the Imperius Curse, alright?”

Luna hoped that Lexa would understand and after a moment Lexa nodded. Hopefully forgiving herself for her own actions that were not her fault.

“Lexa!” Luna said sternly, and Lexa looked at her. “Say you’re forgiven, and it wasn’t your fault,” Luna ordered, and Lexa looked conflicted before taking a deep breath.

“I am forgiven, and it wasn’t my fault,” Lexa repeated, and although it didn’t fully convince Luna, it was enough for the time being. They had more issues to deal with.

“Anya?” Lexa asked, and Anya’s posture straightened. The Commander was back. Before she could investigate further, Headmaster Kane, Professor Nyko (Head of Ravenclaw), and Indra walked in.

“Everyone except Miss Pond and Miss Woods, outside,” Headmaster Kane ordered. Everyone left quickly while the two girls rose in respect.

“Sit,” Indra ordered curtly, and the two quickly obeyed her command.

“What happened?” Kane asked evenly.

“Lexa was put under a love potion, sir,” Luna answered, hoping if she explained they’d believe her. “She didn’t do it to herself.”

“Any proof, Miss Woods?” Kane asked, and Lexa regretfully shook her head.

“No, sir.”

“How do you want to proceed, Luna?” Nyko asked.

“I believe Lexa. I saw the effects, and while I reacted harshly to her, it was a reflex and for that, I apologize. But she truly wasn’t herself, and I’ll vouch for that,” Luna said, and Lexa was completely enamored by the show of support.

The three teachers seemed to be able to communicate telepathically because they just looked at each other before Kane nodded.

“Very well,” Kane said. “But we will be writing to your families on today’s incident. This is the third suspicious activity you’ve been involved in, Miss Woods. Your family will hear about this pattern that is very unbecoming. You’re a prefect for goodness sake. It’s time you act like it. Clear?” Kane scolded, and Lexa bowed her head.

“Yes, sir,” she answered. Inside, though, she was shaking in fear. The teachers left, and Luna tried to stir Lexa out of her mind when Ontari, Tristan, and Anya walked back in. Lexa suddenly stood up, shocking Luna, who believed the Commander had been near comatose.

“Figure out who did this,” Lexa ordered Tristan and Anya before leaving the three to go to her dorm. They let her leave.

“Tristan,” Anya said, “Go back to the Great Hall and try and get the chaos in order. Let me know if you see Clarke Griffin.” Tristan nodded and exited the room. It left the three girls.

“I’m going to go,” Ontari said before turning and leaving herself and heading to back to the Great Hall, knowing her presence would not have been missed. Luna watched her go and then watched Anya collapse into the couch across from her.

“What do you know?” Luna asked, and Anya looked up.

“Lexa, what she said. She seemed horrified. It was just a kiss. She appears to think I’d do something worse. Like she was expecting it,” Luna said, and Anya said nothing. Luna sighed figuring that if she was right, Anya was sworn to secrecy. Not willing to put her friend in an uncomfortable position. “You’re leaving at the end of this year, Anya.” Anya looked confused. “I am not. Let me know when you need me.”

Anya watched Luna walk out of the room with the understanding that Luna was starting to figure out Lexa’s secret. Groaning in frustration, Anya screamed into a pillow.

 

A few hours later, Anya walked into the Slytherin dungeons. Normally her meetings with Ontari are more discrete, and no one knows they meet, but this time she has a reason. “Miss Caldwell,” Anya said as she walked into the Common Room. Ontari looked up, surprise evident in her eyes. “Headmaster would like to see you.”

“About what?” Ontari asked through narrowed eyes.

“Don’t know. Just told me to escort you to his office,” Anya said. Ontari frowned but said nothing. She gathered her things and brought them to her dorm before allowing Anya to lead her out of the Common Room.

“This isn’t the way to the Headmaster’s office,” Ontari said when Anya took a left instead of the necessary right.

“You really think the Headmaster would send me?”

“I suppose not.”

“And I didn’t think you wanted me to announce to everyone of our little chats,” Anya added, and Ontari said nothing. They walked in silence to Anya’s office and took their usual seats. Anya pulled out the remaining 13 names that Tristan had given her so long ago.

Handing one over Anya asked, “Why did you help Lexa?”

“If Lexa gets in trouble here, it’ll make it worse for all of us,” Ontari answered. “I’m not a heartless bitch, Anya. I do help people.”

“When it suits your needs,” Anya jabbed, and Ontari shrugged, not denying it. “Your selfish and cold.”

“We are what we are,” Ontari replied. Anya sighed before tossing over another name.

“You vowed to never let yourself be beaten again, willingly. You won’t participate in the system.”

“What’s your question?”

“Why?”

“Seriously? That’s your question? You can’t figure that one out?” Ontari asked incredulously.

“The real reason. What happened that caused it? I don’t think it’s hard to say that none of the other kids want to be beaten either. Yet they do it while you sit idly by. So what was the big bad that happened?” Anya asked, and Ontari sighed.

“Before I went to Nia, I was in a particularly bad home. There were three of us. I was seven, John was 16 and Michael was 14.” Anya sat still, listening to every word. “You weren’t punished for your own mistakes but others. It was a cycle. If John did something wrong, I was punished. If I did something wrong, Michael was punished. If Michael did something wrong, John was punished.”

Anya handed Ontari another name, not needing her to go further into the details of her abusive home.

“Lexa said that Nia’s home is considered a paradise,” Anya said and understood she was probably close to breaking Lexa’s trust if she had not done it already. But Anya trusted Ontari and knew if anyone, Ontari would understand.

Ontari nodded, agreeing with Lexa’s assessment. “I understand why you would think that.” Anya took a breath because she can’t believe she is comparing abusive homes. “Why does Lexa believe that?”

Ontari figured Anya would eventually ask what happened.

“How much do you know?”

“Costia died at Lexa’s previous home,” Anya explained. “Costia was Lexa’s girlfriend but not really because they were really young. Costia died during Lexa’s third year over winter break.”

“Costia committed suicide the day after Lexa arrived at Nia’s,” Ontari answered bluntly.

“Why?” Anya asked, and Ontari shook her head. Anya handed over a name, but Ontari refused it.

“I can’t. I can’t answer that,” Ontari said, and Anya looked confused.

“Do you not know?”

“I do. Lexa was drunk one day and told me but I can't say. She made me swear it. She didn’t even remember the next day.” Ontari took another name. “Lexa woke up hung over, and Aden tried to hide it. They were both brought into the basement and ever since then Lexa hasn’t touched anything stronger than Butterbeer. She won’t have more than a bottle, though.”

“She blames herself,” Anya said, and Ontari nodded.

“For many different things,” Ontari said, standing up and grabbing another name, leaving Anya with eight remaining names.

 

Ontari left Anya’s office to head to dinner. Anya felt her anger bubbling; anger at Nia; anger at Ontari’s former foster family; anger at Clarke for hurting Lexa again.

Anya’s stomach grumbled, and she left, hoping to catch the end of dinner. She didn’t eat lunch due to the disaster starting at the very beginning of it. She didn’t have the desire to eat after that nor did dinner sound appealing. Now she’s regretting her decision.

One thing about Anya, she’s cranky when she’s hungry. Her hunger only amplified the anger she felt so Clarke could not have picked a worst time to try and sneak into the castle.

Anya saw that dinner was over seeing as only prefects were watching the students as the teachers had retired for the evening. Turning towards the door to get some fresh air the Head Girl ran smack into Clarke. Clarke stood wide-eyed as Anya’s face turned from surprise to pure rage.

Without thinking, Anya grabbed Clarke’s arm and dragged her down the central aisle in the Great Hall; the same aisle that Anya had pulled Lexa through only hours earlier. Anya threw Clarke up the stairs onto the stage. Clarke landed on the floor unceremoniously. Once again, the drama occurring captured the entire Great Hall’s attention. Luna sighed from her seat at the Ravenclaw table but was hesitant to get involved after seeing the look on Anya’s face.

“Are you happy now, Clarke?” Anya screamed at Clarke’s clumped form. The collective thought of the Great Hall seemed to be why there was so much drama today? “Do you feel good about what you did?”

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!” Clarke screamed back as she got back to her feet.

“Do you hate the Commander so much that you were willing to betray her and slip her a love potion? One that was spiked?! One that has been known to cause people to react violently to the person of their obsession?!” Clarke looked blankly at Anya. She truly didn’t have a clue about it but her pride refused her to inform Anya of that. “If I had any concrete proof you’d be expelled.”

“Did you perhaps think that I had NOTHING to do with it?” Clarke shouted back.

“After you assaulted the Commander and she saved your fine ass you think you’d be a little bit more grateful. She assigns you a guard to protect you, and you stab her in the back.”

“She did what?” Clarke asked, thrown.

“Niylah, she was assigned to protect you from all the pranks. Against all of our advice, she protected you. And you do something as vile as _this,”_ Anya spat out.

“Whatever the Commander got, she deserved,” Clarke commented back, hurt at Niylah’s own betrayal. Anya, enraged, drew her wand, and Clarke drew hers in response. But no spells could be cast as Lincoln immediately disarmed Anya while Echo disarmed Clarke.

Lincoln, Finn, Dax, and Echo moved towards the stage while Luna turned to the nearest Hufflepuff, a second-year, and ordered him to get the Commander. He hurried out at the sharp look Luna gave him when he nearly refused.

Luna looked back at the fight and saw that Lincoln and Finn had to physically restrain Anya while Echo and Dax were restraining Clarke.

Luna wondered where the hell the teachers were and realized no one wanted to break this up. Only one person could and currently she was busy trying to get over the humiliation she had suffered. Luna nearly pounded her head on the table in frustration. _School shouldn’t be this absurd_ , she thought to herself.

Luna tuned back into the fight to realize they were still screaming insults at each other while trying to fight their captors. Anya kneed Finn in the stomach and threw Lincoln over her shoulder. Echo and Dax looked stunned, and Clarke stopped struggling in fear and surprise. Anya stalked forward before a voice called out, halting everyone.

“CAPTAIN WOODS!” Lexa’s voice echoed the chamber. Everyone turned to see her walk regally down the aisle. No look of shame was evident and for that Luna was grateful. She reached the steps and ascended them, glaring at Anya before turning to Dax and Echo. She gave them a nod, and they released Clarke then stepped back leaving Lexa standing between the two previously fighting girls. No more words were spoken.

 

Lexa sat in her room when a second-year burst into her room. Lexa looked murderous as he stammered out about a fight in the Great Hall. Lexa heard the names Clarke and Anya and she sprinted out of her room, leaving the boy standing there unsure of what to do.

Lexa heard the insults flying. She reached the back of the Great Hall in time to see Lincoln thrown over Anya’s shoulder. “CAPTAIN WOODS!” Lexa yelled. She saw every face turn towards her. She ignored them and focused on maintaining her even look. She took her time, composing herself. She figured it had been Clarke and Clarke’s friends. She was unsure what to do about Octavia, but that didn’t matter in this instant.

She didn’t need to say a word. She nodded to Echo and Dax, and they released Clarke before stepping back. Lexa looked on disappointed at Anya, and the Head Girl had the decency to bow her head in remorse and guilt. Lexa turned her head towards Clarke. The betrayal, hurt, and pain swirled in Lexa’s eyes, and Clarke couldn’t say a word.

Lexa turned without another word and walked back down the aisle she just came. The silence was deafening in the Hall. The sound of Lexa’s steps echoed evenly in a continuous beat.

Once Lexa turned the corner, Anya turned and left the Hall via a side door, unable to trail the Commander’s exit. Clarke stood alone on the stage. A teacher walked in from the door Anya had just exited.

“Miss Griffin,” Pike asked. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing, sir,” Clarke mumbled before descending the steps and scurrying down the same aisle Lexa took. Amidst the whispers and stares, Clarke kept her head down, feeling more humiliated than ever only this time, she felt in the back of her mind that perhaps she deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: sorry everyone I forgot to say one thing. Biggest thanks to my XO BlarrDeHarr for all the help in this chapter. I can't believe I forgot to put this the first time around so my sincerest apologies.


	20. Commander's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's orders are disobeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Shorter chapter, and for which I apologize. 
> 
> Once again, huge shoutout to my amazing XO, BlarrDeHarr. Seriously, without the dedicated work of my XO, this chapter couldn't have been written. 
> 
> I hope everyone likes the chapter! Let me know what y'all think.

Luna shifted uncomfortably as she stood inside Anya’s room. Anya would be back any minute and would find her waiting. The Head Girl had avoided her since the fight with Clarke, but enough was enough.

Luna heard the doorknob turn, and she watched as Anya jumped in surprise before narrowing her eyes. “Miss Pond, get out before I give you a detention,” Anya ordered, her voice threatening and low. Luna rolled her eyes. Anya sighed in annoyance as Luna called her bluff. She threw her bag on the ground and moved to leave when Luna called out.

“Anya, please,” Luna started, “we need to talk.”

“We really don’t,” Anya disagreed, spinning around. “I suggest you mind your own business.”

“What’s going on with Lexa?” Luna asked bluntly. Anya made no indication that she even heard the question. “I know you know,” Luna declared. Anya moved to sit down on the bed and crossed her arms.

Luna sighed before grabbing the desk chair. “Lexa told me she deserved worse. That when she kissed me forcefully like that I should have done worse. What should I have done?” Luna asked, and Anya’s stone face remained as such.

“Should I have hit her?

Should I have punched her?

Hexed her?!”

Each question fell on deaf ears.

“Anya, please, tell me. Lexa’s tone was serious and sincere. She said she deserved worse, but it didn’t seem like it was coming from…I don’t know. It’s like she was expecting it,” Luna said and tried and failed to see any reaction from Anya.

“I get it,” Luna said, “Lexa vowed you to secrecy or something. I don’t understand what’s going on but who will protect Lexa next year? I’ll be here, Anya. I’ll be here for Lexa. I vow to help her in any way that I can.”

Luna stood up and left the room. Anya’s non-reaction actually told Luna a lot. Luna knew that Anya would have said something about hitting people if it wasn’t so close to home. So the fact that Anya remained silent, Luna assumed it meant she was close to the truth. And she hated to be right.

 

Clarke turned when she heard Raven call her name. Immediately Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia cornered her.

“What happened?” Raven demanded, and Clarke shrugged. “Bullshit, Clarke. What did they do to you?”

“I’m fine, Raven,” Clarke said, and no one, not even Clarke, could tell if she was lying.

For two days bullies had targeted Clarke, bullies all in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Essentially, they figured that since the Commander had taken down Clarke, she was fair game. In spite of Lexa’s warning, Clarke was consistently targeted. At first, it was little things. Someone would run into her in the hallways, causing her to drop her stuff. From there it progressed.

On this particular day, Clarke had been forced to change clothes twice. At breakfast, a seventh-year Ravenclaw had “accidentally” dumped their lukewarm coffee on her. The second time a first-year Hufflepuff told her that there was something wrong in one of the classrooms. When she arrived to check it out, a substance (she’s not sure exactly what it was) dumped on her head and body. She took a quick shower in the regular showers. When she exited, she found her shoes gone.

She asked to borrow another fifth-year Slytherin’s shoes until hers could be found.

“The hell you are,” Bellamy argued.

“You have got to tell someone,” Raven begged Clarke.

“What could they do, Raven? I don’t know who is doing it. It’s fine. I’m fine!” Clarke argued back, but the trio didn’t believe her.

“I thought Lexa assigned you a guard?” Octavia asked, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I don’t need Niylah,” Clarke responded. “I can protect myself.”

“Evidently not,” Bellamy said wryly.

Clarke hadn’t appreciated that comment and walked away, straight into a different trap, which led to her current predicament: smelly and dirty and on to change for the third time that day.

 

Clarke collapsed in front of her bed and brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on the bed.

Tears welled in her eyes and despite her willpower, they began to fall slowly. She took long deep breaths to calm herself. She heard the door open, and she quickly stood, wiping her eyes. She turned to see Ontari walking in. Ontari wrinkled her nose.

“You smell fucking terrible, Griffin,” Ontari commented.                                                     

“Just leave me alone, Caldwell,” Clarke ordered, angry and hurt. Not at Ontari’s comments because she couldn’t care less about the girl. She moved to leave.

“You know why Hufflepuff is targeting you?” Ontari asked, and Clarke stopped dead in her tracks.

“It wasn’t me!” Clarke screamed at Ontari.

“Sure it was, Clarke. You may not have slipped her the potion directly like the Ravenclaw Woods seems to think. But you are just as responsible.”

“You seem to be blaming me for the actions of others.”

“I have no doubt who actually did it, Griffin. Your so-called friends in their misguided attempt to get back at the Commander now has made your life hell. Blame Lexa all you want, but you only have yourself and your people to blame.”

Ontari walked out without another word.

 

And so the week continued. Clarke was tormented relentlessly. Each day her resolve dwindled. Lexa had finally found out about the bullying and had been assigning detentions left and right and yet it did no good.

The pranks themselves weren’t bad enough to get anyone expelled and since rarely did the same person do it twice, it was hard to prove a pattern.

Clarke withdrew into herself. Her bedroom was no longer safe. She found, after another trap had been sprung forcing her to change, her bed coated in the same stuff she was coated in earlier.

Clarke groaned painfully in frustration.

It took one week. One week of cruel torment. One week of sleepless nights. One week of losing the ability to feel safe. It took one week for Clarke Griffin to break.

 

Four days Clarke’s friends watched her suffer. For a week they tried to protect her from the torment. But they had failed, and now Clarke Griffin was broken. They begged and pleaded, but Clarke was empty. No longer caring. Still being tormented.

Eventually, the trio was able to convince Clarke to seek refuge in Gryffindor. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw weren’t safe due to that being Lexa’s and Raven’s houses. Slytherin couldn’t protect her.

“Only we can protect you, Clarke,” Bellamy had said.

Clarke slept in the common room. Each night she cried herself to sleep. Bellamy would listen on the staircase, desperately trying to take away her pain.

 

A week and three days passed. Every day Clarke would meet Echo at the entrance to Gryffindor where her captain provided her with fresh clothing. The two of them would walk together to the Great Hall. This was to help shield her ever so slightly from the morning attacks. But still, nothing would be able to stop the unyielding anguish Clarke suffered at the hands of her fellow classmates.

Octavia saw Clarke endure another attack that left her smelling worse than Tristan after a Quidditch match. Octavia decided she couldn’t just watch her friend be bullied any longer. She had stayed quiet for too long. Her friend was broken, and she did nothing to stop it, nothing to help her. Well, today was the day.

Octavia marched up to where Lexa was sitting in the Great Hall.

“Commander,” Octavia said through gritted teeth in a valiant but failed attempt at being polite. Lexa looked up.

“Miss Blake,” Lexa greeted in a neutral voice. “Can I help you with something?”

“Can we talk? In private?” Octavia requested. Lexa gave the slightest of nods before standing up and leading Octavia out of the Great Hall and into the surprisingly empty Hufflepuff Common Room.

Lexa squared her shoulders, clasped her hands behind her back, and stood tall, waiting.

Octavia observed Lexa’s regal look and momentarily panicked before steeling herself. “Commander,” Octavia said, getting a hold of herself. “It’s about Clarke.”

“What about Clarke?” Lexa asked, her tone impassive.

“She’s being bullied by people in your… _our_ ,” Octavia corrected, “house.”

“I’m aware of the bullying, and I’ve done everything in my power to stop it.”

“You haven’t!” Octavia screamed at her before lowering her voice. “You assign detentions to whom you catch. But you’re not there, Commander. You don’t hear the pride in their voice. They're loyal to you, and you have to stop them,” Octavia begged. “She has spent countless nights crying herself to sleep in the Gryffindor Common Room because that’s the only place she’s safe.”

Lexa didn’t respond.

“Ravenclaw isn’t safe because of Anya. Ironically enough Hufflepuff isn’t even the most dangerous place. It’s in Slytherin. They sneak in there and torment her where she thought she was safest. They’re torturing her, Lexa, and you have to stop them. They’ll only listen to you.”

Lexa didn’t know what to think anymore. She watched Octavia storm away and thought about it. _I’m the Commander._

 

Lexa ordered her house to the Quidditch pitch. It would be the first time that a Commander’s practice was held during the middle of the year. Lexa explained over and over again that her word was law and that she would be obeyed.

“Clarke is off limits!” She called out. She was ending it and if they didn’t listen, “I’ll end you,” she’d threaten.

The entirety of Hufflepuff, except Lexa, practically crawled off the Quidditch pitch. It was a brutal session, and no one was spared. It was a collective punishment for her word not being followed. Octavia, while in tremendous pain, hoped that her housemates wouldn’t be stupid enough to try again.

_“If I hear that Clarke Griffin of Slytherin has suffered for even one more prank, everyone will be back here for another round.”_

Hufflepuff followed her orders to the letter. Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said for Ravenclaw. Their attacks persisted, and Hufflepuff rightly assumed that the Commander didn’t care who pulled the prank. And so, Clarke would find herself tackled and pulled out of the way when things were getting to her.

Clarke nearly found herself in a duel before Ryder jumped in front of her, taking the hex. He hadn’t even had time to pull out his own wand. Instead, he vomited slugs for hours. Clarke had been whisked away by Octavia, saying she’d be safer away from the commotion.

 

Lexa stormed into Anya's office, and Anya looked up in surprise. "Commander?" She chuckled at Lexa's worn expression. 

"Anya, please," Lexa said, nearly pleading, "control your people," Anya raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to have to kill my entire house!" Anya laughed. Tristan had told Anya earlier about what happened and even about the threats Lexa had made.

Anya had stopped ordering the attacks on Clarke and the amount were slimming down. Apparently, not quickly enough.

"I'll do what I can, Lexa," Anya promised, and Lexa shot her a grateful smile.

 

With a little under two months until OWLs, Clarke threw herself headfirst into studying. Now that she was no longer being targeted, Clarke found herself becoming a regular student. She patrolled again, although never with Lexa. She walked to class on her own. She even felt safe to return to the Slytherin dorms. But only after Echo had told her that both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had called off their attacks on Clarke. Clarke still had waited a week before allowing herself to return.

 

Clarke stood in the astronomy tower during her patrol when she heard someone coming up. She turned to see Lexa. Both stood in silence. Neither one moving or saying anything. Finally, Clarke cleared her throat. “Thank you,” she whispered, and Lexa nodded before turning around and leaving Clarke once again to her thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I narrowed down a time line. It's about the middle of March by the end of this chapter. I have OWLs for the very last day of April, which happens to fall on a Saturday. So just time line wise, that's where we are. Umm, the big bleep storm happened about the beginning of the third week of January.
> 
> Alright, let me know what you thought!


	21. Commander's Orders Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say I am so sorry for not updating last week. Unfortunately, this chapter is short as well. I am very sorry. Right now this section is just really hard to write. Anyways, I am so very sorry and I hope you'll forgive me.

The final few months of school flew by quickly. Clarke, for the most part, withdrew from her friends. She claimed she was busy with prefect duties, studying for her OWLs and Quidditch practice. She wasn’t lying per say, but there was no doubt that she was avoiding her friends. Ever since Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia played their horrible prank on Lexa, Clarke felt their connection weaken.

While she was eternally grateful for their help and support during Hufflepuff’s and Ravenclaw’s retaliation, she couldn’t shake the feeling that it was because of them it all happened in the first place. She had told them not to go through with it and maybe it’s partly her fault for not doing more to stop it. But at the end of the day, it was because of Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia and Clarke was not keen on forgiving them so quickly.

She did end up following through on her threat to give them detention.

_Clarke walked out of the Great Hall humiliated once again by Lexa’s hand. She couldn’t believe her friends and their idiotic and hurtful and cruel revenge on Lexa. And yet, they told her and she did nothing to stop it._

_Perhaps it was because Clarke was still seething from her fight with Anya. In any case, Octavia did not pick the right time to turn the corner. She walked right into Clarke, and when she steadied herself, Octavia no longer saw her friend, but a pissed off prefect. Clarke managed to hold her tongue after she let her anger get the best of her during her fight with Lexa._

_Clarke merely said, “Detention for a month, Miss Blake. Same goes for Mr. Blake and Miss Reyes. See to it that they are informed.” Octavia could only nod at her friend’s deadly tone. Octavia could easily see Clarke was one inch away from falling over the cliff._

_Not wanting to be the one who gave the final push, Octavia agreed to their punishment._

Clarke shook her head at the memory, as she realized none of her friends actually served a day of punishment. That was her fault more than theirs. She became too distracted by the bullying that she could barely keep up with her regular prefect duties, let alone give out and supervise the detentions.

Clarke also realized that she and her friends never talked about it. She was too reluctant to alienate her only allies. “Not that they did anything to help me, anyways,” Clarke mumbled to herself.

Clarke was unaware of Octavia’s delayed interference. Nevertheless, Clarke couldn’t find it in herself to be angry with them anymore. She could only be angry with herself; and perhaps Lexa. But hatred was exhausting, and she found herself too tired to deal with it, to deal with her feelings.

So, instead, Clarke threw herself into her studies and Quidditch. Clarke couldn’t confront Lexa or her own friends on the mess that became their lives. She instead tried to be how she was before all the drama started; before she knew of the underworking of the magical world that she wished had never been exposed to her.

Was it selfish? Absolutely. But with no way to help and all it did was cause her pain, why shouldn’t she just be a tad bit selfish?

When she was eventually forced to go to bed, Clarke would become restless. Her thoughts plagued her and forbade her from sleeping.

_Why does Ontari care so much about Lexa?_

It didn’t take long for Clarke to figure out there was some connection between the Commander and her teammate. She just could not figure out what the connection was. They don’t share the same last name and the two girls hardly interact at all.

But Ontari’s comments, innocent as they were, were filled with blame and a hint of barely concealed rage.  _What is their connection?_  Clarke thought over and over to herself.

 

Despite the fact she drifted from her friends, Clarke became quite acquainted with the various Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Every single Hufflepuff and most of the Ravenclaws that had tormented her came up to her and apologized and even offered her sweets as a gift.

It was a kind gesture, and although some she could see were there very reluctantly, it did make her feel better.

However, none were as kind as one Finn Collins. When he sauntered into her life, Clarke could no longer withstand his sweet and kind demeanor. He was easy on the eyes and was genuinely nice and caring to all. He was gentle and romantic and protective. When asked why he was kind to her he said, “Everyone needs some form of kindness, one way or another.”

“And are you that form?” Clarke asked, and he gave a sly grin that Clarke couldn’t help but laugh in response.

 

Clarke felt herself become more and more attracted to the guy even though deep down her heart still belonged to another.

Clarke wouldn’t allow herself to fall for someone. Not yet. Not while she was still such a mess. And so she made it very clear that she couldn’t be with anyone yet and to Clarke’s annoyance, he accepted her terms and they stayed friends.

Why was Clarke annoyed? Because she liked him just a little bit more that he was not only respectful of her wishes but that he remained the charming guy he always was.

 

Whether it was because of Finn or Lexa, Clarke would never know, nor did she want to know, but Tristan and Ryder came up to her one day and told her where her stuff was and even helped her bring it all back to Slytherin.

She thanked them even though she was still very uneasy around the two men.

“Don’t worry, princess,” Finn said. “We’re all under strict orders from the Commander.” Clarke felt more uneasy than ever.

 

Clarke could understand why Finn became friends with her, as he was never actually involved in the mess that was her life. He was a nice distraction and a good guy. But nothing prepared her for Luna swooping in. Unlike Finn, Luna Pond had no romantic potential. Sure, the girl was beautiful, and Clarke could see how anyone could be attracted to the dark skinned Ravenclaw.

But Clarke was not.

And Luna didn’t want to pursue any romantic interest. She just wanted to befriend the lonely Slytherin. Clarke didn’t think that Lexa was friends with her, so Luna seemed like a safe bet.

_But she’s best friends with Lincoln and Lincoln is friends with Lexa! Clarke, you idiot, Octavia is dating Lincoln!_ Clarke shook her head of her thoughts.  _I can be friends with Luna,_  she decided.

What Clarke didn’t realize was that Luna had an ulterior motive. Luna wanted to befriend Clarke in an effort to understand her connection to Lexa. Perhaps by doing so, Luna could understand a little bit more about Lexa and see if her suspicions were correct.

Spoilers, by the time of semester’s end, Clarke revealed nothing to Luna and Luna got her answer from a different source, just not in the way she expected.

 

Lexa sat in Anya’s office chair, with a terrified looking Octavia sitting in front of her. Anya had graciously offered her office as a place for Lexa and Octavia to  _talk._

“There will be no maiming in my office, Woods,” Anya ordered, and Lexa smiled innocently but made no promises.

“Miss Blake,” Lexa said, and Octavia sat up straighter, “I can see that this year has been going…what’s the word I’m looking for?...”

“Like shit, Commander?” Octavia offered, and Lexa nodded.

“Like shit. What you did, Miss Blake was treason. You betrayed me in front of the entire school. No one else may know what you have done, but I do. And honestly, I should have had you expelled!” Lexa said sternly, and Octavia’s eyes widened in a panic. “You and Raven Reyes and your brother should have been on a one-way trip back to London.”

“Why didn’t you, Commander?”

“Because now we’re even, Octavia,” Lexa said, and Octavia narrowed her eyes.

“This does not make us even, Lexa, not even close,” Octavia said, and Lexa sat back.

“I could still get you expelled. They’re still looking for the person who slipped me that potion. One word and your lives would be over,” Lexa threatened, and Octavia too sat back, though more nervous.

“You’re not doing a good job convincing me to trust you.”                                                  

“I don’t trust you, Octavia Blake. And you should trust that I do what I must to protect my people. Are you one of mine?” Lexa asked, and Octavia studied the Commander.

“You got my brother beaten,” Octavia said.

“I did. We do what we must to survive, Octavia. At the end of the day, it was Cage’s fault, and you must realize this.” Octavia remained silent. “Your brother was beaten viciously by Cage, not me. The sooner you realize who the real tormentor was, the better off you’ll be.”

“Are you still threatening me with expulsion, Commander?”

“Are you going to betray me ever again, Miss Blake?” Octavia sat for a long time, pondering.

“I don’t think I can forgive you,” Octavia murmured quietly.

“That’s okay,” Lexa said impassively. “I don’t need you too. Will you be loyal and honorable to your house, Octavia Blake of Hufflepuff?” Lexa asked, and Octavia looked square into her commander’s eyes.

“Yes, Commander,” Octavia declared, “I swear it.”

 

The two girls left the office with a new oath. Similar to one they made two years ago, only this time, Octavia vowed she’d hold up her end of the deal far better than she did. Lexa still didn’t trust Octavia but allowed her a second and final chance.

 

A few hours later Anya’s office held another chat. Anya sat with Ontari on the couch; the various names remaining sitting between them. Ontari had been busier than ever. Between studying, Quidditch practice, and making the potions, she had barely any time for herself.

“You look tired,” Anya noted, and Ontari nodded.

“Right before breaks are always the busiest for purebloods.”

“Yeah?”

“They can’t seem to get contraception like the muggleborns and half-bloods can,” she said, and Anya snorted. Ontari raised an eyebrow at the snort, and Anya glared at her, daring the Slytherin to say anything. Ontari raised her hands in surrender.

“I’m going to tell Luna,” Anya announced, and Ontari turned to look at her. Anya couldn’t read Ontari’s face though and proceeded to scramble. “Lexa is always in horrible shape right when she gets back from break. I treat her wounds, and I won’t be here next year.” Ontari said nothing. “Someone has to help her.” Ontari again remained expressionless.

“You could always help her,” Anya said after a moment of silence. Again Ontari said nothing because both knew why she wouldn’t. Why she couldn’t.

“What else do you want to know?” Ontari asked. Anya stared at Ontari while the Slytherin stared at the papers in front of her.

“What’s going to happen to Lexa?” Anya asked, and Ontari sighed.

“She’s going to be in a lot of pain,” Ontari answered emotionlessly. “And no one can take the fall.”

“It’s not her fault!” Anya exclaimed, and Ontari shrugged. Anya sat back dejectedly. “I can’t sit here knowing my friend is going to be tortured!” Anya murmured, and Ontari shrugged again.

“There’s nothing you can do, Anya. Unless you’re willing to put Lexa into your home, there is nothing that can be done.”

“Lexa said the same thing only that all of you would have to be put somewhere safe,” Anya said, and Ontari raised an eyebrow. “Yes, you included.” Ontari pondered that for a moment.

“Lexa is a good person. Better than you or I will ever be.”

Ontari left the office for the final time, and Anya sat on her couch wondering what the hell she was supposed to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to my amazing XO, BlarrDeHarr for your outstanding work! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	22. Quidditch Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch Final has arrived and we see our favorite seekers pitted in a final fight for honor and glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday, Everyone!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented, kuddoed, and subscribed in the last chapter! I love it so keep it up!

The OWLs came and went. Clarke hoped she did well enough to be able to take the classes she wished next year. And while Lexa also hoped she could take her desired course load during the next semester, Lexa just wanted not to give Nia any more reason to punish her.

Lexa refused to think of the upcoming summer claiming more important matters to focus on, like the Quidditch and House Cups. Cups that Lexa expected her house to win. While they were in a significant lead for the House Cup, a lot of it would come down in the last month of school and of course the Quidditch Cup.

Clarke, meanwhile, seemed to be in higher spirits as she too looked forward to the final match of the season. Once again, Slytherin would be battling Hufflepuff.

Unbeknown to Clarke, Lexa had called a meeting of the Quidditch captains. Bellamy refused to attend. Lexa, Anya, and Echo, all swore to each other that they’d each keep their teams and housemates in line so as not to repeat the fiasco that occurred a few months earlier. Echo then promised them that she’d get Bellamy to agree as well.

For the most part, the houses divided themselves with Ravenclaw rooting for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor rooting for Slytherin. Granted, students were allowed to root for whomever, and there were no consequences; A stipulation in the Captains’ Agreement.

 

“I can’t believe Slytherin beat us into the finals,” Anya complained to Lexa and Luna in her office. Lexa shrugged, and Luna laughed.

“Sorry, Captain,” Lexa apologized sarcastically. Anya rolled her in response.

“If I can’t win, then you’re the only acceptable captain here, Commander,” Anya said, and Lexa smiled. “So kick their ass for me, okay?” Anya requested, and Lexa nodded.

“It’ll be my pleasure, Captain,” Lexa said with a smile.

 

The day of the Quidditch Cup had arrived. The agreement between the houses had stood, and there had been no breaches in the deal. Lexa stood before her team for the final game. This would be the last game with her current team, and they all stood ready to bring honor and pride to their House.

Octavia had truly committed herself to Hufflepuff. Lexa was proud of the girl’s loyalty but knew it was to Hufflepuff and not to her. Lexa could live with the resentment and hatred. But as long as her orders were followed, she didn’t care how reluctantly Octavia carried them out.

 

Lexa looked at each one of her teammates before speaking.

“Honorable Hufflepuffs, not too long ago we were the laughing stock of Hogwarts. Because they said we were not bright like Ravenclaw, nor cunning like Slytherin, nor brave like Gryffindor.”

She paused for a moment to allow the prideful anger seethe at the unjust insults.

“But they. Were. Wrong.” Lexa said, her voice calm and direct.

“We are dashing,” Lexa said, and her teammates snickered, and Lexa inwardly smiled before continuing more seriously, “and daring, courageous, and caring, faithful and friendly,” Lexa said, each word more emphasized than the last.

“Magic and mystery are part of our history, our legend is growing, and we’ll take pride in knowing, that’ll we’ll fight for what’s right with whatever we do!”

“Warriors!” Lexa called, and they all stood at attention. “Our time is now. Today we fight for the honor of Hufflepuff. The shadow Slytherin has cast will fall, and we will emerge out of the light, victorious!

“OORAH!” Tristan yelled and soon enough, each member of the team were war crying. Lexa remained silent, though standing before her team like the strong Commander she was. She raised her broom, and the chanting stopped.

“Kom War!” Lexa yelled a made-up phrase Anya had taught her years ago. Her cry was repeated throughout the tunnels as they walked in formation, with Lexa leading her team. Then silence, the eerie silence of the players before a game. She mounted her broom and took off.

 

“Members of the noble house of Slytherin,” Echo began, “the time to regain our honor is now. For two years we’ve been forced to submit to those black and yellow food-loving badgers but we will no longer. Today is the day we show them why Slytherin is the house to be feared!” An enthusiastic cheer erupted. Echo allowed it for a moment before silencing them with her next words.

“Whatever _thing_ is going on in your life, remember, we are here, together, to win. We are members of what house?”

“Slytherin!”

“What house?”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Just remember that one thing. Slytherin. Whatever you think after that doesn’t matter. What happens here depends on our ability. Everything else happening in our lives can wait.

Slytherin means more than just yourself. It means the house you stay in, the people you stay with. Slytherin means cunning, ambition. What good are they if we don’t put them to use?

Ambition got us this far. Let’s finish strong.”

“HOOYAH! HOOYAH!”

The team hollered and chanted to the field and then became dead quiet before they took the pitch. Echo narrowed her eyes, “Let’s beat them into submission,” she said before mounting and taking off.

 

Lexa led her team around the field, flying in perfect formation while Echo did the same with her team. One had to admit that since these were students, they flew marvelously for their age.

After their circling of the field, the fourteen players lined up according to their respective positions with Lexa and Clarke taking the highest positions, hovering above their teammates’ heads.

Unlike their very first game, Clarke and Lexa refused to make eye contact with each other. How so much can change in such little time.

The snitch was released and circled around each of the two seekers’ heads before it took off in an unknown direction.

The Quaffle was released, and the game began. Clarke and Lexa immediately took off after the snitch, but the clouds soon separated them.

Clarke was reluctant to catch the snitch so early in the game. They needed more points to overcome Hufflepuff in the tournament. With that said, she would never allow Lexa to catch the snitch without a fight. Even if it meant losing the House Cup, they’d win the Quidditch cup.

 

Lexa knew that ending the game sooner would not only grant them the victory in the Quidditch Cup, but Hufflepuff would clinch the House Cup as well. She also chuckled at the irony that that was the same thought she had during the very first game of the year and look how well that turned out.

 

The game continued in a pretty much back and forth motion. Only about a third of each of the shots was going in for both teams. At least, this time, there were no injuries so everyone was grateful for that at least.

It seemed that the game would be won on the snitch alone since neither team could gain enough of an advantage.

 

Lexa saw Clarke hovering in midair and against her better judgment went towards her. “You won’t find the snitch hovering in midair like that,” Lexa commented, and Clarke smiled.

“It’s how I caught it during our first match, no?” Clarke countered, and Lexa smiled slightly.

“Good luck, Clarke,” Lexa said and was about to leave when Clarke called her back.

“How did everything get turned to shit, Lexa?” Clarke asked, and Lexa tensed.

“You accused me of beating your friend and then never let me explain,” Lexa answered back, and Clarke nearly winced at the bluntness and accuracy.

“How could you ever have an explanation for something like that? Besides, you told me it was because you had anger problems,” Clarke defended though even she could see it was a weak argument.

“Clarke, what would you have done in my position? You hit me in front of the school and yelled at me without ever asking me anything first. I couldn’t trust you.”

“And now?” Clarke asked quietly.

“Clarke I never stopped caring about you, even though I knew we couldn’t be friends. Couldn’t be anything more.”

“What happens now?”

“Now, we go our separate ways. You go home to your family, and I-I do what I always do.” Lexa saw something out of the corner of her eye. “But Clarke, I have just one question. Why did you never ask?”

“I just-I just didn’t.”

“You took your friends’ word and then thought the best way to confront me was to slap me?”

“It wasn’t my best moment,” Clarke admitted.

“No shit, Clarke,” Lexa said, and Clarke looked slightly shocked at the harshness and the profanity that left Lexa’s lips.

“I grew up in abusive homes, Clarke. Knowing Bellamy’s story, you should have been able to figure that one out, Clarke. You’re not an idiot.”

“You weren’t abused, Lexa,” Clarke said without thinking, and Lexa glared at her. “I mean, he was beaten with a belt by that guy and you…”

“I was not,” Lexa finished and Clarke swallowed at the glare. “What did your friends think of that little stunt? Did they approve of what you did?” Lexa asked, but Clarke remained silent, remembering full well her friends’ disapproval. “Just because I wasn’t abused like Bellamy, doesn’t mean I accept being hit by my friends.”

Clarke looked on silently as Lexa took a breath to calm herself. “Take care, Clarke.”

Lexa zoomed off and Clarke watched her go before realizing Lexa wasn’t seeking but chasing.

“Fuck her!” Clarke had screamed before she began to chase a seeker.

The snitch led them to the field where Clarke was still decently behind Lexa. Lexa zoomed forward and grabbed the snitch in her hand. The cannon sounded, and she raised her hand in victory. Hufflepuff had won. Hufflepuff exploded in happiness, and there was a decent cheer from the Ravenclaws in the stands as well.

Echo deflated at losing her final match. She saw Clarke stalking off the field, and Echo made a mental note to make sure Clarke didn’t blame herself too badly.

Lexa high-fived each member of her team and flew towards Echo to give her a handshake. Echo shook Lexa’s hand, reminding herself that as Captain she had an example to set.

“Excellent catch, Commander,” Echo complimented. Lexa looked at the score and realized the game had been tied up until this point.

“Your team played very well, Captain. I can tell by the score and from the looks of it, my team looks positively worn out so you gave them quite the challenge.” Echo smiled at the compliment.

“It’s been an honor playing you, Commander.”

“The honor is mine,” Lexa said, and the two captains separated to be with their teams. Lexa saw Ontari and gave her a nod in respect and Ontari returned it.

The Hufflepuff team did a victory lap around the pitch before heading into the changing room for their own private celebration. They cheered and danced and hoisted Lexa on their shoulders in celebration while the rest of their house prepared the Common Room for the party.

Lexa felt happy and excited. Her team had won! Her team had defeated Slytherin, and they had won the Quidditch Cup three years running! A three-peat! Lexa was giddy and just let herself swirl in the excitement her teammates were displaying.

She heard Octavia laugh loudly as Lincoln raised her onto his shoulders. She played a hell of a game, Tristan had told her.

“A perfect end to your career, Head Boy,” Lexa said to him and he smiled. He wasn’t going to be a professional as this was just a way to pass the time.

“Right you are, Commander,” he agreed.

 

Later that night, after the party in the Hufflepuff common room had died down, most people were too tired to even head up to the dorms. And so, about half of Hufflepuff lounged around the Common Room. Lexa watched over her House, a guardian in the night. She couldn’t fall asleep, despite the exhaustion sweeping through her.

She saw Octavia and Lincoln cuddled together and smiled at their innocence. Her thoughts no longer distracted with cheers and congratulations were now plagued by her conversation with Clarke. Clarke, who had a way of bringing up her past that she desperately tried to forget.

Memories of Costia, those she didn’t want to forget, but it made her confused and sad.

Lexa shivered at a memory.

No, she wasn’t abused like Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to my amazing XO, BlarrDeHarr. Without my resident Slytherin, Echo's speech would not have come about.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought.


	23. Starting Summer with a Bang...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the term means Lexa is going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. I have been beyond busy this past week helping my family. Two, this is unbelievably short, and I am sorry about that. 
> 
> NOW IMPORTANT MESSAGE: This chapter has a high TRIGGER WARNING for abuse. It is described in more descriptive detail. Should you wish to skip the chapter, do so. At the beginning of the next chapter I'll explain what anyone has missed.
> 
> With that said, it is in my opinion that is not graphic just detailed but I wanted to be on the safe side. I assure you, you will miss no plot if you do decide to skip as I will inform you of everything you missed.

With the last month of school finally coming to a close, Lexa hoped to be rid of this terrible year for good. She did well in her classes and her exams, and she won the Quidditch cup. She looked up to admire Hufflepuff colors being hung in the Great Hall as evidence of her house’s victory in the House Cup as well.

Anyone else would have thought the year had been spectacular. But it wasn’t. Not for her. Because intermixed within these accomplishments were events she wished hadn’t happened. She can’t help but think that if Clarke had never been attacked, none of this would have happened.

_Fate is funny like that,_ Lexa thought to herself. _I guess fate just hates me then_.

 

Clarke sat at the Slytherin table anxious to leave the next day. She needed to get out of this castle. This had been a shit year, and she knew it was mostly her fault. Granted, Bellamy and Raven didn’t help matters in the slightest. She can’t help but think that if she never had met Lexa or if Lexa hadn’t saved her that day, none of this would have happened.

Clarke looked over at her Captain, who had finished her seventh year and would be off to study in the best wizarding university in England while also playing for their team. Echo looked disappointed that Slytherin lost both major competitions this year, but Echo had refused to allow Clarke to blame herself.

 

Anya sat at the Ravenclaw table next to Luna. She had a present for her, but the Head Girl couldn’t decide if she was going to give it or not. By doing so, she’d be breaking her promise to Lexa. But Luna had gotten into her head and wouldn’t shut up. _Who is going to protect Lexa next year?_

Anya struggled with nearly every decision when it came to Lexa. How best to protect her friend? Anya knew the system was screwed up and had to defer to Lexa when she said that Nia’s was better than the group home. Anya failed to see how but knew Lexa was withholding information from her.

Anya had accepted a scholarship to a wizarding university in Ireland. There she’d study magical law with a hope to try and protect kids like Lexa. She knew it was an ambitious dream, but Anya knew someone had to protect them. She may have failed Lexa, but she wouldn’t allow another kid to fall through the cracks.

 

Headmaster Kane ended the feast with well wishes and congratulations to the finishing seventh-years. Everyone made their way to their dorms. It had been decided that Gryffindor would host the final seventh-year party. Only seventh-years were allowed, and it was a strict tradition that no one ever deviated from.

Anya and Tristan danced the night away, but nothing more happened knowing that with him going to school in Romania and her studying in Ireland would be impossible for a budding relationship. So they left each other with a “May We Meet Again.”

Anya left the party slightly early to find Lexa sitting in her bed. She climbed next to Lexa and held her friend. “You’re not going to cry on me?” Anya asked, and Lexa shook her head.

“So long as you don’t on me,” Lexa responded though her voice cracked slightly.

“I’m going to miss you, Lexa,” Anya said, and Lexa nodded.

“Me too,” she whispered.

They had sat in silence before Anya found the courage to speak again. “I’ve been talking with Ontari. I know…things,” Anya said, and Lexa stiffened. “Why did you never tell me?”

“I couldn’t. It was too much.”

“Luna suspects it,” Anya said again, and Lexa remained tense. “I haven’t confirmed or denied anything, though.” Lexa remained quiet. “I’m giving her a book on healing tomorrow,” Anya announced before ceasing to say anything more. She wanted to give Lexa time to digest all of this information. Twenty minutes later Lexa spoke.

“Okay,” Lexa whispered so softly, Anya nearly missed it. But it was enough to give Anya permission to not feel guilty about what she was about to do.

The two girls laid in silence all night, because who knows when the two would ever see each other again?

 

Anya, Luna, and Lexa sat in their car, enjoying one last time together. Surprising everyone, mostly Lexa, Ontari came and sat in the car with them. No one said anything about her arrival, and while Ontari remained mostly quiet, she would laugh quietly or smile when Luna said something funny.

Due to the extra money from her contraceptive business, Ontari bought everyone some chocolate from the trolley. Lexa looked confused, but Anya and Luna were just happy to have some extra sweets. When the train finally rolled to a stop, Ontari stood. She made one last eye contact with Anya and gave a subtle nod to Luna. Anya nodded in understanding.

Lexa watched Ontari leave before giving a hug to Luna and one to Anya before taking a deep breath and leaving the safety of the train. When she exited the platform, she saw Ontari walking away towards the car. Lexa shifted her gaze left and saw Nia and Aden waiting for her.

Lexa steeled herself and took her first step forward. She was confused as to why Aden was there. She walked up to her foster mother and brother. “Hello, ma’am,” Lexa greeted quietly.

“Aden, please take Alexandria’s things to the car, I need to speak with her.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Aden said though he was extremely reluctant to leave Lexa alone. Lexa, on the other hand, was shocked. Surely Nia didn’t plan to punish her here!

That was exactly Nia’s plan.

 

“Luna,” Anya called out, “wait.” Luna turned and sat back in her seat. “I have a present to give you,” Anya said, and Luna raised an eyebrow.

“Traditionally the graduate receives the gift,” Luna said, and Anya huffed.

 

“Alexandria, come with me please,” Nia ordered quietly. Lexa followed Nia, her palms started to sweat, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest, and the pounding in her ears wouldn’t stop.

Nia opened the door to the single-stall bathroom and shut it tight.

 

“Luna,” Anya warned, and Luna raised her arms in surrender. Anya wordlessly handed Luna a book. Curiously Luna opened the packaging to reveal a book of spells, healing spells. Luna looked up in surprise.

 

“Alexandria, I thought I made myself clear that you would not get into any trouble this year,” Nia said, removing her suit jacket. Lexa took an involuntary step backward.

“Ma’am-“

“Did I not warn you what would happen should you be in trouble?”

 

“What is this for?” Luna asked.

“You know exactly what it’s for,” Anya growled. “Don’t go playing dumb now, Pond.”

“Does she-“

“Yes,” Anya answered quickly. “She knows.”

 

“Yes, ma’am you did-but I didn’t-“

“You didn’t?!” Nia asked sarcastically, and Lexa shook her head rapidly. “Because the letter I received from your headmaster wasn’t about your exemplary conduct this year, Alexandria.” 

Nia pushed Lexa into the wall, her leg hitting the metal trash container, a bang echoing through the stall.

 

“How does this work?” Luna asked, and Anya took a breath.

“On the train back you see if she has any injuries. Usually, she does, and you heal them best you can. Get a sleeping potion for her take. She’s only taken it once. It’ll have to be after the prefect meeting, though. Don’t worry, she’ll find you a private spot to work.”

 

“I’m very disappointed in you, Alexandria,” Nia said as she put removed her belt. Lexa backed herself into the wall. “I’m going to teach you a lesson about disobeying my word.”

 

Anya sat back in her chair. “Our job is to protect Lexa. She isn’t protected at home. She is not safe at home. Now before you get any ideas on telling anyone, Lexa has sworn me to silence. From what I understand, should she be removed from the current home, she’d be placed in a much worse home.”

Luna looked conflicted.

“Anya, I don’t know if I can keep this secret.”

“You must, Luna Pond,” Anya said. “You are bound in this secret now. So I wish you to swear it to me.”

“You want me to make an unbreakable vow?” Luna asked shocked, and Anya chuckled.

“Of course not. But I want you to swear it. Here, our word means something. When we give our word, it is a solemn oath that cannot be broken. I gave my word I’d do everything to protect Lexa without violating her trust.”

 

 

Nia forced a towel into Lexa’s mouth as she pushed Lexa to the bathroom sink. Nia stared Lexa down expectantly in the mirror. Lexa’s shaky hands moved to unbutton her shirt. It took longer than usual and Nia’s “encouraging” was helping no one. Lexa then threw off her t-shirt and was left in only her bra before Nia. She gripped the sink, waiting.

“Your bottoms too, Alexandria.”

 

“How does this protect Lexa?”

“It just does!”

“That is not an answer!”

“It’s the only answer I have,” Anya said dejectedly. “Don’t you think I wish I could stop it? But I can’t!”

 

Lexa stood before Nia in only her bra and underwear. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, but she could not care less about the humiliation that Nia was causing, but rather the fear.

Lexa had never been punished like this in public, and sure she was in a locked bathroom, but that didn’t stop the feeling of absolute panic. In the mirror, Lexa saw Nia double the belt and gripped the sink tighter, her knuckles white. She couldn’t watch. So instead she closed her eyes.

She didn’t see Nia raise her hand, but she surely felt the belt connect with her back. She arched in pain and screamed into the towel.

“Shut up, little girl,” Nia ordered before raising her hand again. This time, the belt hit Lexa’s lower back. Nia’s next assault came on Lexa’s butt and upper legs. Nia spent some time there before Lexa’s legs gave out. She sunk to her knees, still gripping the sink for dear life.

Nia did not stop.

She whipped Lexa’s back for a good while. Blood had started to fall in small amounts. Lexa’s tears ran freely down her face, and she began to sob loudly. That’s what stopped Nia.

Nia ordered the girl to get dressed quickly. Lexa couldn’t. Nia bent down and grabbed Lexa’s hair and pulled it back. “Keep crying and I’ll do this again when we get home.” Lexa took a deep breath, forcing herself to stop crying. She managed to at least quiet her sniffles.

Nia nodded and pulled out the towel Lexa had in her mouth, allowing her to get dressed. She didn’t bother with the t-shirt and chose to just put on the button down. Her underwear she realized was slightly shredded. She achingly put on the jeans she had been wearing, and the rough and tight material caused more pain to wash over her. She suppressed a groan.  

Finally dressed, Lexa moved to the sink to wash her face free of her tears. Once she washed it a few times, she turned to Nia. Nia smiled slightly that Lexa’s head was bent slightly submissively. “Ready to go, Alexandria?” Nia asked as if it had been Lexa’s fault.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa answered in an uncharacteristically meek voice.

 

“Are we doing the right thing?” Luna asked.

“I have no idea,” Anya answered solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my amazing XO, BlarrDeHar for the outstanding work!


	24. Starting Summer with a Bang...(option B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to skip last chapter due to violence, here is the chapter without the details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said I was going to publish it in notes but decided to just make it a separate chapter.

With the last month of school finally coming to a close, Lexa hoped to be rid of this terrible year for good. She did well in her classes and her exams, and she won the Quidditch cup. She looked up to admire Hufflepuff colors being hung in the Great Hall as evidence of her house’s victory in the House Cup as well.

Anyone else would have thought the year had been spectacular. But it wasn’t. Not for her. Because intermixed within these accomplishments were events she wished hadn’t happened. She can’t help but think that if Clarke had never been attacked, none of this would have happened.

_Fate is funny like that,_ Lexa thought to herself. _I guess fate just hates me then_.

 

Clarke sat at the Slytherin table anxious to leave the next day. She needed to get out of this castle. This had been a shit year, and she knew it was mostly her fault. Granted, Bellamy and Raven didn’t help matters in the slightest. She can’t help but think that if she never had met Lexa or if Lexa hadn’t saved her that day, none of this would have happened.

Clarke looked over at her Captain, who had finished her seventh year and would be off to study in the best wizarding university in England while also playing for their team. Echo looked disappointed that Slytherin lost both major competitions this year, but Echo had refused to allow Clarke to blame herself.

 

Anya sat at the Ravenclaw table next to Luna. She had a present for her, but the Head Girl couldn’t decide if she was going to give it or not. By doing so, she’d be breaking her promise to Lexa. But Luna had gotten into her head and wouldn’t shut up. _Who is going to protect Lexa next year?_

Anya struggled with nearly every decision when it came to Lexa. How best to protect her friend? Anya knew the system was screwed up and had to defer to Lexa when she said that Nia’s was better than the group home. Anya failed to see how but knew Lexa was withholding information from her.

Anya had accepted a scholarship to a wizarding university in Ireland. There she’d study magical law with a hope to try and protect kids like Lexa. She knew it was an ambitious dream, but Anya knew someone had to protect them. She may have failed Lexa, but she wouldn’t allow another kid to fall through the cracks.

 

Headmaster Kane ended the feast with well wishes and congratulations to the finishing seventh-years. Everyone made their way to their dorms. It had been decided that Gryffindor would host the final seventh-year party. Only seventh-years were allowed, and it was a strict tradition that no one ever deviated from.

Anya and Tristan danced the night away, but nothing more happened knowing that with him going to school in Romania and her studying in Ireland would be impossible for a budding relationship. So they left each other with a “May We Meet Again.”

Anya left the party slightly early to find Lexa sitting in her bed. She climbed next to Lexa and held her friend. “You’re not going to cry on me?” Anya asked, and Lexa shook her head.

“So long as you don’t on me,” Lexa responded though her voice cracked slightly.

“I’m going to miss you, Lexa,” Anya said, and Lexa nodded.

“Me too,” she whispered.

They had sat in silence before Anya found the courage to speak again. “I’ve been talking with Ontari. I know…things,” Anya said, and Lexa stiffened. “Why did you never tell me?”

“I couldn’t. It was too much.”

“Luna suspects it,” Anya said again, and Lexa remained tense. “I haven’t confirmed or denied anything, though.” Lexa remained quiet. “I’m giving her a book on healing tomorrow,” Anya announced before ceasing to say anything more. She wanted to give Lexa time to digest all of this information. Twenty minutes later Lexa spoke.

“Okay,” Lexa whispered so softly, Anya nearly missed it. But it was enough to give Anya permission to not feel guilty about what she was about to do.

The two girls laid in silence all night, because who knows when the two would ever see each other again?

 

Anya, Luna, and Lexa sat in their car, enjoying one last time together. Surprising everyone, mostly Lexa, Ontari came and sat in the car with them. No one said anything about her arrival, and while Ontari remained mostly quiet, she would laugh quietly or smile when Luna said something funny.

Due to the extra money from her contraceptive business, Ontari bought everyone some chocolate from the trolley. Lexa looked confused, but Anya and Luna were just happy to have some extra sweets. When the train finally rolled to a stop, Ontari stood. She made one last eye contact with Anya and gave a subtle nod to Luna. Anya nodded in understanding.

Lexa watched Ontari leave before giving a hug to Luna and one to Anya before taking a deep breath and leaving the safety of the train. When she exited the platform, she saw Ontari walking away towards the car. Lexa shifted her gaze left and saw Nia and Aden waiting for her.

Lexa steeled herself and took her first step forward. She was confused as to why Aden was there. She walked up to her foster mother and brother. “Hello, ma’am,” Lexa greeted quietly.

“Aden, please take Alexandria’s things to the car, I need to speak with her.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Aden said though he was extremely reluctant to leave Lexa alone. Lexa, on the other hand, was shocked. Surely Nia didn’t plan to punish her here!

That was exactly Nia’s plan.

 

“Luna,” Anya called out, “wait.” Luna turned and sat back in her seat. “I have a present to give you,” Anya said, and Luna raised an eyebrow.

“Traditionally the graduate receives the gift,” Luna said, and Anya huffed.

 

 

[Nia and Lexa in a public bathroom]

 

“Luna,” Anya warned, and Luna raised her arms in surrender. Anya wordlessly handed Luna a book. Curiously Luna opened the packaging to reveal a book of spells, healing spells. Luna looked up in surprise.

 

 

[Nia telling Lexa she disobeyed her and would be punished]

 

“What is this for?” Luna asked.

“You know exactly what it’s for,” Anya growled. “Don’t go playing dumb now, Pond.”

“Does she-“

“Yes,” Anya answered quickly. “She knows.”

 

 

[Nia tells Lexa about the letter she recieved from Kane]

 

“How does this work?” Luna asked, and Anya took a breath.

“On the train back you see if she has any injuries. Usually, she does, and you heal them best you can. Get a sleeping potion for her take. She’s only taken it once. It’ll have to be after the prefect meeting, though. Don’t worry, she’ll find you a private spot to work.”

 

[Nia prepares to punish Lexa]

 

Anya sat back in her chair. “Our job is to protect Lexa. She isn’t protected at home. She is not safe at home. Now before you get any ideas on telling anyone, Lexa has sworn me to silence. From what I understand, should she be removed from the current home, she’d be placed in a much worse home.”

Luna looked conflicted.

“Anya, I don’t know if I can keep this secret.”

“You must, Luna Pond,” Anya said. “You are bound in this secret now. So I wish you to swear it to me.”

“You want me to make an unbreakable vow?” Luna asked shocked, and Anya chuckled.

“Of course not. But I want you to swear it. Here, our word means something. When we give our word, it is a solemn oath that cannot be broken. I gave my word I’d do everything to protect Lexa without violating her trust.”

 

 

 

[Lexa is punished by Nia]

 

“How does this protect Lexa?”

“It just does!”

“That is not an answer!”

“It’s the only answer I have,” Anya said dejectedly. “Don’t you think I wish I could stop it? But I can’t!”

 

 

[Lexa punished by Nia...

Once Lexa washed her face a few times, she turned to Nia. Nia smiled slightly that Lexa’s head was bent slightly submissively. “Ready to go, Alexandria?” Nia asked as if it had been Lexa’s fault.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa answered in an uncharacteristically meek voice.

 

“Are we doing the right thing?” Luna asked.

“I have no idea,” Anya answered solemnly.


	25. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke arrives home and her parent notice something is off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Tuesday! This is the last sort of fillery chapter though it is important. The plot will start to speed up after this (hopefully).
> 
> Anyways, comments are always appreciated and responded to. Kudos make my day.
> 
> So, I hope y'all enjoy it.

Clarke got off the train and immediately saw her parents. She greeted them with an enthusiastic hug. “I missed you!” She whispered into her father’s chest.

“We missed you too, sweetheart,” Jake replied. Clarke didn’t realize she was starting to cry before her mother quickly pulled her into a hug.

“What’s wrong?” Abby asked worriedly.

“It’s nothing,” Clarke lied. “I just missed you a lot.”

Jake and Abby were not naïve, but they accepted Clarke’s answer for the time being. Clarke hurried her parents out of Kings Cross, not wishing to spend another moment there for fear of running into Lexa.

 

When Clarke arrived home, she went to her bedroom and shut her door. Abby and Jake could easily tell something was wrong. Their daughter was not happy and in pain. That much they could see. They also figured that perhaps some alone time would do her good for now before they tried to interfere.

Instead, the matriarch and patriarch Griffins decided to cook Clarke’s favorite comfort food: Mac and Cheese with a glass of coke and desert would be a bowl of ice cream with Chocolate syrup (not fudge) and pretzels as the spoon.

Abby and Jake brought up the mac and cheese and her drink and knocked on the door. “Clarke?” Jake called out softly. “Can we come in?” Clarke didn’t answer, and they walked in to see Clarke curled up on her side, clutching a pillow like her life depended on it. They brought the food to her desk side table.

“Sweetheart? What’s wrong?” Abby asked, and Clarke just buried her face into her pillow.

“Clarke, please,” Jake begged, but Clarke didn’t say anything. Abby and Jake made eye contact and had the silent conversation married people seem to be able to have.

“You don’t have to talk, Clarke,” Abby said, “but we made your favorite. Please eat?” Abby requested, and Clarke nodded. She sat up and Jake handed her the mac and cheese. She ate slowly, and Clarke did feel better with her favorite food.

_I don’t deserve it._

Being home and separated from the pressures of school and friends, she realized how horrible she had been and was disgusted with herself. She had spent the entire train ride secluded in the prefect cabin. She locked the door preventing anyone else from using it with her. She sat alone in self-imposed exile.

Clarke ate her food silently, and Jake and Abby watched. They weren’t inclined to push her any further, figuring she’d come talk to them when she was ready. She finished her mac and cheese, and her father left to get the ice cream while Abby cuddled her daughter next to her. Clarke moved deeper into the comfort.

Jake returned, and Clarke ate her ice cream surrounded by the love of her parents.

“I didn’t have a good year,” Clarke whispered.

“What happened?” Abby asked equally quiet.

“I-I-I,” Clarke stammered, unable to admit to her deeds. “I did a bad thing…several…and I hate what I have become,” Clarke whispered to her empty bowl of ice cream.

Abby and Jake knew Clarke wasn’t dramatic, but they also knew she had a tendency to be too hard on herself.

“Clarke-“

“I can’t…not yet,” Clarke mumbled, and her parents nodded.

“When you’re ready, Clarke, we’ll be here, and we will always love you,” Abby said, kissing Clarke’s temple.

“No matter what,” Jake added, kissing the top of Clarke's head. The two decided to leave, sensing her desire to be alone.

“What do you think happened?” Jake asked, and Abby shrugged. “Should we ask her friends?”

“I don’t think it’s the best idea,” Abby answered. “We should let her tell us.”

“I don’t like the idea of her dealing with her pain by herself.”

“Neither do I, but she will never open up to us if we go behind her back.” Jake nodded in agreement.

 

For the next couple of weeks, Clarke continued to seclude herself to her room. She would eat with her parents and spoke when spoken to, but she did nothing else.

Jake and Abby talked, and they decided that perhaps some tough love might help Clarke open up to them. So about one month after Clarke had arrived home, Abby dragged Clarke out of her room when she returned from work.

Clarke had complied, but what scared Abby was how Clarke was just a shell of the person she used to be.

“What happened?” Jake said sternly, and Clarke had never heard his voice take on the tone before. She looked between her two parents.

“Clarke,” Abby said, equally stern. “This has gone on long enough. Tell us what you did now.” Clarke looked worriedly between her parents.

“Clarke!” Jake said raising his voice with a sharp but not unkind tone. Clarke met his eyes but still could n't tell.

“What did you do? Did you cheat on an exam?” Abby asked, and Clarke shook her head. “You never talk about Lexa,” Abby said, and Clarke’s breath hitched. Abby had hit the nail on the head, and the two went to exploit it.

“You have a fight, and you said things you shouldn’t have,” Jake stated and Clarke sat still, not answering.

“Goddamn it, Clarke!” Abby screamed, “Just talk to us!”

“I fucked up!” Clarke shouted, standing up. “I fucked everything up! Bellamy and Raven told me what Lexa did to them at their group home, and I went up to her in the Great Hall and slapped her!”

Abby and Jake were frozen, unable to comprehend everything at once but there was no stopping Clarke now, she was on a roll.

“I slapped someone who probably has been physically abused several times in her life. Fuck, I knew she was emotionally abused, and yet I fucking hit her in front of everyone. And then I spat on her in front of her entire house!

But let’s not forget about the time that I practically let Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia give her a date rape drug because I was too much of a coward to say anything.

Or how about how I let myself turn into this horrible person while she continued to protect me from the revenge I surely deserved. How she called off her entire house tormenting me, how she tried to stop it from the start.

Or how about despite growing up in abusive homes she is 100 times the person I will ever be!”

Clarke screamed the last word and felt like a weight lifted off of her. Her sudden drain from the anger caused her to collapse in a heap of sobs on the floor. Abby and Jake immediately went to comfort their daughter who had been punishing herself and suffering in silence and hoping to stop the pain, even for just a moment.

Abby and Jake were confused and highly disappointed in their daughter’s actions. They figured they weren’t getting the whole story, but they had gotten something. They’d sit Clarke down once she wasn’t so hysterical. Nevertheless, they couldn’t be angry at Clarke. Not when she had spent an entire month torturing herself for her actions and mistakes.

Clarke would be punished, Abby and Jake knew that and maybe it’s what Clarke needed, to have someone hold her accountable.

 

When Clarke had stopped crying, she broke from her parents embrace and stared at the floor. Abby and Jake guided her to the couch. Abby sat down while Jake went to get her some water and a cookie.

After downing the water and inhaling the cookie, Clarke took a deep breath.

“Start from the beginning,” Jake suggested softly.

Clarke told them the whole story. Starting from when she began to hang out with Lexa more and how Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia were not happy with it and tried to tell her that Lexa was dangerous. She told them about their secret nights on the astronomy tower and how they started to fall in love.

She told them about what she knew about Costia and how Lexa had a bad relationship with her family.

She told them about Lexa falling off a broomstick and taking her shifts for her along with Anya so she could heal.

She told them about how she and Lexa snuck off to Hogsmeade and how that’s when everything turned to shit. She told them about Raven and Bellamy’s attempt to get Lexa expelled and how they got punished with unofficial detention.

She told them about Bellamy’s story and how they knew Lexa. She told them how she confronted Lexa in the Great Hall and how Lexa had to drag Clarke out.

Clarke told her parents about how Clarke had to be forcibly removed from Hufflepuff after spitting on her and how Echo had slapped her in the common room for nearly getting expelled and how Ontari wanted to hit her as well. Clarke noted it was weird how defensive Ontari was of Lexa.

Clarke told them that she thought it was strange that she had been volunteered as the Slytherin champion for the duel despite Echo being the better duelist and how Lexa had defeated Clarke in three seconds flat.

Clarke then explained about the prank war that started up and the more she thought about it, the more she realized it was targeted against her directly rather than against her entire team and how Ontari had never been targeted once.

Clarke told her parents about what happened in the forest with the boggart and how Lexa had gotten Quint expelled. She also told them that she knew Raven and Bellamy were planning to get revenge on Lexa even though she didn’t think it was her fault.

She told them about the love potion and how Lexa had forcibly kissed Luna in the Great Hall and how Luna retaliated.

She told them about her fight with Anya and how Lexa had stopped it.

She told them that Ontari had confronted her and that Hufflepuff blamed her for the event even though she had nothing to do with drugging Lexa.

She told them how the attacks just stopped and how Hufflepuff was being nicer and giving her gifts and apologizing and knowing only the Commander could make an entire house do this. How Ravenclaw’s attacks stopped because Hufflepuffs would jump in front of hexes so she wasn’t hurt.

She told them that she spent the last few months separated from her friends but no longer tormented. 

Clarke told them how Echo had spent an hour in the dressing room with her, ensuring that Clarke didn’t blame herself for the loss of the match and how Echo was still holding her to her promise to apologize to Lexa and how Clarke couldn’t bring herself to face the Hufflepuff commander again.

Clarke told them she spent the entirety of the train ride in seclusion because she realized overnight that she had been disgusting and horrible and a disgrace.

That’s where Abby and Jake cut her off.

“You are none of those things, Clarke,” Abby said forcefully but kindly. You are none of those things. You have made mistakes, but you are a good person. You must believe that.”

Clarke couldn’t.

“I know you don’t believe us right now,” Jake said knowingly, “but you will in time.”

“Clarke?” Abby said, and Clarke looked up.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“We love you. We love you so much. We could never be disappointed in you. Your actions, yes and we’ll have the discussion later. But you are a good daughter, and we’re proud of you for coming to us.”

“You recognize your mistakes, and we can see the genuine remorse you feel. It’ll be okay, Clarke.”

“Yes, sir,” Clarke nodded, and she did feel better that her parents didn’t hate her, despite her hating herself.

“And please cut it out with the ‘sir’ and ‘ma’am,' we’re begging you. It makes us feel so old,” Jake pleaded, and Clarke let out a small chuckle. She nestled into her parents finally grateful for the comfort she didn’t feel she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to my amazing XO, BlarrDeHarr. Your hard work is immensely appreciated.


	26. And We Going to Let it Burn, Burn, Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are burned in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Tuesday! 
> 
> A little shorter than normal, sorry. Let me know what y'all think!

After dinner, the Griffins ushered their daughter into the living room. Clarke sat so she could face them and knew this was punishment time.

“Clarke,” Abby began, “We are incredibly proud of you for coming forward, admitting your mistakes, and seeing how remorseful you are.”

Clarke gave a weak smile.

“We are also incredibly disappointed in your actions, Clarke,” Jake continued sternly but not unkindly. Clarke nodded in acceptance.

“You understand you are to be punished for your actions?” Abby asked.

“Yes, mom,” Clarke answered.

“We are punishing you for hitting Lexa and not stopping Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia drugging her,” Abby continued, wanting to be clear why they were punishing their daughter.

“I understand,” Clarke said, and she felt a light weight lifting off her chest.

“We talked about it and from here until the end of the summer you’re grounded. You will not hang out with your friends or be free to walk around the city. You’ll have a daily list of chores you will have for you to do,” Jake explained.

“Additionally, every other day you’ll be with me in the hospital doing various tasks there as well. I’ve already set it up with the Chief,” Abby said, and Clarke nodded.

“We love you very much, sweetheart,” Jake said, and Abby echoed the sentiment.

“I love you too,” Clarke said and looked down. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“We forgive you, Clarke. You also should apologize to Lexa,” Abby said, and Clarke nodded.

"I know," Clarke said before giving a small laugh. Her parents raised an eyebrow. "Echo confronted me on the last night of school. She said, 'just because I am leaving doesn't mean I'm not holding you to your obligation.' 

I am to seek Lexa's forgiveness," Clarke explained. Her parents nodded.

"Sounds like a good captain," Jake agreed, and Clarke grimaced. 

"She kicked my ass when she found out what I had done," Clarke paused, "at practice. She wanted to prevent me from dishonoring Slytherin ever again."

"Did it work?" Abby asked semi-seriously. Clarke nodded.

"I have to seek Lexa's forgiveness three times. If she doesn't accept any one of my sincere apologies, then I am 'off the hook.'"

“That you are,” Jake agreed, thinking he understood from where Echo got her idea. “There’s one more thing, Clarke.”

“What?” Clarke asked curiously.

“We are telling the Martins and Dr. Chang tomorrow,” Jake said definitively.

 

The next day, a Sunday, the Griffins gathered Raven, the Blakes and their foster parents, Dr. Chang and the Martins respectively, over at the house.

The trio sat on the couch while Clarke stood off to the side, her hands crossed over her chest in an effort to comfort and shield her from what was about to happen. The parents were sitting in various chairs that formed a circle of sorts.

“Clarke told us something interesting,” Abby started, and everyone’s eyes turned towards Clarke who just looked down. “Apparently, this year was eventful, wouldn’t you say, Octavia?” Abby said, directing attention from Clarke to the youngest Blake.

“Yes, ma’am,” Octavia murmured. Out of the three, Octavia was the most remorseful and Abby figured since Octavia was in Hufflepuff, she had the best chance to get along with Lexa. Also from what Clarke had told her, Octavia had been involved the least with everything that had happened.

“Care to share?” Abby suggested, and Octavia shook her head. “Bellamy?” Bellamy avoided eye contact. “Raven?” Raven looked down. “Want to tell me why you felt it necessary to slip a powerful love potion to Lexa Woods?” The three foster parents gasped in near unison and then glared at the trio on the couch while the trio turned their gaze towards Clarke.

Clarke kept hers locked to the floor.

“Raven Reyes,” Dr. Chang said sternly, and Raven met her foster mother’s eyes. “You will answer Dr. Griffin’s question, now.” Raven gulped at the rarely used tone.

“She had ordered that Clarke be attacked by a boggart, but all of us were subjected to it,” Raven answered quietly.

“I told you she hadn’t!” Clarke yelled from her spot on the side.

“Clarke,” Abby said warningly. Clarke relaxed back into her stance. “Raven, you know that isn’t true.”

“Clarke’s right,” Octavia admitted. “We believed what we wanted to believe. Quint was the one who attacked us. He thought he was under orders from the Commander, but he wasn’t. Lexa got him expelled for his actions.”

“Was this before or after you gave her the potion?” Dr. Martin asked.

“Before,” Bellamy answered. Their foster parents groaned in frustration at their kids’ idiocy.

“I feel like we’re missing something,” Mr. Martin said. “What is it?” None of the kids answered.

“Clarke?” Mr. Martin prompted, and Clarke met his gaze.

“With respect, sir, it’s not my place,” Clarke said. She may have told her parents, but her parents would not tell. But outing this secret to the Martins and Dr. Chang was Bellamy’s decision alone.

“Not your place?” Mr. Martin said slowly.

“No, sir,” Clarke answered. “It’s not my secret to share.”

“Then who’s is it?” Dr. Chang asked.

“Mine,” Bellamy whispered before clearing his throat. “It’s mine.”

Everyone looked at Bellamy. He had taken a deep breath before he told his story. The story of how Lexa would beat him up and if he ever fought back then he would be whipped. The only one who didn’t know the story was Dr. Chang, but not even the Martins were aware of the extent of the abuse Bellamy had suffered. Furthermore, they didn’t know that Bellamy had known Lexa and went to school with her.

Everyone sat in silence, the adults digesting the information. Abby cleared her throat, and everyone turned their attention to her. “Clarke is being punished for her actions in this incident.” Clarke’s turned red slightly at the mention but knew her mother would tell everyone.

“Why?” Octavia asked, and everyone turned to her. “She didn’t do anything.”

“Exactly,” was all Jake said. Clarke looked at her feet while the trio looked at Clarke.

“Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Abby,” Dr. Chang said, standing up.

“There is more to the story,” Abby said. “But this was, in my opinion, the worst of it. I believe you three should feel comfortable telling your parents the truth on your own?” Abby said, and the trio nodded. “Also, I think it would be best to start with your attempts to expel Lexa,” Abby said, making sure the adults knew about that.

“Yes, ma’am,” they responded in near unison. The adults said their goodbyes, and soon it was just the three Griffins. Clarke went to sit on the couch, and Jake joined her.

“Are you mad at us?”

“No,” Clarke answered truthfully because she didn’t care if Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia were mad at her for telling her parents. She didn’t care what they thought anymore. Clarke had felt the better that morning than she did since the start of the second semester.

 

For the next couple of weeks, Clarke served her punishment admirably. She did her chores, though she couldn’t understand why the floor needed to be vacuumed every other day. On her non-vacuuming days, she was in the hospital. Certified as a first responder, she would help in the ER by taking vitals and other minor tasks.

Though most of the time, Abby had Clarke cleaning and doing various tedious tasks. Only if the ER was extremely busy did Abby allow Clarke to have some “fun.”

However, if Clarke finished her chores for the day, after dinner she and her parents would play cards or play board games. One night they all watched a movie together.

The Griffins philosophy was that yes, Clarke was being punished and deserved it, but that didn’t mean the rules had to be so strict. So long as she was behaving well, they didn’t see anything wrong with rewarding her slightly.

 

One evening, Clarke was working in the ER. While not exceptionally busy, her mom gave her permission to help out some. Clarke was elated as that mean she didn’t have to organize the old file cabinets down in storage.

“Clarke?” Abby said, and Clarke raised her head from the patient she was treating. “When you are done here, there’s a boy in two and then a girl in three who need you.”

“Right away, Doctor,” Clarke answered seriously. Abby rolled her eyes, and Clarke gave a grin. “My mom,” she told the fifteen-year-old.

“You going to be a doctor like her?” He asked.

“We’ll see,” she answered. After checking his vitals and telling the nurse that he should get an x-ray for the broken wrist, she moved on to her next patient.

“Hi,” Clarke greeted, “I’m Clarke.” She turned to see a blonde boy holding his hand that was covered in gauze. His mom was standing behind him. “Can I see?” The boy nodded. She carefully lifted the bandage from his hand to see a relatively severe burn. Potentially second-degree but Clarke couldn’t be sure.

“Wow, how’d you get that?” Clarke asked, and the boy shrugged.

“He burnt his hand on the stove,” the mother answered.

“It was an accident,” the boy mumbled.

“Don’t mumble,” the mother chastised.

“Well, I’m just going to check your blood pressure and pulse before the doctor gets here. Is that alright?” She asked the boy. He nodded his consent. Clarke looked to the woman to get hers. A brief nod was all Clarke received.

Clarke took his vitals and wrote them in his chart before standing up. “The doctor will be with you shortly.” She said. That’s when she noticed he was grimacing painfully, and he was shifting. “Are you in a lot of pain?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered quickly. Clarke chuckled at being called ‘ma’am’ despite being only a couple of years older than him. She also noticed the sharp look his mother gave him.

“It’s his hand,” the woman said. “You could give him something to help him.”

“I’ll let the doctor know straight away,” Clarke said, but something felt off. It was a feeling. She didn’t like the way the boy was fidgeting so much. She figured he’d be in pain, but why wasn’t he sitting comfortably? She made a note to inform her mother so Abby could investigate further.

“I’m going to go get the doctor right now. She’s my mom so she’ll listen to me,” she said, and the boy cracked a small smile. The woman did not. “Hang tight,” she looked down at his chart, “Aden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my XO, BlarrDeHarr! 
> 
> Please, comment, kudo, subscribe, bookmark. All those make my day!


	27. When Aden Met Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what exactly happened that landed our Aden into the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry. I apologize for the one-week late update. Please forgive me. I'm hoping now that school starts shortly, my amazing ability to procrastinate will help me actually stay on schedule. 
> 
> Anyways, Happy Tuesday and I hope you enjoy.

_“Ready to go, Alexandria?”_

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

Nia opened the door and gestured for Lexa to leave. In pain, she concentrated on taking normal steps so no one witnessed her limp. And maybe she hoped someone would.

She made it to the car and gingerly sat in the backseat alongside Aden. Ontari had already taken the front. Lexa saw Aden’s worried expression but shook her head slightly, hoping he didn’t say anything. He remained silent.

The drive home was more painful than anything she had experienced. It seemed that Nia made a purpose of hitting every hole and driving on every unpaved road between the train station and their house.

Lexa remained stoic though she was grateful when Aden casually grasped her hand, offering the only comfort he could.

They arrived home, and the four exited the car. Nia sent Aden and Ontari ahead, saying, “Lexa will bring the stuff in.” Aden made a fist, but Ontari threw an arm over his shoulder and forced him inside. Lexa tried to glare a hole into Nia’s head, but nothing occurred.

Lexa brought in Ontari’s and her stuff slowly. Every step was already killing her and the extra weight surely was not helping. Little did Lexa know that Ontari had warned the other foster kids what had happened and to take it easy with Lexa.

Once she had brought both Ontari’s and her stuff into their bedroom, she was greeted by a sad group of orphans. She kneeled down and held out her arms. “Don’t I get a hug?” Castor was the first to step forward and gave her hug though not tightly. Soon Rachel, Selina, Scott, and Jamie stepped forward, and the group hug commenced.

They heard Nia coming up the stairs, and they quickly disentangled, with Lexa quickly getting to her feet. Nia entered the room to see a group of silent and angry children.

“Alexandria broke the rules,” she announced, “she knew the consequences.” Everyone felt anger coursing through them. Scott stepped forward.

“You didn’t need to punish-“ he was interrupted by Lexa throwing a hand over his mouth and brought him close to her.

“Apologize, Scott,” Lexa ordered as she removed her hand. “You don’t speak to adults in that manner. It’s disrespectful.” Scott turned to glare at Lexa. “Now,” she ordered quietly and glared him down.

“I’m sorry,  _ma’am_ ,” his tone insincere.

“Mind your attitude, boy,” Ontari added, and she glared him down.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” he said again. Nia watched the exchange and nodded. “You’re on kitchen duty,” she ordered before leaving the room. All the kids except Scott, Ontari, and Lexa left the room. When the door closed, Lexa ordered Scott to sit on Selina’s bed.

“Are you trying to get yourself sent to the basement?” She asked, exasperated.

“No,” Scott mumbled.

“Then why would you back talk her?”

“She hurt you!”

“She abuses all of us, Scott. This is nothing new!”

“She didn’t have the right.”

“Scott, you cannot do that again.”

“What will you do about it?” He sassed, and Lexa was genuinely surprised at his tone.

“Scott,” Ontari said, “You think you’re protecting Lexa, but you’re not. Do the smart thing and mind your tone and attitude with Nia. You’re lucky all you got was kitchen duty, understand?”

Scott looked at the two, humiliated and embarrassed. But his pride was wounded so he stood. “Yes, ma’am,” he responded sarcastically before he left the room.

Lexa sat on the bed, exhausted and in great pain.

“Well, today has been a picnic,” Lexa declared, and Ontari snorted.

“You know he’s going to fit in with all the rest of Gryffindor,” Ontari said, and Lexa lifted her head slightly at Ontari before lying back down.

“Stupid bravery,” Lexa replied, and Ontari hummed in agreement. “Idiots,” Lexa muttered, and Ontari chuckled once.

“You know he’s going to be a problem,” Ontari said seriously.

“You think he’s going to tell someone after all this time?” Lexa asked.

“After today? Who knows what any of them will do?” Lexa shrugged and was in too much pain to really care one way or another.

 _Maybe it would be better to tell someone_  was Lexa’s last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

 

Dinner was a silent affair. Unknown to Lexa, Ontari had sat the children down and explained why they couldn’t challenge Nia. It wasn’t smart to do so. They knew that before, and Lexa’s more severe punishment shouldn’t change that.

Aden was angry, and Scott was pissed, but they both agreed to keep it calm so as not to hurt Lexa further. Ontari willingly and shamelessly used Lexa’s condition to sway the vote saying, “Lexa would take the punishment for you, you know that. Don’t make her do that.”

No one could argue the truth to Ontari’s statement.

After dinner, Scott’s punishment was still in effect so everyone except him went upstairs while he cleaned by himself. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t a terrible or even abusive punishment.

Lexa was grateful for the opportunity to go to bed early, and she did. Aden kept everyone quiet while Ontari monitored Lexa in the room to make sure she wasn’t in too great of pain. Lexa, who was forced to sleep on her stomach, finally looked pain-free.

Ontari watched Lexa inhale and exhale and thought  _no one deserves this._

And so, the next few weeks went by slowly. They worked each day in Nia’s store and soon the effects of Lexa’s beating had nearly disappeared though new scars had appeared.

 

July started, and when the kids trudged downstairs in the morning, they saw Nia had prepared chocolate chip pancakes in honor of Scott’s birthday. Lexa didn’t want to believe that Nia would actually do something nice for them, not after the way all the abuse. But then, it had been Scott’s ninth birthday and Lexa, for the first time, saw Nia’s generosity.

Sitting next to Scott’s plate was a letter. With steady hands, Scott opened the letter and read his acceptance into Hogwarts.

“I guess it’ll just be Jamie, Castor, and I, this year,” Nia said. Lexa was unsure how to take Nia’s comment and ignored it.

“Happy Birthday, Scott,” Lexa wished him and Scott smiled a sincere smile.

They ate their pancakes and Scott received a cupcake with a lone candle. He made a wish and then they filed out the door for work.

 

Middle of July came along with a sweltering heat. The air conditioning had broken in the house, and it was too late for someone to come out and fix it. Nia was upstairs taking a cold shower and had tasked Aden with cooking dinner. It was his part two of his punishment. He had already spent a round in the basement for his running in the house that caused a broken vase when he slipped.

Nia had been kind to Aden and gave him a rather simple spanking. Nevertheless, he still would be sleeping on his stomach that night.

Since his punishment was lighter, Nia kept him on his kitchen duty so she could cool down.

Aden reluctantly made his way to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. He put a pan on the stove and poured some oil in so he could make fried chicken for dinner. What Aden didn’t realize was that Castor has spilled some water earlier. Aden, stepped into the water, slipped, and started to face plant. In an effort to save himself from face planting into the stove, he threw his arms out to protect himself. One hand landed safely on the counter. His right hand fell right in the middle of the frying pan that had boiling oil.

He ripped his hand out as fast as he could, but the damage had been done. He screamed out in pain, which caused the entire house to filter into the kitchen with Lexa at the helm.

She took one look of Aden kneeling on the floor, gripping is wrist and yelling before grabbing his blistering hand and threw it under the faucet and ran cold water. She forced him to keep his hand still as he tried to get away from the water.

“It’ll help, Aden, quit moving!” Lexa ordered forcefully. Lexa could see his hand blistering and turning white.

“Get Nia,” Lexa ordered Ontari. Ontari nodded and quickly ran upstairs. Out of anyone, Ontari had the best chance of interrupting Nia and getting out unscathed.

Ontari knocked on the door to Nia’s room.

“What?” Nia called out.

“Aden’s hurt, ma’am,” Ontari called out. Nia came out a moment later, her body covered with a towel. Ontari lowered her eyes to the floor though she gritted her teeth while doing so at the sign of submission, she really didn’t care to see a practically undressed Nia.

“How bad?” Nia asked monotone.

“He fell, and his hand landed in the middle of the frying pan with boiling oil. It’s blistering and white, ma’am. Lexa has his hand under cold water, but he needs a hospital.”

Nia thought for a moment and watched Ontari’s submissive form before nodding. “Very well,” Nia agreed, and Ontari looked up in shock before steeling her features. “Get the first aid kit and put a bandage around his hand to keep it clean,” Nia ordered.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ontari said before sprinting off to the bathroom to get the necessary supplies. Finding the first aid kit all too quickly, Ontari ran down and ordered the other kids to the living room. Selina shooed everyone into the living room and made sure they stayed put.

Lexa sat Aden down and tried to soothe him as Ontari expertly wrapped Aden’s hand. Nia came down dressed and took one look at Aden. Lexa stood up and stared at Nia intently.

“Mind yourself, Alexandria,” Nia warned. “Aden, I’m taking you to the hospital. Get in the car,” Nia instructed with a very slight edge.

“Yes, ma’am,” Aden said with a slight sniffle, still in great pain. He quickly made his way to the car. Nia left the kitchen when Lexa finally gazed away from Nia. Ontari saw Nia’s smirk at ‘winning’ and rolled her eyes at the stupidity of both her foster sister and mother.

When Ontari heard the front door shut, she gave Lexa a light smack on the back of her head.

“What was that for?” Lexa asked in indignation.

“Quit being an idiot and challenging her. Damn, sometimes you’re worse than Scott,” Ontari complained.

“I heard that!” came Scott’s reply from the living room.

“Why would you challenge her like that? Especially with Aden hurt!”

“Why is she taking him to the hospital?” Lexa asked.

“Because she’s not the one who injured him,” came Selina’s reply from the living room.

“Evidently, we’re not as quiet as we thought,” Lexa said.

“Nope!” Came Castor’s reply. The two girls chuckled before rejoining their foster siblings in the living room.

 

The ride to the hospital was silent. Aden could barely feel the burning in his butt due to the blinding pain in his hand.

Once they pulled up, Nia turned to face Aden who was sitting in the backseat. Aden, smartly, lowered his eyes. “You will tell them the truth about what happened to your hand tonight. And only your hand.

“Yes, ma’am,” Aden muttered.

“The doctors will only be concerned with treating your hand.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I don’t have to warn you what will happen if certain things get out, do I?”

“No, ma’am,” Aden answered.

“Perhaps you’ll be in Ravenclaw, Aden. You’re quite intelligent,” Nia said before unlocking the door and getting out. Aden accepted the compliment for what it was, a threat.

He too exited the car and together they made their way to the ER.

 

Aden was bored, to say the least. He was still in pain, and he doesn’t think he’d spent so much “quality” time with Nia before. They sat in silence in the waiting room. Aden couldn’t think this could get any more awkward.

“Act like you’re in pain,” Nia commanded. Aden wondered if she only knew how to speak in commands.

“I am in pain,” Aden said.

“But you’re not showing it,” Nia reiterated.

“Whose fault is that?” Aden countered. Both were surprised at his boldness and Nia’s eyes flashed dangerously in response.

“Watch your mouth, boy,” Nia warned him, her tone low. Aden just looked away and started grunting in pain.

Nia would deal with his insubordinate mouth at a later time.

Aden’s groans started to become louder and louder.

“Don’t overdue it,” Nia suggested. “Just enough to get their attention but not enough for them to suspect your faking.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Aden grunted out. He did as Nia suggested and she turned out to be correct as a nurse soon brought him to a bed and closed the curtain with a quick note that someone would be in with him shortly. Not too long later a blonde girl entered.

“Hi,” the girl greeted, “I’m Clarke.” Aden watched Clarke look between him and Nia. “Can I see?” She asked, and Aden nodded. With a delicacy that Aden didn’t know a person could possess, she removed his bandage and examined his burn.

“Wow, how’d you get that?” Clarke asked, and Aden shrugged. Why he shrugged, he’d never know. Luckily Nia stepped in.

“He burnt his hand on the stove,” Nia answered for Aden.

“It was an accident,” Aden mumbled still worried Nia would punish him later. Little did he know that Nia had no intention of punishing him for an accident. Mainly because it didn’t cause any damage other than to himself.

“Don’t mumble,” Nia chastised.

“Well, I’m just going to check your blood pressure and pulse before the doctor gets here. Is that alright?” Aden was amazed at how she was talking to him rather than Nia. Aden nodded his consent and didn’t notice Clarke look to Nia as well. Next thing he knew, Clarke was gathering his vitals and noted them on his chart before standing. “The doctor will be with you shortly.” She paused for a moment before adding, “Are you in a lot of pain?”

Aden froze, realizing his shifting had been noticed. It’s not his fault! His butt was sore, and here he was still sitting on it. He didn’t even want to think about what Nia would do to him. “Yes, ma’am,” he answered quickly and then inwardly groaned at his mistake. He noticed Nia’s sharp glance even though the girl had chuckled at his response.

“It’s his hand,” Nia said. “You could give him something to help him.”

Aden tried to hide his shock and kept looking at the ground. He felt himself fidget, but he couldn’t help it.

“I’ll let the doctor know straight away,” Clarke said. “She’s my mom so she'll listen to me.” Aden cracked a small smile at her attempt at humor. “Hang tight, Aden,” Clarke said before leaving the curtain area. After Clarke had closed the curtain, Nia walked over and smacked Aden hard upside the head.

“You better watch your mouth, boy, before it get’s you into trouble,” Nia whispered against Aden’s ear. He could feel her hot breath and even though he couldn’t see her face, he easily guessed it would be one of rage.

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered softly.

 

Clarke closed the curtain and went to find her mother. “Mom,” she called out. Abby turned to see Clarke coming towards her with a worried expression.

“What’s the matter?”

"There's something wrong with the boy in two."

“How do you mean?” Abby asked confused.

“He’s shifting in pain, and it’s not from his hand.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, no,” Clarke said, “but I feel something is off. His mother is certainly not friendly and gave him quite a few warning looks. Plus it seemed like it hurt to sit.” Abby thought for a moment.

“You think its abuse?” Abby asked. “Be careful how you answer, Clarke.”

“Yes,” Clarke replied after a moment’s hesitation.

“Alright, I’ll have a nurse call MCPS, and they’ll come. I’m going to go examine him on my own.” Clarke nodded and went back to check in on the girl in three.

 

Mercifully a woman opened the curtain and stepped in. Aden couldn’t deal another moment of the silent anger coming from his foster mother.

“Good Evening, Aden,” the woman greeted. “I’m Dr. Griffin,”  _so this must be Clarke’s mom. Funny they don’t look anything alike._ “May I see your hand?” Dr. Griffin asked. Aden nodded and unlike Clarke, Abby didn’t wait for Nia’s permission.

With ease and care, Dr. Griffin removed his bandages and looked at his burn. “That certainly doesn’t look pleasant. What happened?”

“I fell, and my hand landed in the stove,” Aden answered.

“Fell? Must have been some fall.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Aden agreed. “I slipped.”

“I see,” Dr. Griffin hummed. “Are you in a lot of pain?” Aden remained quiet. “It’s okay to admit it hurts, Aden.”

“Yes, Dr. Griffin, it hurts.”

“What does?” Dr. Griffin asked, and Aden paused momentarily.

“His hand, Doctor,” Nia cut in, “Obviously.”

“Anything else hurt, Aden?” Dr. Griffin asked, and Aden looked down. “You must be honest with me, Aden. It’s important.”

Aden looked between Nia and Dr. Griffin. Dr. Griffin had kept her fingers wrapped around his Aden’s wrist and could feel his heart beat quicken.

“I'm all right, ma’am,” Aden finally answered.

“Aden,” Dr. Griffin said in a warning tone that only a parent can do with any real success.

“He’s just embarrassed, Dr. Griffin,” Nia said. Aden looked at her in shock and Abby was slightly surprised at the comment but didn’t show it.

“About what, Miss…”

“Frost. Go on Aden, tell her what happened,” Nia prompted.

Aden looked between the two women thoroughly confused and quite scared on what he was supposed to say. He decided to remain silent because at this point, what’s the worst that could happen? When it was evident, he wasn’t going to speak Nia huffed.

“Aden was spanked today because he ran inside the house after I explicitly told him not too. After I warned him what would happen should he do it again, and yet he defied my requests. Furthermore, when running, he broke a priceless vase.”

 _It was hardly priceless,_  Aden thought.

“So I spanked him,” Nia concluded.

“With an instrument?” Abby asked.

“Of course not,” Nia answered truthfully.

“Aden, are you okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Aden answered slowly. “I didn’t do as asked and was punished for it as she warned me I would be. She didn’t use anything other than her hand, I promise,” Aden said confidently.

Abby looked between the two. It wasn’t against magical nor muggle law to spank a child, and since Aden wasn’t saying anything, there was nothing more she could do outside of calling MCPS. But she doubted even they could so something.

“Very well,” Abby said quite reluctantly. “I will be right back with the medicine.”

 

As soon as the doctor left the room, Nia quickly crouched in front of Aden. “What is the matter with you, boy?” Nia hissed.

“My apologies, ma’am,” Aden said sarcastically, “this isn’t my fault. What was I supposed to say?”

“You should have-“ Nia was cut off by Abby opening the curtain. She opened up a bottle and took out the dropper. She dropped a few drops onto Aden’s hand. He hissed when the medicine made contact but other than that remained still.

“Put a few drops on his hand three times a day until healed,” Dr. Griffin instructed. Nia nodded in understanding. “If it’s not healed in a week, come back.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Nia said, and Aden echoed the sentiment.

“You’re good to go, Aden, just let me get your discharge papers,” Abby said before leaving. Only seconds later they heard a different voice outside their little curtain area.

“Knock, knock,” the voice said.

“Come in,” Nia answered calmly.

“Good Evening,” a woman spoke holding up a badge. “I’m Jennifer Whitmore with Magical Child Protective Services.”

“How can I help you?” Nia grit out and Aden shrunk lower on the table.

“Ma’am, I need to speak with Aden, alone.”

“I don’t think so,” Nia said quickly.

“It’s alright, mom,” Aden said, and Nia looked at him. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright then,” Nia agreed and left to go sit in the waiting room.

“Hi, Aden, may I sit?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Wow, you’re so polite and respectful,” Jennifer complimented.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Aden ducked his head.

“Where did you learn to be so polite?”

“My parents,” Aden answered his voice low.

“Was that the woman who just left? Nia?”

“No, ma’am, she’s my foster mother.”

“But you call her ‘mom’?” Jennifer asked, and Aden shrugged. Seeing as he wasn’t going to elaborate further, Jennifer moved on. “So tell me, Aden, do you know who I work for?” He nodded his head. “My job is to protect children, such as yourself. You understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Is there something going on at home?”

“Like what?”

“Do you feel safe there? Does your foster mother hurt you?” Jennifer asked.

Aden thought for a moment. Then it became a few moments. Then it became a few minutes before he finally spoke.

“I’m safe there, ma’am. Yes, my foster mother spanked me for breaking the rules. Did I like it? No. Did it hurt? Yes. But it was a punishment. I’m not supposed to like it, right?”

“I suppose. But you’re not supposed to be scared in your own home, Aden.”

“I’m not,” Aden said quickly and even he was surprised at how convincing he sounded. “Please, I just want to go home,” Aden pleaded.

Jennifer thought for a moment and just observed Aden before nodding. She reaching into her suit vest and pulled out a card. “If you are ever in any trouble, call me, and I’ll come get you, okay?”

“Okay,” Aden agreed and pocketed the card. “Can you send my mom back in, please?” Aden requested, and Jennifer nodded.

Nia walked in and just took one look at Aden before taking a seat Jennifer had vacated. Neither said a word and waited for Abby to return with the discharge papers. Only a minute later, Nia had signed all the papers and escorted Aden out of the hospital.

Jennifer, Abby, and Clarke watched them leave.

“There was nothing you could do?” Clarke asked again.

“I’m sorry,” Jennifer said, “But he didn’t come forward with any abuse and spanking isn’t reasonable cause to remove a child from the home.”

“He was scared!” Clarke exclaimed.

“He may have been. But there’s nothing I could do without further proof. I’ll look into this Nia Frost more and see if there’s anything else, but until Aden says something or we have physical proof, my hands are tied. I’m sorry.” Jennifer looked sadly at the two Griffins before leaving the hospital.

“I hate this,” Clarke grumbled.

“Let’s go home, Clarke,” Abby sighed. The two made their way out of the hospital and hoping to leave their horrible call behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was unbetaed as my XO was too busy and this is what I get when I write the day of the deadline so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I must mention something that I just thought of, I want everyone to be clear that as we get further into this story I don't warn anyone what's coming in terms of content. I will warn if something is described in graphic detail but I won't warn you if things are mentioned. It may be triggering but that's why I chose the "Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings." That means there is triggering content but I don't want to spoil. So, if you are nervous and would like to know what the triggering content is, message me privately on Tumblr (same username as AO3) and we can talk. 
> 
> Alright, let me know what you thought. Until next time...


	28. The One Where Lexa Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Ontari greet Aden back from the hospital and Ms. Whitmore pays a stop to the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for this. I have come to the decision I can only update every other week. I'm sorry, it's just my schedule is very busy. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is unbetaed because I keep breaking the terms of the agreement with my XO and don't send it to her early enough. 
> 
> IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: TRIGGER WARNING PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER. I don't describe anything in detail except a scene when someone gets their mouth washed out with soap. But it is mention. If you have any concerns, please send me a message on tumblr or fanfic and we can talk. I have the same username on both.
> 
> Alright, with that said, Happy Late Tuesday and let me know what you think in the comments below. Enjoy.

Lexa and Ontari made dinner for the kids and sent them upstairs, but knew it was pointless forcing them to go to sleep. The two sat in silence, waiting for Aden and Nia to return. Neither had felt like making small talk.

When the door finally opened both rushed to their feet but resisted moving any closer to the pair. “Aden?” Lexa asked quietly.

“I’m fine, Lexa,” Aden responded quietly but slightly exasperated; as if he wanted to just go to bed. 

“Go to sleep, Aden,” Nia ordered softly but with a sharp look at Lexa and Ontari. Both stayed quiet.

“Yes, ma’am. Goodnight,” Aden said. As he made his way up the stairs, he paused and turned back to the three women. “Thank you for helping me tonight, Ms. Frost.” Aden left without another word, and Ontari and Lexa were slack-jawed. Nia felt uncomfortable at the display of affection.

Once Aden was upstairs and they heard the door shut, Lexa turned her attention to Nia.

“What happened?” Lexa demanded quietly but forcefully.

“I took him to the hospital where they treated him. End of story.”

“Aden will tell me,” Lexa said.

“Then so be it.”

“I have to protect them.”

“From whom?” Nia asked curiously.

“You don’t want to admit it? That you’re physical and emotionally abusive?”

“Lexa,” Ontari warned.

“If you can’t handle it then tell someone and get sent back to the group home,” Nia said, and Lexa sucked in a breath. “I may be harsh and demanding, but you’ve never once complained.”

“How could I when I would certainly be punished even more severely?”

“You’re away at school, and you leave the younger kids in my care. How do you protect them from there when you know they’ll be punished for their actions? You don’t think they need protection from me?”

“They do!”

“Then why have you failed them time and time again?! Because, as much as it kills you to admit, I’m the better option.”

“You’re the lesser of two evils, don’t forget that.”

“I give you a home, food, clothing, school supplies. What did that group home ever give you?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Lexa screamed, and Nia raised an eyebrow in amusement while Lexa seethed in anger and Ontari looked worriedly between the two.

“It kills you to know that I’m right, doesn’t it?”

“Unless you want to be sent to prison, you’ll tell me what happened, so we don’t get our story mixed up.”

“Aden handled it wonderfully, Alexandria. He will tell you everything and best do it tonight. He might not feel much like talking tomorrow,” Nia said with a smirk. “Goodnight, girls,” Nia wished before moving to the stairs. Ontari had to physically tackle Lexa to prevent her from retaliating. It was only because Lexa wasn’t anticipating the full assault that Ontari had won.

Lexa finally was able to push Ontari off her and stood up, dusting her body off. Ontari looked from her place on the floor and was breathing heavily. They heard the door shut, and Lexa sighed.

“You didn’t think tackling me was a little excessive? And dramatic?” Lexa asked, and Ontari shrugged.

“It was more fun,” she said before heading upstairs. Lexa gave a big exhale before slowly walking up the stairs. She was pleased to find Aden and Ontari already in the girls’ room while everyone else was in the boys’ room.

“Aden,” Lexa slowly said as she sat on the bed next to him. Aden was lying on his stomach, his head resting upon his crossed hands. “How you feeling?”

“My hand hurts but the medicine is helping, and my butt is sore,” he said in a monotone. Ontari and Lexa shared a look.

“What happened?” Lexa asked.

“There was a social worker there. Jennifer something. She-she asked me if I was being hurt at home.” Lexa and Ontari shared a worried look.

“What did you say?” Ontari asked, trying to keep the accusation out of her voice.

“I told her she had nothing to worry about, that I wasn’t being abused at home.”

“Why would they call MCPS?” Lexa asked.

“They-they figured out I had been spanked and called them on suspicion of abuse. Evidently, it’s not against the law for her to hit us,” Aden said with a bite.

“Aden,” Lexa said sympathetically, but he cut her off.

“No! I had a chance to get us out, and I blew it!” He said with a sniffle. “Why? Why did I do that?” He cried into his arms. Lexa rubbed his back comfortingly.

“Aden, you did the right thing,” Ontari said.

“How could you say that?” Aden asked.

“Aden, you’ve only known this home,” Ontari said. “This is a paradise compared to some of the homes we’ve been in.”

“Ontari is right, Aden. I’m sorry you have to deal with this, but we can’t take the risk,” Lexa said, and Aden put his head into his arms and cried. Lexa comforted him by lying down next to him and whispered that he was going to be okay. Ontari sat back in her chair, deep in thought about what they had to do next.

 

The next morning, after everyone had woken up, Aden and Lexa were brought into the bathroom. They stood next to each other silently as Nia prepared their punishments.

“You see, children,” Nia said, “I do not appreciate the words that have escaped your lips. They are dirty and caused your lips and mouth to become dirty the second you released them.”

Lexa tried very hard not to eye roll at the ridiculousness of Nia’s lecture. She understood that some parents did this, and she preferred this punishment over a round in the basement any day. Nevertheless, she could do without Nia’s theatrics.

“And so, we must cleanse them and wash them free of the scum you created.”

Nia had run warm water over two bars of soap and held one in either hand. “Open,” she commanded softly, and the two orphans immediately opened their mouths knowing the punishment for resisting was much steeper.

“Aden, because you spoke unkindly to me last night in the hospital and disrespected me, you will keep that in your mouth for three minutes.” At this point, Nia turned on the timer. “Alexandria, for your foul and disrespectful mouth last night, you will keep that in yours for ten minutes.” Lexa’s eyes widened, but she remained still otherwise. “Perhaps this will teach you to respect me and to watch your mouths next time.”

Nia sat on the toilet seat and pulled out a book while Aden and Lexa stood motionless. Aden and Lexa took deep breaths through their noses while trying to figure out what to do with the drool that was accumulating in their mouths. They couldn’t swallow for obvious reasons, so soon it’d start to drip out of their mouths.

They were lucky Nia used a plain bar of soap as the flavored ones always tasted worse for some reason. Nevertheless, the soap invaded their taste buds, and both had to resist vomiting.

Three minutes passed, and when the timer sounded, Aden quickly spat the bar of soap into his hand. Along with the bar came a good amount of suds and spit. Nia allowed him to rinse once with a half glass of water before she sent him out of the room. He knew the consequences if he were to try and rinse his mouth some more.

Lexa calmly stood as she realized she still had seven minutes left of her punishment. Her stubbornness refused to show Nia any weakness, and so she remained stoic the entire time. Drool was dripping from her mouth and onto her shirt, and she looked like a mess, but she did not make any motion of further submission, even when she did accidentally swallow a small amount of soap and drool.

Finally, the timer went off, and she calmly spat her soap out, unlike Aden who had spit it out like it was poison. She threw the bar out and accepted the water glass from Nia. She rinsed her mouth and spat before turning to face Nia.

“Did you learn your lesson, Alexandria?” Nia asked smugly. Lexa clenched her fists.

“Yes, ma’am,” she replied evenly.

“Will you ever speak to me like that again?” Nia asked, and Lexa had to restrain herself from retaliating.

“No, ma’am,” Lexa replied, and Nia nodded once in glee.

“Very well,” Nia said and nodded to the door. “Off you go.”

 

The same day at around noon, Ontari was working at the cash register when a woman came in.

“Hello,” the woman said.

“Welcome, may I help you?” Ontari asked with her best fake smile. Honestly, she never understood why she was put out here. She wasn’t exactly a people person.

“Yes, my name is Jennifer Whitmore, and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions.”

Ontari narrowed her eyes.

“You spoke with my brother yesterday,” Ontari deduced.

“Isn’t he your foster brother?”

“Same difference. What can I do for you?”

“How is he? Aden, right?”

“Aden is okay, Ms. Whitmore,” Ontari said. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“How are you…I didn’t catch your name,” Jennifer said with a fake innocent looking smile.

“I’m sure you know my name, ma’am,” Ontari said with a small smirk.

“Ontari Winters,” Jennifer conceded. “Why do you continue to protect Nia Frost?”

“Why do you think I’m protecting her?”

“You’re lying to me.”

“And you haven’t asked a question.”

“Does Nia abuse you?”

“No,” Ontari said definitively. “She does not.”

“Does Nia abuse any of you?”

“No, she doesn’t. But you won’t believe a word I say. You’ll have to talk to them.”

“Okay, I will.”

“Ms. Whitmore,” Nia boomed out from the entryway. “Are you distracting Ontari?”

“Ms. Frost,” Jennifer said as she turned around. “I was just asking her some questions.”

“While she’s working? If you had wished to speak to her, you could have come by our home tonight.”

Jennifer looked at Nia before turning around and handed Ontari her card before walking out without another word. Once she was out the door, Nia turned to Ontari.

“You think she would have left if I had said anything?” Ontari asked, and Nia silently agreed.

“Just get back to work,” Nia said before heading into her office.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ontari said with slight sarcasm but not enough for Nia to detect.

 

That night, Nia kept everyone together in the living room playing games until it was well past everyone’s bedtime. Castor and Jamie fell asleep on the couch, and everyone but Lexa and Ontari was fighting to keep their eyes open. Finally, Nia sent everyone to bed.

When Ontari was confident that Nia was asleep a couple hours later she walked over to Lexa and woke her up.

“What?” Lexa whispered harshly.

“Come with me,” Ontari ordered and left the room so Lexa would have no choice but to follow. Ontari took Lexa to the last place she expected, the basement. “So this is what it looks like,” Ontari commented casually, and Lexa glared at her.

“Ontari, it’s the middle of the night and this location surely isn’t doing you any favors,” Lexa said with anger and sleep in her voice.

“Jennifer Whitmore from MCPS visited the shop today,” Ontari said. Lexa instantly woke up.

“What?”

“Yep. She asked me if Nia abused me and then she asked if Nia abused you guys. She asked if I was protecting Nia.”

“And?” Lexa asked, urging Ontari to continue.

“I said that she did not and that I wasn’t protecting Nia. Nia came in and basically invited her into the house.”

“Nia did what?” Lexa asked in disbelief. She wondered if she would be this shocked if she were more awake.

“Yep. Why do you think she kept us together all night?”

“So what now?” Lexa asked, and Ontari sighed.

“We have to tell them.”

“Tell them what?”

“Come on, Lexa, don’t play dumb. You and I both know that we wouldn’t be sent to someone else’s foster home but back to the group home,” Ontari said and noticed Lexa’s stone face had made an appearance.

“And?”

“Lexa,” Ontari sighed in annoyance. “Look,” Ontari took a breath, “I know. Okay?” Lexa looked confused at Ontari’s generic comment. “I _know_ ,” Ontari emphasized, and a shadow of recognition entered Lexa’s eyes, but doubt was far more prevalent.

“Know what?” Lexa asked cautiously although her voice did not betray her, rather coming out as genuinely confused.

“Cut the shit, Lexa,” Ontari said forcefully, “I know why you beat Bellamy Blake senseless every day.”

Lexa’s eyes widened, and her mouth dropped slightly in astonishment before she gained control over herself. “Do you now?” Lexa asked in disbelief and Ontari couldn’t believe she had to be so blunt.

“I know you beat him to keep Costia from being raped.”


	29. The One Where Clarke Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Octavia finally talk right before they all head back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Happy Tuesday and I hope you enjoy the chapter. No trigger warnings present in the chapter. Let me know what y'all think down below! 
> 
> Once again, thank you to my amazing XO, BlarrDeHarr! Your help is greatly appreciated!

Clarke had just finished treating a patient when she went into the break room and happened upon her mother eating her lunch.

“I didn’t think doctor’s actually had time to eat,” Clarke joked, and Abby nodded.

“It’s been known to happen from time to time.”

“So, have you heard anything back from Ms. Whitmore?” Clarke asked, and Abby put her sandwich down.

“Well, that was subtle. No, I have not, and I don’t think she’d tell us. We’re not ‘need to know'.”

“Sure we are!”

“Clarke, we did the right thing by calling her, but there’s nothing more we can do now. It’s all a waiting game, and we aren’t likely to find out the conclusion of all of this.”

“It’s been a month now and with school starting soon, I’d just hope that Aden isn’t in a dangerous home by now.”

“That’s a valiant thing to wish, Clarke, but there really isn’t anything more we can do,” Abby said. Though when she saw Clarke’s crestfallen face she added, “I’ll see what I can do.” Clarke immediately perked and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

 

A few days later, Abby called Clarke downstairs.

“Clarke,” Abby greeted as her daughter walked into the kitchen.

“Yes, mom?”                                                                                 

“I heard back from Ms. Whitmore at MCPS,” Abby said before sighing. Clarke sat down when she heard her mother’s disappointed sigh.

“What did she say?” Though Clarke already knew it was bad news.

“She said that there was no evidence of abuse, and since there were no complaining witnesses there was nothing she could do.”

“Wait. Witnesses? As in more than one?” Clarke clarified.

“Evidently, Aden has a few foster siblings,” Abby said. “But she wouldn’t give me any more details, Clarke.”

“You’re not going to tell me to let this go,” Clarke said though her tone was slightly demanding.

“Clarke, MCPS closed the case and-“

“And I know what I saw!”

“Why are you so hung up about this?”

“Why aren’t you?”

“Clarke, I know it is frustrating, and it pains me to know I can’t do anything. But what if that kid really isn’t being abused? What if by meddling we take him out of a home and place him somewhere worse?”

“You don’t know that he isn’t in a worse place already!”

“I don’t know that, but there is nothing you can do, right now.”

“I don’t accept that.”

“You must, sweetheart. MCPS says Aden is safe at his home, and we have to believe in that.”

“They didn’t call the home safe they just didn’t call it unsafe. It’s not a very good system.”

“It may not be, but right now, there’s nothing you can do to change it.”

“Mom-“

“No,” Abby said sternly. “This is finished. Clear?” Clarke grumbled, and Abby looked at her sternly.

“Yes, ma’am,” Clarke said and moved to walk away when she felt her mother grab her tightly.

“I love you sweetheart and your ability to care about others is something I admire about you.” She turned Clarke around so she could look her daughter in the eye. “I’m sorry,” she said, and Clarke nodded and gave her mother a hug. Clarke moved to walk away when she felt a playful swat on her butt.

Clarke turned around in surprise and put her hands to cover her butt.

“Quit calling me, ‘Ma'am,' it makes me feel old,” Abby said, and Clarke let out a laugh.

“You are old, mommy,” Clarke said innocently and turned to run when she saw Abby chasing her.

“I’ll give you old,” Abby said as she caught her daughter. Gently taking her to the floor, Abby pinned her daughter and proceeded to tickle her. Clarke began to laugh uncontrollably and begged to be freed.

“I’m sorry! You’re not old! I’ll never call you old again!”

“And you’re the best mom in the whole wide world,” Abby prompted.

“And you’re the best mom in the whole wide world,” Clarke repeated. Abby rolled off and with a smug grin and helped Clarke stand.

Clarke rolled her eyes and mumbled something about her old and crazy parents.

“Dinner will be ready in an hour,” Abby called, and Clarke gave her a thumbs up as she went to her room.

 

Three days before the train was set to leave for Hogwarts, a visitor arrived at the Griffins in the form of Octavia Blake. Clarke hadn’t seen Octavia, nor her brother or Raven since her parents told everyone what occurred over the school year.

Clarke stood in silence at the door, neither inviting Octavia in nor slamming the door in the face.

“Clarke, I’m sorry.” While Octavia’s voice was filled with sincerity, Clarke couldn’t just forgive or trust her friend. Clarke was saved from answering when Jake came around the corner.

“Who’s at the door, Clarke?” Clarke turned slightly so Jake could see Octavia.

“Octavia,” he greeted, his voice indifferent and while it was not in Octavia’s nature to be submissive, she felt her head ducking involuntarily. While she quickly rectified it, she still couldn’t meet Jake’s eyes. His disappointment in her actions could be felt through the air.

“Mr. Griffin,” she greeted quietly. Jake sighed and signaled for Clarke to give the two a moment. Clarke reluctantly left for the kitchen.

“Look at me, Octavia,” Jake ordered softly. She met his eyes. “Why are you here?”

“I’m here to apologize to Clarke. I messed up this year. I hurt a lot of people and betrayed the trust of too many. I want to make it right.”

“You think you can?”

“I don’t know, sir, but I’d like to try.” Jake studied Octavia carefully. Octavia shifted slightly under the intense scrutiny, but other than that remained quiet. Finally, Jake nodded and moved to get Clarke.

When Clarke returned, she saw that Octavia had made no move to enter the house. “Get in, Octavia,” Clarke said not unkindly. More she was starting to realize how tired she was of the tension and animosity between her and Octavia.

Clarke moved them to the living room, and Octavia sat on the other side of the couch. Clarke brought a pillow to her stomach, and while the blonde knew it was a defensive measure, she couldn’t care less. It gave her the comfort she needed to have this conversation.

“I was falling in love with her,” Clarke said after five minutes of neither girl saying a word. Octavia nodded.

“I know. It was easy to see.”

“Why?”

“You know our past, Clarke.”

“Octavia…” Clarke warned, and Octavia raised her hands in surrender.

“I don’t have another answer for you. It was for revenge. I realize now what I did was not only wrong but horrible. I was terrible for what I did. I was the one that gave Lexa the chocolate. At the end of the day, they needed me to do the final deed, and I did it. And I am sick and ashamed of myself, and I wish I could take it back but know I can’t. I hurt my commander…my teammate…and…I let my anger decide my actions. I dishonored myself, and I’m sorry.”

Clarke didn’t think she’d ever hear that come out of Octavia Blake’s mouth. Octavia was proud and stubborn and relentless. Clarke didn’t say anything for she couldn’t find the words.

“I’m apologizing to you Clarke because I hurt you, but I know I need to apologize to Lexa.” Clarke nodded in agreement before sighing.

“We both do.”

 

Clarke didn’t forgive Octavia exactly, but she agreed to allow Octavia to try and earn her trust back. Quite frankly, Clarke realized she had to do the same for Octavia. The future of their friendship hinged on this moment. Could they, in the future, be better?

So Clarke decided she needed someone who knew the foster care system and currently, there was only one person she knew who could help her. Clarke told Octavia everything she could (without violating privacy laws) about Aden. Octavia soaked up the information and took a moment to digest it all.

“So you have this boy who you suspect is being abused, but MCPS couldn’t find anything, and you think he’s lying?”

“I think he’s scared and doesn’t realize there’s a better life out there for him.”

“That may be true, Clarke, but he could very well not be an abused kid.”

“He is!” Clarke screamed, and Octavia sat back surprised at the outburst.

“How do you know?”

“There was a look in his eyes.”

“Okay Clarke,” Octavia started diplomatically, “You’ve done everything you can. And based on the limited information you have given me,” Clarke went to protest, but Octavia shushed her, “I know, I know, you can’t tell me anything more. Nevertheless, based on the limited information I’m working with, I don’t see how I can help.”

“Isn’t there anyone you can talk to?” Octavia heard the desperation in her voice and sighed.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Octavia said, and Clarke gave her a small smile. Things weren’t patched between them and this mission together wouldn’t fix the hole in their friendship, but it was a start.

 

Three days later, Clarke was off to Hogwarts. The Griffins were running unusually late, and so Clarke said her goodbyes in the car. She sprinted off with her trunk and hurried to the platform. She still had some time but was not willing to risk missing the train.

Clarke slowed to a walk as she neared the platform as she saw a few people were waiting to enter. She saw a boy without his trunk enter the platform. He moved too slowly for a typical first year, and Clarke was confused why he didn’t have his trunk. Before she could think further, she saw a young girl, _probably a first year_ , successfully enter the platform.

“Alright, Aden, your turn.”

Clarke quickly turned the corner at the name and the voice.

“Aden?” She whispered to herself. Sure enough, it was the Aden she had met at the hospital. The little blonde bundle which she suspected was being abused was about to enter platform nine and three-quarters.

And while the shock that Aden was here caused Clarke’s heart to race, what made her heart completely stop was realizing to whom the voice belonged, because she’d recognize that brunette hair and voice anywhere.

“Lexa,” Clarke breathed.


	30. This is Halloween…Halloween…HALLOWEEN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween at Hogwats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a few things. First off, I am so sorry. It's been an insane month with all of the holidays. So I have had zero time to do any homework, let alone write.
> 
> Second, this is a pure filler chapter. But it is Halloween themed in honor of today's holiday. So I'd still read it if I were you. Soon, not sure exactly when, I'll get back on a regular schedule. I have to finish catching up first.
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Halloween!

**Chapter 29-This is Halloween…Halloween…HALLOWEEN!**

Little first-year Lexa’s eyes opened in amazement at the sheer amount of candy and food that filled the Great Hall. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to the massive portions, but the treats were an added bonus. She didn’t see where she was going and she walked smack into a blonde bundle by the name of Clarke.

“Sorry, Clarke,” Lexa apologized. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Clearly,” she responded playfully. Lexa smiled. “Would you like to sit with me and my friends?”

“No, thank you, I’m going to sit with my friend Anya.”

“Hey Squirt,” Anya called, and Lexa blushed.

“Don’t call my that,” Lexa demanded, and Anya held in a giggle at the adorableness. Ever since that fateful day, Lexa’s cold demeanor would slip when around Anya and, as Anya started to notice, Clarke.

“If you want to sit with your friend, Lexa, I wouldn’t mind,” Anya said, trying to be helpful. Lexa gave Anya a pleading look, and Anya nodded. “However, I was hoping to introduce you to a friend of mine.”

“Some other time then, Lexa?”

“Yes, Clarke.” Once Clarke had walked away, Anya rolled her eyes at Anya. “What?”

“Why are you so formal like that?”

“Keeps me from being beaten,” answered Lexa casually though with a hint of ice in her voice. Anya froze, and Lexa shrugged and started walking to the Ravenclaw table.

“Actually,” Anya said, seeming to break out of her trance, “we’re going to be sitting at your table.” Anya led them down the Hufflepuff table next to another third year. “Lexa, may I introduce you, officially, to Tristan Taylor. Tristan, this is Lexa Woods.”

“Nice to meet you, Lexa,” he said, extending his hand. “I hear you’re not related despite the same last name.”

“You’ve heard correctly,” Lexa said before adding, “I hear you hate people making fun of your name. Personally, I think it’s stupid. People who find alliteration amusing are dull, dense, dinosaurs.”

“Dinosaurs?” Anya asked with a smile and Lexa nodded but refused to elaborate.

“I think I’m going to like her,” said Tristan. 

* * *

 

Still little, second-year Lexa entered the Hufflepuff common room and was amazed at how well the upper years decorated. “Pumpkins! Pumpkins galore!” Shouted a third-year to his friend. Black and Orange decorations coated the common room. No surface, no thing, was left untouched in the prefects’ attempts to have the best-decorated common room.

“What do we win again?” Lexa heard a first-year ask.

“50 points to the house cup,” Tristan answered. He looked up and saw Lexa admiring the display. “Want some?” Lexa looked up to see him holding a box of those disgusting jellybeans.

“I’ll pass,” Lexa said, and Tristan laughed.

“Worried you’ll get the vomit flavored one?” He asked, and Lexa nodded. “It’s not as bad as it sounds.”

“That’s disgusting, Tristan,” Lexa said, and he laughed again.

“Hey! Be nice, or I won’t give you this chocolate frog.”

“What I mean is…that’s disgusting,” Lexa said again seriously, and Tristan smiled before handing her the chocolate frog.

“See you around, mini Woods.”

* * *

 

Still little in stature, but as powerful as a master, hardened, Captain Lexa Woods entered the Quidditch pitch, determined to ensure her team’s victory against Ravenclaw the following day.

“Come on, Captain,” Tristan complained, “It’s Halloween.”

“It is?” Lexa asked sarcastically and slapped herself in the head. “How could I have forgotten?” Tristan remained silent. “Line up!” She yelled. The entirety of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team lined up at the end of the pitch.

“Three…two…one…” Lexa counted off. The team ran as fast as they could in their “suicides”. In the end, everyone, including Lexa, was breathing hard and fast. “Okay,” she said in between breaths. “MOUNT UP!”

They ran drills well through the afternoon. _I am not losing to Anya like that again._ Lexa thought of Hufflepuff’s humiliating loss against Ravenclaw earlier in the year. Well after the sun had set below the horizon, Lexa blew her whistle, signifying the end of practice.

“Blake!”

“Commander?” Octavia responded with as much respect as she could for Lexa. Lexa eyed her once, ensuring she minded her place.

“Good job today,” Lexa complimented and Octavia nodded, unsure how to feel about the praise. Lexa turned from Octavia to address her team. “Everyone! Get a good’s night’s rest and don’t eat too much junk food. Taylor, stay. Everyone else, you’re dismissed.”

Everyone patted Tristan on the back, and they left the pitch quickly, not wanting to be caught in their Commander’s rage. “You do not question me like that again, Tristan. Clear?”

“Yes, Commander,” Tristan responded dutifully. Like the good soldier he was.

Lexa had him run another round of suicides and then put him through push-ups and sit-ups and holding his broom up for ten minutes before finally dismissing him. He grumbled all the way back to the Great Hall. He was happy that his teammates saved him some food from the feast.

When Tristan arrived in his room, he saw a box of Bertie Botts and a chocolate frog lying on his bed. 

* * *

Fourth-year Lexa had grown since the year previous. Both physically and emotionally she matured but at a terrible cost. No longer did she smile like she used to. No longer could she smile. The whole in her heart from Costia’s death was all too fresh. The new scars appearing on her body from Nia were something she had yet to reconcile, and the weird feelings she felt for a certain blonde seeker physically pained her.

Lexa took a stroll around the grounds, a few hours before the feast started. It was there that Clarke found her.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked, and Lexa turned in surprise.

“Clarke. Do what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked softly.

“What are you doing out here?” Clarke asked, and Lexa shrugged.

“It’s a nice day out, and I’m enjoying the final bits of fall.”

“Mind if I joined you?” Clarke asked hopefully. Lexa hesitated before frowning.

“Actually, I forgot that I have a meeting to attend to. It was good to see you, Clarke.” Lexa said before hurrying away.

“You too,” Clarke mumbled softly and dejectedly.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Anya asked Lexa who had run into Anya on her way to the prefect’s bathroom. Lexa simply ignored her and continued on her path but should have known Anya would find a way to slip into the bathroom. Lexa threw off her robe in anger and sat on the floor. Anya removed her own robe before gathering Lexa in her arms and sitting on the floor, her back to the base of the bathtub.

No one outside could hear the cries of the Great Commander Lexa, broken and crushed in so many ways.

The chocolate frog from Tristan lay destroyed in a fit of rage.

They had been Costia’s favorite.

* * *

 Fifth-year Lexa had grown into a marvelous captain and prefect, and her height started to match her power. Anya smiled at her usually confident commander, blush like a little schoolgirl when Anya had caught her staring at Clarke.

Lexa would shove her friend, and Anya would laugh because Lexa’s cheeks would still be bright red.

After the feast, Lexa and Clarke snuck away for the astronomy tower. When they got up there, they kissed and cuddled, simply enjoying being in each other’s company. As the hour grew later and later, Lexa’s courage grew and grew. Finally, she sat up, slightly breaking the hug, but not contact.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked, quietly and Lexa gave her a small smile, indicating she was okay.

“I have something for you,” Lexa said and took a deep breath. She pulled out two chocolate frogs. She gave one to Clarke and kept one for herself.

Clarke took the frog silently. She saw the nervousness and the fear and she wasn’t sure why Lexa was feeling this way but knew she had to be equally serious about the matter.

“They’re my favorite, you know?” Clarke said as she took a bite. Lexa too took a small one before smiling sadly.

“I know.”

The bell tower tolled, indicating the end of Halloween.


	31. Summers Going…Going…Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from Ontari revealing that she too knows Lexa dark secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, this chapter has a HIGH TRIGGER WARNING for rape and abuse. So please please please I urge caution. While I have stated that this story is filled with abuse and various triggers, this goes more in depth (with still not describing anything graphic). So please, heed the warning! If you want to skip the chapter but still want to continue with the story, let me know and I'll do my best to give an overview of what was missed. 
> 
> Second, I am so very sorry for my incredibly late chapter. I hope you will forgive me.

" _I know you beat him to keep Costia from being raped."_

Ontari's words caused chills to run through Lexa. It was as if a bucket of ice water was thrown on her. No one, absolutely no one, knew that. No one knew the true reason why Lexa hit Bellamy all those years ago.

Lexa stepped closer to Ontari. Lexa closed the distance, so the two were eye to eye. Lexa was taller than her and she secretly appreciated the advantages. Ontari, to her credit, did not back down.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Lexa demanded evenly. Ontari felt genuine fear from the tone alone. She had never been on the other side of the Commander's glare, but she assumed this paled in comparison to what any Hufflepuff had experienced.

"You told me," Ontari explained. At Lexa's slight falter Ontari continued. "When you got drunk you explained everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything," Ontari confirmed.

"Fuck," Lexa groaned. She sat on the ground and put her hands in her head.

"I know you're not ready to deal with it, but we have to, Lexa." Lexa just closed her eyes and took a deep breath to control the panic. "You want to go back to Cage?" Ontari asked, and Lexa turned to glare harshly.

"Of course not," Lexa spat, and Ontari nodded.

"Then we need a plan because Aden is one head slap away from spilling the beans. Who knows what Scott's planning? Jamie and Castor? You think those two could really keep a secret under questioning?"

"Why do you think we need to tell them the truth?"

"They would do anything to protect you, Lexa. Tell them the truth, and they'll do anything to keep you from returning."

"I know. Which is why I won't tell them what Cage did."

"Lexa…"

"No," Lexa said definitively.

"Then what do you suggest,  _Commander?_ " Ontari sneered, and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"You think telling a nine-year-old what rape is in order to keep me safe really is the brightest plan. They would tell Whitmore and then where would we be?" Ontari slowly got a look. "Absolutely not," Lexa said, and Ontari frowned.

"Why can't we? Tell Whitmore, and then we won't get back there."

"Oh yeah because they'll believe me."

"She might," Ontari said, and Lexa shook her head.

"Rape victims are treated horribly. No. It's too late."

"It's not."

"I said no!" Lexa screamed. They both waited in silence to see if their fight had woken anyone. After a few minutes of silence, they relaxed. "It's my story to tell, not yours. I can't and who knows where we'd be sent after that? This is the best home you or I have ever been in, and I'm not willing to risk that."

"Fine," Ontari said unhappily.

"Swear to me you won't say anything."

Ontari stayed silent.

"Ontari…"

"Fine. I swear it."

Lexa nodded in acceptance and Ontari was still reluctant.

"So? What are we going to do about Whitmore?"

"We should tell the kids your story."

"What?"

"Your story," Lexa said again, and Ontari narrowed her eyes.

"What would you know of it?" Ontari asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I promise. But I figured your story would be equally convincing. You said this is the best home you've been in. Unless you've been raped too?" Lexa asked, and Ontari blinked at how casually Lexa just asked her question.

"No, I have not," Ontari slowly answered.

"Then it's settled. We'll tell the kids your story," Lexa said and moved to the stairs.

"You do not get to dismiss me like that, Lexa. I am not one your little Puffs that worship the ground you walk on." Lexa raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Why should I have to tell my story?"

"Come on, Ontari, I know you're not in Ravenclaw, but I thought Slytherins were better than this." Ontari glared at her.

"Lexa."

"Ontari."

The two stared each other until they both yawned at the same time. Ontari just rolled her eyes and walked away with Lexa on her tail. Before she entered the bedroom, she whispered harshly, "This is not over, Woods."

 

At work the next day, Lexa was working in the back with the younger kids. She sent Scott out to stock some shelves. Scott grumbled his way out the door, hating working in the front where Nia could see him.

When he entered the main part of the store, he was confused as to why it was empty. Ontari wasn't to leave her post. Then again, he thought, the bell on the top of the door was put there for a reason.

He proceeded to start stocking shelves when the door to Nia's office opened. He looked to see Ontari walk towards the register and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Where is she coming from?" He muttered to himself. Ontari noticed his staring.

"Is there something you needed, Scott?" She asked with a glare, but her voice lacked any real malice.

"Nope."

"Then I suggest you get back to work before Nia notices your lingering."

Biting back a "Yes, ma'am," he merely nodded and doubled timed his stocking before hurrying to the rest of his foster siblings.

 

The day moved slowly for everyone, but eventually, it was time to go home. As they entered the house, Nia pulled Lexa aside.

"You're on dinner duty. I have a few things I need to get done tonight."

"May I ask where you are going?" Lexa asked, hoping she was not out of line.

"No," Nia replied sternly before heading upstairs. Lexa sighed and turned to see Selina shaking her head at her.

"What?"

"You're an idiot," Selina answered before heading upstairs to her room. Lexa shrugged before starting dinner. It was not long before she heard the door slam, indicating Nia's departure. Soon after the rest of the siblings meandered downstairs. Once free from Nia's ever-watchful gaze, the kids relaxed, similar to their free time on Christmas.

Aden and Castor started to play Muggle chess with Jamie watching, entranced in the game. Selina and Rachel read quietly on the floor. Ontari was lying on her side on the couch while Lexa cooked in the kitchen. Scott, however, was observing Ontari. Confused why she wasn't helping Lexa. Confused why she seemed so uncomfortable.

He realized Ontari had noticed his staring and he stood up without a word and went to help Lexa with dinner.

Cutting the garlic that was to be put into the pasta he suddenly spoke, scaring Lexa slightly.

"What's going on with Ontari?" Lexa raised an eyebrow in response.

"What do you mean, Scott?" Lexa asked, hoping that he'd elaborate further.

"Something is off. I saw her in the office with Nia and then she's…" he took a deep breath. "She's not in here helping you," he finished quietly, and Lexa let out an amused scoff.

"Why does that surprise you?" She asked.

"She always helps!" Scott exclaimed earnestly, and Lexa sighed wearily and looked at him. Lexa had to admit he had a point.

"What is really bothering you?" Lexa asked him, and Scott looked her in the eyes.

"I think Nia hit her. Like basement hit her," he said, and Lexa was genuinely surprised, not anticipating this.

"What makes you say that?" Lexa asked calmly, and Scott shrugged. "Scott," Lexa said, a warning evident in her tone. He squirmed under her gaze.

"I saw her walk stiffly out of Nia's office. She's lying down on the couch, not doing anything. It's just unlike her."

"Why does this bother you so much?" Lexa wondered, and Scott turned to continue cutting the garlic. She placed her hands on his and stopped him from cutting. "If you're right, it's not because Nia punished her. So what is it?"

"It's because Nia punished  _her_!" He exclaimed with a heavy emphasis on 'her.' "Ontari was always safe! Those were the rules and now…now those rules are out the window!"

Lexa sighed softly and crouched down, so she had to look up at Scott.

"Listen to me very carefully, Scott," Lexa started and waited for a nod from him to continue. "The world does not play by the rules. Life does not play by the rules. Unexpected things happen all the time, and you must learn to adapt to them. It is not fair, but that is the way life is." Scott seemed unhappy with Lexa's answer but remained silent. Lexa, for her part, knew she'd have to speak with him again, but only after speaking with Ontari.

After dinner, Lexa had everyone do clean up while she snuck Ontari back to their room. "What happened?" Lexa asked intently, and Ontari looked her in the eye and was about to say nothing when Lexa's gaze hardened. Ontari merely said nothing and Lexa sighed. "Are you okay?" Lexa asked, and Ontari nodded.

"I'll be fine, Lexa."

"Nia's out of the house," Lexa said, and Ontari nodded. Lexa figured Ontari had something to do with it, but Lexa was willing to play dumb for Ontari's sake. "We should talk to the kids today." Ontari nodded in agreement, and they went downstairs.

Lexa and Ontari gathered everyone in the girls' room after cleaning up dinner. Ontari was sitting on the bed, cross-legged. Lexa's eyes narrowed, but she didn't comment on it. She brought her attention back to the children, "As everyone knows, Aden talked to a social worker in the hospital." Aden took a deep breath, but that was the only sound made.

"And that same person came to speak to me at the shop," Ontari told everyone. "We told her Nia doesn't hit us," she said bluntly.

"Why? Why did you lie?" Castor asked.

"The same reason why you don't tell your friends or teachers at school," Lexa replied quietly. "We understand what you're feeling," Lexa continued. "Believe us, we get it. But we can't tell anyone what happens here."

"Why not?!" Demanded Scott and Ontari sighed.

"Because this is actually paradise compared to other places," Aden said, and Lexa's eyes widened in surprise. "That's what you said, right?"

"Yes," Lexa nodded. "There are far worse places we could be placed in. And we potentially could be taken out and placed into a nice home, but the bad ones far outweigh the nice ones, I promise you that."

"Look," Ontari said with a deep breath, "it is not ideal, but it works for us."

"Because she doesn't hit you," muttered Rachel. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Ever since Ontari had gone out of her way to help Lexa, everyone had been getting along with her, evidently not anymore. "Oh don't look at me like that," she demanded. "It's not a surprise that Nia favors her."

"That's not my fault," Ontari defended.

"You never step up for any of us," Jamie said quietly, and Lexa groaned in frustration.

"You don't get it," Ontari bit out venomously. "You don't understand the fear and the pain. You don't know what I have suffered. So don't think for one moment sit there and judge me." She stood up and looked like she was about to leave before exhaling loudly and returning to her seat. Lexa took a deep breath to center herself.

"Look, I get you resent her for the favoritism Nia shows her. Would you rather have her be beaten along with us? Shouldn't we be grateful there is just one less person being hit?"

"There would be even less if we just told the social worker everything," Aden retorted.

"I need you to trust me on this."

"I'm sorry, Lexa," Scott said, "not this time." Lexa and Scott stared each other down, and while Scott looked away first, Lexa sighed in defeat as she sat on the floor.

"Costia was raped there," Lexa said quietly. Ontari did not even attempt to hide her surprise. The rest of the kids just stared. They had heard of Lexa speak of her friend Costia who she loved in the way a thirteen-year-old can. But the kids knew better to ask Lexa of her, only listening intently whenever Lexa brought her up. Lexa locked eyes with Ontari and Ontari gave her a nod of encouragement despite her shock.

"In the group home, the one we would no doubt be sent too should we be taken from Nia, a man named Cage Wallace had full control over the place. He demanded strict discipline. Anyone who didn't was swiftly punished. But you see, Cage had a preference."

"A preference?" Castor asked, and Lexa looked pained at running his innocence.

"We've talked what sex is, Castor. And you know what rape is, right?" The young boy nodded, and Selina gripped his hand. "Well, some monsters, like Cage, will only rape certain people." Lexa took a deep breath, but when it was evident she wasn't going to continue Ontari spoke.

"Castor, some people are horrible, absolutely horrible. And they do horrible things to people. But they don't necessarily do it to everyone. Nia rarely hits me. Nia hits Lexa a lot. She has a preference for Lexa. Do you understand?" Castor nodded. "So Cage had a preference. He would only rape certain people and not everyone." Castor nodded, and Lexa felt dinner start to make its way back up.

Lexa said, "Cage would only rape girls. The boys he would beat, like how Nia beats us. But the girls he would rape. When I came home during the holiday, I found out that he had raped Costia as punishment."

The kids were deathly silent. The door slamming alerted them to Nia's arrival, but for once no one cared. Lexa stood calmly though her voice shook considerably, "I would rather die than return there." No sooner had the words left her mouth she made her way out of the room and into the bathroom where she quickly locked the door and emptied the contents of her stomach.

Ontari watched Lexa go and sighed, but she needed to add one thing. "Nia punishes you for things you've done. It has always been your choice to take the punishment for another. In my last home, I had no choice. I was punished consistently for my foster brother's actions. He purposefully got in trouble so that I would be beaten. I had no choice and was beaten for crimes I did not commit. I can't go through that again, kids."

Scott furrowed his eyes, and Aden looked at his hands, and Ontari stood to leave as well but decided to kneel in front of them instead. "You don't understand what it is like in homes where you don't have Lexa protecting you. You don't truly understand the lengths Lexa will go to protect any one of you. If you love her, you will do this for her. You will not force her out of the first home she has felt safe in." With those final words, Ontari left the room and shut the door as she figured Nia would be standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for her.

Ontari stoically made her way towards Nia, head held high.

"Did you have a successful talk, Ontari?" Nia asked passively.

"Yes, ma'am."

Neither saw the door open nor Scott's head peeking out. Nia pulled her arm back and slapped Ontari across the face hard.

"Never speak to me like that again," Nia ordered before departing for her bedroom, not even bothering to hear a reply from Ontari. Scott watched Ontari calmly grab her check, and he would swear he heard her repress a sniffle before he quickly closed the door so that Ontari was not alerted to his gaze. The kids wanted to know what he heard Nia say but he remained silent, desperate to protect Ontari's secret.

 

It was the night before the departure to Hogwarts, and for the first time, it was not just Lexa and Ontari leaving, but Aden, Scott, Selina, and Rachel as well. This would leave only Jamie and Castor with Nia. Rachel was most concerned with leaving Jamie and Castor alone with Nia but after speaking with Selina determined they were the safest as they caused the least amount of trouble out of any of them.

Dinner was going as usual, silent and uncomfortable. It had been a difficult few days as the social worker kept showing up and each time Scott lied, his anger grew. Ontari and Lexa tried to calm him, but even they could not fault him. Though that did not keep them from reminding him of the consequences. Ontari had no qualms at guilting them into silence, and although Lexa had reservations, she too agreed that it was for the best. But nothing would prepare them for what occurred after dinner.

Dinner had been completed, and Selina and Rachel stood to start clearing the dishes when Nia cleared her throat. Selina and Rachel sat back down and gave Lexa a questioning look though she did not see as Lexa's eyes and attention was glued on Nia.

"Well, tonight's our last night together before we send off the majority of you to Hogwarts. And I thought that this would be an appropriate time to-"

"To what, ma'am?" Scott cut in. Jamie and Castor were shocked, and Aden's mouth was hanging open. Rachel and Ontari glared, and Selina felt pained. But Lexa was nothing but angry at her foster brother for doing something so stupid and deliberately knowing none of them could help him. Nia on the other hand merely chuckled.

"Scott, do you know what they did back in my day when children interrupted their parents?"

"You're not our mother, Nia. You're just some person whose house we all live in."

"Do you know what I do for you, boy? I make sure you have food and that you have shelter and school supplies. I don't ask you to give me anything from you except your time during holidays to help me tend the store and your respect."

"Yeah and you abuse us. You hit us. You-"

"Are you not only punished for your sins, Scott? Ask Ontari here how her last home went because say the word and I'll gladly institute a different policy." Ontari clenched her jaw at the mention of her name. Unfortunately, Nia's reveal of Ontari's previous home life did not have the shock it would have had only a few weeks prior.

"Ma'am," Lexa stepped in but was silenced with a finger.

"No, Alexandria, you will remain silent." Lexa's jaw clenched, and she squeezed her fingers to keep herself silent knowing stepping in would only make things worse for Scott.

"Scott, please," Castor begged his older brother, but Scott was relentless, not having a care in the world.

"No! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of this house! I'm sick of all the lying! I am just done!" He threw his plate in anger, and it shattered upon impact with the wall.

Nia sighed before standing up and calmly left the room. All the kids heard the basement door open but when it did not shut it was clear Scott was meant to follow. Scott heaved heavy breaths, and Lexa attempted to control her anger at Scott so she could comfort him but knew there would be little to be done. Aden stood up and made his way over to Scott and enveloped him in a hug before grabbing his hand and marching him to the basement. Giving his younger brother a quick pat on the back he watched as Scott took his first steps as he descended the basement.

"Upstairs," Lexa order quietly and all the kids, sans Ontari, scrambled to comply. The two oldest orphans cleared the table quickly and silently as Scott's cries pierced the house. Ontari pretended not to see Lexa discretely wipe a stray tear.

"He'll be safe tomorrow, Lexa," Ontari said quietly before she too headed upstairs. Lexa waited for Nia to return and she just rolled her eyes before heading upstairs. Lexa made her way downstairs quickly, picked Scott up, and carried him to his room.

"It'll be okay, Scott," Lexa said. "Everything is going to be okay."

An agonizing night and car ride for Scott left everyone eagerly jumping out of the car and quickly making their way to the station. Nia instead at their traditional pre-school speech (threat) during the car ride so that none of them could escape.

Ontari, for the first time, did not leave Lexa behind but instead helped her guide all the youngsters through King's Cross. Scott was still in pain so Ontari pushed his cart as well as her own and he leaned on Selina's to help him move as she pushed her own cart.

Ontari showed everyone how to enter the platform while Rachel took hers and Scott's and entered the platform. Then Scott entered followed closely by Selina.

"Alright Aden, your turn," Lexa said, and Aden went through the platform just as successfully as his younger siblings. Lexa looked around to ensure that nothing had been forgotten, entering the platform herself unaware that Clarke was lurking around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am so sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter made up for it! Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> As always, thank you to my lieutenant, Blarr-De-Harr for your incredible work! I could not do it without you!


	32. Passing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From one year to the next,  
> From one friend to the next,  
> Anya can no longer help,  
> Luna's turn is here.

As soon as Lexa entered the platform, she immediately searched for Anya. Only half a second later she realized Anya was gone and that meant she was on her own.  
“Come on, Lexa,” Ontari said quietly, “we have to find Luna.”

“Luna,” Lexa whispered her name. She had forgotten all about Anya’s intent to tell her. Too much had happened at the end of the year for Lexa to have cared. Luckily, they didn’t have to wait long as Luna immediately started walking towards them.

“I didn’t know where you usually sat,” she said as her greeting. “Are you alright?” She asked Lexa and Lexa nodded. Luna’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t believe you.”

“Luna, I don’t think you’ve met our foster siblings,” Lexa replied. Luna shifted her head down a couple of inches and finally noticed the little ones. Immediately her eyes widened when she saw Scott’s demeanor. Paired with everyone’s worried looks at him and it didn’t take Luna to be in Ravenclaw to realize what had happened.

“Come on, I commandeered a compartment,” Luna said before turning around and walking to the compartment. Rachel, the shortest of the group, was practically jogging to keep up.

Lexa directed Aden, Selina, and Rachel to load their stuff onto the train while Lexa and Ontari did theirs and Luna did Scott’s. Soon all of their trunks were loaded, and Luna directed them to her compartment.

“How’d you manage to save this?” Ontari asked, and Luna winked, declining to answer.

Lexa provided the standard enchantments that Anya always did while Luna asked for Scott to take off his shirt. Luna looked at Ontari and raised an eyebrow then gesturing to the kids. Ontari subtly shook her head. Luna looked confused but accepted that none of the kids would be leaving Scott. Luna managed to maintain a neutral face when she saw the extent of Scott’s injuries.

“Lexa,” Ontari said quietly, “you have to go.” Lexa glared at her, but Ontari merely rolled her eyes. “Literally everyone is here. He’ll be fine. But you won’t be if you’re late, let alone miss, the prefect meeting.”

“Don’t worry, Lexa, I’ve got him,” Luna said while applying a potion to his skin.

“Lexa, I’m alright,” Scott said bravely, and Lexa nodded. Giving a quick kiss to the top of Scott’s head she then left the room and made her way to the front of the train.

 

Clarke stood in the middle of King’s Cross just barely keeping her mouth closed. “Lexa knows Aden? Lexa is Aden’s sister? Maybe she’s family friends? She’s an orphan…no family. How the fuck does she know him? Because Lexa can’t be living…”

“Clarke?” Clarke jumps a foot in the air. Turning around she sees Octavia with a raised eyebrow, “Everything okay? Do you need help getting on to the platform?” Octavia asked, her voice serious, but her eyes full of playfulness. Clarke just blinked trying to understand what had just happened in the last 45 seconds.

“Um, shut up,” Clarke said dryly, and Octavia smiled before frowning.

“Bellamy and Raven are on their way over here.” Clarke nodded and quickly entered the platform, not eager to have to speak with either.

“Who are you going to sit with?” Clarke asked, and Octavia shrugged.

“Probably Lincoln, if he’ll talk to me.”

“You told him?”

“Yeah,” Octavia sighed. “Not everything. Just what we did to Lexa. He’s pretty pissed at me.”

“Yeah,” Clarke said quietly. They hadn’t talked about what had happened during the previous year during the few times they saw each other.

“He’s not going to tell her though. He said I should but that it isn’t his place unless she’s in danger. Then he’ll go straight to Indra. ‘The Commander might be too proud, but I sure as hell am not’ he told me.” Clarke only nodded, not knowing what else to do.

“Good luck,” Clarke said before heading to the front of the cabin.

 

“You’ve got this…this is your year! You’re a seventh year…you’re head boy…you’re an excellent keeper…you can handle this.”

“Easy there, Nathan.” Nathan turned and saw the head girl coming towards him.

“Hey Alex!” he said quickly, and they rolled their eyes.

“I hear your mumbling there, Miller,” they said with a laugh, and he deflated. “We need to keep Griffin and the Commander separated lest we repeat the fiasco that was sixth-year.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Nathan said, and Alex smiled.

“Obviously…” they said before strolling into the prefect cabin.

Nathan liked Alex well enough. He just didn’t know them too well, with them being in Slytherin and not playing Quidditch. They were smart and talented enough, and Nathan believed the two of them would work well together. Though Nathan had spent a good portion of the summer trying to figure out best not to turn this opening meeting into the start of World War III, he hadn’t come up with the greatest rotation schedule. He and Alex were into some long nights ahead.

Nathan and Alex watched as all of the prefects filed in. Second to last to enter was Clarke. Clarke nodded to Nathan and took a seat next to Harper. Minutes later in walked Lexa. Nathan watched as she looked around and realized there was only one spot open, next to Clarke.

“Well…crap,” Alex said loudly, and Nathan had no choice but to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am so so so sorry for this delay. It has been a crazy year and for that I deeply apologize. Thank you to my XO, BlarrDeHarr, for still being with me after months of radio silence. Let me know how you feel!


	33. The Meeting of the Prefects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meeting of the Prefects is disrupted by a blonde bundle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day?! It's almost like I haven't posted in a couple of months...

“My apologies,” Lexa said as she sat down quickly.

“You’re fine, Commander,” Nathan said, eager for everyone to stop staring at Clarke and Lexa, worried the attention would cause them to start to duel in this relatively tiny compartment.

“Well, as fun as this has been,” Alex said, “let’s get a move on so we don’t have to be here so long.” Everyone nodded and proceeded to shift their attention to the two head students. “Well I’m Alex, seventh-year prefect for Slytherin and I’m your well…technically Head Girl but I’m actually non-binary. I use they/them pronouns.”  

“And I’m Nathan, Head Boy and seventh-year prefect for Gryffindor. I use he/him pronouns. We’re actually going to do things differently than last year. We’re going to split up into houses. Seventh and Sixth years are going to teach the fifth years everything they need to know. And then in about an hour we’ll get back together and go over the rotation schedule and the new things for this year. As everyone knows, since the dementors were recalled back to Azkaban we’ll go back to our standard patrol schedule.”

“Lastly, we want everyone to know that the shit show that happened will not be tolerated this year. Zero tolerance policy,” Alex said sternly while taking a moment to glare at Lexa and Clarke. Clarke at least looked sheepish, but Lexa glared right back. Alex rolled their eyes before addressing the prefects again. “Is that clear?”

A chorus of ‘understood’ and ‘yes’ filled the carriage. One Ravenclaw though said, “yes, ma’am.” His eyes widened and apologized, and Alex nodded and one of the seventh year prefects for Ravenclaw slapped him upside the head.

They all broke up into their houses and Lexa allowed the seventh years to lead their discussion group, too distracted with thinking about Scott to care.

 

It was only a quarter of an hour when the prefect carriage door was opened forcefully. Standing at the door was an out of breath Aden. Aden’s eyes widened when his eyes met Clarke’s, but he shook his head. Lexa was already out of her chair when he started to speak.

“Lex-Commander,” Aden said quickly, “We need you,” he said and turned to leave the carriage. Lexa was already on her way out before she turned to Nathan and Alex.

“Excuse me,” she said quickly before leaving. Clarke watched her jog down the train and disappeared from sight. Clarke hesitated for a moment before she too left the carriage without a word. Nathan and Finn quickly stood and proceeded to follow them out of the carriage.

 

Octavia was sitting in awkward silence with Lincoln. Octavia shifted her eyes from Lincoln when she saw a blonde boy run past her carriage. Shortly after that, she saw Lexa run by. Lincoln looked up as he saw Lexa run past. Then the two watched as Clarke ran past followed by Nathan and Finn. The two shared a look before getting up and running out.

 

Jacob Silver, now a second year, looked out the window to see this blonde kid running followed by the Commander, followed by Clarke, and then this kid and Finn, Lincoln, and Octavia all sprinting down the corridor.

“This place is weird,” his sister said. He could only nod in agreement.

 

Lexa saw Aden turn into their carriage and followed behind him. “Ontari, the door,” she ordered, and Ontari rushed outside and saw the onslaught of people coming towards her.

“So much for inconspicuous,” she muttered.

“Move Ontari,” Clarke ordered, and Ontari rolled her eyes.

“Oh calm yourself, Clarke.”

“Excuse me,” Nathan said and made his way to the front of the group. “Ontari, I need to speak with Lexa. As Head Boy-“

“Do I look like I care about your title?” Ontari said. She blinked in surprise when Octavia moved to the front. The two just stared at each other. Ontari knew full well Octavia’s connection to Lexa, so she was surprised as to what exactly Octavia was trying to accomplish. The entourage of students outside the compartment was silent before Octavia broke the staring contest with a roll of her eyes. She pushed passed Ontari and entered the carriage. Ontari secretly didn’t try that hard, curious as to what Octavia wanted with Lexa. Although when Nathan tried to rush past, he ran smack into Ontari. She may or may not have uttered a silent defensive spell that sent him to his butt. She smirked and entered the compartment. Shutting it quickly, she sent a final glare at Clarke. Ontari locked the compartment with a spell and turned to face what she figured would be an intriguing sight. She was not wrong.  

 

Lexa looked up and was genuinely surprised to find Octavia enter the compartment. Octavia took a look at Scott, his body badly bruised, and sighed deeply. Without saying a word, she stepped forward and began assisting Luna. Luna sent Octavia a questioning look but was ignored. Instead, Octavia had made eye contact with Lexa before looking down at Scott.

“I used to help Bellamy all the time with his injuries. These are not that different,” Octavia answered unemotionally. She focused on treating Scott’s injuries rather than seeing the look on Lexa’s face. Octavia forced herself to take a deep breath and ignore the rising panic whenever she thought about her past.  

Lexa continued to watch Octavia’s hands work expertly and couldn’t help but feel like she had been smacked in the face. Lexa never really thought about what had happened to Bellamy or to Octavia for that matter. She had only cared about keeping Costia safe, no matter the price. She willingly paid that price, and she kept paying it again and again. She didn’t have the energy to care for Bellamy’s pain when she was dealing with her own.  

She steeled her face so that no one would notice but she was too late as she made eye contact with Ontari. Ontari was equally stone-faced but only because she was observing Lexa’s every move. Watching her so intently Ontari jumped in fright when Selina slammed her hand against the window. No one said anything but Ontari knew she had been caught and knew she’d have to observe less obviously.

 

“Well that was eventful,” Finn said as he watched the carriage door close. “Perhaps we should keep this to ourselves?” Lincoln nodded in agreement.

“What are we going to tell all the prefects?”

“How about to mind their fucking business?” Nathan suggested, and Lincoln smirked.

“You want to tell Alex that, be my guest,” Finn asked, and Nathan shrugged.

“The Commander is scarier.”

“Regardless,” Lincoln said, “This appears to be a private matter. Let them handle this, and if whatever is going on allows them not to be at the center of another war then I say we let them have this.” Finn nodded, and Nathan sighed. Clarke had been surprisingly quiet.

“Very well, but we still need to tell the prefects something,” Clarke said quietly.

“I’ll handle it,” Nathan said, and everyone nodded, trusting his position of Head Boy.

The three prefects proceeded back to the front compartment.

“Good luck,” Finn said before he and Clarke entered. Everyone turned to see the three of them enter. Finn quietly rejoined the Hufflepuffs and Clarke the Slytherins.

“What happened?” someone had asked, but Nathan didn’t care to figure out who.

“Mind your fucking business, or I’ll have you on night patrol for the entire term,” he said, and everyone quickly returned to what they were doing. Meanwhile, Alex raised an eyebrow, and he whispered ‘later.’ Alex nodded silently and returned to their paperwork.

 

The compartment was silent, and it didn’t take much for Octavia to coax Scott into taking the sleeping and pain draft. He, unlike Lexa, was not nearly as stubborn when it came to his pride. He also knew there was no shame in taking a potion to relieve pain, something Lexa never learned.

Once Scott was sound asleep, Octavia took her leave. She told them to get her if they needed her. Lexa let her go without saying a word, too caught up with her own thoughts and emotions.

“You should return,” Luna said quietly, shattering the silence. Lexa nodded and made her way back to the front of the train, figuring out how she would explain this to her head prefects.

 

Lexa knew there was no way she was going to sneak into the prefect carriage, so she decided to enter quietly. She came back to see everyone still in their small group discussion. Heading straight to the head prefects she nodded to them both.

“I apologize for my abrupt departure. There was a personal matter that I needed to attend to.”

“Look,” Alex said, “Are you going to be able to do your job, Commander? You’re a leader, and captain and I do not tolerate personal distractions.”

“Hey!” Nathan said. “That’s not fair, and you know it. For all you know she told that kid she was a prefect and he knew he could go to her for help. She probably was doing her prefect job! Am I correct, Commander?” Nathan looked at her hopefully.

“Yes, Mr. Miller, you are. I promise I will not allow my personal life to interfere with my prefect work. But I was doing my job,” Lexa said clearly but fumbled as she realized she didn’t know how to address the head prefect properly. Promising to research the matter further at a later date she let her sentence end and waited for the head prefects to respond.

“Very well,” Alex agreed and watched Lexa rejoin the Hufflepuffs. Alex watched as the seventh-year prefects immediately defer to Lexa and rolled their eyes. “She has too much power,” Alex whispered to Nathan.

“She’s respected. It’s not her fault she’s a natural leader and an outstanding captain.”

“Fair, but no one should have the control of that many people.”

Nathan shrugged not really wanting to deal with any more issues. He wondered if Anya and Tristan had these many problems last year. Nathan observed Clarke who stared intently at Lexa.

“This year is going to be interesting,” Nathan whispered to Alex, and they smirked.

“No, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since the last one was super short, here's the next one! Let me know what you think! As always, a huge thank you to my amazing XO, BlarrDeHarr!


	34. Welcome to Hogwarts, Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first night back which means sorting hats and Clarke takes a nighttime stroll.

As soon as the prefect meeting had ended, Lexa excused herself back to the compartment to check on Scott. Luna told her he was still sleeping, but she'd wake him up shortly so he could have an hour to adjust and get into his robes. Lexa nodded and then raised an eyebrow at the lack of other children in the room.

"Ontari is helping them get into their robes," Luna supplied, and Lexa nodded.

"You can go, I'll watch him," Lexa offered, but Luna shook her head.

"You get dressed first, and then I'll go change," Luna argued. "I want to be here for his first fifteen minutes to make sure he's okay." Lexa nodded and moved to get her stuff. She opened the door and ran smack into Clarke. Clarke moved to grab her and helped steady her before immediately letting go.

"Déjà vu," Clarke said quietly, making a joke to try and ease the incredibly tense atmosphere between them. Lexa sighed.

"What a difference a year makes." Lexa moved to go change when Clarke spoke.

"Wait," Lexa stopped and turned to look at Clarke.

"What, Clarke?"

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked, and Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Do you believe you are in a position to ask that?"

"Lexa…I…"

"I have to go, Miss Griffin." Lexa turned and left, Clarke letting her go this time.

"I'm sorry," she said, and while Lexa didn't hear her, Luna certainly did.

"What a mess, Scott," Luna whispered to Scott's sleeping form as she watched Clarke's feet move away. "What a goddamn mess."

 

Lexa and Ontari entered a carriage together with Finn and Lincoln, and Luna, Octavia absent. Lexa reluctantly left the kids, but Aden assured her he'd take care of Scott. "You have to trust them," Ontari whispered to her, and she realized that they were young but more mature than the entire first and second years combined.

"Good summer, Commander?" Finn asked, and Lexa smiled and nodded, but Ontari continued to glare. Finn remained unfazed.

"Lincoln, practice your game this summer? You're going to need it to defeat Ravenclaw this year," Luna taunted

"You don't even play," Lincoln defended and she laughed.

"Just because I personally don't ride a broom doesn't mean I don't get into Quidditch." Lexa was incredibly grateful for Luna's ability to talk about anything as Lexa realized she hadn't even entered the castle and this was proving to be the most stressful year yet.

 

Clarke sat in the carriage with Octavia and a few other older students. Clarke didn't really care to figure out who they were. She leaned over and whispered in her friend's ear, "What happened when you entered Lexa's carriage?"

"Clarke, not now."

"No, Octavia. What the hell is going on?"

"Clarke, it is not any of your business," Octavia answered forcefully. Clarke glared but then sighed realizing she's not going to get any further in this conversation.

"Octavia that's the kid I was treating!" Octavia actually turns in surprise.

"WHAT?!" Octavia screamed, and the rest of the cabin jumped in fright. Clarke leaned back and rubbed her ear in an attempt to regain her hearing.

"Octavia!" Clarke hissed, and Octavia apologized to the other people in the carriage.

"You can't just drop a bomb on me like that, Clarke!"

"So you thought you'd deafen me?" Clarke retorted sarcastically.

"Oh calm down. What do you mean? Which kid?" Octavia asked but then realized everyone else was staring at them. "Perhaps later?" Octavia mumbled, and Clarke murmured her agreement. The rest of the carriage was in silence to which Clarke was left to her thoughts which arguably wasn't the best place to be.

 

Lexa sat at the Hufflepuff table with the rest of her Quidditch team. She saw Ontari seated across the hall. Incidentally, they both were sitting closest to where the first years would sit. Lexa smiled at how much Ontari had changed.

 

One by one the first years were called up. First, up out of any of them was Selina. She sat on the chair and Lexa watched the hat be placed on her head. The hat took only a couple of moments before loudly declaring Ravenclaw.

The Ravenclaws cheered loudly. Luna immediately welcomed Selina to Ravenclaw house. The first years continued to be called up alphabetically. Scott was next. Lexa watched him walk slowly up to the stool. He slowly sat down, and Lexa knew it was taking everything in him not to show his pain. She realized people would assume he was nervous. The hat deliberated for half the amount of time as it had for Selina before loudly declaring Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table cheered and applauded. Scott nervously sat down to the new other first years. Lexa grimaced as she realized unless Aden or Rachel joined him he'd be alone. Lexa watched Luna whisper something in Selina's ear, and Selina nodded. Lexa couldn't be 100% sure but assumed Selina had similar reservations.

Rachel was called up only a couple of students after Scott. The hat deliberated for at least one minute before declaring Slytherin. While Slytherin cheered, Rachel made her way over, and while she was a few students away from Ontari, Rachel was comforted by her older sister's presence. The final person to be called was Aden. Aden took a deep breath before ascending the stairs and calmly sat on the stool. The hat barely touched his head before loudly declaring Hufflepuff.

Ontari smirked as she realized each of the four younger children were placed in different houses.  _This makes things interesting_ , Ontari thought as she watched Aden take the final seat at the Hufflepuff table.

 

Dinner went by quickly as did the traditional welcome back speech. As the sixth year prefect, Lexa was expected to lead the first years to the common room. Wasting no time she gestured to the first years to follow her and Finn, and they made their way to the common room. She showed them how to get in and led them into the common room while Finn took up the rear. Once they all gathered around the common room, Lexa cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and welcome to the Hufflepuff common room. My name is Lexa Woods, I am a sixth-year prefect as well as the captain for the Quidditch team. I play Seeker.

Up the stairs, you will find the bedrooms where your belongings have already been brought. Tomorrow you will wear the colors of your house. Every evening this week I expect all of you to be at the Quidditch pitch, no exceptions. Clear?" While there were a few nods, mostly just looked confused.

"Clear, Commander," Finn yelled loudly from the back. "If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask any of the older students. We take care of each other here in Hufflepuff. You'll meet the entire house tomorrow on the pitch. Until then, it's been a long night so you should head to bed. Commander?"

"That will be all, dismissed." The first years went up, but Aden stayed.

"May I speak privately with you, Commander?"

"Of course." Lexa waited for Finn to ascend the stairs. "Are you alright Aden?"

"I'm confused, Lexa-Commander."

"Hey," she interrupted softly, "you don't have to call me that. Certainly not when we're alone.

"What's going on? Why do you act like that?"

"Like what?"

"People call you 'Commander,' they defer to you. It's like you're their leader or something!"

"I am, Aden. It's difficult to explain. I am the defacto leader of Hufflepuff. Things happened last year, Aden, things I'd rather not talk about but you'll no doubt find out about it. It cemented my role as the head of Hufflepuff."

"Lexa-"

"Tomorrow is Commander's practice. A Hufflepuff tradition and the most well-kept secret in Hogwarts. No one knows what goes on there except us. It unites us as a family, as a house. It makes us stronger and better. I won't treat you differently because you're my brother."

"I wouldn't expect you too, ma'am."

"Hey now, …you do not 'ma'am' me. That is reserved for the professors."

"Yes, Commander," Aden grimaced, and Lexa sighed sadly.

"You'll get used to it. And like I said, when it is just us, it's okay," she tried to give him a reassuring smile. She hadn't really thought how their dynamic would change when the kids came to Hogwarts.

"I miss them," he said suddenly, and Lexa nodded in understanding.

"I do too. It's weird not sharing a room with them."

"Yeah."

"Scott is just over in Gryffindor tower. Ontari and Rachel are in the dungeons and Selina is over in Ravenclaw tower. They're perfectly safe."

"Jamie and Castor? They're alone."

"Yes, they are. But they will be okay. You have to trust that otherwise, you'll go insane. How about you write them a letter and tomorrow morning before breakfast I'll show you where the owlery is."

"Thank you."

"You should head to bed too. It's getting late."

"Lexa," Aden took a deep breath before continuing. "The girl who treated me from the hospital is here."

"What?" Lexa's voice going up half an octave before she cleared her throat.

"There was a doctor helper person. Her mom was the doctor, and I think they're the ones who called MCPS on me."

"She's here?" Lexa asked slowly.

"Yeah. She was in that meeting with you." Lexa furrowed her brows trying to remember who it could be.

"What's her name?" She asked, but Aden shrugged.

"I don't know, but she's blonde." Lexa started narrowing down suspects but didn't want to push him any further tonight.

"Okay, Aden. Thank you. Let me know if you see her again."

"I will. Good night, Lexa."

"Good night, Aden."

 

After dinner, Clarke met up with Octavia in the library.

"Start from the beginning, Clarke," Octavia said in lieu of a greeting.

"The blonde kid I treated who refused to admit he was abused, I saw Lexa help him get onto the platform. Then he ran and interrupted the Prefect Meeting, and Lexa ran out after him. I assume he entered the same carriage Lexa and you did."

"Yeah. His name is-"

"Aden."

"You remember?" Octavia asked, surprised.

"He's hard to forget. Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Because Clarke it's not any of your business. It's private."

"You and Lexa didn't kill each other," Clarke stated as if the lack of a fight proved something. Octavia sighed.

"Lexa and I have an extremely complicated relationship, to say the least. Look, Aden was there, but I don't fully understand their relationship, and it isn't my place to say."

"Octavia! I'm your friend."

"She's my Commander, and he's my housemate." Octavia stands up, "I've dishonored myself and Hufflepuff before, Clarke. I am not doing it again. Don't ask me again." Octavia left Clarke sitting at a table alone.

 

Clarke left shortly after Octavia and returned to Slytherin house. She was grateful that she did not have first night patrol. When she returned to the common room, she saw one of the new first years sitting on the couch reading.

"Hello," Clarke greeted. "I'm Clarke. I'm one of the sixth year prefects if you remember." The girl looked up and grinned.

"I remember. My name is Rachel," the girl stood up to shake Clarke's hand.

"Oh that was unnecessary," Clarke said with a smile and sat down on the black leather couch, and the other girl did as well. "How are you finding Hogwarts?"

"It's nice."

"Is it weird having so many kids in your room?"

"Not in particular. I'm used to sharing a room with my siblings."

"How many do you have?"

"There are four boys and four girls, so eight of us in total."

"Oh, my! How do you manage not to go insane?" Rachel shrugged.

"I like them. We get along. It's weird that I'm not within the same room as them tonight." She paused for a moment before yawning. "Do you have the time?"

"It's about nine."

"I'm going to head to bed. If you'll please excuse me."

"Of course! Have a good night! If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks, Clarke," she said happily before yawning once more. She closed her book and head up the stairs.

"Going to drug her too?" Clarke spun around to find the source of the voice.

"Ontari," Clarke said warningly.

"Stay away from her."

"You care about her or something?" Clarke asked, though figured the answer is yes otherwise why would Ontari say something.

"Or something," Ontari answered before heading to the door.

"It's after curfew," Clarke said. "Don't make me take points or give you detention.

"Do it, Griffin. See if I care." Ontari left without another word, so Clarke did was she did best, she followed. Unfortunately for her, she lost Ontari outside the Great Hall.

"What are you doing out so late, Miss Griffin?" Clarke turned to the voice and saw Indra.

"Forgot I didn't have patrol, Professor."

"Is that so?" Indra murmured, and Clarke attempted to remain still under her intense gaze.

"Last year will not be repeated, Miss Griffin." Indra's voice was even and low, and Clarke ducked her head.

"Yes, ma'am." Indra slid her finger under Clarke's chin and made Clarke look in her eyes before dropping her hand.

"We never did catch who drugged Miss Woods. Would you know anything about that?"

"No, ma'am," Clarke lied and she felt her stomach drop as Indra's gaze intensified.

"When I do find out, Miss Griffin, and I find that you have lied to me, you will be out of here, and your wand snapped faster than you can say Quidditch."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Get back to your common room," Indra ordered, and Clarke nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," Clarke said before turning and doing everything in her power not to sprint from the head of Hufflepuff. Once Clarke turned the corner, she took off in a sprint back to the common room and not stopping until she was outside the door. Quickly saying the password, she entered and closed the door quickly. Letting out a huge breath she saw Dax sitting on the couch.

"Clarke," he greeted quietly, standing up. "You don't have patrol tonight."

"What do you want, Dax?" She asked, not in the mood to get yelled at again.

"Captain, Clarke," he corrected. "Echo asked me to give you this," he handed her a letter," and I am here to tell you that a toe out of line and you'll be off the team." Clarke internally groaned.

"Everyone is making this solely my fault! Do you not remember what happened last year?! How I was practically tortured! No one seems to care!"

"Clarke, I do care. I assure you whether you are on the team or not, you will not be subjected to that again. But you were at fault for some things, Clarke. Do not forget that either." Clarke sighed and nodded. "Now do you understand me? Not a single toe out of line."

"Yes, sir," she mumbled, and Dax nodded in content. He squeezed her shoulder and smiled.

"Get some rest. My lieutenant is going to need her strength for practice."

"Lieutenant?"

"You thought I'd make Ontari my second?" Dax asked incredulously, and Clarke chuckled. "Goodnight, Clarke."

"Goodnight, captain." Clarke watched as he walked up the stairs before turning the letter in her hands. Not in the mood to get yelled at in letterform she pocketed it. She turned to look in the mirror on the wall and saw her sad form looking back at her.

"Welcome back, Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! First off, huge thank you to my XO, BlarrDeHarr! 
> 
> Let me know what you all think of the chapter! I love reading and responding to your comments!
> 
> Some people were a little unhappy with how Octavia intervened last chapter! I hope as the story progresses you'll come to understand why I made that decision and I hope it plays out! I always value your criticism though so keep it coming!


	35. Ontari's Nighttime Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once the title pretty much explains it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Folks! Just a heads up, I took some liberty with an HP character and deliberately and drastically changed her from canon. I hope you're all okay with it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After successfully losing Clarke, Ontari made her way to Ravenclaw tower. Stopping in front of the door she waited patiently for the password. “You are in Slytherin,” the door said.

“Yes,” Ontari replied, “Give me the riddle.”

“You are in Slytherin.”

“By the laws of this school you must give the riddle to anyone who seeks.”

“You are in Slytherin,” the door stubbornly repeated.

“The password!” Ontari commanded.

“It will not yield, Miss Caldwell.” Ontari spun to see who spoke and saw the Grey Lady herself, Helena Ravenclaw. She gave a short bow.

“Why not, my lady?” Ontari asked as she straightened out of her bow.

“You are in Slytherin,” Lady Helena responded and Ontari rolled her eyes.

“So I’ve been told,” a sharp glare, “my lady.” Ontari took a deep breath to calm her temper. “Why am I being barred? I never have before.”

“New rules are in place due to the events of last year,” Lady Helena answered.

“They didn’t seem to care when it was actually happening, my lady. What changed?”

“I think you know the answer to that, Miss Caldwell.”

“You intervened,” Ontari deduced and Lady Helena gave a brief smile.

“Perhaps you should have been in my mother’s house.”

“With respect, my lady, I doubt that’s true.”

“Do not ever sell yourself short, Miss Caldwell,” Lady Helena responded sternly.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ontari ducked her head. Lady Helena floated down so she was eye level with Ontari. Ontari noticed that her feet fell through the floor.

“Look at me,” she commanded softly. “I have watched you grow throughout your years here. Do not assume you are less than what you are. Do not let your siblings actions diminish your own.”

‘My lady-”

“Who do you seek?” Lady Helena interrupted, “I will fetch them.” She gave Ontari a look that left no room for argument when it appeared that Ontari was going to contest the change in subject.

“Luna Pond, my lady.” Lady Helena nodded before gliding into the house. Moments later Luna emerged.

“Good Evening,” Luna said sarcastically.

“Shut up,” Ontari muttered.

“Have you ever been woken by a ghost? It’s fucking scary!”

“Language, Miss Pond!” Lady Helena admonished and Luna turned and bowed slightly.

“My apologies, my lady.” Lady Helena gave one last look before returning into the tower.

“So you know the Grey Lady?”

“I think she knows me is a more accurate description,” Ontari corrected.

“What do you want, Ontari?” Luna asked with a yawn despite it being relatively early.

“Perhaps we should move out of the middle of the corridor.” The two of them casually talking outside of the Ravenclaw common room was bound to draw attention to themselves; something Ontari desperately wanted to avoid. The two girls walked in silence into the nearest classroom. Luna turned around and waited for Ontari to begin speaking.

“How is Selina?”

“She’s fine,” Luna said with a shrug. She had deposited Selina safely with the rest of the first year girls before heading up to the seventh year dorms.

“Good. That’s good.” An awkward silence descended. “Look, this is weird for me. I don’t have friends, really.”

“Except for the Grey Lady”

“My one friend is a ghost. A ghost who makes me bow and call her ma’am and just…”

“Just?” Luna prodded when Ontari trailed off.

“Doesn’t mind her own business,” Ontari finally answered which did not satisfy Luna’s curiosity but decided to drop it for the time being.

“You did not get me out of bed just to ask me how your sister is,” Luna said and was frankly tired and bored of this talking in circles game.

“No.” A pause. “Keep Selina away from Raven.”

“Like I don’t know that,” Luna said, rolling her eyes.

“I do not trust her,” Ontari said and Luna resisted rolling her eyes again, instead addressing what she thought was a bigger problem.

“Who is going to protect Scott from Bellamy?”

“I’ll handle it.”

“Ontari, if he finds out he’s Lexa’s sister…” Luna trailed off not entirely sure what Bellamy would do.

“I said I’d handle it!” Ontari said coldly and Luna raised her hands in a placating gesture. Ontari dropped her glare. “I should go.” Ontari left rather quickly and without another word. Luna was left alone in the classroom but not for long.

“That girl has been through a lot, Miss Pond.” Luna turned and stood to greet Lady Helena but said nothing. “You are smart and clever, Miss Pond. Do not disappoint me.”

“Yes, my lady,” Luna responded but could not deduce what exactly the Ravenclaw ghost wanted. Lady Helena disappeared once again and Luna shrugged before heading back to Ravenclaw tower. “This year is fucking weird.” Luna vaguely heard ‘language’ as she neared the door and smirked before awaiting the riddle.

 

Ontari wandered down to the Hufflepuff common room but detoured into the kitchens. She knew how well kept the Hufflepuff common room was. It could not easily be entered and Lexa had not bothered to teach her how to get in. _Maybe Aden will._ When she entered the kitchen she was immediately greeted by a whole host of house elves. “Master Ontari!”

“Good Evening,” she greeted politely.

“What can we get for you, my lady?”

“Do you know Master Lexa of Hufflepuff’s favorite dessert?” She asked.

“Oh yes, ma’am!” A new house elf said before shrinking back at the glare he received from the other house elves. In his defense he did not know.

“I do not go by ‘ma’am,’” Ontari said forcefully.

“Yes, my lady. My sincerest apologies,” he said with a deep bow and Ontari sighed but accepted the bow.

“Forgiven. Master Lexa’s dessert?” She asked again, eager to get a move on.

“We can make it for you, my lady. Shall we deliver it on your behalf?” A fourth house elf asked. Apparently he was in charge.

“Please. Tell her I wish to speak with her,” Ontari ordered kindly.

“Yes, my lady,” they all said with a bow and Ontari resisted rolling her eyes.

 

It took little time before the house elves had prepared Lexa’s favorite dessert, coconut cream pie. The new house elf delivered it to Lexa and shortly thereafter Ontari saw Lexa open the common room door holding the pie, a piece already missing.

“You might as well come in,” Lexa said with a sigh and turned to allow Ontari to enter. As the door closed Ontari took in the common room.

“It’s cute,” she said and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“We can’t all be housed under the lake.”

“How’s Aden?”

“He’s…he’s confused.”                                 

“He’s met the Commander?” Ontari guessed and Lexa nodded, sitting on the couch.

“Briefly. Say how did he know to call me that?” Lexa asked confused as he forked another piece of cake.

“Luna referred to you as such. Scott was difficult to say the least after you left. Luna was handling it as best she could but the kids were hounding her and she made a mistake. It caused him to curse loudly in pain. Aden jumped up and ran to get you thinking you could help.”

“Well that sucks. Sometimes I forget he’s only twelve.”

“He never got to be a kid,” Ontari answered simply and Lexa could not have agreed more.

“Neither did we,” she replied and Ontari glared at her hands, forcing her memories at bay. “So you’re sneaking out past curfew now?” Lexa said in an effort to change the subject.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Ontari replied with a wink and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“I’m worried about Scott being alone in Gryffindor,” Lexa abruptly changed the topic. Ontari’s sex life was not her preferred discussion subject.

“I’ll handle it,” Ontari said although less forcefully than she had with Luna.

“How?” Lexa asked and Ontari smirked.  

“Is telling him that Bellamy is an asshole not enough?”

“Ontari…” Lexa’s warning trailing off.

“Lexa, no offense, but you’re a nice little Puff who likes coconut.”

“What does that mean?” Lexa was expecting an insult but certainly not that one.

“It means that last year you were nearly expelled several times and the teachers will be watching you. Nothing that looks like impropriety this year, Woods. Got it?” Ontari actually shocked Lexa with her words and so Lexa retreated into sarcasm although could have chosen her words better.

“Yes, ma’am.” Ontari’s eyes narrowed and her glare intensified.

“Don’t go there with me, Lexa.” Lexa nodded not fully understanding why it was a sore subject but certainly understanding strange triggers.

“Why did you let Aden leave?” Lexa asked, realizing she forgot to ask Aden himself.

“Let him wouldn’t be the way I describe it,” Ontari said slowly. “I’d call it more him running out and me not feel like running after him down a crowded hallway. Evidently you had no such reservations.”

“How was I supposed to know?!” Lexa asked incredulous Ontari could insult her behavior. Ontari merely shrugged off the question.

“Think he caused us a problem?” Ontari asked and Lexa took a deep breath before smirking slightly.

“I’ll handle it.” Ontari rolled her eyes.

“Mature.”

“What are we this year?” Lexa asked suddenly and Ontari choked out a laugh.

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Ontari asked with a smirk and Lexa threw a pillow at her.

“Oh shut up. You know what I mean.”

“I am Ontari and you are Lexa and we have four siblings that’ll need help dealing with their guilt. We’ll be that, Lexa. I’m heading to bed. Good night.” Ontari suddenly stood up and left the common room. Lexa picked up the discarded pillow before sitting back down and enjoying her cake.

 

Ontari left the Hufflepuff common room and meandered back to her own common room. She entered to see Dax waiting for her.

“No need, Captain. I wasn’t caught.”

“I don’t care. Are you planning on killing Clarke this year?” Ontari actually laughed out loud. She assumed he was joking but he could have been _dead_ serious. She laughed at her internal pun.

“No. I’d never get away with it,” she said and Dax resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Hilarious,” he deadpanned and she shrugged in response. “No killing, maiming, hurting her, or deliberately or accidentally letting her get hurt.”

“Accidentally?” Ontari asked her eyebrow raised.”

“Meaning don’t say, ‘Oh it was an accident’ when you could have easily prevented it.”

“Wouldn’t that fall under deliberate?”

“She gets hurt and I am coming after you,” he clarified sharply.

“Okay! Relax, Dax. Scouts honor,” she held up three fingers and he tilted his head in confusion.

“What?”

“You’ve got to watch more TV. Goodnight, oh wise Captain!” She said sarcastically.

Ontari left without another word and he hoped that his words were taken to heart. He set off to bed but wrote himself a note to ask his muggleborn friend what the hell she was talking about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you all think in the comments below! Until next time gentle readers!


End file.
